I'll hold your hand while you walk through hell2
by lady-lunastar
Summary: Third in my Greg/OC series. When Jenna is attacked and Katie is kidnapped it’s up to Greg and the other CSI’s to figure out why. When a hidden family secret is revealed, it leads to a shock for Greg and another CSI. Some spoilers for season 8
1. Prelude

I'll hold your hand while you walk through hell-part 2

I'll hold your hand while you walk through hell-part 2

Disclaimer-I don't own CSI, anything related to it or the songs in this story. I'm a poor college senior in the mid-west. CBS will get nothing if they sue me for copyright infringement other than my ten year old cat and she's very hateful…so they can have her I suppose.

Summary-What happens when a past you don't know about comes back to haunt you? When Jenna is attacked and Katie is kidnapped it's up to Greg and the other CSI's to figure out why. When they uncover something that Jenna's family has hidden for years it leads to huge shock for Greg and another CSI.

Prelude

May 2008

Greg flipped through his cell phone and found the picture of Katie and Jenna that he had taken earlier that night. _That could be the last photo you'll ever have of them, _spoke up a little voice in the back of his mind. _Shut up._

"This is the most recent picture I have of Katie. I have a safe kit for her at home, I could…." Brass took the phone from him and looked at it.

"We'll get this out to press and on an Amber Alert ASAP. I'll send a uniform to get the Safe Kit. We're gonna find her Greg." Brass patted the younger man on the shoulder and left the hospital. Greg sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands. _I just saw them both less than five hours ago. We were talking about what we wanted to do for Katie's 1__st__ birthday. I watched them getting ready to go with Catherine and Lindsey to the opening of the Eclipse. I told Jenna I loved her and I watched Katie while she was holding on to the coffee table and she was trying to wobble walk. God what happened…whoever did this…I'll kill them, hurting Jenna was one thing, but Katie… she's just a baby. Please let her be ok._

Greg sighed and wished the doctor would hurry up and tell him what was going on with Jenna, no one was telling him anything definite yet about her condition. All he knew was that she was in critical condition, that she was in surgery and that she had lost a lot of blood due to being stabbed.

_God how am I going to tell Jenna that Katie's missing? God I gotta call her mom and her family._ He wondered if Jenna had gone through this overwhelming sense of panic when he had been attacked. Catherine came and sat next to him, she was wearing a pair of hospital scrubs, her hair was pulled back and she seemed to have aged ten years since he saw her a few hours ago when she met Jenna at the house.

"Greg…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have seen this happening," Before Greg could continue Catherine wiped her eyes and tried not to cry.

"Lindsey and I were only gone ten minutes. We went to go get some coffee from Starbucks, I lied to her Greg I told her that her baby was ok and that everything was ok.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh come here Katie-monster," said Jenna. Catherine watched the baby lighting crawl to her mother and start to babble at her.

"Ah mama mama mama!" Katie used Jenna's skirt to pull herself up and she held on to the skirt so she could stand up and she gave her mother a huge grin. Catherine could see Greg Sanders in her and she couldn't help but laugh at her. Jenna picked her up and hugged the little girl.

"Did Katie have fun tonight with Lindsey?" Lindsey got up from the sofa and started to pick up a pizza boxes and assorted baby toys.

"She's such a good baby."

"Well thank you for watching her, normally her grandma would but she wasn't feeling good tonight. So how did you like playing nanny in one of the hottest hotels in the biggest suite in Las Vegas?" asked Jenna.

"It was sweet; I can't wait to tell people that I was hanging out in the Eclipse in one of coolest suites in the world." Katie started to mutter at Jenna again and Jenna rubbed her back.

"Bah bah! Mamama!"

"Oh is it sleepy time baby? I wish it was sleepy time for me," said Jenna yawning.

"I think a coffee run is in order. There's a Starbucks downstairs, open twenty four hours," said Catherine helping Lindsey pick up the junk food cartons. Jenna picked up a diaper bag and went to go to the bathroom.

"Could you get me a Mocha Frappuccino thing?" asked Jenna getting a pair of pj's out.

"Sure. Lindsey you want to help me carry the order up?"

"Why not." Lindsey tossed a pizza box in the trash and followed her mother to the elevator and downstairs.

"So you think babysitting is a career you want to get into?" asked Catherine.

"Only if they are as well behaved as Katie, which I doubt," said Lindsey. They went over to Starbucks and placed coffee orders and Catherine got some slices of cheesecake to go.

"Didn't you eat at the party?" asked Lindsey.

"Not with every Tom, Dick and Harry in Vegas wanting to talk to me about your grandfather and the casino. I'm starving; you have any of that pizza left?"

"Nope."

"And you wonder why I can't afford to buy you a car; you're going to eat me out of house and home." The two took the elevator back up and headed back to the suite. "I would kill to have your metabolism again if I could…" Catherine stopped herself and she stopped Lindsey. "Go back downstairs, get security, and have them call PD."

"Mom what's wrong!"

"Just do it!" snapped Catherine. Lindsey dropped the coffee and ran back to elevator. Catherine wished she had her gun right now; she looked at the suite door that was ajar and noticed the blood on the floor. She dropped the cake and headed carefully into the suite. It looked like a bomb had gone off in here, the coffee table was smashed, chairs were overturned, there was broken glass and flowers on the floor and blood was on the table and counter. _Oh god!_

"Jenna…Jenna." She headed into the main area and almost screamed. Jenna was lying on the floor, covered in cuts and bruises and was bleeding from her abdomen. Catherine ran over to her and grabbed a towel from the counter to help stop the bleeding.

"Katie," she croaked.

"Katie's fine, it's going to be alright," said Catherine. She spotted the play pen was overturned and there was no sign of the baby in the room.

"She was crying…I…" Jenna's eyes started to roll up and Catherine shook her.

"Come on, stay with me. Tell me what happened?"

"Door…someone was at the door…I put Katie…where is she?" The towel was soaked and Catherine took off her jacket and used to try to stop the bleeding.

"Ok, Jen just stay with me! Everything is going to be just fine."

"It hurts..." Jenna started to black out and Catherine shook her awake.

"You got to stay with me. Did you see who did this? Tell me what he looked like." Jenna shook her head.

"Flowers…in…couldn't see anything." Security came in and called for an ambulance. They quickly locked the hotel and casino down and calls were made to the police and Catherine started barking orders at security to not touch anything and to get records of who made deliveries and that she wanted video of the last hour inside and outside the hotel. The EMT's carefully pushed Catherine to the side and treated Jenna so she could be moved. She was having trouble breathing and they got an oxygen mask on her. Catherine followed them down to the ambulance and Jenna started trying to say something. Catherine ordered the EMT to take the mask off so she could talk. _Please honey give us a clue something to work with._

"Tell my mom to take care of Greg and Katie…please." Catherine squeezed the young woman's hand.

"You're going to be fine…" Jenna started to wheeze again and the mask went back on and she was in the ambulance and gone before Catherine could do anything.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After spending nearly ten years as a crime scene investigator you think the sight of human blood wouldn't get to him, Nick sighed and studied the room around him that was in shambles. _It's different when the person it belongs to lives across the street, when you work with the victim's family; you've been in their home and are pretty much family for all intents and purposes._

He looked over to the over turned playpen and clicked some photos of it. The sheets on it were green and he remembered giving them to Jenna and Greg at a baby shower. _Who ever did is going to suffer when I get my hands on them._

"They got the search dogs here, do we have something of Katie's here for them to use for scent?" asked Warrick. Nick nodded and he turned the crib over and he found Katie's white bear, he remembered her playing with it when he and the other team members were eating at Greg and Jenna's house a few weeks ago.

"Here, try the plushie."

"Yeah she probably has it with her all the time." Warrick took the bear and looked around the room and shook his head. "You gonna be ok?"

"I'll be alright when we find Katie and who did this to Jenna."

"Me too." Warrick left the room and Nick turned the crib back over to the position he found it in and clicked some pictures of it. _Yeah I'll be ok when we get this bastard._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I want you to know that the lab and PD has no other case tonight than this one Gil," said Ecklie and has they walked to Grissom's office.

"Sure the Under sheriff is alright with that. He hates Greg." Grissom's mind was trying to stay focused on the task at hand and that was finding the missing eleven month old who was also his goddaughter.

"He doesn't hate Greg, but Gil we have to play this careful in the press. A lot of people are still pissed about Demetrius James and they'll think we're handling this differently than other missing person case because she's the daughter of an officer."

"Right now Conrad I don't care what the press thinks, my concern is for a mother who was nearly killed tonight and her missing daughter. I'm going through Greg's cases and his jacket and if I feel the need to talk to the James family about this I will, but I don't think they have anything to do with this." Conrad sighed.

"Can you and your team handle this? She's not just a missing kid, she's your god daughter and she's the daughter of one of your team members."

"I want this case." Grissom walked into his office and slammed the door in Ecklie's face. Ecklie sighed and went to talk to McKeen and the sheriff about how to handle the media circus that was going to happen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Greg," said Ronnie. He looked up and saw her standing there holding brown paper evidence bags and she looked really nervous. "Tate is going to come out later and ask you some more questions but before I take the evidence back to the lab I need to ask if you and Jenna have been intimate recently? So DNA reads the rape kit right?"

"You did a rape kit on her?" asked Greg horrified at the thought that someone could have done that to her.

"It's standard, you know that," she said softly, he nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, this morning."

"Ok, we have your DNA on file so I won't need a sample from you. I'm going to take this back to the lab. She's going to be ok, a doctor should be out to see you in minute," Ronnie took the bags and left the hospital. Greg fell back into his chair and shook his head.

"Greg I didn't see anything there to suggest that happened to her," said Catherine. _A small condolence considering she was almost killed and our daughter is missing. _He let out a bitter laugh.

"You know it's silly really Jenna didn't like Ronnie when she first met her, she was jealous of her. Thought Ronnie was flirting me; I told her she was silly…I can't believe I'm even thinking about that right now." _God let her be ok. _


	2. Irrational thoughts

Irrational thoughts

Irrational thoughts

August 2007

Greg poked his head into the layout room where Sara was working and couldn't control his excitement. He had heard about the body found at construction site for new Sam Braun casino/hotel Eclipse. _This would make a kick ass chapter,_ he thought if they could id the body. He walked in the room and noticed that Sara had the original plans to the Rampart, not just copies like he had gotten from the library. He couldn't stay quite anymore.

"Wow! The original plans for the Rampart! Opening day, New Years, 1964...Half of the hotel tower was still under construction but Sam decided to have the party anyways. He had the Midas touch. And help from the boys in Kansas City. This is the ultimate." Sara looked up at him and shook her head.

"Don't you have work to do?" _But this is so much better than work._

"Fill me in." She sighed and gave him what little she knew and how the body had been found in a construction shaft. Greg thought about what he had been piecing together about mob history during this time and spoke out loud. "I wonder if Gus 'Da Beauty' Finkle. Snitch. Disappeared in '64."

" No it couldn't be. The skull shape is Mongoloid." _Holy shit the Peking Pimp! _Greg smiled at Sara, hoping she would get a little excited about the case she had been handed.

"Maybe it's Eddie Chang! The Peking Pimp. Caught Dean at the Sans, went out for eggs, never came back." Sara reached over and got a photo from the scene of some beaded necklace.

"Did the Peking Pimp ever wear anything like this on his arm?" _Only if he was made to at gunpoint._

"Nope. Just French cuffs and platinum blondes." Sara groaned and started to roll the prints up with her bad hand and was crinkling them, a true crime if Greg had ever seen one. "Whoa, be careful with those, they're like the dead sea scrolls of Las Vegas." She looked at him deadpan.

** "**I have to get back to the scene." He couldn't resist, he needed to see the scene with his own eyes.

"I'm off the clock, if you need a hand." Sara gave him a smile and handed him the blueprints.

"Jen know your working off the clock?" Greg shrugged and started rolling up the prints.

"She'll understand." Sara looked at him.

"Sure she will. She'll understand that you're working off the clock and she taking care of a three month old and working on the clock. How has she not beaten you over the head with a rolling pin yet is beyond me," joked Sara.

"I told her I was coming in early to help you with this, besides she's working designing cake shaped like a guitar. I would love to see her paycheck after the Palms and MTV is through putting her through the ringer."

Jenna had signed a contract with the Palms a year ago to cover their special events and the MTV music awards being held there counted and they seemed to be putting her through the hoops, she had to cancel all other orders for the two days leading up to the event and she was closing for three days afterward so everyone could recover from what was being demanded.

On top of that she was still bring Katie with her to work, but if she needed to talk with an executive from the 'cirrus' as she was calling it and Greg was still on shift, Jenna got one of the girls from the kitchen to watch her in another office while she was on call. Greg felt a little guilty about coming in during what should have been time with Jenna and Katie, but he told himself if he could get this book deal maybe they could both take some time off and it would be worth it in the long run.

"That bad huh…how much is going to clear when this done?"

"More than I make in a year." Sara started laughing.

"I'm telling you if I had had known how much money could be made in cakes," said Sara.

"Hey she a making an umbrella shaped cake for Rihanna; I like to see you do that," said Greg.

"I can boil water," she helped him pick up the crime scene photos and put them back into evidence. "Well let's get Ronnie and head out."

"So how do you like your new trainee?" asked Greg.

"I'm getting used to her. She asks a lot of questions, a lot. All the time. Never ending questions," said Sara looking like she wanted to drink suddenly.

"I asked a lot a questions when I started," said Greg, since Ronnie came on staff Greg was no longer the 'baby' of CSI and he really needed to thank her for that.

"Not like she does. I'm still just getting used to her, she's very perky and you know me, I'm very anti perk." Greg patted Sara on the shoulder.

"Than how did you deal with me all those years?"

"You had my DNA results I had to." They went into the break room where a girl who looked to only be in her early twenties was sitting and reading a forensic journal, she had long dark hair and very tan skin.

"Ronnie, this is Greg Sanders. Greg this is Ronnie Lake." She stood up and offered Greg a handshake and he noticed that she looked him over before getting up and flashing him a smile."

"Hi, you're from nightshift right?" asked Ronnie.

"Yeah."

"Sara told me you used to work in the DNA lab, was it hard changing from the lab to the field?" asked Ronnie. Greg looked over at Sara who simply poured herself a cup of coffee and shrugged. _She was right about the questions._

"It's been almost three years, so I'm used to the field now." Ronnie went to say something else when Sara cut her off.

"Greg is coming with us to the scene at the Eclipse, so go see Judy and get a set of keys for a car and get your kit," said Sara.

"Sure thing," said Ronnie heading out, but not before she gave Greg another look.

"Wow…was I that perky?" asked Greg and Sara glared at him.

"Don't you start the question thing and you should let her know that you aren't available before she asks you out to dinner. Jenna's understanding will only go so far when it comes to you and cute girls in lab."

"Jenna's not the jealous type. She took it well when I told her about our hazmat shower."

"She knows me and this was before she put on over twenty five pounds, had your baby and got engaged to you. I wouldn't put it past her to knock Ronnie out if she thought she was hitting on you. Those post pregnancy hormones are dangerous things." Greg rolled his eyes.

"I'll be sure to hide all of Jenna's kitchen tools." Ronnie came back into the break room and jingled the keys.

"Are we heading out?" Sara took the keys and tossed them to Greg.

"You drive."

"You're letting me drive, Does this mean I'm a big kid now?" asked Greg heading to the garage.

"Don't make me hit you with my good hand," said Sara.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They spent nearly two hours at the scene documenting everything at the scene and they brought it back to the lab. Greg was shifting through the mounds of dirt and sorting the rubbish into piles: bones in one pile, the buckskin in another and random trash from over the past thirty years in another.

The timer he had set for the clay to harden went off and he popped the clay mold he had made of the victim's fist open and studied it. _What the hell is this?_ Ronnie came up behind him and looked at the clay mold.

"Sara told me to document the debris, but I see you beat me too it."

"Sorry I got carried away, but look at this. It's the vic's right hand; he was holding on to something and when they poured the concrete on top of him it made kind of a fossil." Ronnie looked puzzled and studied the piles of what they had brought back from the site.

"Whatever it is we must have collected it…it's not a gun." She looked at Greg wanting him to tell her that she was right or not. _It's kind of cool playing the teacher._

"Nope, we did not find one of those." They started shifting through the piles.

"Lighter?" she asked holding it up. It was close in shape, but not what they needed. Greg moved some dirt aside and found a container that matched perfectly.

"Hey look at this." Ronnie looked at what he had found and appeared puzzled by what it was. "It's film, old 35 mm film used to come in screw top metal cans like these. What ever is on this film it must have been really important to hang on while taking a bullet and falling down a shaft." _Maybe it can still be developed._ Ronnie gave him a smile and went to say something, but he was already out the door and headed to the AV lab. Archie eyed him when he came in and wrinkled his nose.

"Just because your sense of smell is almost dead due to dead bodies and diapers doesn't mean the rest of us can't smell and you reek of dirt and god knows what."

"Ha ha! Very funny, I found this with the dead body they found at the old Rampart site. Can it still be processed?" Greg handed the container to Archie who studied it carefully.

"Wow, 35 mm. You know that this film is older than we are?"

"That's nice so I take it that it can't be done."

"It's going to take some time, since we started switching to digital crime scene photos; they've been phasing out the darkroom and the techs who work it. I sort of remember how to develop film. Let me call Laurie the last darkroom tech standing and see if she would be willing to help me out. So go take a shower please and I'll page you when it's ready," said Archie wheeling his chair over to the phone.

"If I didn't like you so much I would hug you," said Greg leaving Archie's lab and heading to locker room to shower.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Greg reached into his locker, pulled out a clean button up shirt and got dressed. They were at a stand still on the case until Archie got his film developed and Wendy finished the DNA on the tooth. He didn't have anything to do until Grissom gave him another case. He sighed and went to go get his lunch from the break room and some coffee until he could get another assignment.

He opened the fridge and started looking for his lunchbox and got annoyed when he couldn't find it. _Shit I must of forgot it at home and it's not going to be any good either after sitting out for over six hours._ Greg realized that vending machine dinner was going to be the order of the night. He went to dig out a dollar for a cup of noodles when his pager went off. He hoped it was from Archie telling him that the film was done. Instead it was from Judy paging him that he had a visitor out front.

He grinned and headed out to the front. Jenna hadn't come to see him during his dinner breaks in months and he had kind of missed her coming in to see him. He rounded the corner and spotted Jenna and she had Katie in her car seat sitting on the counter. She looked a little tried and was wearing her hair in a half bun and she was in a pair of loose fitting khakis and an oversized white shirt. She was still in between maternity clothes and her old clothes and was trying to lose the weight she had gained when she had been pregnant. Greg really didn't see what the issue was with how she looked now, he still thought she was beautiful and couldn't see her beating up someone for a harmless look over. Judy was leaning over the counter and was talking to Jenna.

"She is too cute. They always look so cute when they are sleeping." Jenna gave her a tired smile.

"Oh she wasn't too cute a few hours ago. She was tried and whiny so she was anything but cute." Greg came up and gave Jenna a hug.

"Hey, I didn't think I was going to see you tonight. Is that for me?" Jenna handed him a white paper bag.

"I found your lunch on the counter, the apartment now smells like tuna and Gabriel now hates me for throwing out the sandwich. So I hope you enjoy this instead."

"What is it?" asked Greg.

"Peanut butter and jelly with the crust cut off," she noticed the frown on his face and laughed. "Its sushi, the new Japanese restaurant next door gave me and a bunch of the girls some free food. I can't eat the sushi so I hope you enjoy it." Greg gave her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You are the best ever. How's sunshine?" asked Greg looking down at Katie who was sound asleep in the car seat, thumb in her mouth and a fist full of her own hair in her other hand.

"Cranky, she didn't want to take her nap this afternoon and I ate something that she didn't like and she got a tummy ache and I finally got her to sleep right before we got here. Car rides do work I don't care what anyone says about pollution or the price of gas, it's worth the twenty minutes of quite I gotten today." Greg reached into the car seat and stroked Katie's head.

"So do you think she'll stay out long enough for you eat the soba noodles in here with me?"

"Possibly, she's exhausted." Jenna took a visitor badge from Judy and she picked up the car seat and followed Greg to the break room.

"It's hard being a baby," said Greg. Jenna sat Katie down on the table and fell into the chair.

"Whatever," joked Jenna and she started eating the soba noodles, Greg reached into the bag and pulled out the container of sushi and started dumping soy sauce on it.

"This is so much better than tuna fish sandwich. Thanks."

"I couldn't let you starve. Besides I wanted to remind you that I work from home tomorrow and that we're packing up the last of the stuff to take over to the new house." Greg took a sip of water and nodded.

"We're moving next to Nick Stokes…it's a little weird."

"Hey it was the nicest house in a semi decent neighborhood that we found in our price range and just think you can go play over at Nick's house when you get bored." Greg made a face and went to say something when Ronnie walked in grinning ear to ear.

"Hey Greg I just heard from Archie and…oh hello." Ronnie looked back and forth between him, Jenna and the car seat on the table.

"Ronnie, this is my fiancée Jenna. Jenna this is Ronnie, Sara is training her on swing shift. I'm helping them on the DB they found at the Eclipse." Ronnie looked at Greg, her smile dropped slightly but she took Jenna's hand to shake.

"Hi."

"Hello." Ronnie looked into the car seat and smiled.

"Oh she's adorable and she's so tiny. What's her name?"

"Katie," said Jenna eyeing Ronnie wearily. Ronnie got her ear to ear grin back and she turned to Greg.

"You know while I was in school I used to do summer work as a nanny and if you guys ever need someone to watch her and I'm not on call I would be more than happy too."

"That's nice," said Jenna in a tight voice and Greg noticed a look in her eyes and that her hand a tightened on her chopsticks.

"So what did Archie want?" asked Greg.

"Oh he was able to get that darkroom tech to come in and he said the film should be ready in about an hour."

"Cool…um I'll see you in an hour than." Ronnie smiled and headed out. Jenna gave Greg a look.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing."

"Jenna."

"It's nothing."

"And that is woman talk for 'I could end up in the doghouse if I don't consider my next couple of sentences very, very, very carefully.' So can you tell me what is wrong and what I did to cause the 'nothing!'" Jenna went to answer when Katie started fussing.

"What is it Katie-monster?" Jenna reached into the car seat and started to calm the baby down. Greg took one of Katie's hands and smiled at her.

"Oh hi sweetie." Katie looked up at him and gave him a little sniffle and a pout. "I miss you too, but I think I'm getting off early tonight if this case wraps up. So when I get home daddy will play with you and your mommy is going to tell me why 'nothing' makes her get all snippy." Jenna rolled her eyes and picked up Katie's car seat.

"I'll see you in the morning." Jenna headed out and Greg picked up the remains of their dinner and headed over to A/V to play with Archie until his photos came in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Greg made is way out to his car and couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly giddy. They had figured out the pile of bones belonged to a photographer that was going to report about a gaming commissioner on a casino's pay roll. He made a note to dig a little deeper into the history of Sam's body guard when he and Lily had dinner next week. He was really looking forward to asking her about Eddie Chang and how he got shipped home in pieces. He put the car into drive and made his way to the apartment, hopefully this would be the last trip of stuff to be moved and they could official start living in their new home by tonight.

He hoped Jenna was in a good mood, he was a little worried about her when she left the lab last night. It wasn't like her to get so moody with him so quickly. He had a feeling he knew what it is about and he really didn't understand women. He pulled into the parking lot and headed upstairs. He walked into the apartment and smiled. Jenna was lying on the floor with Katie. She had Katie on her stomach and she was baby talking with her.

"Oh who's my special baby girl? Are you my special baby…I bet you are? I bet you are." Jenna started to blow raspberries on the baby's neck and Katie started to happy scream at her.

"So is this what you do when you work from home?" asked Greg getting down on the floor with them.

"I did the budgets for September and October, pay roll for next week and finished up two designs and faxed everything from the Kinko's down the street. So suck on that." Greg took Katie from Jenna and kissed the baby on the top of her head and he put her on his chest. Katie put her head down on his chest and he felt her little hands grab on to his shirt.

"Did you miss daddy? I miss you all the time." Katie started to coo at him and he smiled at her. "So were you able to convince mommy that she shouldn't be so moody with daddy? Jenna just groaned and looked at him

"It's nothing." Greg put Katie on the floor next to her blanket and toys and he got on top of Jenna and took her hands in his.

"Want to share the nothing?" Jenna went to wiggle away and Greg wouldn't budge. "Nope I have you pinned and I'm not letting you up till you tell me."

"You suck, let me up."

"Nope, share with the class why you were so moody when you left last night." Jenna gave him a look

"You be moody too if some guy at work was clearly angling to get into my pants in front of you." It was Greg's turn to give her a look.

"Ronnie? You think Ronnie was angling to get into my pants?"

"Duh. Now let me up I want to finish packing."

"I'm not doing that until you tell me what gave you that idea?"

"I don't know, maybe it was why she sauntered into the break room to find you, maybe it was way she seem just a little sad that you were engaged to cow," Greg cut her off.

"You're not a cow. You are a very attractive MILF."

"Don't lie to me.

"I'm not lying. Sweetie you are aware that you thinking I would even let Ronnie near my pants is one of the most irrational thoughts you've ever had."

"Greg, she prettier than me, younger than me and her boobs are where they're supposed to be. She was flirting with you and I'm sure that she was planning on finding a way to lure you back to her apartment and that she bends in ways that only porn stars can." Greg just looked down at her and frowned.

"Do you remember how you felt when I wouldn't let you touch my scars because I thought they would turn you off?" Jenna bit her lip, she had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Yeah."

"And you told me I was shallow for thinking that and that you found me attractive even with my scars."

"Yes."

"You do realize that you were shallow for thinking a few extra pounds and some stretch marks would make me go bed hopping on you?"

"Yeah. But…"

"No buts. You were dumb for thinking that, even for a second. I love you and only you. You are my baby's mama and the future Mrs. Sanders. Now, I'll considering letting you up if you admit how silly it was for you to think that."

"Greg…"

"Nope. We will stay here all day if we have too. When you are ready to fess up to your mistakes I'll let you up."

"I'm sorry I'm a dumbass and that I let the cute girl upset me." Greg kissed her.

"That's better." He went to kiss her again when Katie started to scream a little. He had put her on her stomach and now she was prone on her back. Greg looked back at Jenna and made a face.

"When did she start rolling over?"

"This morning, if you get off me I can show you how she does it." Greg relented and got off her. Jenna grinned and she put Katie back on her stomach. She reached over and grabbed Katie's key ring.

"Katie-monster look what mommy has?" Katie let out a grin and she pushed herself up a bit and had propped herself up on her elbows and Jenna moved the toy over to Katie's left side, when Katie went to move she simply rolled over and she let out another surprised shriek. Greg picked her up and sat her in his lap facing him.

"Oh wow…who would have thought that something we beg dogs to do would be so amusing?" Jenna poked him in the side.

"Because she's a baby and pretty much everything they do is cute and amusing. I'm sorry I was such a hag about you and the new girl." Katie started to wiggle in his arms and he put her back on her stomach and took the key ring from Jenna.

"So it's cool that I'm taking Catherine's mom out to dinner next week than?"

"What?" Katie let out another shriek upon rolling over again and Greg just grinned at her.

"Your mommy is silly…so very silly."

Episode tie in-Case of the cross dressing carp

It starts off slow but it gets better I swear. Sorry to the Ronnie fans for the mild bashing of her. It was just this chapter I swear.


	3. Answers that lead to more questions

Answers that lead to more questions

Answers that lead to more questions

May 2008

Nick finished taking photos and stared around room feeling overwhelmed. The last time he felt like this was at his first crime scene years ago when the robbery turned into three dead bodies. _Mom and two kids…Jesus it still feels like yesterday._ Nick forced himself to focus and looked around. _Ok Catherine told me that Jenna was getting Katie ready for bed and she went into the bathroom._ He headed into the bathroom and looked in the trash can. Dirty diaper and wet naps meant that she had changed Katie, but he couldn't find a diaper bag in the bathroom and he headed back to the main room. He found the diaper bag near a cabinet a few feet away from the crib. He started to look through the diaper bag and found the outfit that Catherine had described Katie wearing. Purple shirt, jeans, shoes with bunnies. _No pj's…so Jen got her in her jammies._ He would have to ask Greg if he knew what Jenna had packed. _Poor Greggo, the sun rises and sets on that little girl for him._ Nick shook his head and decided to run the scene, _ok Jen told Cat that she put Katie in the crib and went to the door._

"Ok she opened the door and it starts." Nick went to the door and studied the broken glass vase on the floor. He took pictures of the broken glass, roses and blood on the floor. Jenna had told Catherine she couldn't see anything, if the vase was slammed in her face it would explain why she didn't see who was attacking her.

"Ok whoever did this slammed the vase in her face and gets her back in the room and she fights back. It would explain the mess…the blood on the counter shows that she was pushed back into the room and she hit the counter. The fight moves into the main room." Nick studied the broken coffee table and collected the blood from the floor and looked over to the sofa and the chair.

"They struggle and either Jenna falls or they both fall. Jenna goes to get up; the attacker follows her, knocks over a chair and continues the assault and it ends here behind the sofa." Nick collected the blood from the floor and made sure that he had the photo evidence of the spatter. He sighed and got up and went over to the crib. "After the attacker finishes with Jenna, he goes over to the crib, takes Katie and leaves." Tapes from security had already been sent back to the lab for Archie to look through and Nick was hoping they got something from them. He heard Warrick and one of the dog handlers in the hall talking. The dog started barking and Nick heard them go down the stairs. He bagged the diaper bag. _Why take a baby and not the stuff she needs? Unless they didn't need it because…don't even go there they haven't found her body and we're not going to because she's still alive._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Warrick sighed and headed back to the K9 unit that had been called in. He handed the head handler the bear and went to address the search party that was there. A few media hounds were walking around the yellow tape hoping to get something by being close to the scene. Warrick was told by Grissom that Brass was on his way back to PD to make an official statement and the Amber Alert and that no one there was to talk to the vultures. The cadets were huddled together and they were going to search the hotel/casino and surrounding area for clues.

"We are looking for Katie Sanders, female, 11 months old, Caucasian with brown hair and brown eyes, missing about an hour. We are considering whoever took her to be armed and extremely dangerous, the person or persons involved attacked the mother during the kidnapping. We don't have a description of the attacker yet. Right now we are going to canvas this area, hopefully we'll find something. Ok people, let's spiral out."

The cadets started breaking into teams a few of them headed into the surrounding alleys and construction site and started looking for anything. Warrick followed the dog handler back into the casino and they took the dogs to the hallway were the suite was located. The handler let the dogs sniff the bear and the dogs started barking like mad.

"You got something, come on babies let's find it," said the handler. The dogs took off down the hall and started howling at one of the stairwells. They let the dogs into the stairwell and they tore down the steps to the ground floor where they howled to be let out. The handler let the hounds into an alleyway and they sniffed around and when they got near a dumpster and started whining and pawing at it Warrick felt his heart stop.

_Oh no, please no. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Thank you Ofilia," said Grissom as he walked into Jenna's office.

"No problem," the younger woman wiped her eyes and twisted a ring on her hand.

"Did anyone have any issues with Jenna? Past employees, anyone she held a contract with complain recently?" asked Grissom looking through Jenna's desk.

"Um, the guy she and Jonathan bough out recently was kind of pissed. But he moved to Arizona. Jenna's never had issues with anyone who's worked here, we've never had to fire anyone most quit or retire…I honestly can't think anyone who's worked here would do this to her." Ofilia went to say something and Grissom cut her off.

"You don't have to stay here, Jenna's at Desert Palms if you want to see her."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure. If I have any other questions I'll call you. Just leave the keys and I'll lock up for you." She nodded and took off down the stairs. Grissom was thankful that she had left, he couldn't focus with her here, and he knew she was upset by what had happened to her best friend and god-daughter, so was he but now was not the time and place to dwell on his emotions. Grissom decided to bag the lap top and take it back to Archie for him to tear through it for anything out of place.

He looked through the desk drawers and didn't find anything out of place. He started looking through an unopened pile of mail left on her desk. According to Ofilia she hadn't been in this morning, she had been helping get the last minute details of the Eclipse grand opening fixed. _Bill for gas, junk, junk, invoices, what's this?_ It was a manila envelope with no return address on it. It felt a little heavy and thick to him. _I don't think this is a catalogue or magazine._ Grissom put some gloves and opened it and pulled out a stack of photos and if it wasn't for his years as an investigator his jaw would have dropped. _Well…maybe this has something to do with what happened tonight._ The photos seemed old and a little grainy, but age had nothing to do with anything when the person in the photo was dancing on pole. _Well, Jenna and Catherine had more in common than they thought, question is who sent these?_

Grissom sat the photos aside and pulled out a sheet of paper that had a hand written note on it.

_I've tried being nice, but you've left me no other choice. You either meet with me or I send these to him and we'll see how much he really loves you. Tomorrow night at six you'll know where._

The note wasn't signed, but whoever this was knew Jenna a great deal to give her an unnamed location and expect her to be there. Grissom bagged the note and envelope and frowned; he skimmed it again and thought. _Normal blackmail notes include some mention of wanting money…but this person simply mentions sending these photos to Greg…well I'm going to assume that the 'him' in this note is Greg._ _No mention of wanting anything other than wanting a meeting. _Grissom sat the photos and note aside and started searching the rest of the office. _When I get my hands on who did this…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey," Greg looked up and saw Tate standing in front of him.

"Is she…"

"She's in recovery right now; the doctors gave her something to knock her out for the time being. Um, Catherine I got a call from the Undersherriff and Nightshift has this case, Ronnie and I are only assisting where needed. Grissom wants to know if you can meet him at the lab, I need to go back to the lab and report in, so whenever you're ready."

"When are you going to question Jenna?" asked Greg. They were losing time in trying to find Katie by not questioning Jenna now, but than again a part of him was relieved that she still didn't know their baby was missing and that she was going to be ok.

"I was told to differ questioning anyone to Nightshift, it's their case. Nick is going to question her when he's done at the scene," explained Tate. Catherine sighed and stood up.

"Let me call my mom for a change a clothes and I'll go with you Tate." Catherine stood up and walk down the hall. Tate looked at Greg sadly and sighed.

"You can go see her if you want, her mom was in there." Greg nodded, he had called Clarissa after he got here and told her about Jenna. She made the drive from Henderson to here in twenty minutes. He than had to explain to her that not only was her daughter in surgery, but her granddaughter was missing, he would never forget the look of loss and heartbreak on her face. Greg wondered if this was some sort of karma for having Jenna tell his parents that he was a CSI and that he had been assaulted in the line of duty. He got up and headed to the hallway and Tate followed him.

"Listen Sanders, we're gonna find who did this and trust me…they're gonna be sorry." Greg didn't say anything, he always knew that if anything ever happened to Jenna he would be a basket case and he was right. He felt like the world was getting smaller and like he was drowning and he couldn't find words or thoughts to say anything.

He found that Tate had followed him to Jenna's room and both of them stood outside the door. Clarissa was sitting next to Jenna, stroking her hair and muttering to her Italian.

"She's a tough lady Greggo and if your kid is anything like you guys, she's a tough cookie too."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Warrick made sure that no one could see the alley or the dumpster and he put on his dumpster diving suit. The handler had quitted the dogs and the cadets were guarding the alley. He opened the dumpster and took a deep breath before looking inside. _Oh please don't be in here baby girl…come on god don't let her be in here._ He moved a couple of trash bags and made sure the cadets had them for processing. He moved another bag and that's when he saw them, the footie of some pj's. _Oh god damn…no!_ He moved another bag and found them. A pair of pink baby's footie pj's…but no baby in them, no Katie. Warrick almost started laughing out loud, _oh thank you god. Thank you, thank you, thank you_ he pulled the pj's out and noticed they were covered in blood. He pulled the pj's out and let the dogs sniff them and they started barking at them. They were Katie's pajamas, he got out of the dumpster and let the cadets start going through it, but he didn't think they were going to find Katie. _The guy who did this got blood on himself and when he picked up Katie he got blood on her and people start asking questions when you have a baby in bloody pj's. So he ditched them here. _

Warrick bagged them and headed back into the hotel to talk to Nick about what he found. _If she's not in the dumpster where is she?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katie stood up in the crib and looked around; she didn't like it here at all. She had never been here before and the room was dark and she couldn't see anything. Her Ma or Da always left a light on for her. _I want my Ma!_

"Mama mama mama!" Nothing. "Mama mama!!" Katie frowned and she tried for Da.

"Dada dada dada!!" Katie was growing more frustrated and she started crying and shaking the crib bars. _Where are they?_

"Ah mama mama dada dada!!" The door to the room opened and Katie started to cry louder wanting attention. Someone Katie didn't know came in and over to the crib.

"Hush up!" he snapped at her. _Who are you and where are my ma and da!_

"Ah mama ma!!" cried Katie louder. The strange man popped her in the mouth, made her lay down and shoved a bottle in her mouth.

"Now shut up and go to sleep!" He stomped out of the room and slammed the door. Katie spit the bottle out of her mouth and threw it on the floor. Her ma and da always warmed her bottles up and this one was cold and nasty. She wanted to call for her da, but she didn't want that person back in here. She was very sleepy and she took the blanket that was in the bed and laid next to it, she wanted her bear-bear but it wasn't here either.

"Ah da da dada," muttered Katie. She started sucking her thumb and soon dozed off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"Ah da da dada"_ Greg whipped his head around and looked down the hall. He could have sworn he heard Katie and she sounded so sad and lost.

_Oh god hang in there sunshine we're gonna find you._

"Katie-monster," he heard Jenna mutter in her drug induced sleep. Tate looked back and forth between Greg and Jenna.

"I'm gonna head out and I know I'm not suppose to do this but I'm gonna ask you one question before I go so I can give the guys something to work with. Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt Jenna or Katie?" Greg nodded and he thought about the bruises on her wrists, the way that creep had followed her around, and the incidents at the Christening and a few weeks ago that lead to the restraining order against that bastard. _I'll kill him; I swear to god I'll kill him for this!_

"Yeah. Jen's ex-fiancée Andy Jamenson."

Reviews?


	4. Party Fight

Party fight

Party fight

September 2007

"Jen can you take Katie?" Greg gestured at his tie and the fact that Katie had gotten it in her hands and got it in her mouth. Jenna shrugged and took the baby from him and wiped the drool off her face with a towel. Greg took his tie off and started to look for another one that would match his suit.

They were getting ready for Katie's Christening and Greg was a little nervous, he was meeting Jenna's extended family for the first time and they were going to introduce his family to her family. He got another tie out of the closet and started to get it on. Jenna put Katie on the bed and handed her a toy so she wouldn't fuss while they finished getting ready. Gabriel jumped on the bed on laid next to Katie, so far the cat and baby had been getting along and it was normal for the cat to sleep by Katie's crib when she was napping and to glare at people who came to close to the baby. Jenna started doing her hair and Greg sat down on the bed and started putting his shoes on. Katie let out a happy shriek and tried to wiggle her way over to him.

"Hey rolly polly today is your special day. So how many people are coming to this again?" His family for all intents and purposes really weren't religious so it was still a little weird going to church. Jenna shrugged and put some earrings in.

"We'll your family and friends, my family and friends and people I haven't seen since Frankie and Karen got married. I like to call them 'family function family.' They come to Christenings, Quinceañeras, weddings and funerals. Other than that, I never really see them." Jenna went and sat on the bed and started poking Katie in her belly causing the baby to give her little giggles.

"Relax, trust me my mom has told them so many great things about you, if you knew about them your ego would explode. Come on, help me get wiggles dressed." Jenna picked Katie up and Greg followed them down the hall into Katie's room.

Greg changed her diaper and than Jenna got Katie into her white Christening dress and than she brushed Katie's hair and put it into pigtails. Greg took Katie back from Jenna and smiled at her. She was getting a little bigger and was trying to sit up on her own and was starting to get a bit more vocal about things and she was babbling at Greg and trying to get his tie.

"Oh you are such a pretty little girl. Everyone is going to fall head over heels for you," said Greg and he started to tickle her and was rewarded with a big toothless grin and a bunch of giggles.

"Ok you two; let's get this show on the road. We got to get your parents and grandparents from the airport yet." Jenna picked up the diaper bag and Greg took his tie out of Katie's hands and they headed out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The only time Greg every really saw Grissom or Sara dressed up was when they were due in court to testify so to see his boss in a suit and one of his closest friends in a dress and not getting ready to send someone to jail was a bit odd. They were sitting in a back room in the church waiting for people to show up for the Christening. Grissom stood up and he looked down at Katie and gave her a small smile.

"You look just as comfortable as I do." Katie was playing with one of her pigtails and had almost managed to get it out. She was getting a little whiny and Greg really didn't blame her, even with the air on it was hot in here and he didn't think all that lace was comfortable. Jenna fixed the pigtail and put Katie on her shoulder.

"Just until the pictures are done and than I'll take your hair down and put you in normal clothes I promise," said Jenna. Sara smiled and took Katie from Jenna.

"Oh but she looks so pretty just like a little princess. I can see why your daddy talks about you all the time." Katie decided to play shy and she buried her face in Sara's shoulder. Sara handed Katie to Jenna and looked around the little room they were in.

"So we just say yes to anything the preacher asks us and that's it?" asked Sara.

"Yep," said Jenna.

"See I told you it was like court but without the lawyers and twelve angry jurors," said Grissom. Sara shrugged.

"It's just a little odd being a church, I think the last time I was in one was when we found that woman on the cross in the sanctuary." Jenna wrinkled her forehead and eyed Sara.

"This one has a good reputation, I think the only person who died here was a nun and that was after she gave a kid a good fifty whacks for being disrespectful." Ofilia and Jonathan walked in.

"Are you talking about Sister Keer, my dad still has the scars from that beating," said Ofilia sitting down. Jonathan gave Jenna a hug and he gave her a look.

"You know I remember when your mom brought you home from the hospital and now you have kids…damn it you make me feel old."

"Watch your mouth we're in a church, besides it's a five year age difference. You're not that old Mr. Jonathan."

"I'm old enough to remember your mom giving you a sound spanking after you ruined your 1st Communion Dress by reenacting Madonna's Like a Virgin in your front yard." Grissom gave a smile and Sara started laughing. Greg looked at her and shook his head and went to say something when Jenna cut him off.

"Don't say anything, you used to wear tin foil and reenact scenes from bad action movies," said Jenna.

"I just wish I could have seen it," said Greg with a grin. Clarissa poked her head in the room.

"Father Hesse is ready whenever you guys are," Katie was trying to undo her pigtail again and Greg reached over and fixed it.

"Let's do this."

…………………………………………………………………………………………… 

"Oh let me hold her," said Papa Olaf. Greg handed Katie to his grandfather and Nana Olaf moved closer and brushed back some of the Katie's curls. They both started talking in Norwegian about how cute she was and how much she looked like him when he was younger.

"So are you saying that she looks like a boy or that I was just very girly looking when I was baby?"

They were sitting in Clarissa's backyard for the Christening party. The church service, Greg realized was just a formality and the real celebration was here. He wished he had known how big of a deal this was in Jenna's family; Clarissa had really pulled out all the stops for this. She and some friends of the family had spent almost three days making all the food for over a hundred people and a DJ was playing in one corner of the backyard. Everyone seemed to be having a good time; his parents were talking with Clarissa and one of Jenna's uncles. Archie, Mandy, Bobby and Henry were playing a drinking game of some sort. Catherine and Warrick were dancing in the yard along with Frankie and his daughter Anya.

Jenna sat him down a plate of food and drinks for his grandparents and she sat down next to him.

"So are you being good?" asked Jenna taking a strawberry off of his plate. Greg shrugged, so far most of Jenna's family seemed really nice, but one of Jenna's aunts simply refused to talk to him when Clarissa had introduced him and she had left the table a few minutes ago when his grandparents sat down. He couldn't understand why she had been so rude to him.

"I got to meet your Aunt Felicia. She seemed…"

"Kind of like a bitch, ignore her. She's old and bitter and her husband is a doormat. Be grateful that she didn't treat you like she treated Karen when she married in."

"How did she treat Karen?" asked Greg. Karen sat down and put Jordan on her lap.

"Oh something about that uppity white girl from Chicago, some other stuff I forgot about. She's a cow and no one cares what she thinks. Everyone else here thinks your sweetheart," Nana Olaf gave him a kiss on the check.

"There's one in every family kjæresten. Your great aunt would have loved to see me in a ditch."

"She loved you," said Papa Olaf handing Katie back to Greg.

"Only to your face," said Nana Olaf. Jenna started laughing and Karen shook her head. Nick and Jonathan took up the last two seats at the table.

"I never thought I would see the day that Grissom would be dancing." They turned their attention the yard and Grissom and Sara were slow dancing and chatting with David and his wife Stacy next to them.

"I think it's sweet," said Jenna.

"I think my brain is going to explode from the sweetness of it," muttered Hodges at the next table. Wendy reached over and gave him a good smack upside the head.

"Stop being a tool," said Wendy.

"Shut up before I take the good tequila away from you," said Jenna.

"Yeah you lucky jerk who can still drink shut up," said Karen, who was three months pregnant with her and Frankie's third child. Greg leaned over to Jenna.

"You really wanna see his head explode from the sweetness of everything." Jenna smirked at him.

"Oh that would be cool," said Jenna.

"Hey I wanna talk to you when you get back," said Jonathan.

"Sure thing." Greg put Katie on his hip and took Jenna out to the dance floor. He handed her Katie and Jenna held Katie so she was facing Greg and than Greg wrapped his arms around Jenna and started dancing with both of them.

"Oh I think he's going to throw up," said Greg looking over at the table where Hodges seemed to be looking sick.

"That's because he's been drinking real Mexican tequila and I don't think you can do that without eating first."

_See the pyramids around the Nile  
Watch the sun rise  
From the tropic isle  
Just remember darling  
All the while  
You belong to me  
See the market place  
In old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember  
When a dream appears  
You belong to me _

Katie put her head on Greg's chest and she let out a little yawn and she started sucking her thumb.

"Oh someone is sleepy," said Greg. Jenna kissed Katie on her head and looked up at him.

"She's had a busy day; she got to meet all sorts of nice new people."

"Well some of them were nice," said Greg. Jenna wrinkled her nose at him.

"She's not worth getting upset over; she's always been a hateful cow. I always wondered how her and my father were related. Just ignore her." Greg bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Besides I've ignored the way your cousin Danny tries to undress me with his eyes, you can ignored my rude aunt."

"He what!" cried Greg. Jenna started laughing at him.

"Kidding, just kidding…so do you want to make our big announcement now. I mean all these people are probably invited to the wedding anyway."

"All of them?" asked Greg in mocking horror.

"If our moms have any say on the guest list than yes." Greg sighed.

"We can spike the drinks of certain guest so they pass out right."

"It's our wedding…so yeah defiantly on board for spiking drinks." The song stopped and Jenna took Katie from him. "You want to make it, you asked me after all." Greg gave her a look.

"You're lucky I love you so much."

"Well I love you more so make the announcement," said Jenna. Greg went over to the DJ and asked him to cut the music for a moment and asked for the mike.

"Um excuse me for a moment." People turned around to look at him and he really wished he had taken a shot of the tequila before agreeing to make the announcement that they were getting married in front of all these people. Jenna came up beside him and gave his hand a squeeze and he felt himself calm down a little.

"Hi, um I would like to thank all of you for coming here today and helping us celebrate the birth of our daughter Katie. I really need to thank Clarissa for helping put all of this together for Katie." Clarissa was sitting next to his mother and she went beat red in the face. "But there is something else I want to say…umm."

"Damn it man spit it out," snapped Hodges from his table. _Ok no more alcohol for you._

"Thank you David for being so elegant," said Grissom with a glare.

"I've asked Jenna to marry me and she has decided to do me the honor of becoming my wife." Julia jumped up and started hooting and clapping.

"Whoo go Jen! Take him off the market!" Everyone started laughing and people started to go up and congratulate them. Frankie came up and gave him a hug.

"I hope you know what you're getting into, she's crazy."

"But it's a cute crazy," said Greg. Felicia came up to Greg and glared at him.

"I hope you actually plan on marrying my niece, the last man who said he was going to marry her took off at least that time she didn't have a child." Frankie went to say something but Greg stopped him.

"With all due respect, I love Jenna very much and I have every intention of marrying her and I would really like it if you were to stop being so nasty to me." Felicia seemed lost for words and she walked away. Frankie smiled at Greg.

"Go boy. Karen just called her a filthy bitch and ended it. Yours was much better."

"Thanks," Greg found his way back the table they had been sitting at before and found Jenna talking to Jonathan. Jonathan looked up at Greg and smiled.

"Did Frankie threaten to kill you yet or did he leave that to me?"

"He asked if he knew what I was getting into, something about Jenna being crazy."

"Remind to kill you and Frankie," said Jenna.

"Now if you kill me, we won't be able to discuss the proposal I have for you," said Jonathan.

"You can't move Ofilia to New York I don't care what you offer me," said Jenna. Jonathan started to laugh.

"Actually I got my horrible ex-wife to sign off and I have full custody of my son and I can move him out of state if I want. So I plan on taking Tony and moving back here and asking Miss Ofilia to marry me, however I do have one little loose end…my business. So from what I've heard you're looking to expand and are just a few grand short of buying someone out, why not take out another loan?"

"I just paid off the loan I owe on the Vegas building with what I got paid from MTV. I have no desire to take out another loan right now; I just planned on waiting it out. My contract with the Eclipse is still open and I could just expand into it."

"But wait too long and someone else could take it or this guy could get out of his hole and with your contract still in the air they might decide to not let you in. So here is my proposal to you, we merge. I give the money needed to buy that guy out; you make me your silent partner and let me work from that bakery we buy out and you and me will be owners of three bakeries in Vegas and one...possibility two in New York if my loan offer goes through." Jenna gave him a look and adjusted Katie on her lap before talking.

"How much of the business do you want? Ofilia was getting ready to make me an offer for twenty percent of the business and she's more than earned it over the years. I won't cheat her out of what's she earned. This business has been in my family since my grandmother came to America almost sixty years ago and I've spent years getting it to this point and you of all people should know how far I've gone to keep it." Jonathan held his hands up in surrender. Greg gave her a look, she was downright scary. He knew she had worked her ass off to keep her family's business; she had even gone as far as to strip to keep the bakery from going bankrupt after her ex fiancée stole from her. At the same time he understood why she would fight for it, she loved her job the way he loved his job.

"Whoa easy tiger, I forgot how scary you were when talking business. I've talked to Ofilia and we agreed that we would share the twenty percent that she's buying from you. To be honest I couldn't have started what I have in New York if you hadn't have taught me how to bake when we were kids. So I'm sharing Ofilia's share and you still seventy percent owner ship and I'll even let you pick who you ship to New York to keep your interest represented in the East Coast," said Jonathan.

"What?" asked Jenna.

"Well it would make sense to have someone from here go out there and represent what you want. I'm coming out here to represent what I want, so any idea about who to send?" asked Jonathan.

"I'll need to think about it, give me a couple of weeks. Ok." Jonathan gave her a grin.

"So I'm in?" Jenna handed Katie to Greg.

"So in I'm even willing to let you dance with me." Jenna stood up and looked at Greg. "I promise to be right back."

"Go on get out of here you two crazy kids." They walked off into the yard and Greg stood Katie up his lap and he let her play with his tie. "Your mommy is one crazy lady." Karen had gone into the house and his grandparents were talking to Megan and Julia at another table. A man sat down next to Greg and offered his hand out for a handshake. Greg couldn't recall being introduced to him, but than again maybe this was a late guest.

"Hey congrats man, she's one hell of a lady."

"Thanks, I'm sorry but I don't know who you are. Your from Jenna's side?" asked Greg. He looked like he could be related to Jenna's family. He had dark hair and the same dark skin that Frankie.

"Friend of the family, I grew up with Jen and co." He held out his hand for Greg to shake. "Anthony, I see that her and Jonathan can still tear up a dance floor." Greg looked out to the yard to see them salsa dancing to Shakira.

"She's still trying to teach me, I have white boy rhythm," said Greg. Katie began to wiggle and fuss in his arms. "Oh hey sunshine, shush." Greg started bouncing her on his knee and Katie started to laugh.

"She's a cutie. Would it be alright if I held her?" So far Katie had been passed from family member to family member and she was alright as long as either he or Jenna were close by.

"Sure." Greg handed Katie over to him and Anthony started to baby talk to her in Spanish. Katie gave him a shy smile and started to babble back.

Greg turned his attention back to the yard. Jenna went to wave at him and she stopped dancing with Jonathan and she seemed frozen in place. All color seemed to leave her face and than come back in bright red waves. She broke away from Jonathan and stomped over to where he was sitting. She walked right past him and started to address Anthony in Spanish.

"Qué usted está haciendo aquí?" Anthony gave her a beseeching look.

"Vine aquí verle."

Jenna seemed to getting more pissed off by the nano second and she almost ripped Katie out of Anthony's arms and handed her crying back to him.

"I don' ¡cuidado de t! You' ¡re no recepción aquí! ¡Y déme detrás mi hija!" People were turning around to stare at them and Greg couldn't piece together what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good. He stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey calm down." Anthony gave Greg a dirty look and turned back to Jenna.

You' el re ir a casarlo? Tenga sus niños? I can't cree que usted se ataría al gringo sin valor para el resto de su vida." Nick started moving closer to the table along with Jonathan and Frankie. Jenna got right in Anthony's face and just hissed at him.

"I' m que va a decirle una más vez de irse antes de que le haga apesadumbrado." He gave Jenna a little leer moved some hair out of her face and whispered in her ear.

"Olvidé cómo es atractivo usted era cuando usted consigue enojado. Dígame, usted atornillan al gringo la manera que usted me atornillaba?" She snapped when he said that and she slapped him across the face and was going to get in a second blow when Frankie grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back and Jonathan grabbed Anthony's shoulder.

"Get your ass out of here now Andy before we let her at you." He pushed Jonathan off him

"Nice to see you too Johnny. Frankie." Frankie was holding Jenna back and gave Andy a look.

"Don't think I won't help my sister kick your ass. This is a family event and your not family. Get out of here now." Andy shrugged and headed out to the front yard; a car started up and peeled off.

Everyone had gotten quite during the exchange, but everyone was whispering among themselves. Katie was wailing in Greg's ear and it seemed to snap Jenna out of the haze she was in. She pushed Frankie off her and went into the house near tears. Clarissa started apologizing to guests and telling them that the party was over. His parents looked confused, has did the rest of his family and friends. Jonathan ran a hand through his hair and looked at Greg.

"I'm sorry about that; I didn't think Andy would be that much of a douche bag to show his face here." Greg had only seen Andy in old photos that Jenna had of her Quinceañera and that was over fifteen years ago, no wonder he didn't recognize him. _God I let that asshole hold my daughter. _ Katie was still crying and Greg started to comfort the baby in his arms when Grissom and Nick came up to him and started talking to him quietly.

"Would you like to tell us who the gate crasher was?" asked Nick.

"Jenna's ex-fiancée." Grissom gave Greg a look.

"Has he been bothering her before today?" asked Grissom. Greg sighed and told them about when Andy confronted her in the supermarket parking lot and the bruises on her wrist. Nick looked pissed off and Grissom's eyes got narrow.

"You should have made her come in a file a report right after it happened," said Grissom.

"I tried to talk her into it and she didn't want to. But I got photos, prints and DNA swab from her wrist right after it happened."

"That was smart," said Nick.

"I want it in my hands when you come in tomorrow night Greg. This jackass had the nerve to confront her in front of her family and dozens of people. He comes near her or Katie again, you make her come down to PD and file a report, understand," said Grissom.

"Yes sir," said Greg. Karen came up to him.

"Hey, Jen's in the attic crying her eyes out and she's not talking to me." Greg nodded and headed into the house. He went upstairs and into the guest room and started up the stairs that lead to the attic. Katie had calmed down and was muttering at him, Greg adjusted her on his hip and went into the attic. Jenna was sitting by one of the windows that overlooked the front yard and was crying. Greg came over to her and sat down with Katie in his lap and touched Jenna's hair.

"Hey come on sweetheart, this isn't your fault you didn't know he was going to be here. I didn't know who he was when I let him hold Katie. Come one Jen, look at me." She wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"Did you understand what he said?"

"I understood gringo. I imagine that was directed at me." Jenna bite her lip and looked out the window.

"Wanted to know why I would want to spend my life with you…he had to the nerve to hold my daughter in my mother's house, insult you and than tell me I'm cute when I'm mad and than ask me to compare sex between you and him. I wish Frankie would have let me at him." Greg wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"You are sort of cute when your mad." Jenna glared at him and Greg gave her a loped sided grin. "I'm just saying." Jenna took Katie from him and hugged her close.

"When I saw him holding her, I wanted to kill him. I don't want him near our baby."

"You can file a harassment complaint against him and you have dozens of LVPD and lab workers to back you up." Jenna sighed and put her chin on Katie's head.

"I wanna do it." Greg gave her a kiss.

"Good girl. We can go now or…"

"Let's help my mom clean up and than I'll go. You'll come with me?" asked Jenna.

"Of course I will." Jenna headed down the attic stairs with Katie carefully and Greg followed her. _You weren't alone in wanting to kill him when I found out who was holding her._

Song-Ben Taylor-You belong to me.

I got the link fixed so my profile has a direct link to my youtube page and the song list for my fanfics.

I hope people are liking it so far, I promise the plot twist in the next couple of chapters will be worth reading.

Reviews?

What was said Between Jenna and Andy

What the hell are you doing here

I came here to see you

I don't care! You're not welcome here! And give me back my daughter!

You're going to marry him? Have his children? I can't believe you would tie yourself to worthless gringo for the rest of your life.

I'm going to tell you one more time to leave before I make you sorry.

I forgot how sexy you were when you get mad. Tell me, do you screw the gringo the way you used to screw me.


	5. Something to hold on to

Something to hold on to

Something to hold on to

October 2007

Greg was helping Wendy catch up with some of her backlog in DNA when his cell phone started chiming. Part of him hoped it was Grissom with an assignment, the paper work for DNA had always made him want to pull hair out of his head and Wendy refused to let him listen to Manson or other decent music. Right now he was debating going over to Bobby and asking him for a gun so he could shoot the Christina Aguilera cd in the player. He sighed and flipped his phone open and found it was a text message from Sara.

_Can U meet me in the locker room, need 2 talk._ Greg closed his phone and hopped off the stool. Wendy looked up at him.

"Got a case?"

"Nah…I just can't stand Christina trying to bring back big band music anymore. See ya in a few." He walked out of DNA and headed for the locker room, he hoped Sara was ok. She had been really quite the past few weeks and because she was on swing, he didn't get to see her that much. Plus he knew Sara never wanted to talk, she tended to keep things bottled up until she exploded. _Maybe she's turning over a new leaf, she's been spending time with Jenna outside of work. It would be good for her to have a friend outside of 'the office.' _ Greg leaned into the door of the locker room and looked at Sara on the bench, her head was hanging down and she seemed to be lost in thought.

"What's up?" Sara looked up him.

"You know in slasher movies, when they go after the dark haired girl she always dies." Greg gave a small chuckle, Sara, Ronnie and Catherine were working a scene where the victim was a renowned scream queen. Greg knew Sara was hinting at what happened to her in May. She had never really talked to anyone about what she went through or what she had thought of while she took her hike in the Las Vegas desert.

"Yeah and the blond always lives. Well aren't you glad it wasn't a movie?" Sara gave a small chuckle and than she got quite and serious again.

"I think…I'm sick of having death shoved in my face everyday." Greg settled into his spot on the bench and listened to Sara talk about how the murder rate had gone up every year since she had come to Vegas and how they weren't slowing down and nothing they did seemed to help. "I mean we come in here every night and there's another victim. Someone who had family and friends and…why Greg, why do drag ourselves in here every night for another person on the slab. It doesn't change anything." Greg moved over to her bench and sat with her and thought

"Yeah it does. I mean we can't stop people from doing senseless things, only that person or supreme intervention can but we help those who get left behind. I mean think about the little kid Nick saved two years ago or the kids we helped who locked in the basement. They needed us and we were there. When I first left the lab, it was because I wanted something new, but now I stay because I know who we really help…you said it yourself, go with the living." said Greg. Sara nodded.

"The living." She trailed off and looked him in the eyes. "Greg do you love Jenna, the life you have with her, does it make you happy?" He raised an eyebrow and wondered where she was going with this.

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to know." He didn't have to think about the answer.

"I love her more than life and yes I'm happy with the life I have with her. I don't know what it is between us, but when I'm with her I feel whole, like everything I've ever wanted is with her." Sara gave him a smile.

"Hang on to her Greg. She's something that's not touched by _this_. A reminder of the living we fight for."

"Sara are you…"

"I'm just tried Greg. I'm gonna go home and sleep it off. I'll see you tomorrow night." Sara ruffled his hair like she used to when he was still in training and he was being annoying. He sighed and thought about going after her, but he knew that's wasn't what she wanted. He decided to go back to DNA and finish helping Wendy, but first he was going to see Bobby for some ear plugs and a shot gun.

As he plodded through the paper work he thought about what Sara had asked him, if he was happy with Jenna. He thought about when they separated after Dana had tricked him all those years ago and how miserable he was. He was a zombie for weeks after Jenna left, he couldn't sleep, he had trouble focusing on work and he would never wish that feeling of loneness on anyone, not even Hodges. He was surprised when Wendy threw a paper clip at him and told him his shift was over. He went to get up when Mandy poked her head in.

"Hey Greggo your baby-mama is here for you."

"Don't let her hear you call her that." Greg got up and headed out to the front desk where Jenna and Hodges were talking. Jenna looked at him and smiled, she had cut her hair short again and was dressed for a meeting in a pants suit and a pair of low heels.

"Hey my mom took Katie off my hands this morning and I was thinking we could get breakfast before," Greg cut her off by wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her hard. He broke away a few seconds later and grinned at the shocked look on her face and the looks on Hodges and Judy face.

"Breakfast, um how about that new waffle house down the street from here. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," muttered Jenna.

"I got to get my stuff and I'll meet you in the car ok."

"Alright." Greg went to his locker and heard Jenna trying to explain what happened.

"Greg is just really really into waffles. I'm gonna go to my car now and wait for him." _Yup I'm very into waffles…actually I'm in love with waffles._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

May 2008

_Hang on to her Greg. She's something that's not touched by this. A reminder of the living we fight for._ Greg shifted in his seat and looked over at Jenna who was still unconscious in the bed. He tightened his grip on her hand and forced himself to remember that the doctors told him how lucky Jenna actually was. They had told him that the bleeding was easy to stop once she had been brought in and that nothing vital had been hit despite getting stabbed at least six times. _Trying to beat her and strangle her didn't do the job so he tried to stab her._

He bit the inside of his check and looked at her face. She had huge bruise on the right side of her face along with some open cuts, a black eye on the left and finger shaped bruises all around her neck. He looked down at the hand he was holding and noticed they were also bruises on her knuckles and cuts on them. The CSI in him knew they were defensive wounds. _She fought back; I always knew that she would fight back against someone._ He sighed and he realized that this is what it felt like to be on the other side of the line. He never thought of himself as a victim after the mob beating almost two years ago, he had been working the cases and some part of him understood why it had happened to him, but this was different though and he hated it. He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything but sit here and wait for answers about what happened to her and where Katie was. _Where the hell is Nick?_

Nick was suppose to be Primary according to Tate but he hadn't heard from Nick, Grissom or Warrick and they were already six hours into this and they had always stressed that the first twenty four hours in a missing person were key and that after the twenty four hours the likely return of the missing person went down hill from there. _Working the scene takes awhile, you know this and knowing Nick he's probably combing every centimeter of that crime scene on his hands and knees and just think of the fact that they have video evidence to comb through, DNA to comb through and the Amber Alert is out and they probably have to comb through call in tips…and somehow they doesn't make anything better._

Greg almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Frankie almost jumped too and he handed Greg a bottle of juice.

"I remember how bad the coffee is here." Frankie sat down and looked over at his mother. "I see the slipped sedative kicked in." A nurse had slipped Clarissa a sleeping pill in some juice after she wouldn't stop crying when Frankie had come in a few hours ago. She just looked at him and then back at Jenna in the bed and started sobbing uncontrollability. Frankie looked up at the guard in the door and than back at Greg. "Heard anything yet?"

"Not yet. But I know they guys working the case and they won't rest until they find something." Grissom knocked on the door and came in. Greg and Frankie both stood up and started peppering him with questions at the same time and Grissom held his hands up in surrender.

"I need you both to come with me back to the lab to answer some questions." Frankie gave him a look.

"Can you tell us anything yet?" asked Frankie.

"I'm not leaving her until I get some answers," said Greg. Grissom went to say something and Greg cut him off. "Griss I've been in the dark for over six hours, I deserve some answers about what's going on. My daughter is involved and I need to know something." Grissom nodded.

"I can fill you both in on the way to their." Frankie nodded and left his mother a note about where they were. Greg gave Jenna a kiss on the forehead and left the room. _I'm going to find out who did this to you and Katie and when I do they're going to be sorry._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm very sorry Mr. Stokes we have had people in and out of the casino all night. We had over a thousand some people at the opening party and every room is booked and we've had countless delivery guys, party planners and other workers all over the place. I can't be sure of everyone coming in and out of here tonight," said Scott Latimer who was the manager of the hotel and casino. Nick glared at him.

"But this person happened to kidnap an eleven month old baby and they used flowers to get in and up to the suite. I thought everyone had to sign in before being allowed access to the suite floors?"

"It's opening night and things have been crazy. After awhile the guards just wave people through who are bring stuff in. I'm very sorry and I'll talk to the staff about this and I'm willing to help the police in any way I can to find who did this. I'm even talking to the board about raising money for a reward for leads about this case and for the baby's safe return."

"Any cameras in the back alley by the fire escape?" asked Nick.

"No, not yet they're still being worked on." _Could the person who did this know about the cameras?_

"I'm gonna need a list of who was working last night, who was in and out of here making deliveries and a list of anyone who was near that suite last night."

"That's going to take some time," said Scott.

"I suggest you get busy than," said Nick and he headed back outside and was surprised to see the sun coming up, he looked at his watch and it was close to five am. The cadets were still milling around and he headed to the alley in the back where Warrick had found the jammies. Warrick was taking photos of some tire tracks that he had found by the dumpster.

"Hey any luck?" asked Nick.

"Tire tracks, left a good impression because the cement is still new." Warrick started pulled out some clay and started making tire impressions. "Guy burned rubber getting out of here."

"Well you kidnap a baby and see how fast you move," said Nick.

"They only way out of here is to go west and they would take him onto Sahara," said Warrick. Nick's phone went off and he answered it.

"Stokes."

"Hey Nicky," said Tate. "Where are you I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours?"

"Working a case Tatum what do you think!" snapped Nick.

"Well me too, Sanders mentioned a guy giving Jenna shit. She filed a TRO against him right?"

"Yeah her ex-boyfriend."

"I'm outside his house." Nick almost pissed himself.

"What!"

"Relax I'm in the car, I've just been watching him the past few hours," said Tate.

"Why?"

"Well if he did it and took the baby and every cop in Vegas is looking for her wouldn't you either lay low or get out of dodge. Right now he's laying low, but if he decides to get out of dodge I wanna be here waiting to bust his ass." Nick bit back a groan.

"Tate we have no reason to think he did it and this could be seen as harassment."

"The guy was stalking her around the mall and almost assaulted her if I read her statement right about three weeks ago. You think a piece of paper would keep him from her?" Nick couldn't fight that argument.

"Just stay there and wait for backup. Give me a chance to get you a warrant to search the house." Another call was coming through for Nick and he told Tate he would call her back. He was greeted by Grissom on the other end.

"Nick I need you to bring back what you have to the lab and than go with Brass to pick up a possible suspect."

"Let me guess, Andy Jamenson," said Nick.

"How did you know?" asked Grissom.

"You and Tatum Fritz need to get together sometime and chat. She's been watching his house all night."

"Well I have a warrant, he violated his restraining order against Jenna."

"How?"

"He sent her some mail, I think he was trying to blackmail her."

"Blackmail her?" Warrick looked at him. "How was he planning on doing that?"

"Pictures are worth a thousand words. We found his fingerprints on the envelope and pictures that were mailed to her office today. No contact means no contact."

"Will do."

"Did you find something at the hotel with Katie's DNA on it?"

"Dirty diaper, pacifier, and a sippy cup. Why I thought Greg had a safe kit for her?"

"He did and the guy who was suppose to get it from their house dropped it and ruined the DNA sample. The fingerprints are still good, but the sample is gone."

"Damn, alright I'll be back soon." Nick hung up and looked at Warrick.

"Wanna share with me?"

"Tate is stalking Jenna's stalker and Grissom thinks he's trying to blackmail with something he wouldn't say over the phone. I have to take this back to the lab and meet with Brass because some dumbass ruined a pre-collected DNA sample we had of Katie's already."

"Leave that stuff in my ride and I'll take it back with me."

"Really."

"Yeah. I already had some the cadets take my dumpster findings back including the pajamas so my car is free of stuff. So call Brass and meet him at that assholes house and keep Tate out of trouble. I'll be leaving soon," said Warrick picking up the tire impressions. They headed to Warrick's car and put the stuff inside.

"We're gonna find her Nicky."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wendy rubbed her eyes and chugged her coffee, she couldn't believe this was going on. She had finished the rape kit and was relived that it came back to Greg and only him. _Never thought I would be happy that he was getting laid._ She noted it and set it to the side and went to do the scrapings from under Jenna's nails. She studied them and frowned.

_Damn it no DNA not a fucking trace of it._ She took it off the scope and paged Hodges to come and get it, maybe he could find some trace on it. She decided to move on the pj's Warrick found in the dumpster. She opened the bag and took the pink footie pajamas out and studied them. She swabbed the blood on the outside of them and put it under a scope. She unzipped them and swabbed the inside of for epithelials.

She wanted to compare the skins cells to see if they belonged to Katie, but the retarded uniformed who was supposed to bring her Katie's safe kit had dropped it and ruined the DNA sample, she wished that Brass had let her yell at his dumbass for costing her time. _I don't want to wait, it's costing us time._ Hodges walked into the lab.

"Any luck?"

"Well she wasn't raped, but I can't get DNA off her finger nail scrapings. I don't know what she was scratching at so it's yours. I think there is also trace on the jammies so take those too because I can't do a damn thing with them." Wendy slammed them down and turned away from Hodges.

"Why not?"

"Because I have nothing to compare it too! Her safe kit was ruined by someone with butter fingers, Nick still hasn't come back from the scene yet so I can't compare anything of Katie's from their, Catherine's clothes are soaked with Jenna's blood but they were contaminated at the scene so while I'm waiting for someone to give me something I'm stuck. I don't know if the blood is Jenna's yet or if it's even blood so I can't use that. I just need something to compare…oh god I'm such a moron. Greg's DNA sample." Wendy took the swab and put it on the scope.

"He's her father so she should have some DNA in common with him, if it matches…" started Hodges and Wendy finished.

"These are Katie's." Wendy started to run the sample and made sure that it only ran in there system. "God why didn't it come to me sooner?"

"Stress, you're not focusing." Wendy wanted to murder him.

"Well I'm sorry that we're dealing with a case involving people I consider friends and someone we saw come into the world, so yeah I guess I'm not focusing." Hodges sighed and went to say something when the computer beeped with results.

"That was fast," said Hodges.

"Well it just LVPD employees I was comparing it too so of course it came back fast." Wendy looked at the screen and wondered if the computer was going retarded and she brought the results up. She looked over the results and her eyes got wide…_That can't be right_.

"What's going on?" asked Hodges and he looked over Wendy's shoulder and read the results. "That, that can't be right at all!" Wendy turned around and grabbed him by the collar.

"You did not see these results at all do you hear me? I'm going to run these again and when they bring in something of Katie's I'll compare that to these results. Until than you keep your fucking mouth shut Hodges. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes."

"Good get out of my lab." Hodges took the samples Wendy wanted him to run and got out of dodge. _God this is weird…too weird. How the hell is Sanders going to deal?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Grissom had Greg and Frankie sit down across from him in one of the conference rooms. Grissom sighed and pulled out a folder and sat it down.

"I believe that whoever took Katie did this to get at Jenna, so far we don't where Katie is but we believe that Andy may have had something to do with this." Frankie shook his head.

"I know the guy is a jerk, but he wouldn't go this far. Whoever did this to my sister didn't know her and why would anyone want to get at her," said Frankie. Grissom looked at Greg and he shrugged, Jenna hadn't told her older brother about everything that had happened between her and Andy and Greg knew he was going to have to be the bearer of bad news. He had given Jenna that job once after his mugging and now it was his turn.

"Jen took out a restraining order on him a few weeks ago."

"What!"

"He was harassing her Frank, he was following her everywhere she went, he called her and left messages on her voicemail that I won't even repeat what he said and he almost attacked her when she went to the mall a few weeks ago."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because she knew what you would do to him and you know how she is, she wanted to take care of it herself." Frankie just looked at him.

"You should have told me." Grissom sighed and tried to get back on point.

"He was planning on blackmailing her, for what I don't know."

"With what?" asked Greg. Grissom slide a file across the table.

"With these." Greg opened the folder and felt himself wanting to lose his temper. _Oh that bastard._ Frankie took the folder out of his hands and started to look at the photos. He looked at his future brother in law as he clenched his jaw and flipped through the photos of his younger sister pole dancing.

"This…this isn't my sister. Someone did something in Photoshop and I don't know, but this isn't my sister. She was raised better than that. She wouldn't degrade herself like this." Frankie almost threw the photos back at Grissom.

"We had our AV tech look over the photos and they weren't doctored," said Grissom. _God Archie saw them,_ thought Greg and Frankie looked at him.

"Aren't you going to say something?! I don't know how you're keeping it together right now?" asked Frankie.

"I'm trying really hard to keep it together right now! But he's right, those are Jenna." Frankie lost all color in his face and Greg went on. "It was years ago though and it was because Andy took ten grand from the bakery and she did that to earn it back so it wouldn't go into foreclosure." Frankie was getting red in the face.

"She should have told me, we could have found a different way. She didn't have to go to that."

"You just had baby and your mom had slipped out of remission. She didn't feel like she had any other choice."

"I need some air," Frankie got up and left the room. Grissom turned to Greg.

"I'm sorry that I didn't handle that better."

"How many times have we had to bring up people's embarrassing past when looking into a case?" Grissom went to answer him when they heard fighting in the hallway.

"YOU SON OF BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Grissom and Greg went into the hallway and Brass had gotten in front of Andy who was handcuffed and Nick was pulling Frankie back.

"I didn't do anything to her man! I just wanted to talk to her," cried Andy.

"You have the balls to steal from my family and than hurt my little sister. I trusted you with her! I was the one who told her to give you a second chance and that's how you pay me back? I find out that you had anything to do with what's happened to her or her baby and I will kill you, so help me I will make you the sorriest son of bitch in the world!" Brass hauled Andy down to booking and Nick took Frankie aside.

"Look I have little sisters too and trust me I would tear any bastard apart who hurt them. But you got to let us do our job, trust me kicking his ass in now won't do anyone any good right now. If we let him go, beat his ass all you want but for now he's our issue," said Nick. Frankie nodded and he headed to one of the exits. Grissom and Greg went up to Nick.

"What did he say?" asked Greg. Nick looked at Grissom and Grissom gave him the ok to talk about what happened during questioning.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They had hauled Andy in from his run down house and brought him in for questioning. Tate had stayed behind to search his house for any signs of Katie or for something that could tie him to what happened to Jenna last night.

"What the hell is this about?! I'm home sleeping and the next thing I know you guys are busting down my door," snapped Andy. Nick eyed him and couldn't believe that Jenna would even consider marrying someone like this.

"You do understand what a court order is don't you?" asked Brass coming into the room.

"Yeah!"

"So when a judge court orders you to have no contact with a person, it means no contact. That includes via post!" Brass threw him a photo they took of the envelope across the table.

"Found your fingerprints on the envelope, you know you have a nice long list of shit here: DUI, drunk and disorderly, battery…maybe we should add an assault charge, attempted murder and kidnapping to the sheet," said Nick. Andy looked at him shocked.

"I worked till midnight last night and was home sleeping until you two pit-bulls hauled me out of my house. I didn't kidnap anyone and murder who the hell would I want to murder?"

"How about your ex-fiancée Jenna Bianchi?" asked Nick. Andy looked horror stricken.

"Jen, what about Jen? Is she ok?" Andy went to stand up and Brass pushed him back in his chair.

"Someone attacked her last night in a hotel suite and someone kidnapped her eleven month old baby and considering your history with her I say you're looking really good for this. So tell us where Katie is and I'll see if the AD will drop kidnapping," said Brass.

"I didn't touch Jenna! I love her and I would never hurt her!"

"You want to explain why she took out a restraining order against you? I saw what you did to wrist last summer, I know the CSI who took her statement when you confronted her in the mall, and I saw the little scene you caused at her daughter's Christening," said Nick glaring at him.

"What happened with me and Jenna last summer and a few weeks ago were a misunderstanding," said Andy.

"And this time beating her, trying to strangle her, stabbing her six times and kidnapping her baby are also misunderstandings. You must think I'm the world's biggest moron. Now you have five minutes to tell me where Katie Sanders or I'll send you to county lockup and when they find out that you assaulted the soon to be wife of a fellow officer and kidnapped his daughter, they may not be able to hear you screaming for help when you become someone's misunderstanding," said Brass.

"I didn't touch her or her baby! I know her, I grew up with her and I would never hurt her like that. I know how much she loves that baby, I could never lay a hand on either one of them. I love her and I wanted to tell her I was sorry for everything I did to her."

"Wanna explain why you sent her this letter and these photos?" asked Nick slamming them on the table.

"I took them a long time ago, I don't know why. After she broke up with me the last time, I found out what she was doing and I went there to see her and I felt like an ass. She looked so unhappy and she was doing that to pay off what I stole. I left Vegas and it took me awhile to get my act together but I did and I've been working my ass off for her. I wanted to pay her back what I owed, show her that I could take care of her you know. I have the money I owe her. All ten grand, plus interest and I just wanted to talk to her to let her know I was sorry. But she just wouldn't hear me out, so I thought if I sent the pictures to her she would agree to meet with me."

"You were gonna blackmail her so she would take your money?" asked Nick not hiding his disgust.

"It's her money! I took it from her and I was paying her back for all the shit I caused. I just wanted her back," said Andy.

"You are one pathetic piece of shit. I find out that you did lay a hand on her or that little girl I will make sure that every day you spend in a prison cell is hell," said Brass.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Did he really think that blackmailing her would win her over?" asked Greg barely keeping his temper in check. He wanted to go down to the holding cells with Frankie and beat the shit out of this asshole.

"We're going to run his alibi about working last night and Tate is searching his apartment right now. But we have him on breaking the restraining order. Unless he makes bail, he's going to be in jail until he goes to trial where he's going to be locked away for about six months," said Nick.

"What about Katie?" asked Greg.

"We're still looking into everything we found at the scene G. We have the Amber Alert going out and we're going to find her." Catherine came up to Grissom looking flustered.

"Gil can I talk to you?"

"Of course." Catherine motioned that they should go to his office and they headed off.

"They called me!" said Catherine once he had shut the office door.

"Who called you?" asked Grissom.

"Whoever kidnapped Katie called my phone and asked for ransom!" Grissom looked at her.

"Slow down Catherine and tell me what happened!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Catherine had been helping Archie in the AV lab go through the security tapes they had back from the Eclipse. She had been at this for almost three hours and her eyes were starting to burn. Archie was going through parking lot tape and was very quite, he had just finish confirming to Grissom that pictures taken of Jenna almost topless were the real deal and than he returned to the tapes.

Catherine had never been ashamed of her time on the pole, but Jenna had been brought up differently and Catherine wondered if even Greg knew that she had danced. Catherine looked over at one of the pictures and couldn't help but admire her for getting up there. Everyone thought it was the easiest job in the world when in all actually it was demanding and required a tough as nails skin to get through the day. Catherine went to cue up another tape when her cell went off and she answered it without a thought.

"Willows."

"Do you want the baby back?" It took her off guard for a second. The voice sounded male and like it was coming from the bottom of a well.

"Who is this?" asked Catherine. Archie looked up at her and Catherine quickly scribbled on a note-_Trace this call._ Archie whirled to his computer and quickly got into Catherine's phone and motioned that she should keep talking.

"Someone who has something you want, you do want her don't you? She such a pretty little thing when she's sleeping. She sucks her thumb." Catherine went numb and Archie smacked her on the arm and motioned again for her talk.

"So she's alive?"

"Of course! What kind of heartless monster do you think I am? You still haven't answered my question, if you don't want her back I'm sure that God would be more than happy to take her back, after all children are a gift from God."

"I thought you didn't hurt children?"

"I won't but you will if you don't answer my question? Do you want her back?"

"Yes we want her back."

"Than I'm giving you seventy two hours to get me ten million dollars. I'll call you back with instructions."

"I want proof that she's alive," said Catherine. _Come on just another 30 seconds._ The next thing Catherine heard was a tiny sleep filled baby voice.

"Uh bah bah bah!"

"Katie!" The phone went dead and Catherine almost threw it against the wall.

"Damn it…I'm sorry Catherine he was using a disposal phone and he hung up. I couldn't get a trace. But I recorded the call for all the good it will do," said Archie.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"He wants ten million dollars Gil!" cried Catherine. Grissom felt the start of a migraine coming on and he knew he would have to fight it off.

"But she's alive."

"For another seventy two hours."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Greg went outside and sat down next to Frankie.

"Jenna also didn't tell you because she wanted to protect you and Clarissa."

"She's my baby sister no matter how old she gets she'll always be that to me. Jenna didn't get to know our dad, so I also filled that role too. In a way she was my first little girl and it hurts a little that she didn't come to me with this," said Frankie. Greg leaned back and let his head rest on the brick wall.

"She's still your sister though, no matter what she's done she's still your family."

"It's just, I don't know what to think," said Frankie. "You still love her even after knowing she did that?"

"Things between me and her haven't always been easy, if fact there were times when it downright sucked and we wanted to kill each other, but in the end she's always been there for me. If I couldn't return the favor for her what kind of person would I be?" asked Greg, the sun was starting to rise a little higher in the sky. _Katie would he going into daycare right now and I would be getting off shift and taking her there. I know I haven't always been the greatest parent or the greatest soon to be husband but don't hurt Katie or Jenna anymore._

Notes-I always felt the writers short changed the locker room scene between Greg and Sara and I always wondered what he would have said to Sara and I was a little inspired by The Office.

Episode tie in-Chick flick chop shop.


	6. Thankful

Thankful

Thankful

November 2007

"Night Greg," said Grissom. Greg felt the urge to snap at his boss, he had worked over twenty nine hours and had somehow logged over ninety hours in a week an a half. He was really tired and pissed off.

"Yeah whatever," muttered Greg heading out to his car. He got inside and slammed the door and fell against the seat. God he was tried and he looked forward to going home and crawling into bed. He pulled out his cell phone and went to text Jenna that he wouldn't be picking up Katie from daycare today. _Again,_ muttered some voice in the back of his mind.

Since Katie was now six months old, they agreed to put her in daycare in the mornings when Jenna went to work and that he would pick her up when he got off and got a few hours of sleep. However, for the last two weeks he only picked her up twice and it was normally right before he headed into work early and he dropped her off with Jenna. In fact that was pretty much the only interaction he had with her the last few weeks, either texting or dropping off their daughter.

With Sara quitting swing was tapped out and were little to no help to nightshift, they were either doing their own cases or helping days with what they needed. So that left everyone pulling more hours than they normally did. _It was just shitty how she left, didn't say good bye, kiss my ass, or fuck you to anyone other than Grissom._ Greg couldn't help but feel really pissed off by Sara's actions, she was his friend, _former friend_ and mentor, _former mentor_ and she couldn't even say goodbye. _I mean what the hell. I thought we were friends and she just bails._ He knew the job was starting to get to her; they had talked about the stress and the last case she had worked dealing with the West siblings hadn't helped anything at all and she just walked out the lab in the middle of shift simply leaving Grissom a note telling him that she was leaving.

He opened his phone to text Jenna and realized he had two missed texts from Jenna, one from last night and one from today.

_Hey got the family from the airport. C U later -. _The next text read- _Dinner is cooking. R U coming home?_ Greg's mind was reeling; it was only 10 am why was she making dinner and family from the airport what was going on? Than it clicked after looking at the date on the text, 11-22-07. Today was Thanksgiving, his parents, grandparents and his cousin Danny were had come to Vegas to have the holiday with them because they felt Katie was still too little to be on a plane.

"Fuck!" muttered Greg and he put the car into drive and headed home. _I'm exhausted and just need a few hours of sleep. _He didn't think he could find the energy to deal with his family after pulling almost three shifts back to back. _Just sneak in and go to bed that's all you need to do._ It sounded like a really good plan and it would be easy, he would just park in the driveway and sneak in the house through the back door near the dining room. He forced himself to stay awake and he pulled into the driveway and shut the car off quietly. He got out and shut the door quietly and headed to the back of the house and unlocked the back door and eased his way in. _Haven't had to sneak in to a house since I was sixteen and stayed out till 2 am. _

Greg shut the back door and went to head out to the living room and upstairs to bed when he noticed Katie sitting in her high chair in the room with him. She was playing with a block, tapping it on the tray and babbling to herself quietly. She saw him and her eyes lit up, she gave him a huge smile and she started banging louder on the tray.

"Shush," he told her and he went to leave the room and she let out a little scream and waved her arms towards him. Jenna poked her head out of the doorway that connected the kitchen to the dinning room.

"Hey," she came into the dinning room and sat the dishes down on the table and gave him a hug. "Happy Turkey day, dinner should be ready in another hour. Your family is downstairs eating appetizers. Give me a minute to set the table and I'll be down there." Greg sighed, he felt like shit, his head hurt and it felt like every part of his body was made out of lead.

"Do you think you can just put a plate away for me? I'm just gonna go to bed." She sat a plate down a little harder than needed.

"It's Thanksgiving."

"I know that."

"I've been up since five am making this meal; I've spent the past week getting the house ready for your family to stay with us for a week, I haven't seen you for more than five minutes the past two weeks. Is it too much to ask that you eat dinner with your family?"

"I've been up over twenty four hours," snapped Greg. Jenna threw down some silverware.

"So what's another hour and half?" Katie looked at her parents and started kicking the foot rest of the high chair and started to babble louder

"Ah uhuhuh."

"Please, Jen I'm sorry I'll eat dinner later. But right now I'm really tired and I feel like shit."

"Damn-it Greg maybe I would like to see you."

"I'm exhausted! I'm sorry that it's Thanksgiving but I really just need some sleep." Katie threw her block on the floor and she started to pout, Jenna picked it and gave it back to Katie.

"Ah dada dada!" she muttered happily and started to bang the block on the tray.

"I have barely seen you in almost two weeks. I get up at four am to get ready for work, have Katie in daycare by six so I can work till five and since you haven't had the time to do it I have to get her from daycare, bring her home and if I'm lucky she goes down around nine so I can do the house work and finish up what work I brought home with me and than pass out around midnight and the whole cycle starts again at four am. Maybe I'm a bit exhausted too."

Greg felt little bands tightening in his head again, he knew hadn't been helping her out the way he should with Katie or anything else recently but he didn't need a reminder that he was screwing up.

"I'm sorry we've been understaffed…"

"So that means I should just plan on not seeing you until the New Year than!"

"Uhhuhhuhuuuhhh!" Katie started banging harder on her tray and whining at them.

"Katie shut the hell up!" snapped Greg. He regretted the words the second they came out of his mouth and he saw her little face crumpled up and she started to cry. The next thing he felt was Jenna slapping him.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again! Never mind I don't want wanna have dinner with you! Just go to bed Greg." Jenna went over the high chair and took Katie out and started calming her down. Katie grabbed Jenna's shirt and just buried her little face in it.

"Jen," he felt horrible and went to go over to her and she glared at him.

"Just shut up, I'll take care of her! You wanted to go bed, than go to bed," she hissed and she went back into the kitchen with Katie on her hip.

Greg groaned and headed upstairs to the bedroom. He crawled into bed and heard his mother ask Jenna if everything was ok and Jenna assuring her that it was and that yes he was home but that he was sleeping and that he wouldn't be having dinner with them. _Way to go Greggo you don't see either one of them for over a week and you manage to piss off both women in your life within five minutes of coming home. She was right to bitch slap you like that, it's a baby for Christ's sake one who really has no understanding of anything other than she doesn't see you and when she does your snapping at her._ He kicked off his shoes and pulled out his headphones that canceled noise so he wouldn't have to hear the dinner he was missing downstairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When he woke back up again and reached for the alarm clock it was close to five pm. He took the headphones off and realized the house was quite, he couldn't hear anything. He got out of bed and headed downstairs and he didn't see anyone in the living room or kitchen. He started to head down to the basement when he heard Jenna talking in her office.

"I just don't know how you did it all those years with me and Frankie, Mami. I'm exhausted and it's just one baby." He stopped and listened outside the door.

"I just feel like a single parent. It's just…he puts so much effort and time into his job and I know how much it means to him. I feel the same way about my job and I've been cutting back on the time I've spent there to be with Katie and if it came between choosing the bakery or my family I would pick them. I would kill to get a fraction of the time he puts towards his job." He heard a long pause and that she started talking again. "I love him very much Mami, that's not the issue." Greg leaned in the doorway and Jenna looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "Can I call you later? Yeah, I love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at him and he noticed how tired she looked. She had very dark circles under her eyes and she looked much thinner in the face.

"Can we talk?" asked Greg. She shrugged and he came in and shut the door to the office and sat on the desk. "I'm sorry that I've been MIA the past two weeks. It's just…I don't know. I miss Sara." Jenna didn't say anything and he went on. "She was supposed to be my friend and she just took off. They have us working our asses off because we're shorthanded since she left and she couldn't even say goodbye and I don't know what my issue is." Jenna leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Sara leaving isn't your fault. We've been here before with you blaming yourself for things beyond your control and than you shut people out. It was different when it was just me you were shutting out; we have a six month old now. Get shitty and nasty with me that's fine, but don't get shitty with her like that ever again. I will kick your ass she's a baby who's missed you. I know its baby babble and it's all used interchangeable, but it still sucks a little bit to see her crawling and babbling 'dada.'" Greg's eyes got wide and he gave Jenna a smile.

"She started crawling?" Jenna gave him a small smile.

"Two days ago. Her bear was next to the coffee table and she was next to me across the room and the next thing I knew she was wiggling her way over to get the bear. I got it on the camera and was going to put it online for Karen and Co." They looked at each other and they started talking at the same time.

"So are we…" started Jenna.

"You still mad at me?" asked Greg.

"I'm not mad at you really; I just really hate seeing you push people away, especially your daughter."

"Where is little miss sunshine?" asked Greg.

"Downstairs with Danny and Julia and your parents went to go see Cirque du Soleil with your grandparents. Your dinner is in the fridge, do you want me to warm it up for you?"

"Could you?" Jenna hugged him and he hugged her back. "I'm sorry I was a huge freaking asshole."

"Sorry that I yelled and that I slapped you."

"Hey I would have hit me too for yelling at Katie." Jenna shook her head.

"Go play with your baby before Danny and Julia ruin her." Greg headed down to the basement and looked in. Danny had started seeing Julia when they met at the Christening party and while Greg was leery about the fact that Danny was ten years old than Julia and he had already been married and divorced, so far he hadn't screwed this up with her. Katie was on the floor in front of them playing with some blocks.

"So you're telling me that you grew up with people like those on Gossip Girl?" asked Danny.

"Upper East Side of New York baby, I was so happy that Jenna sent Megan to New York instead of me. I couldn't stand to be that close to all those people again. My parents almost shit themselves when I ditched going to Harvard and skipped out here to WLVU." Greg walked in and looked at them.

"Somehow Jules I can't see you running around sipping mocha lattes and plotting to bring down the nerd girls," said Greg. Katie turned her head and looked at him and went back to playing.

"Oh look who lives," said Danny.

"Danny I have fifty dollars in my wallet and a full tank of gas in my car. They are yours if you shut up and go away." Julia looked at Danny.

"Dude all you need is fifty dollars to have fun in a casino," said Julia.

"Keys are in my jacket upstairs in my bedroom," said Greg. Julia and Danny went upstairs and Greg shook his head and sat down next to Katie. "Hey sunshine." She looked up at him, made a face and went back to her blocks. _Snubbed by a six month old,_ thought Greg. He got down on his stomach so he was at her eye level and poked her nose.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I was a jerk." Katie went to crawl away when Greg picked her up and put her on his chest and gave her a hug. "Give daddy a chance; I'm sorry I yelled at you." Katie let out a little grunt and put her head on his chest and he started playing with her hair. "I missed you a lot, heard you went mobile on me while I was working. Can you show me, can you show daddy how well you crawl?"

Greg sat up and put Katie back down on the floor and he moved a little bit away from her and next to her white bear.

"Katie…look what daddy has?" Greg waved the bear at her and her face lit up and she gave him a smile.

"Bahahbahbah!" cried Katie and she got on her knees and it was the funniest thing Greg had every seen. She wiggled her butt and it was like she was wiggling from one side to the other on her hands and knees.

"Come here. Oh come here sunshine…I have the bahbah!" She fell a couple of times but she picked herself up and crawled into his lap and reached the bear and started to scream at him for the bear. "Oh you win congratulations Miss. Katie Sanders you have won a slightly white bear and tickles from the tickle-monster." Greg pulled her into his lap and started to tickle her and she let out a series of giggles for him. "Oh I love you bunches sweet heart." Jenna came downstairs and looked at Greg.

"Did you let Danny and Julia have fifty dollars and the keys to the car?"

"Yeah…it got them out of the house." Jenna shook her head and sat down Greg's plate of dinner and sat on the floor.

"You realize that any trouble they get into is your fault." Greg took a bite of the sweet potato and shrugged.

"What is the worst thing they could do?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"YOU TWO DID WHAT!?" screamed Kari the next afternoon.

"Oh it's treat to hear your mother holler at someone else," said Noah taking a sip of his water and feeding Katie leftover mashed potatoes. Greg listened and he heard Nana Olaf yelling in Norwegian. Something about youth and foolishness and what his Uncle Dane was going to think when he found out that his son was re-married to girl ten years his junior. Jenna came into the room and looked at Greg.

"'What is the worst thing they could do?' you said. They'll be fine you said. If I was you I would hide before your Mami gets in here." She sat the mail down and went into to see if she could save Julia from the lecture.

"How is it my fault that Danny got remarried to Julia?" asked Greg looking through the mail.

"Just do what I've been doing for the past twenty some years when your mother yells, just look down and mutter about how sorry you are," said Noah.

"They better have put gas back in the car," Greg went to take a bite of his turkey sandwich when he noticed a letter that had a postmark from San Francisco on it. He pulled it out of the stack of bills and recognized the handwriting. "Hey dad, I'm gonna go outside for a minute." His dad nodded and went back to trying to get Katie to eat the potatoes. Greg went to the backyard and sat down in one of patio chairs and opened the letter from Sara.

_Greg,_

_Has Dorothy said to the Scarecrow before leaving Oz, 'I think I'll miss you most of all' and to be honest I think I will miss you most of all. I am very sorry that I left without saying goodbye to the team, especially to you._

_Growing up how I grew up, I didn't get the chance to make very many friends and even if I did I just ended up saying goodbye to them. After a while it was easier to not have friends, no friends meant no goodbyes. You were one of the first people I had the luxury of calling my friend and I thank you for that everyday. You were one of the first people who could get me to laugh without trying. _

_Despite my telling people to go with the living, I have been hanging on to the dead my whole life. When I was in the desert that night, I thought about all the dead I've held on to and that if I wish to be the living, I need to let the dead in my life rest. I know that if I had asked you and Gil would have stood by me till the end, but that would be selfish to have you both watch me fall apart. I don't know when I'll be back, or if I'll be back but know that I will always consider you one of the greatest friends I'll ever have in this life or any other life I've had or will have. _

_Take care of yourself and my god-daughter. Enjoy what you have with the living in your life. And remember that I will always come there for you Greg._

_Sincerely _

_ Sara _

Greg leaned back in the chair and reread the letter from Sara again. When he finished he put it in his pocket and heard the back door open and his mother yell at him.

"WERE YOU PLANNING ON ELOPING LAST JANUARY?!"

_Sara's going to laugh her ass off when I write her about this._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

May 2008

San Francisco

Sara woke up to the smell of cooking eggs and got out of bed. She had told her mom it wasn't necessary to make her breakfast every morning, but she insisted and so Sara just let her. _It makes her happy, she missed making you breakfast for over twenty years so what's a few brunt scrambled eggs._ Laura Sidle poured her a cup of coffee without a word; she had learned that her daughter wasn't a morning person until she had half a cup of coffee in her. Sara nodded her thanks and started sipping the coffee and watched the morning news.

"Are you going to work this morning?" asked Sara. Her mother had been working at a half way house for woman who were getting out of jail and trying to get their lives back together. In fact Sara had started volunteering there a few days a week, mostly with the younger kids who lived there. _You used to hate kids and to think now you can't wait to see them. _She enjoyed tutoring them; it reminded her a bit of when she had worked with Greg and Ronnie, the joy of watching someone learn something new. Sara turned her attention to the news when she heard LVPD, _Force of habit._

"The LVPD has an Amber Alert issued for a missing Vegas baby. Eleven month old Katie Sanders was kidnapped from a Vegas hotel suite last night around midnight_. _So far they appear to have no leads in the case. Her mother was assaulted during the attack and is in stable but serious condition." The reporter gave Katie's general description and a plea that people should call the LVPD if they have any information relating to the case.

"Oh sweetie, isn't that your friend's little girl?"

"Yes. Yes she is." Sara got up from the table and on the phone to book tickets back to Vegas. She threw some clothes in a bag; Laura helped her to make sure that she packed things that went together and called Sara a cab. She gave Sara a hug before she left.

"Be safe honey."

"I will." Sara got in the cab and called Gil but all she got was his voicemail. _It makes sense him not answering; he's probably on the case right now._

"Gil, it's me…I'm coming home."


	7. Babysitting

Babysitting

Babysitting

Katie rubbed her eyes and pulled herself using the crib bars and looked around, she was hungry and called out for her mama.

"Ah mama mama!" Someone opened the door opened and it wasn't her mama or anyone else she knew. The mean one from last night was also there and he just glared at her.

"Well the princess is awake, I thought the cough syrup was supposed to knock her out!" The other one sighed and picked the bottle that she had thrown out the bed last night up.

"Well if she drinks it than yes, she would have been out for hours. However, it appears the toddler is smarter than you. I'll be surprised if we pull this off without you screwing it up." Katie looked back and forth between them and pouted, _where's my mama!_ The one who picked up her bottle came over and picked Katie up out the crib.

"She needs changed, get me a diaper and a clean set of clothes for her. I'll give her the next bottle." The mean one glared and got the diaper and clothes and tossed them at the other man. The other man groaned and picked them up.

"Now really, I thought you liked children."

"When they don't belong to that uptight bitch." The other man sighed and changed her and put her in some clean clothes. "There all nice and clean." _He seems nice…but I don't like him._ Katie went to wiggle away and he just held her tighter.

"No need to fuss now. You want a bottle sweetie, I bet you're a hungry little baby." He took out the room and the mean one followed.

"When are you going to make the phone call?" asked the mean one.

"When the princess goes back down for her nap." _I don't wanna take a nap, I just got up!_ Katie started to fuss in the man's arms and she tried to push herself away from him.

"Knock it off!" snapped the mean one and Katie started to cry, _I want my mommy_ _and daddy _and the one who was holding her started to talk with quietly to the other one. He seemed very angry at the mean one.

"Stop upsetting her, you upset her, she cries. She starts crying and the neighbors are going to wonder why you have a crying baby and what do you they're going to do if they figure out you have a kidnapped baby in your apartment? Just chill out, I'll make the call in a minute and than we dump her until we get the money!" The mean one just glared and sighed.

"Alright!"

"Good." He sat Katie down on the counter and started mixing a bottle, but he put something that made the bottle change colors. "Now drink up." Katie took a sip and pushed it away. _No it's icky, _it tasted like something daddy gave her when she didn't feel good. "Sweetie, you're making things harder on yourself." He went to give her the bottle again and she pushed it away again. _I DON'T WANT IT!_

He glared at her and slammed the bottle down and the other man laughed.

"Stubborn little bitch isn't she, takes after her mother." The bottle man sighed and got out a little cup and Katie watched him pour something in it.

"I'm very sorry that I have to do this. Hold her will you?" The mean one picked her and sat her facing the bottle man. The bottle man came up to her and made her open her mouth and he poured the pink stuff in her mouth, she went to spit it out. But he made her sallow it by holding her mouth closed until she did. _Icky._ She started to cry again and the bottle man took her back.

"Oh shush…" He rubbed her back like daddy did and started to rock her and Katie started to feel sleepy again. _No, I just got up…mommy! _Katie fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wake her up!" Katie felt someone shaking her and she groaned. Someone put something in the crib with her and she heard someone talking through it.

"Hello!" _Aunt Cat, it sounds like her_

"Say hello princess!" said the mean one.

"Uh bah bah bah!" _I want to go home, leave me alone._ The men went away and Katie went back to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katie woke up again and looked around, she was in a new room a new place. It wasn't a crib, it was like the bed she had when she went to Nana's house. _Nana…maybe Nana is here!_

"Bah bah bah!" The door opened and a lady who looked like a Nana came into the room and smiled at her.

"About time you woke up sweet pea. It's almost lunch time, I bet your hungry," she came over to the bed and picked her up. Katie was nervous, she seemed nice but so did the other man at first.

"Mama mama!"

"It's alright your uncle is going to find her sweet pea." _What! She's at home, I wanna go home. _Katie started to fuss again and the lady gave her a hug, she smelled like her Nana and Katie couldn't help but quite down for her.

_Poor little thing, I can't believe her mother would just dump her off on family like that,_ thought Hailie as she took the baby out to the kitchen for lunch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hailie had just come back from her walk with Remy and she let the old lab off his leash and went to pour herself a cup of coffee when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Hailie called out.

"Hey Hal it's me." Hailie sat her mug down and let her neighbor in.

"Hey long time no see, how was the con?" Hailie smiled and went back to the kitchen to pour two cups of coffee.

"It was good, Remy placed second in show for his age group. You're up early this morning, did you miss an old lady that much?" He laughed and came into the kitchen and took the coffee from her.

"Your coffee is better than Starbucks Hal. But…I'm kind of in a bind and I could use your help. You used to be a nanny right?" Hailie gave him a look.

"For almost thirty years young man, I probably changed enough diapers to fill a landfill and I can probably still mix a baby formula in my sleep. But you already know my life story. What kind of bind are you in?" He sighed and his voice sounded heavy.

"My kid sister got hooked up with some loser, a real scum bag Hal. I think he has her hooked on something and she skipped town."

"Oh dear I'm sorry."

"Well here's my issue. Before she took off she dropped her baby girl off with me and I don't know the first thing about taking care of kids, especially babies. I need to find my sister before she does something retarded, but I can't take the baby with me she could get hurt and I don't wanna turn her over to the State. I mean you know what State care is like, it's horrible. I just…well do you think you could watch her for a few days? I have all her stuff like clothes and playpen and I could even slip you about a hundred bucks if you need it for her. I feel like an ass dumping this on you, but you're really the only person I would trust to look after her."

Hailie sighed; she couldn't believe parents these days. She had gotten used to parents leaving her with their children though; it was her job as a nanny. But most of the time it was because they simply didn't want to deal with them anymore.

"Oh honey of course I'll take her. Where is she?"

"She's sleeping next door." Hailie frowned.

"Are you sure…I mean she can't climb out of her crib can she?"

"I see the nanny in you is still strong. She was sound asleep when I left. She's about a year old, can't walk yet though."

"Teeth?" asked Hailie.

"Not that I've seen. I should only be gone about three or four days." Hailie smiled.

"Sure you trust me? Considering my condition you think I can watch a baby?"

"I trust you, wouldn't trust her with anyone else."

"Well help me start baby proofing the place," said Hailie and she went to start moving glass objects she had on a low shelf.

"Hailie I can't thank you enough."

"Let's just get the little one taken care of. Oh what's her name?"

"Nora."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Daddy's oatmeal is better, but this will do,_ thought Katie taking another spoonful from the lady and she swallowed.

"Someone was a hungry little girl, would you like some juice sweetie? I have some apple juice." The lady got up and almost tripped on a chair.

"He forgot to put the chair back." Hailie moved the chair and poured some apple juice into a sippy cup. She took the cup back out to Nora and than she went into her bed room and got some ribbon she had for presents and than she went back into the kitchen and got an old collar of Remy's that had a bell on it and she took the bell off and tied it to the ribbon. Nora was tapping her cup on the tray of the high chair and Hailie smiled at her and she took the little hand in hers and tied the ribbon to her wrist tight enough so she couldn't untie it, but not tight enough to hurt her.

"Now I'll know where you are." The bell jingled wildly and Hailie let out a laugh. "Been a long time since I've had a baby to play with, almost ten years."

"Ah mama mama?"

"She's a very lucky lady to have such a sweetie."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How many nights sir?" asked the clerk.

"Three nights please." The clerk took the credit card and swiped it.

"Everything seems to be in order, here's your room key." He thanked the clerk and headed up to his room. He tossed his bag on the floor and fell into the bed.

The plan was for him to not be in the apartment for a few days so it would really look like he left so Hailie or his neighbors wouldn't suspect anything. He clicked on the TV to watch some old reruns of I Love Lucy. God his hand hurt a little, that fucking bitch had bit him last night, and she had also ruined his jacket by clawing at it. He almost felt bad about what happened with her, but not quite. She was just someone in the way of what he wanted. He did feel bad about dropping the baby on Hailie, he hoped that if this went bad nothing would happen to her.

_After all,_ he thought,_ would the police really pin a kidnapping on a blind woman?_

Love it, hate it-reviews please


	8. Pictures, Pleas and Pieces

Pictures, Pleas and Pieces

Pictures, Pleas and Pieces

Grissom had Greg and Frankie come back inside and sit down in his office and Greg could tell by the tone in his voice that whatever he was about to tell them was not any good. _Please don't let it be a body, anything but that,_ thought Greg.

"We believe whoever kidnapped Katie may have made contact with us. They asked for a ransom."

"So she's alive, oh thank god," said Frankie. "Well what do want?"

"They want ten million dollars in the three days." Greg found himself beyond words and Frankie's jaw dropped.

"Ten million dollars…Griss, even if Jenna were to sell all the bakeries she had here in Vegas, we sold the house, cleaned out our retirement fund and both our checking and saving accounts that we could maybe get a couple million, but not ten million and not in three days!" said Greg.

"What about what she has in New York with Jonathan?" asked Frankie. Greg shook his head.

"They agreed that anything dealing with New York Jonathan would have final say, Jenna has final say on what happens here in Vegas. She could sell out here without Jonathan's approval, but not New York and than again, not in three days and I still don't think we could get that much for it considering the market right now! No one would pay them what it's really worth!"

"I'll talk to my mother, she could sell her house and I think she still has some money set aside from when my dad died. I'll talk to Karen; we have a couple grand saved for the kids to go to school and we could take a loan out on the house…I just want my niece back in one piece."

"How do we know they'll give her back Grissom? That nut job who kidnapped Nick blew himself after getting the money. He killed himself and he didn't give Nick back or tell us where to find him." Frankie looked at Greg in shock.

"If you have a better idea than I'm all ears!"

"I'm just saying that we should think before we blindly hand than ten million dollars and they don't give us Katie back," snapped Greg. Frankie turned around and glared at him.

"Yeah and while you think about giving them what they want and something happens to Katie and we do nothings it's your fault!" Frankie stood up and stormed out of the office. Grissom looked at Greg who looked defeated.

"Why would they even assume that you and Jenna have that sort of money?" asked Grissom.

"I don't know. She told me that if the higher ups liked what they saw at the opening party at the Eclipse she would have a ten year contract with them for about a million a year. But all of that goes right into the business and it's over the next ten years not a lump sum. I don't know it doesn't make sense…can I go back to the hospital, Jenna was still out of it when we left and she could be awake now."

Grissom nodded and Greg got up and left the office. Grissom got out of his chair and headed over to the AV lab. Right now Grissom wanted to listen to the conversation Archie had managed to tape between Catherine and whoever had Katie. _Ten million dollars…why would they even think that they have that kind of money. Jenna does own her own business that is starting to become very popular, but not that popular and Greg is a county employee and we are not paid what people think we're paid._

"Hey Grissom, I have the tape ready," said Archie and he brought the file up for his boss to listen. Grissom took it in piece by piece and started to think, first off they were taunting them. Asking them if they wanted her back and telling them that she was a cute when she was sleeping, putting the blame on them should anything happen to Katie.

Next and this worried Grissom a great deal was how Katie sounded. She either had been sleeping, drugged or both. She was a very energetic baby and with all of Vegas looking for her who ever took her wouldn't want to draw attention to themselves with a baby. Whoever took her would have to keep her subdued. _God depending on what she's being knocked out with and how much they given her, she could be dead by the time we get to her._ Grissom frowned and asked Archie to cue back to where Catherine had asked for proof of Katie still alive.

"Can you cancel out some of the back ground noise?" asked Grissom. Archie nodded and a few key strokes later the background noise was gone and Grissom heard a new voice, it was subtle but it was there.

"Wake her up!"

"They're two of them?" asked Archie shocked.

"Not surprising, one who planned and one who did the actually work. Wendy is still working the DNA from the hotel room, but I bet we'll only find one other person in that room. He's the one who attacked Jenna and took Katie." Archie glared at the computer.

"I wish I could have got a trace on them, than you would have something more to work with."

"Not your fault Archie. I need you to look into Jenna's financial situation, any loans she took out; paid off, money into her business, any thing that had to do with her and money I want in my hands. I'm going to see if DNA has anything yet." Archie nodded and went to work. Grissom walked over to Wendy's lab and saw her fighting with Hodges.

"They have a right to know!" he hissed at her.

"I'm still double checking the results…I mean they can't be right. This isn't something you just throw at people out of nowhere. Stop being such an ass!" snapped Wendy

"If you don't tell them by end of day I will!" said Hodges.

"Tell who what?" asked Grissom. Both techs turned around and both were flustered.

"Well that's my cue to go," Hodges walked out the lab and it looked like Wendy wanted to throw a test tube at him.

"Wendy what are you going to me?" asked Grissom.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Greg and Frankie walked out of the lab and waited for Nick who was getting his car to take them back to the hospital. Nick was going to stay with them at there so when Jenna woke up he could question her. Greg sat down on a bench and Frankie sighed.

"I just want Katie back," said Frankie.

"I do too, but I…I just want to be sure that we'll get her back. Trust me I'm seriously thinking about bank robbing right now," said Greg. A man sat down on the bench next to him and looked at Greg.

"Excuse me Mr. Sanders?"

"What?"

"I know this is a really bad time, my name is David Waldon, and I'm with the Vegas Globe. I was hoping to speak to you Mr. Sanders about the kidnapping of your daughter. We wanted to know a little more about her and her mother that way we could make the story more personal and hopeful get some more leads, help bring your daughter home." Greg couldn't believe the nerve of this bastard to come up at the lab and ask him about Katie and Jenna so he could make his story more personal for the readers.

"You want to make the story more personal!" He pulled out his wallet and started to tear through it until he found the photo he wanted and he shoved it in the reporter's face. "There how's that for personal. This was taken last Christmas; her mother wanted her to meet Santa since it was her first Christmas." Greg wanted to punch the bastard and tell him about how excited Jenna had been for that Christmas with their daughter and her future in laws. _You want personal I'll give you personal you low life._

December 2007

Greg got off shift by ten in the morning and headed by the daycare to pick Katie up. He was happy to be going home on time for a change and since he wasn't that tired yet he decided to pick her up early and bring her home with him. Since Warrick just got off being suspended the last few small cases had gone to him. Greg felt a little bad dumping the paperwork on him, but Warrick insisted that he go.

"Your baby girl is having her first Christmas in a few days, go spend time with her." Greg didn't need telling twice. If would be nice to have a bit of normal after dealing with people who were stealing bull sperm. He parked his car and went inside the little daycare center. He signed in and went into the room that had the babies six months to a year old. The teacher Miss. Tosh greeted him.

"Hello Mr. Sanders. I guess you're here to pick up Katie. She's going to be crushed." He looked over to where Katie was playing with some other little girl, they were playing in the indoor sandbox and between the two of them had some sort of pile of sand going on.

"I'll just bribe her with a cookie like normal." He walked over to the sand box and got down on his knees behind her.

"Katie-monster!" She turned and looked at him shocked.

"Ah!" she told him and she started doing her famous 'pick me up' dance. He picked her up and put her on his hip.

"Oh hi baby. You wanna go home and play with me." She gave him a huge grin and motioned to the sandbox. He took the shovel out of her hand and put it back in the sand box. "Not today sweetie, lets' go home and play with kitty instead." She gave him a look and waved back at the sandbox.

"Next time sunshine, I promise." She made a face and started to babble at the girl in the sandbox and the girl let out a little shriek.

"Come on, say bye-bye." Katie made a little fist and she opened and closed it a few times. "Close enough." She sighed and Greg took her out of the room and got her into the car.

"I know I'm a mean daddy." They drove home and Katie sat in her car seat chattering at herself and playing with a toy Greg handed her. Greg turned on the radio and was greeted by a radio announcer telling him that Christmas was only a few days away.

"Hey Katie monster guess who's coming to see you in a few days? Your Nana and Papa Sanders are coming and so are Papa and Nana Olaf and they are going to be so happy to see you." Katie gave him a smile from her car seat and she started banging her toy on the seat. "Yeah I'm excited too." He parked in the drive way and took her out of the car and into the house. He was surprised to see Jenna was already home and that she had a real Christmas tree up and was untangling the lights.

"Oh your home early!" she cried.

"Actually I got off on time," he sat Katie down and she started crawling towards the big green object in the living room. Jenna picked her up and sat her in her lap before she could get to the tree. "I see you started without me."

"I wanted it to be a surprise, since this is the Katie-monster's first Christmas I felt the need to go all out! Real tree and everything. Besides this is the first Christmas I really get to spend with your family. Remember I was sick last year and we didn't do anything. I want her first Christmas to be really good."

Greg laid down on the floor and took Katie from Jenna and started to play the game where he would put her on his chest and than lifting her up in the air.

"It's a bird, it's a plane, no it's SUPER BABY!!" Katie started to scream-laugh at him and Jenna grinned at them.

"So how energetic are you?" asked Jenna.

"Depends what you want?" asked Greg giving her a lazy grin.

"Get your mind out of the gutter she's awake. I wanna take her to Santa so we can get her picture taken with him."

"You wanna go to the mall and deal with crowds and the noise so she can have her picture taken with a fat man in a red suit?"

"Yeah!"

"It doesn't matter what I say we're going anyway," said Greg. Jenna took Katie back from him.

"And people say your daddy is slow."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Greg eyed the crowd of parents and children in front of them and wondered what he could have said to talk Jenna out of coming to the mall.

"You know I could pay someone at the lab to dress up in a red suit and we could have gotten her picture taken with them."

"I wanna good picture Greg. Besides you haven't gotten your parents or grandparents anything yet and this could be one of their presents and someone needs to meet Santa," sang Jenna looking down a Katie in the stroller. Katie was swinging her little legs back and forth and she looked up at Greg and it clearly said to him. _What have you gotten me into?_ Greg reached down and took her out of the stroller, she looked around at the other crying kids and her forehead wrinkled and she frowned at him.

"Oh don't worry it's only a little mad house. Mommy belongs here though because she's a little crazy."

"I'm not crazy…besides look how cute she is." Greg had to admit that Katie did look adorable. They had changed her from her play outfit to a dress with a long green skirt and a short sleeve white top with a green bow on the front. Jenna had put her hair in little bows. She had also taken off Katie's shoes and her feet were clad in little white tights.

"Oh she's always a little cutie." Katie looked up at him, recognizing the excited tone in his voice. She gave him a huge smile and started to babble at him.

"Dada dada!" She started to bounce up and down in his arms and he grinned back at her.

"Someone is a perky little bunny." She decided to play shy with him and she put her head on his chest and held on to his shirt. The line started to move forward and Jenna put Katie's shoes back on. A teenager dressed like an elf came over to them and asked what sort of photos they wanted. They asked for a package that had a couple of 8x10, a couple of 5x7 and two sheets of wallet sizes. The elf took Katie from them and handed her over to Santa.

"Ho ho ho and who is this pretty little angel?" asked the Santa. Jenna smiled and took Katie's little hand.

"This is Katie." The mall Santa tapped Katie on her nose and smiled at her.

"And has Katie been a good girl this year?"

"She's been a very good girl," said Greg. They stepped off to the side so that the elf could take the photo. Katie was looking up at the mall Santa with a hint of curiosity and she tugged on his jacket and babbled at him.

"Ah bah bah dada dada!"

"Little chatter box aren't you?" asked the mall Santa.

"Hey over here," called the elf waving a stuffed reindeer. Katie ignored her and went to tug on Santa's beard.

"Katie-monster over here!" called Jenna. Katie turned her head and looked over at her parents.

"Come on sunshine, smile," said Greg. They waved at her and she gave them an ear to ear smile and the girl running the camera took the picture. Jenna went up and took Katie back from Santa.

"She's very friendly and cute too," he told Jenna.

"Thank you." Katie looked up at her mother and waved her little arms up at her mother.

"Mama mama!"

"Oh you say mama so good," Jenna kissed the baby's forehead, Katie knew the excited tone in her mother's voice and she tugged on Jenna's hair and put her head down on her shoulder. Greg paid for the photos and they headed back to the car and drove home. Katie fell asleep on the car ride home and Jenna got her undressed and put her down in her crib in just a tee shirt and a diaper. Greg opened the photos in the living room and Jenna grinned at him.

"See I told you it would be worth it." Katie looked adorable, her little green and white dress offset nicely against the red of the Santa suit and she had the world's biggest grin on her face. She wrapped her arms around Greg and put her head on his.

"We can send one to Sara if you want." Greg nodded, he and Sara had been writing back and forth for awhile and she had asked him in her last letter if he had any new pictures of Katie.

"I think she would like that," said Greg looking up at her. Jenna kissed him on the top of the head and went into the kitchen to make some lunch when Greg wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"She's sleeping." She turned around to face him.

"Don't you want to work on your book than?" Greg made a face at her and gave her a kiss.

"I have tonight off to do that." Jenna gave him a sly grin back.

"You always knew how to sweet talk a girl Sanders."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh she looks so cute," said Kari unwrapping her present that had the photo of Katie with Santa.

"She looks like her mommy," said Noah.

"Expect she a white girl," said Jenna holding Katie on her lap. It was Christmas morning and his parents and grandparents were sitting around the living room opening their gifts. They had fun watching Katie trying to unwrap her presents, she seemed horribly confused by the fact that she had been told no every other time she went for the boxes on the floor and now they were telling her to go at them. Jenna sat Katie on her lap and her and Greg helped Katie open her presents.

"She made out pretty well for her first Christmas." His parents had gotten her a walker that had attached toys and played music, Papa and Nana Olaf got her a Sleeping Beauty tea set. Jenna and Greg had gotten Katie a new thing of blankets and sheets for her crib and some clothes. The girls who worked with Jenna all chipped in and gave her a gift card to Targets and Ofilia and Jonathan had gotten her some new pajamas.

Greg was surprised that when he left the lab last night he got ambushed by several lab rats and team members on his way out. Hodges was the first one to stop him and handed him a box wrapped in pink.

"My mother did it I don't know why, I told I would wrap it myself," snapped the Trace tech. Greg shook it and Hodges glared at him. "Don't shake the box!"

"Why is it a bomb?" asked Greg.

"If you must know it's a Mickey Mouse talking thing…I saw it and thought. This is loud and makes noise and it will drive Sanders up the wall! Merry Christmas."

"Why Hodges one would get the impression that you like me."

"I have a certain amount of pity for your offspring and her mother, I don't like you. Now go before I unwrap it and put in the Toys for Tots bin." Hodges turned back to his scope and Greg left the Trace lab and he went to see if Archie would let him keep the box in AV until he left when he got there he saw Mandy and Archie chatting.

"Oh for me, you shouldn't have," said Mandy taking in the box.

"Hahaha…it's from Hodges to Katie."

"Sure it's not bomb," said Archie.

"He did tell me not to shake it; can I leave it here until I get off shift?" Mandy handed him a green envelope and shrugged.

"You can add it to the pile. It's from me, Archie, Henry, Wendy and our morgue monkeys. Babies R Us must love you guys," said Mandy.

"Gee guys I didn't think you guys would be getting Katie Christmas presents." Archie shrugged.

"She's our little lab rat mascot we have to spoil her rotten and than let you and Jenna deal with what we've created," said Mandy.

"Thanks, I'm gonna leave this here," Greg sat the box down and left. Later on that night, Nick gave him a card for him and Jenna with a gift card for dinner at Ruth Chris and little bag of teething rings for Katie. Catherine and Warrick went in on a gift together and they got Katie a very large stuffed Hello Kitty, and the final shock of Greg's night came when he was walking out and put the stuff in the trunk when Grissom came up to him in the parking lot.

"Oh good I didn't miss you, I wanted to give you Katie's Christmas present."

"You didn't need to get her anything," was becoming Greg's refrain of the night. Grissom frowned at him.

"I'm her god father so yes I did." Grissom went across the parking lot and pulled the box of the car. "I'm sorry I didn't wrap it…Sara…she used to wrap stuff." Greg took the box from him and laughed.

"Jenna's gonna get a kick out of this." It was a bouncing horse, but it was shaped like a bee instead.

"I hope Katie likes it. You have a good Christmas Greg." He started to head to his car and Greg called out to him.

"Hey Grissom, if your not doing anything for dinner, you can come over. I'm sure that Jenna wouldn't even mind if you brought Hank." The older CSI looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I'll think about it."

Jenna was finishing cleaning up the mess from unwrapping presents when the door bell rang. She tossed Greg the trash bag and answered the door and smiled. Grissom had Hank on a leash and he was holding a bag of brown and serve rolls.

"I figure it was rude to come to dinner without bring something to share."

"Nah, come in." Gabriel eyed the Boxer and took up a position close to Katie when they came in. Katie let out a huge shriek and lighting crawled over to Grissom and the dog. Hank flopped down on his belly and licked the baby. Grissom picked Katie up and looked down at Hank.

"We don't lick other people's babies."

"Could be worse," said Greg. "He could have tried to sneak her a demo of a board game he's working on for ages eight and younger."

"Hodges?" asked Grissom.

"He should have just given me a bomb."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Nick was pulling him away the reporter that he had cornered on the bench and Greg couldn't stop yelling at him.

"You want personal asshole, my baby is missing and I have no clue where she is, or if she's ok. I know she's probably scared out of her mind right now and I can't do a damn thing about it!"

"Easy Greg, come on now. He's not worth you getting fired over. I suggest you leave now, this is government property and you're harassing a victim's family." The reporter took the hint and ran to his car and Frankie watched him go and he debated following him and kicking his ass, after all they couldn't fire him. Greg turned and glared at Nick.

"Why did you…"

"Because it wouldn't help anything G. Come on, let's get back to the hospital." Greg got in the front seat and slammed the door. Frankie went to get in the back seat and he looked at Nick.

"It wouldn't have helped anything, but I bet it would have made him feel better." He slammed the door and Nick understood, he felt a whole lot better when he punched that little punk in the alley after Greg had been attacked, but when he thought back on it he realized that he had gone to their level and he wasn't about to let anyone else he knew sink that low.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I got upset while waiting for a comparison sample on the pajamas for Katie and decided to run them in our system because I knew that if they belonged to Katie she would match Greg and she did…but something else popped up, read them," said Wendy. Grissom looked through the results and his jaw dropped.

"Could the evidence have been compromised?" asked Grissom.

"I thought that too, so I tested the blood on the pajamas and it belonged to Jenna and it also matches." Grissom shook his head and walked out of DNA and went to sit in his office just to be alone and to think. He hoped to have five minutes alone when his door opened and the person he needed to talk to came in and started badgering him for information about the case. _This is not going to go well at all._

Tie in-Bull

Thanks for those who have left reviews.


	9. Bloodlines

Bloodlines

Bloodlines

Clarissa was awake when they came back from the lab and Danny and Julia were also sitting with her; Jenna was still out of it. Greg went over to bed and kissed Jenna on the forehead.

"She wake up yet?" asked Greg. Clarissa shook her head and sighed.

"The doctor said she should be waking up soon. Did you hear anything about Katie yet?" Frankie sighed and took his mother's hand.

"Mami let's go outside for a walk, you need some air."

"But," protested Clarissa and Frankie cut her off.

"No buts Mami come on," Clarissa stood up and followed her son out the room and down the hall. They had agreed in the car for Frankie to talk to his mother alone about what happened at the lab and see what options they had open to them. Danny and Julia stood up to leave.

"We got a hold of your mom and dad, we're gonna head to the airport to pick them up. Ofilia was here earlier, but she left to deal with the reporter scum who were hanging around the bakery." Julia hugged him. "I think Jenna was starting to wake up a little bit ago when the nurse was in here. They said that she was gonna be ok."

"Thanks for staying with her," said Greg. Danny shrugged.

"Isn't that what family is for. We'll see you later." The pair headed out and Greg recalled how his family wasn't happy that Danny had married someone so young, but she suited him and they were good for each other. _They bring out the best in each other, like you and Jenna bring out the best in each other._

Greg sat back down in the chair and took Jenna's hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Come on baby wake up and give us something to work with," said Greg. Nick sat down in the chair across from him.

"Greg can you think of anyone other than her ex that would do this to her, any reason at all?" Greg shook his head.

"I know this sounds lame, but I don't know anyone who would want to hurt Jenna. Lissa is serving life in jail and her family left Vegas after that and they didn't make any threats against her. She hasn't had any trouble with anyone at work or anywhere else that I can think of other than that. Do you think this happened because of me?"

"Why would you think that?" asked Nick.

"In case your memory has failed you I pissed a lot of people off almost two years ago in a back alley near Casino Central Drive. Maybe this has something to do with that, get at me through them?" asked Greg.

"Catherine and Ronnie have gone through your jacket and all the cases you touched since coming here, from the day you started as a tech till today. Other than that night, you have nothing that stands out. No threats, no complaints, we could all be so lucky to have a record that clean. Do you think it could be the James family?"

"No, I think we made our peace with each other last year after Aaron got placed on probation…trust me we really want nothing more to do with each other. I want to stay with her when you question her." Nick gave him a look.

"That will only make things worse."

"Nick, nothing she can say is worse than what I imagine happened to her." Nick nodded and sat back in his chair.

Greg felt the hand in his tighten and he looked down and Jenna was stirring in the bed. She let out a long moan when and opened her eyes and looked up at Greg who seemed near tears.

"Umm…Greg…what," she went to move and noticed an IV coming out of her arm. "Where am I?" Greg pulled her into a kiss and ran his hands through her hair. _Oh thank you god!_

"Sweetie you're in the hospital."

"Why?" Nick exchanged a look with Greg. It worried him that she didn't know why she was there.

"Honey, Nick needs to ask you some questions." Jenna looked at her hands and noticed the cuts and scraps on them."

"What happened?" asked Jenna Nick got a little closer to her.

"I was hoping you could tell me. Jenna what's the last thing you remember?" She frowned at him.

"Was I in a car accident with Catherine? Where's Katie…is she with my mom?" Greg didn't answer her.

"Just tell me what you remember," said Nick. Jenna looked back and forth between the two of them. She hurt all over and she felt horribly groggy and thought.

"I was with Catherine at the hotel. We were talking…coffee…she and Lindsey went to go downstairs. I had Katie…" She seemed to be thinking really hard. _God what the hell happened,_ thought Jenna.

"Just take your time. So they went downstairs and than what? Just take your time."

"I went to get Katie ready for bed."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Katie was playing with her hair and Jenna gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"So you were a good little monster for Lindsey? You fooled her good didn't you?" Katie gave her mother a small grin and put her head back down on her shoulder. Jenna took her into the bathroom and grabbed a towel to put on the floor and put Katie on the towel so she could change her diaper and tossed the diaper in the trash.

Katie grabbed at Jenna's hands when she went to put the clean diaper on and started to babble at her.

"Bah bah ahhah!"

"Oh you can't be running around naked and I'm sorry that you aren't getting your pre-bedtime bath tonight sweetie. You can have a bath in the morning. You're so conservative, if mommy is getting your jammies on its bath time." Katie made a face at her and Jenna got the diaper on and blew a raspberry on Katie's stomach. Katie let out a giggle. Jenna put the clothes in the diaper bag and she let Katie crawl away and stand up by pulling herself up using the tub.

"Oh you better not start walking. Daddy has been begging you for almost a week to walk and if he misses you walking he's going to have a fit." She got out Katie's jammies and got her in them and picked the baby back up. She headed back to the main area and went to get a bottle for Katie when someone knocked at the door.

"Lose your key Cat?" called out Jenna putting Katie in her playpen and looking for a bottle.

"I'm here to deliver some flowers to Miss. Willows. This is her suite?" a male voice called back. Jenna felt silly and called out.

"Yeah, um hold on a second." She gave Katie her pinkie to suck on and Katie grabbed her bear and started to fiddle with it. She grinned at her daughter. "I'll be back in second." Jenna unlocked and opened the door and felt her world explode in pain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Her grip on his hand was painful, her eyes went dark and her face seemed to lose all color. Jenna turned to him and was near tears.

"Where's Katie…she's with my mom or Julia right?" Greg couldn't look at her, the look of confusion and hurt tore him up and it upset her even more. "God damn Greg where is she!" Nick knew this had been a bad idea to do this with Greg here, but it was too late to go back.

"Jen, I need you to tell me what you remember!" Jenna bit her lip and shook her head.

"I got her ready for bed and someone knocked on the door…they said they had flowers for Catherine and I put her in her crib and…_she remembered the pain of glass smashing her upside the head, she cried out in pain and fell backwards into the room, she felt someone pushing her to the counter in the kitchen area and hitting her all over. She went to get them off her and she went to go to the living area that had her phone to call for help. She got away for a second when she was pushed and she hit the table and felt hands around her neck….Stupid bitch…he kept calling her that while her choked her. She heard Katie crying and it sounded so far away from her. No she wasn't going to let him win and she started to claw at anything she could reach and she managed to get a knee up and she kneed him in the groin. He let go of her throat and she bit his hand and crawled away from him and went to get her purse and phone. Call for help, just get some help. She almost had the purse when she felt him kick her and she fell down and he felt him pin her now and he started to hit her again and she heard Katie still crying and she felt something wet soaking her. She felt heavy all over and she couldn't move and she looked and saw a pool of red around her…why couldn't she get up?_

"Oh god where is she Greg? I want to see her right now!" snapped Jenna. Greg took a breath and sighed. He took both her hands in his and looked at her.

"She's missing. We don't know where she is." Nick had seen countless victims' breakdown in front on him everyday and he had learned to steel himself against there heartache. However he knew Greg and Jenna, they were his friends, almost his family. Nick knew he would never forget the look on Jenna's face. All light and hope left her face and she started shaking. Emotional pain that was so physical it manifested itself. Greg leaned over and took Jenna into his arms and tried to calm her down.

"My baby!" sobbed Jenna clutching his shirt. He put his head on hers and rocked her.

"We're gonna find her, sshhh. We're gonna find her."

"Why? Why my baby?" asked Jenna.

_If only we knew,_ thought Nick and than something popped into his head. _The flowers were for Catherine; whoever took Katie called Cat and asked for the ransom…why?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I've gone through all of Greg's cases…nothing," said Ronnie. Catherine sighed and pushed the files aside.

"Anything from the loser she was going to marry?" asked Catherine. Tate shrugged.

"Not a damn thing. His work alibi checked out, he was working at the time Katie was taken. And I looked, he does have family in Mexico from his mom's side so he could of had someone from the family take her south of border, help him take her. He was following her around he knew where she was going to be tonight." Ronnie looked at Tate.

"Than why the blackmail pictures or the ransom call?" asked Ronnie.

"Andy admitted to sending the photos and he hasn't called anyone since being taken into custody. If he did have someone helping him, they could be making the calls," said Catherine.

"But here's the rub. Andy is 'in love' with Jenna, if he finds out that someone almost stabbed her to death and kidnapped her kid he's gonna be pissed," said Ronnie.

"Plus he wanted her to meet with him, hard for her to do if she's laid up in a hospital bed. Grissom thinks it's a pair, but what if there is more than a pair?" asked Tate.

"Andy, the person who attacked Jenna and the person who has the baby," said Catherine.

"I don't think Andy has the brains to come up with something like this. Stealing money is one thing, blackmail and kidnapping are a whole different ballgame," said Tate.

"Love or what people think is love makes you do crazy things," said Ronnie.

"He doesn't love her, he thinks he does. She's an object to him, something he thinks he owns. Ok, Wendy was unable to get DNA from under Jenna's nails, she sent it to trace and Hodges is running it right now."

"I just finished the tests. Whoever attacked her was wearing a cheap leather jacket. The fibers under her nails was fake leather, she ruined the jacket when she clawed at it." Hodges looked at Catherine oddly when he handed her the report.

"What?" asked Catherine.

"Nothing, I'm just gonna go back to my lab now." Hodges left the room and Tate watched him go down the hall.

"We really should start that random drug testing again. I think he should be first on the list." Catherine rolled her eyes and went back to the case files.

"Archie is still looking through the tapes sent back from the hotel, Mandy is still looking for prints on everything brought back." Catherine's phone went off and she answered it

"Willows."

"Hey Catherine it's me," said Nick. "Jenna's awake."

"How she's doing?"

"Not good."

"Not surprising, you find out your baby is missing and see how well you cope."

"Well she remembers bits and pieces of what happened and she remembers biting the guy who attacked her. Did Ronnie and Tate take a swab from her mouth?"

"Hey did you guys take a cheek swab?" asked Catherine.

"No, we were using her blood and hair from her hairbrush that we found in her purse for DNA," said Ronnie.

"Cheek swab is a no," said Catherine.

"Ok, I'm gonna swab her and get a bite impression from her. I hope we can still get DNA from it." Catherine went out into the hall to talk to Nick.

"How's Greg doing?" asked Catherine.

"A degree better than Jenna, he hasn't told her about the ransom demand yet. Any luck on your end?"

"Test are still being run and tapes are still being watched. Hodges told me that fibers under Jenna's nails was cheap leather, for all the help that will be." Tate poked her head in the hallway.

"Ronnie and I are going to start checking flower shops near the hotel to see if they can give us anything. See you later," said Tate and her and Ronnie headed out. Catherine sighed.

"I'm gonna see if Grissom will let me go down to the hospital, I'll pick up your swabs and bite impression when I get there."

"Thanks Cat." They hung up and Catherine headed to Grissom's office to fill him in on her end and get his input.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Greg let Jenna put her head on his chest and he ran a hand through her hair. Neither one of them could find words right now, he hated seeing her like this she was a shell of a person. He just pulled her a little closer to him and held her.

"How long?" asked Jenna.

"What?"

"How long has she been missing?" Greg looked at his watch.

"It's past noon, she went missing after midnight…about twelve hours."

"She would be going down for her nap right now. I swear you could set a clock by her. She gets so fussy when she doesn't take her nap…" Jenna trailed off and he hugged her a little tighter.

"I know," said Greg. He heard her sniffle and felt her start to shake again. Nick came back in and Greg shook his head no, he had already taken her cheek swab and got her bite impression. Right now she needed to be left alone. Nick nodded and stepped out of the room.

"She got so annoyed with me last night because she didn't get a bath. I told her I would give her one in the morning. I lied to her Greg…she's so damn picky for a baby. She's gonna be so pissed off when she doesn't get one today either." Jenna started crying again and Greg just held her and let her cry. "She gonna be so mad at me."

Greg was wondering if he should have a nurse sedate her again, she wasn't coping with this at all. _She's already lost one baby in this life, you deal with the possibility of losing another one and see how well you cope,_ he thought.

"She's not gonna be mad at you. She loves you too much," said Greg. Greg looked up and saw Grissom and Catherine standing in the doorway. He noticed that Catherine was looking at Jenna like she had never seen her before in her life.

"Greg we need to talk to you alone for a minute," said Grissom softly. Jenna wiped her eyes.

"Is it about Katie?" asked Jenna.

"No," said Grissom. "But I need to speak with him for just a second." Jenna nodded and pulled away from Greg. Greg sighed and headed into the hallway with Grissom and Catherine, Nick went into the room to sit with Jenna. Grissom and Catherine walked down the hall and into a side hallway. Greg looked at Catherine who looked shell shocked.

"We ran the DNA that we found inside a pair of pajamas we found in a dumpster by the hotel they belonged to Katie." Greg felt his heart sink.

"Did you find a body?"

"No, the pajamas were covered in blood, we think whoever did this ditched the pj's in there," said Grissom.

"This is about Katie, why did you lie to Jenna?" asked Greg. Grissom sighed.

"The safe kit you collected for Katie was compromised and her DNA sample wasn't any good. Wendy got impatience waiting for something to compare of Katie's. So she ran the DNA in the pajamas through are system. She figured that you being her father, she would get a match."

"And she did?" asked Greg.

"Yes, you Katie share seven out of thirteen genetic markers…she also matched another person in our system. So we ran Jenna's DNA just be sure, it was also a half known match to another person in our system." Greg was confused beyond words.

"Jenna has a sibling match in our system? Her mom only had two kids."

"The match was paternal…Jenna is my half sister…she Sam Braun's daughter," said Catherine.

Notes-Like the plot twist?

Reviews?


	10. The Mother's Tale

The Mother's Tale

Since Catherine had to remove herself from the case because Jenna was now 'family', Grissom took the DNA swab and bite impression back to the lab. Grissom explained to Nick the hallway about what was going on and that he was not to tell Jenna about the DNA results. He made it clear though that Greg and Catherine did need to tell her.

"I'll get this to Wendy for DNA, but I think it best that Jenna hear about 'this' from either you or Catherine and not from a press hound or Ecklie." Grissom left them alone to think.

Catherine and Greg went outside and neither one of them could say anything to each other. Greg looked at Catherine and tried to find something in her that resembled Jenna and he couldn't, _they took after their moms, you can't see Sam in them at all. _

"Damn you Sam, he had to know. He had to know that Jenna was his daughter. He knew I was his for years, I always thought he was but I never had the nerve to find out until I asked you run that DNA for me."

Greg remembered they found a safe deposit box with a bloody cloth in it; the unknown DNA on it was a match to Catherine and Sam.

He did it for her on sly, she asked him too keep it quite for her. And he did, she took the heat when the case got thrown out, if they had found out he was in on it they would have fired him on the spot. Catherine was one of the first people to list him as an assistant on a major case, gave him a chance to prove himself. He couldn't help but think about all the times he flirted with her, _God I was hitting on my sister in law for all intents and purposes._

"Damn it Greg snap out of it!" snapped Catherine.

"I'm sorry I'm trying to adjust to the fact that you're my fiancée's sister at this moment."

"Half sisters," said Catherine getting off the bench and pacing.

She was pissed off, not a Greg or Jenna or even Wendy for running the DNA the way she did, she had almost come close to forgiving Sam for everything he had done to her mother, her family and her career since it was found out that he was her father. They had been close once, when she was growing up Sam had been the only man to look out for her and make sure that she was ok.

They stayed close when she had Lindsey and if it hadn't been for Sam she wouldn't have been able to get Lindsey into a good school. But it still didn't change the fact that she had risked her career to find out the truth about him not to mention Greg's career in the process. _Let's not forget about the time you blew up his lab and almost killed him two weeks before that._

She had almost forgiven Sam when he duped a group of investors and took them for every penny they had and they took there revenge out on her and Lindsey. She thanked god her mother had been out of town that week, god knows what they would have done to her. But this, somehow this was the straw that broke the camel's back.

She had grown fond of Jenna, she was good to Greg despite the demands of job she had stuck by him. She envied him a little for that, her love life was one failure after another; no one seemed to understand her job or her. Hell her kid didn't even understand it sometimes. Sam had worked with Jenna and when Catherine had told him that she was seeing Greg, a CSI on her team he seemed pleased.

"_That's good Mugs; make sure he treats her right. She's one hell of lady." _Catherine thought at the time he was protecting someone he saw as a business partner now she saw it for what it really meant…look after your little sister.

"She's your little sister it doesn't matter if she's half or a quarter. She's family…your family. Maybe Sam didn't know she was his daughter, if Clarissa didn't tell anyone," said Greg and Catherine shook her head.

"This is Sam Braun we're talking about! Nothing, I mean nothing went on in Vegas without him knowing. Jenna grew up here, Sam worked with her," she let out a bitter laugh. "He told me he loved her work, the talent she had, the drive to succeed…how she reminded him of when he first came to Vegas." Greg sighed and stood up.

"I wanna talk to Jenna's mom about this. I mean her and Sam, how the hell did that happen, God I have to tell Jenna…"

"She doesn't need to know," Catherine interpreted and Greg have her a look.

"Why not, she has a right to know about this? I'm not going to keep this from her Cat Besides you think the lab is going to be quite about this? Do you want her to find this out while she's hanging out with Mandy?"

"Greg, the last thing she needs right now is to find out that her mother slept with her business partner almost thirty three years ago. The saying 'ignorance is bliss' comes to mind with this situation!" He glared at her.

"Fine, I won't tell her yet…but when we find Katie I'm telling her the truth. I've lied and hidden things from her before and I almost lost her by doing that. This time, not even for you will I keep this off the record."

Greg turned and went back into the hospital and Catherine sighed and watched him go inside. It was shitty of her to ask him to keep this from the Jenna, but she knew how badly it threw her to find out Sam was her father, Jenna had grown up her whole life believing her father died before she was born. _Her baby is missing the last thing she needs to do is find out that her father hired her to bake for his casinos._ Catherine had driven herself here since she was off the clock and off the case she decided to conduct her own investigation, _mom had to know, Sam never kept anything from her._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Greg's mind was still reeling, _Catherine and Jenna, how could her mom lie like that to her and to Frankie? All those years watching her grow up, did Clarissa ever see Sam in her. God this is gonna break Jenna's heart._ She went grave of a person she assumed was her father every Christmas and on his birthday since she was kid; she had told him she had always been a little saddened by the fact that she had never got to meet him. _He would have liked you,_ said Jenna when he went with her to the grave site the first Christmas he spent with her.

Greg paused outside Jenna's room, Frankie was talking to her and it looked like he got something of a smile out of her for a second. Frankie was darker in skin tone than Jenna and Frankie always gave her shit about it, told her it was because she got more of the Irish in her than he did. _God how's he going to react when he finds out that Jenna is his half sister._ Nick was down the hall talking on his cell and Greg spotted Clarissa talking to one of Jenna's nurses. He had to know, the CSI and scientist in him wouldn't shut up until he knew the full story.

"Clarissa. Can I talk to you for a minute?" She looked up at him and nodded. She hugged the nurse and Greg motioned for her to follow him downstairs so they could talk. They went back outside and sat down, Clarissa looked at him and fiddled with the wedding ring she still wore on her left hand.

"What is it sweetheart?" This was harder than Greg thought it would be, he liked Clarissa, she was like his mom here in Vegas, she treated him like he was one of her own. _Nothing will be the same once you ask her this, but the cat's already out of the bag…she can lie, but the DNA is still the truth._

"Clarissa when they tested Jenna's and Katie's DNA they found a match in our system to another CSI, Catherine Willows and their DNA matched paternally…meaning Jenna and Catherine had the same father, Sam Braun. I need to know, why? Why Sam Braun?" Clarissa looked a Greg and gave him a sad and bitter smile.

"Because I was a stupid and foolish woman that's why." Greg sighed and looked at her.

"I want the whole story." Clarissa bit her lip and collected her thoughts.

"They say the sins of the father are visited onto their children, they never say what becomes of the mother's sins. When I got cancer and they took away what makes a woman a woman I thought that was my punishment for what I did, but watching my daughter suffer with me was worse. She gave up school, her internship, her life to take care of me. She lost you when she came back here to take care of me, she was so unhappy and it was all my fault for what I did."

"We lost each other before you got sick and that was my fault not yours."

"If she had stayed in California, you wouldn't have lost touch with her. She wouldn't have gotten back together with Andy. I see how much you care about her and how happy you make her and I realize that she could have been happier much earlier in life. It's my fault, I don't you don't believe in god the way I do, but I do and he's punishing her again for what I did."

"Just tell me what happened between you two," said Greg.

"When Martin and I first got married we had had Frankie right away, so when we tried again and I lost the baby and than we couldn't get pregnant, I thought it was me, but Martin didn't care if we had more children or not, he loved me. Before I got the bakery from my mother Martin worked at the Sands has a card dealer and I worked there some nights helping the showgirls get dressed, cleaning up the dressing rooms, making sure they had what they needed after the show, that's how I met Sam. He always had thing for the showgirls, I can't count the times I had to make sure the right girl got the flowers he sent them." Clarissa paused and looked away from him and into the parking lot.

"Martin was killed in late September; he was leaving the store and was mugged, they shot him, they never found out who or how. I felt lost; alone, I missed my husband…I still had a family to care for so I kept working at the Sands. One night I was getting ready to leave and Sam asked to talk to me. I thought it was about work, but he started asking me Martin and he was one of the few people that seemed to really care about me and what I was going through."

"I started crying in his office and he hugged me and well I believe the saying one thing leads to another applies here. It was a mistake I shouldn't have, he was married and I felt horrible about it, he apologized. Said he always thought I was attractive, but he never meant it to go that far. We agreed to never tell anyone, it would only hurt people. Two weeks later, I thought I had the flu…it turned out to be Jenna. I knew it was him, he knew it was him."

"He offered to take care of me; I didn't want anything to do with him. I hated myself for it; he was a reminder of how I shamed my husband's memory. I almost considered ending the pregnancy that's how much I hated myself. My mother wouldn't let me; she told me that I wasn't going to hurt one more person; she was the only person I told. When I held Jenna that first time, I couldn't even believe that I had considered that, she was the most wonderful person I ever met in my whole life. She made me so happy."

"Did Sam ever come and see her when she was little?" Greg couldn't imagine knowing he had a kid and never seeing them until they were an adult and not telling them he was there father."

"Sort of, my mother was from old school Italian she had her ways about her and she set the ground rules. She would take Jenna to park, Sam could see her there. He wasn't allowed to speak to her that was the rule. She was never to find out about me and him. However, he made it clear that he took care of what was his and despite all the times I said no, he set up a trust fund for. I've never touched it; thought about it when I was sick, but then I would have to explain where it came from. So he set it up so a rather large sum went into it on her birthday… for almost thirty some years." Clarissa scoffed and eyed Greg.

"It has close to ten million in it…isn't that what they want for my baby to have her baby back? They can have it; I'm going to tell her the truth…according to my doctor I'm dying anyway so why lie to her anymore?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mom!" Catherine came into the house and called again for her mother. Lily came out into the living room and looked surprised to see Catherine home.

"What's wrong sweetie? Is Lindsey alright?"

"Did you know?

"Know what dear; you're not making any sense?"

"Does Sam have any other kids I should know about?!" Lily's face went pale.

"Catherine honey…"

"I know about Tony and Walt; did Sam have something against raising his daughters? Are they're any other kids I should know about?"

"Sweetheart sit down," said Lily and she sat down on the sofa.

"Did you know that Jenna was his daughter too?" Lily's face seemed to get paler.

"Oh honey…" Catherine's jaw dropped.

"You knew! You've seen me with her, she's marrying one of my co-workers and you knew she was my sister!"

"Sam asked me to keep it to myself. He trusted me." Catherine fought the familiar urge to strangle her mother.

"When did you find out?"

"Honey…"

"Just tell me!"

"She was just a little girl the first time I saw her. The next time I saw her she was an adult. He was so proud of her; I could see it in his eyes."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

June 1981

"I never thought I would see the day that Sam Braun would take a day off work," said Lily. Sam laughed and threw an arm around her.

"It's too nice of a day to be in that sweatshop. Besides how often do I get to spend it with a pretty lady?" Lily shook her head; Sam had called her last night and asked if she wanted to have lunch with him today. He showed up at her house an hour ago with a picnic basket and a bottle of wine. They drove out to a nice little park in Henderson. Sam set up there lunch near a play ground where a group of kids where playing. Sam told her how the casinos were doing, how the new show girls just weren't up to the snuff, he lamented about the day her and Lois O'Neil hung up their head dresses. Lily laughed and told him about Catherine, she was going to spend the summer in LA with some friends from school. Sam shook his head and sipped the wine he brought.

"You should tell her to be careful when she goes out there. Pretty girls don't last very long out there."

"She's a smart girl Sam. She knows how to take care of herself. I have to let her live her own life, she eighteen years old now in case you've forgotten." Sam sighed and looked out to the playground where the kids were playing.

"They grow up fast don't they?" He seemed very sad all of a sudden. "Lily…I need to tell you something. But it stays between us. No one, not Catherine, not your priest, not even on your death bed can you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you!" Lily looked at him, she had never seen him look so serious and it scared her a little.

"Sam, what's wrong? Oh god are you dying?"

"No Lilly I'm in perfect health. I don't know how tell you this." He pointed over to the group of children playing jump rope. "Do you see the little girl in the blue jumper? The one in the pigtails. She jumping right now." Lilly looked over and she saw the little girl jumping, she was a cutie. She had long brown hair and big green eyes and was chanting along with her friends.

"Cinderella, dressed in yella/Went upstairs to kiss a fella/Made a mistake/kissed a snake/How many doctors will it take?" Lilly smiled.

"She's cute."

"She's my daughter," said Sam quietly. Lilly almost dropped her drink.

"Sam…"

"I know, I should have told you sooner. I couldn't though. I don't know why. I just couldn't."

"Oh Sam." Lilly looked back over to kids and she had switched places and was now swing the rope for one of the other kids. "What's her name and who's her mother?"

"Her name is Jenna, her mother is Clarissa Bianchi. You remember her; she was a dresser at the Sands."

"The little Italian girl whose husband was killed. If I didn't care so much about you I would be furious with you right now. That woman was grieving and you used that. Not surprising considering it's you; at least you waited till her husband was dead!" Sam looked sad.

"Lilly the only interaction I will ever have with her is when her grandmother brings her to the park and I get to watch her jump rope. She turned six a few days ago and I'll never get to talk to her, someday she's going to stop coming here and that will be the last time I get to see her. At least you let me interact with Catherine and she knows me, she's never going to know me, I think that's punishment enough." Lily sighed and took his hand and she watched the little girl keep jumping.

"She speaks Italian," said Sam.

"She's a smarty," said Lily.

"Well hopeful that's something her and Catherine got from me," joked Sam.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

June 2005

Lily took the elevator up to Sam's office and sat down in the waiting area outside his door. The secretary looked up at Lily and smiled.

"Sam should be done in a few minutes; he's in meeting right now."

"It's alright I have nothing going on." Lily started flipping though a magazine on a side table when Sam's office door opened and Sam walked out and next to him was a young woman wearing a black pencil skirt and jacket, she was carrying a vary large file folder and she had a very large smile on her face. Sam turned and shook her hand.

"I look forward to doing more business with you Miss. Bianchi." Lily did a double take looking at her. _Oh my god…she grew up she looks so beautiful. _She shook his hand back.

"Thank you Mr. Braun. I'll have these contracts signed and sent back to you by tomorrow." She turned and headed out of the office. Lily looked at him and Sam motioned they should go into his office.

"Oh Sam…is that her? I almost didn't recognize her."

"Yes…she works for me now. She's going to sign a five year contract tying her bakery to my casinos. She came to me Lilly for the job," when Lily gave him a serious look of disapproval.

"I'm not going to tell her that I'm her father and she got the job from me fair and square, her cakes were the best and she offered me the best deal for what I want. She has a good business sense about her…it's nice to know she got something else from me too."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Damn it mom! I had a right to know about her, when she started seeing Greg and I met her and we started being friends I had the right to know who she was really was." Lily sighed.

"Oh he wanted to tell you sweetheart he really did. He was so sad that he couldn't tell her." Catherine just let out a noise of disgust.

"I need to get some air." Catherine went outside and Lily took a deep breath and thought about something Sam had told her after he and Catherine had another one of their fights.

_"You know its sad Lils, I have a son in the grave, a son in jail, a daughter who can't stand my guts and the only one of my children who even likes me doesn't even know I'm her father. If you get right now to it…I'm a very pathetic man." _

Notes-Sam's other kids Tony and Walt were seen in Season 2-Burked were Tony was killed by Walt and Catherine did investigate the case and admitted to growing up with Tony and Walt.


	11. Truthfully

Truthfully

Nick sat down next to Jenna while Catherine and Greg went outside.

"I know this is going to sound retarded but how you holding up?" Jenna gave him a look.

"Shitty," She adjusted her bed so she could sit up and looked at Nick. "Nick, be honest with me about the case. What's going on, do you know who has Katie or what they want or why? Just tell me what's going on." Nick sighed.

"Greg is gonna kick my ass."

"She's my daughter too, if Greg knows something about the case I should too." Nick got comfortable in the chair and looked her in the eyes.

"We don't know why took her yet or why, but we know what they want. They called and asked for a ransom."

"How much, I'll pay it, I'll sell my bakery just how much do they want for my baby?" Nick had a feeling if he didn't tell her she was going to kick his ass and that Greg was going to kick his ass for telling her.

"They asked for ten million dollars for Katie." Jenna's face lost more color and she shook her head and she bit her tongue.

"She means more to me than that. I just… did they tell you what would happen if they didn't get the money?"

"No, they gave us a seventy two hour time frame to work with though."

"Do you guys think you can find her in time?" Nick went to say something when Grissom poked his head in the door.

"Nick, I need to speak to you." Nick picked up his kit and stepped out into the hallway and Grissom took him down the hall from Jenna's room.

"You have her swab and bite impression?" asked Grissom. Nick handed them over to Grissom and Grissom put them in his case.

"Tate and Ronnie will be reporting directly to you now, Catherine is off the case."

"What? How come?" asked Nick.

"Jenna and Catherine happen to share the same father," said Grissom.

"Whoa, you're telling me that Sam Braun is Jenna's father?"

"Yes I am and because Catherine is related she can't be on the case. I had no choice but to take her off in case Ecklie found out. Don't tell Jenna about Catherine though, that's something Greg and Catherine have to do. I'm going to take these back to the lab. Did you get anything out of her, any description at all?" asked Grissom.

"No, she can't remember what he looked like." Grissom sighed and thought.

"If someone else knew that Jenna was Sam's daughter they could assume that's why she can hand them ten million dollars." Nick shrugged.

"According to Catherine all of Sam's money was tied up in land development."

"Doesn't stop people from thinking what they will. I have to go. Stay here and keep an eye on her in case she remembers anything. Warrick is looking through what was brought back from the hotel and the pajama dump site. Ronnie and Tate are running down some leads about the flowers used has a lure to get in the room. I told them to get a hold of you in case they find anything. I'm taking these back to Wendy, keep an eye on Greg too." Grissom left him in the hallway and Nick shook his head.

_Oh man Cat and Jen._ Nick went to go back in to her room to talk to her some more when he saw Frankie and Clarissa talking to her. _They need to be alone right now._ Nick turned to head back down the hall when his phone started to chime at him.

"Stokes."

"Oh Nicky your so fine, your so fine you blow my mind," said Tatum.

"Very funny Tate. What do you have for me?"

"Ronnie and I are thinking about getting a lottery ticket because it is our lucky day. We only hit three flower shops near the casino and found the one we needed. Becky's Flowers three blocks away from the casino, they sell a unique crystal vase, matches what you collected at the hotel. Becky the owner is pulling all receipts for yesterday, cash and credit. But she's pretty sure that only a few people brought the flower mix you're looking for. White rose, pink lilies and baby's breath were what was recovered from the room hopeful the moron paid on credit. Becky has cameras outside but nothing inside though. So hopeful we can get something that way. Archie is having no luck with the casino cams," said Tatum.

"What's the deal with the casino cams?" asked Nick.

"We get a guy coming in with flowers around the time of the kidnapping, but you can't see his face. He hides it behind the flowers. It's like he knows where the cameras are. Nicky I wonder if he worked in the casino or knows someone who does." Nick sighed.

"Ok, get the receipts and videos back to Archie and I'll talk to guys later."

"You're lucky I love you so much Nicky or else I think you were ignoring me. I thought you liked working cases with me," teased Tatum.

"I like it when they don't involve my friend's missing kid."

"We're gonna find her and when we do I expect a steak dinner from you." Nick had to laugh.

"And what makes you think I'm gonna buy you a steak dinner?"

"I know you like red heads, I just happen to be a red head do the math Nick. I'll call you later," Tatum hung up on her end and Nick sighed and he walked back down the hall and saw Jenna and Frankie talking in the room. Frankie took Jenna's hand and they were talking softly. Nick decided to leave them alone and go outside for some fresh air of his own. He almost ran into Clarissa coming back inside.

"Sorry," said Nick. She nodded and walked on. Greg was sitting at the table looking at the parking lot. Nick sat down at the table across from Greg.

"Hey G, Tate and Ronnie may have gotten a really good lead about who bought the flowers that we found in hotel suite." Greg nodded and sighed.

"I just want her home. Did Grissom tell you about Jenna and Catherine?"

"Yeah. I think you were right about the world getting smaller and smaller every day," said Nick. Greg gave him the smallest of grins.

"I used to hit on Catherine; I always put her DNA on top of my pile just so she could talk to me before she got busy on a case."

"I thought you always put my DNA on top," joked Nick.

"Only on slow nights. It's just weird you know I work with my sister in law who is kind of being a bitch right now about this."

"How is Catherine taking it?"

"Not well, she's kind of pissed off at her dead father. She wants me not to tell Jenna, but it's a little too late for that, Clarissa is going to tell Jenna the truth. You know Sam set up a trust fund for Jenna after she was born; it has close to ten million in it. Clarissa never touched it while Jenna was growing up. They're gonna get what they want for Katie, hopefully they give her back."

"We're gonna find her, even if I have to work the case by myself until they make me quit the LVPD. We're gonna find her." Greg sighed and shifted in his seat.

"Jenna and I were gonna try for more kids, but if we lose Katie I can't see her wanting to have anymore and I honestly can't see myself wanting anymore kids if we lose Katie. It just hurts too much man, I just keep seeing her in my mind and I hate the thought of her being alone and scared. I just want her home."

"I told Jenna about the ransom demand." Greg glared at him. "She asked about the case and I told her the truth, she isn't mad that you didn't tell her. You should go back upstairs and be with her, she needs you and you need her."

Greg nodded and headed back inside. Nick thought about calling Catherine to see if she was ok, after all they were friends, at one time he had hoped for something more between them. But there were rules that team members couldn't date and he followed them, he wished he hadn't now considering Grissom and Sara had dated. He had a feeling that he blew whatever he and Catherine could of had when he ditched her that night at the club, he had never really forgiven himself for leaving her there.

He sighed and headed back up to Jenna's room, he had been told to keep an eye on her and Greg after all.

"Nick," called out a female voice. Nick turned around to see who it was and his jaw dropped at the sight of her.

"Sara?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where did Mami go?" asked Jenna.

"I don't know she went to talk to one of the staff nurses. Making sure you get the good drugs," said Frankie. Jenna couldn't help it and she gave her older brother a small smile for a second and than she became very serious.

"Part of me hopes that this is a horrible dream from a bad drug trip and when I wake up Katie will be home." Frankie took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Hey trust me they're gonna find her. Actually I'm surprised they haven't brought her back yet…you were a holy terror at her age. If she's anything like you those creeps are getting more than what they ever asked for. Like that baby in Baby's Day Out." Jenna wiped her eyes.

"I hope she is. God I don't know what to do Frankie. They want ten million dollars, I don't have ten million dollars and god what are they going to do to her if they don't get it. She's just a baby, she hasn't even started teething and she's barely walking yet." Jenna made herself take deep breaths so she wouldn't have another crying fit. Frankie gave her a hug.

"It's gonna be alright, everything is going to be alright."

"I just want her home."

"I know," said Frankie. The siblings sat in silence for a long while until Clarissa came back in the room, she shut the door and took a seat next to her daughter and gave her a hug.

"You know I love you don't you miele?" her mother pushed back some hair from her face.

"I think you love me more than anyone else." Jenna noticed that her mother looked very sad.

"I do sweetheart, I love you and Frankie more than anything else in the world…I always wanted to protect you two. I just, I never wanted to see you and Frankie hurt."

"I know mom, I feel the same way about Katie." Clarissa shook her head and went to say something else when Greg came into the room and looked at Clarissa, Frankie and Jenna.

"Should I go?" asked Greg and Jenna gave him a look. _God it's like he doesn't want to be near me. I tried to stop him from taking Katie; I didn't want this to happen…this isn't my fault! _

"No! We need to talk about what we're going to do to get Katie back…I don't know about you but I don't have ten million dollars lying around." Clarissa sighed.

"Honey, I need to tell you something," said Clarissa softly.

"What?" asked Jenna. Clarissa bowed her head and took Jenna's hand.

"I never wanted to hurt you or Frankie or anyone, but you need to know the truth." Greg was frozen in his spot and Frankie and Jenna looked confused about what their mother was telling them.

"Mami what's going on?" asked Frankie. Clarissa seemed to realize that dragging this out was only making things harder on both her children.

"After your father died Frankie I was with someone else…that someone else is your father Jenna." Frankie just looked at Clarissa blankly and Jenna's face went even paler than before and she shook her head. Greg felt his heart break for Jenna and he finally went over to her bedside by Frankie.

"What the hell!" snapped Frankie. Clarissa held her hands up.

"Figlio let me explain."

"Why? Why are you telling us this now? My baby is missing and you decide that now is the time to tell me _this_," Jenna lost her thought and it came back to her. "Who? Who is my father than and just why now? Of all the times you could have told us why now?!" snapped Jenna.

"He left you money…enough for Katie's ransom. That's why I'm telling you now. I'm so sorry miele," she went to touch Jenna and Jenna shirked away from it.

"I want to know who?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah I would like to know who to!" snapped Frankie. "You were good enough to sleep with, but not good enough to take care of after the fact!"

"It was a mistake," said Clarissa.

"So I'm a mistake, that's good to know," muttered Jenna. Greg was wondering why he hadn't tried to talk Clarissa into waiting until after they got Katie back. This was just hurting her more than she deserved. He put his hand on her shoulder and felt how tense she was through the gown.

"No what I did was a mistake, you were the only good thing to come out of it. I was so happy to have you." Frankie just glared at his mother.

"Who is he?" Clarissa just looked at him defeated.

"Sam Braun he's her father Frankie." Both her children looked like they had been stabbed in the gut. Jenna let out a bitter laugh and Frankie headed for the door

"I need to get out of here for a while," he stopped at the door and glared at his mother again. "It's a good thing that Papà is dead…this would have killed him!" He opened the door, walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"Jenna, I'm sorry that you had to find out like this, but…we have the ransom for Katie now. We're going to bring her home." Jenna just eyed her mother.

"Please just leave me alone right now." Clarissa looked near tears and went to speak to Jenna again when Jenna cut her off. "I really just need you to go away and leave me alone right now!" Clarissa nodded and headed out the room. She stopped in the doorway.

"I still love you very much." She shut the door behind her and Greg sat down on Jenna's bed and looked at her. She looked up him and she seemed to be upset beyond words. Greg took both her hands in his and looked at her.

"Talk to me please." She shook her head and he bit back a groan. He hated seeing her like this and he was powerless to fix it for her. She put her head in his chest and he ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't want to talk about Sam and my mother right now, I wanna talk about getting Katie home. Ok Greg." He nodded and she pulled away from him so she could look him in the eyes.

"We don't know how to get a hold of who took Katie, but we have the money to get her back and we will. I promise," said Greg. Jenna looked down at the sheets on the bed.

"You don't blame me for this do you?" Greg made her look at him, he was shocked that she would think that for a second.

"Why would I blame you?"

"I was right there and I didn't protect her from whoever took her and now she's missing and with god knows who and where. I just want her back and I'm scared to think that she might not be ok and…you've been on cases where people have lost kids haven't you?"

"A few," answered Greg.

"The parents, they don't stay together afterward. When I was little, a kid up the street drowned in a pool and his parents didn't stay together after it happened. She blamed the father for not watching him while the kid was playing in the pool. He was right there and he let his son die, I was right there and I let Katie get taken from us. I'm so sorry Greg." She put her face in her hands and started crying again; Greg pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

"Listen to me; I can't speak for the parents who break up after they lose a kid. But this isn't your fault, I love you and I have no intention of leaving you ever. I know you and I know you fought back and tried to stop Katie from being taken. If you can't take my word as your husband, take my word as a CSI. Look at your hands." Jenna looked down at her hands and they were covered in bruises and cuts and she had broken at least three of her nails.

"We call those defensive wounds. A person gets them when they fight back against an attacker. The more wounds, the harder the person fought back. Your hands are covered in wounds Jen, you fought back. Whoever did this, you didn't make it easy for them." Greg hoped that she believed him, she went to say something to him when the door to there room opened up. Greg and Jenna were surprised to see Ecklie and another man standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" asked Greg leery. He wasn't on the clock and he wondered how much control he would have to keep on his temper if Ecklie started acting like an ass with Jenna.

"We were wondering if we could speak to you and Jenna about Katie and her disappearance?" asked Ecklie. "This is Leo Milhow he does public relations for the lab." The other man nodded and came into the room without waiting for Greg and Jenna to answer. He took a seat next to Jenna and looked at her.

"Miss. Bianchi I would like to extend my deepest sympathies about your daughter's disappearance." Greg didn't have to say a word about the line of bullshit this guy was feeding them.

"Cut the crap, what do you want?" asked Jenna. "Unless you have Katie or a way to bring her home I'm not in the mood to listen to you pretend to feel sorry for us." Milhow looked embarrassed and he looked to Ecklie who gave Milhow a nod.

"We would like you to agree to do a press conference to answer questions about Katie, hopeful it will bring in more leads and hopeful whoever took her will see the interview and make them realize that Katie belongs to a family and give us more clues and lead us to her."

Jenna looked at Greg and they both frowned. They had dealt with the local press in the past when Greg had been dealing with the inquest and they hadn't been treated fairly and needless to say they were not edger to go there again.

"I don't know…I mean JonBenet's parents were told the same thing and than they were accused of murder and abuse in the press and it got them no where. They never got anywhere with her case, I don't want that with Katie," said Jenna.

"I have to go with Jenna on this. I'm not about to let us be pulled through the mud and not get our daughter back." Milhow looked at them.

"I understand why you two are indecisive about this. But, trust me we are controlling what questions are going to be asked and who is going to be there, no one related to the coverage of Greg's inquest will be there and to be honest we think it's best that only Jenna speak and be seen at the conference," said Milhow. Greg was furious and Jenna just looked shocked.

"He's her father, he should be there," said Jenna.

"I understand that, but because of Greg's position at the lab and what happened almost two years ago we figure it's best that only you be seen in the public eye," said Ecklie.

"You think if they don't see me with Jenna they won't make the connection that she's my daughter too?" asked Greg barely holding back his disgust with this idea.

"Possible, I mean granted your name is on her birth certificate, but you two aren't legally married the press could assume that Jenna is a single parent, the press and those following the story could be more sympatric towards you and more willing to come forward," said Milhow. Jenna looked like she wanted to slap him and Greg was fighting the urge to punch him.

"We need to think about this, just give us a moment alone to talk," said Jenna.

"Of course," said Ecklie. Both the men left the room and Greg slammed the door shut after them.

"Bastards," muttered Greg.

"You really think that if I go and talk to the leeches it could help get Katie home?" asked Jenna.

"I don't know. I mean the more we get the story out in the media, it means less chance of whoever did this to leave Vegas or keep running with her. Maybe someone has seen her and they just don't know it's her." Greg hated to admit it, but maybe talking with the press would actually help. At the same time he didn't like the idea of Jenna having to do this alone.

"That or going more public with it could make them do something stupid and hurt her," said Jenna. "But if you're right and someone has seen her and they don't know she's our baby it could help bring her home." Jenna started biting one of her nails and sighed.

"If you want me to do it I'll do it, but if they ask about you I'm not going to lie. You're her father and you love her just has much as I do and unlike other parents that shall stay nameless you've been a part of her life since day one." Greg gave her a hug.

"I don't want you to do anything that's going to hurt you anymore."

"Greg, if I have to sell my soul to the devil himself I'll do it if that gets her home. Tell them I'll do it." He nodded and went into the hallway to speak with Ecklie and Milhow.

"She'll do the interviews. But she's made it clear that if she's asked about me she's not going to lie," said Greg.

"I had a feeling she would Sanders. We'll set it up for later on this afternoon. Milhow will come back later on get her ready to answer the questions. I promise that this won't be like the inquest, this time they want to help you," said Ecklie. He and Milhow left and Greg went to go back into the room when he heard someone call for him down the hall.

"I told you I would come here for you." _No it can't be. _He turned around and couldn't help but feel excited at the sight of her.

"Sara?" She shrugged and came towards him.

"Thought you and Jenna could use a friend who wasn't on the case." Greg hugged her the second she got close to him.

"We could really use one."

Notes-Sorry for the long delay, I've been working 40 hour weeks doing data entry and after an eight hour day my hands get a little sore and need a break from typing. I hope to get a chapter up every week though.

Figlio-Italian for son

JonBenet- I was taking a media class that made us attend a lecture given by Michael Tracey, who has worked on the Ramsey case for over ten years (He helped catch John Mark Karr) and explained how unfairly her parents were treated in the media and always made out to be her killers.

After the way Greg was treated in the media after Fannysmackin' I can see them being fearful of being treated the same way.

Thanks for the reviews, adds and alert adds


	12. Piecing it together

Piecing it together

Grissom felt his headache start to worsen and he popped two painkillers for it in the car before going back into the lab. He had a feeling they weren't going to work, but right now he would take any port in this storm that wasn't going to end any time soon.

He wondered how long he could keep it from Ecklie that the LVPD Lab had found another family member for Catherine, it really wasn't anyone fault but knowing Ecklie he would find a way to blame him for it. For now, if Ecklie asked why Catherine was not on the case he was going to tell him that she felt to involved in the case to stay objective and bowed out. _It's not a total lie,_ thought Grissom getting what had been collected from Jenna and going inside. He walked into DNA first thing and handed the swab to Wendy.

"Jenna bit whoever attacked her and I think she made have gotten a chunk of him. Can you see if this has unknown DNA on it?"

"Sure, it could take a little time though to separate the DNA though and run it through CODIS," said Wendy.

"Try to step it up a little please, we have less than seventy two hours before this creep gets ten million dollars for Katie," said Grissom.

"Yes sir." Wendy turned back to her scope and started studying the swab. Grissom went over into the layout room where Warrick was working, looking over photos from the scene.

"Anything?" asked Grissom.

"Found this," said Warrick he showed Grissom a photo of the jacket he had pulled from the dumpster. "Blood on it matches Jenna and you see the marks on it, it's where she clawed at him. He had to ditch the jacket after she got blood on it and ruined it. I sent a swab from inside of the jacket for DNA, but he tossed it in a dumpster so I don't think we'll get any DNA from inside it though. Wendy was gonna try through."

"I hope she gets something from it. Does Hodges have a trace report yet?" asked Grissom.

"I do right here," said Hodges walking into the layout room. "Now if you ignore what could have rubbed off on the clothing in the dumpster, I noticed some dust on the jacket, ran it through the GCMS and it came back has steel dust, found in any number of steel mills in the greater Vegas area, the same trace was also found on Katie's pajama's and on Jenna's clothing," said Hodges.

"Well that narrows it down to what…anywhere that works with steel?" asked Warrick.

"I'm sorry it's not more," said Hodges sounding truly apologetic.

"It's more than we had before," said Grissom. "Have Ronnie and Tatum come back yet?"

"Tatum is in AV with Archie and Ronnie is looking through credit card receipts from a flower shop a few blocks away from the scene. They matched a type of crystal found in vases there with what Nick collected at the scene," said Warrick.

"Good," said Grissom and he went over to AV where Tatum and Archie were glue to a screen.

"Shop had outside cameras so where just waiting for someone to come out carrying our flowers," said Tatum before Grissom could get anything out.

"What's the time frame?" asked Grissom.

"The flowers were very fresh, so they had to be bought the day of. We're at eight am yesterday and working from there," said Tatum.

"The casino cameras were a waste, he kept the flowers in his face the whole time," said Archie.

"So it could have been someone who knew the casino?" asked Grissom.

"Or who knew that cameras and casinos go hand in hand," said Archie. Grissom sighed.

"Let me know the second you find something," said Grissom feeling the bands tighten in his head. _We have the clues yet nothing and fits together at all! _Grissom went into his office with the duplicate photos of the crime scene and a quick copy of the notes he had taken from Nick's interview with Jenna while he was at the hospital and started to look through them and thought.

_The attack was quick and vicious, it was also planned, and they knew Jenna was going to be there…but the person who knocked at the door according to Jenna asked if the suite was Catherine's_

_._ Grissom frowned, sat back in his chair and looked at his desk and tried to figure out what was bothering him other than the case. Over the years the amount of personal photos had grown and he looked at them. One was with the whole team after they had been brought back together, the one next to that was just of him and Sara at a forensic conference the summer they had started seeing each other.

The last photo he had on his desk was taken at Katie's Christening with him, Sara, Greg, Jenna and Katie. Jenna was holding Katie and Grissom looked at mother and daughter, _god she's a splitting image of her mother almost if Katie was just a bit darker she…_Grissom's train of thought came to a halt and he looked at the photo of Katie and Jenna and than he looked at the team photo with Catherine. He stared at them, Jenna and Catherine didn't look alike at all, but Katie was white and to someone who didn't know better…_they could assume that Katie was Catherine's._

He picked up the photos and headed into AV to get a second opinion, Archie and Greg were friends after all. Tatum and Archie looked up at him.

"We don't have anything yet," said Tatum.

"Archie, refresh my memory what nationality is Jenna again? Italian and Mexican right. That's why she's on the tan side?" Archie looked up at him trying to figure out where his boss was going with this.

"Yeah." Grissom sat the photo down of Jenna and Katie.

"Do they look alike to you? If you were to see them on the street, would you assume mother and daughter?" Archie looked at the photo.

"Katie and Jenna look alike in the face, but if it were just a passing on the street and looking at skin color alone…at the risk of sounding a bit racist…no I don't think I would assume mother and daughter, but Greg's white. Hence Katie's white, even Jenna jokes about the fact that she has a white girl," said Archie. Grissom handed him the photo of Catherine and put it next to Katie.

"Would you assume on passing that they are mother and daughter?" Archie frowned and looked.

"Well, maybe I would if it were just a passing on the street type deal and not really looking at them," said Archie. Tatum frowned.

"Where are we going with this exactly? Katie's mixed; genetics say she was bounded to either going to look more Caucasian or more Mexican. What does that have to do with the case?" Grissom looked at the photos in his hands and said it more to himself than to Archie and Tatum.

"I think we may have a very serious case of mistaken identity."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Thanks," said Jenna taking a change of clothes and shower kit from Sara. Greg had given Sara a key to the house and she got him and Jenna a change of clothes, a shower kit and some of his Blue Hawaiian in a thermos. Greg was chugging a cup right now to stay awake, he was tried but at the same time he didn't want to go to sleep. Kari kissed on her forehead and tried to joke with her.

"Can't let you go on TV looking like that now can we." She gestured to Jenna's hospital gown and messed up ponytail. Jenna let out something between a laugh and sob.

"I'm surprised the PR asshole isn't here with a makeup and wardrobe crew. Is it alright to take a shower?" asked Jenna looking at Nick.

"We got all the physical evidence we could from you, so I don't see a shower hurting anything," said Nick. Greg helped Jenna unhook her IV and she went into the bathroom for a shower.

Greg closed the door behind her and looked at his parents, they had only been here a few hours and seemed to be holding it together better than he and Jenna were. They filled Noah, Kari and Sara in on everything, including what happened with Jenna's mother and the press conference that was to happen in about two hours. Noah sighed and looked at Greg.

"You won't change your mind about this press conference will you?' Greg nodded.

"They think it's the best thing we can do for Katie," said Greg.

"I just think it's a load of crap that you can't speak for your own daughter," said Noah.

"Mr. Sanders I understand why you feel that way, but this could be the best thing they do for Katie. By getting the story out, it's likely that someone who has seen Katie to come forward," said Sara.

_Spoken like a CSI…can take the girl away from CSI, but you can't take the CSI out of the girl,_ thought Greg with a small grin.

"I know that, but still it's really unfair," said Kari stirring her coffee.

"I'll take unfair if we get Katie home," said Greg throwing his cup away.

"Mr. Stokes…" started Kari.

"Nick, just call me Nick."

"Well Nick, whoever took my granddaughter have they tried to contact you guys again since the first call? I mean they ask for money and than don't tell us where they want it, what sense does that make?"

"We believe that they'll contact us again when the seventy two hours is up and they want the money. Until than it's really just wait and see what they'll do." Noah groaned and left the room. Kari frowned.

"He's smoking again…he started up again after what happened with Greg and he hasn't touched one for almost a year until you called us sweetheart." Greg felt a little bad that he had driven his dad to smoking again, but right now he was debating going downstairs and asking his dad if he could have one to calm his nerves.

Jenna came out the bathroom dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a blue tee shirt The bruises on her face looked worse now since she was cleaned up, she looked the way he felt, scared and lost. Now he was having second thoughts about asking her to go out there and deal with a bunch of media hounds. But he knew that she had made up her mind to this and nothing was going to change her mind. Greg went say something to her when Milhow came into the room looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry to bother you all, but I need to talk to Jenna alone."

"Why?" asked Jenna. Kari glared at him and Milhow let out a little cough.

"It's prep for what the reporters are going to ask you and how to react." Jenna rolled her eyes at him and looked at Greg.

"Can Greg stay with me please?" Milhow frowned.

"It's best that we do this one on one." Greg took her hand.

"Honey I'll be right outside if you need me." She nodded and everyone filed out the room. Milhow shut the door a little harder than needed when everyone left the room. Sara glared at the door.

"God the PR jerks became larger assholes since I left."

"Yeah no shit," said Nick. Kari twisted her wedding ring and frowned.

"It's unfair that you two are being asked to go through this separate." Greg sat down in a chair and sighed.

"I know mom, but if we don't do this and someone out there knows where Katie is and it's the piece of the puzzle we need to fit everything together…right now I'm in agreement with Jenna about selling my soul if it gets Katie home safe." Kari sat down next to her son and took his hand.

"I would do the same thing too sweetheart." Nick and Sara looked at each other and Sara motion with her head that they should go down the hall. Nick followed Sara and she started pacing.

"This sucks. I mean it this sucks a lot, I hate having to sit here and watch them be hurt like this. Nick have they called you with anything yet, any new leads?" asked Sara.

"Sara, you of all people you know how this works. DNA, fingerprints, sorting through the evidence it takes time. And trust me; you think the team is going to rest until she's found? You should know that Grissom is probably hounding Wendy and Mandy and Warrick to work faster…hell I'll be surprised if he doesn't kick them out of there labs and run everything himself."

"You're right…dare me to call him again and see what happens?" asked Sara. Grissom still hadn't checked his voice mail to see that she had called him. A part of her was mad that she had to find this out by the news, but at the same time she knew that Grissom had probably thrown himself headlong into this case was that he wasn't going to stop until they put in the hospital for exhaustion or until they found Katie.

"Gossiping about me?" asked Greg.

"Debating what would happen if I called Grissom while he's working. Where's your mom?" asked Sara.

"She went to save my dad from smoking another cancer stick. Sara thanks for coming out here…sorry it wasn't something slightly happier." She gave Greg another hug.

"I told you would be here for you, I mean come on Greggo, its the least I could do for you considering you were such a gentlemen to not look at me while in the shower." Greg couldn't help it and he started laughing, it was the funniest thing he had heard all day.

"I can't believe that she bought that you didn't look at her," said Nick.

"It was a haz-mat shower man; it was so far from sexy. It really wasn't the greatest way to see someone naked; beside she took her clothes for the guys in the suits not me. Now if she had gotten naked for me it would have been a different story."

"He didn't look his eyes were closed the whole time," said Sara walking down the hall.

"And you know this because?" asked Nick.

"I told him I saw everything," said Sara with a small grin, she found the exit and headed outside to try Grissom again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Do you have a current picture of Katie with you?" asked Milhow.

"I had one in my purse, but that's in evidence now," said Jenna. She hated this man, he was such a dick. What her and Greg were going through right now didn't matter to him at all.

"It's alright; Sanders gave us one that he had on his cell phone that he took last night. We'll use that one."

"Kari…she may have one in her purse that we took two weeks ago. It's a much better picture of Katie than the one he got on the cell phone. It's Katie at home; um she was playing with our cat." _She was trying to give him her teething ring and Gabriel just looked at her like she was crazy._ _It was the funniest thing watching her try to share with the cat._

"We'll see," said Milhow in a slightly dismissive tone and he reached into his briefcase for something.

"Hey you listen to me asshole," snapped Jenna. Milhow looked at her. "I'm not in the mood to have you treat me like shit right now. I've put up with your half ass 'I care about you' bullshit and your fake pity about my baby missing. Right now is not a good time to get nasty with me, trust me if I could go out there and look for her myself I would and the way I feel right now no mugger or murderer would mess with me. Don't make me take all the pissed off feelings I have built up out on you. Because trust me I have no problems taking this IV pole and shoving it up your ass sideways." Milhow looked at her.

"Ecklie said you had a temper."

"You want to prove him right you'll keep it up." Milhow pulled up a chair and sat down.

"You'll need to keep that in check when being asked questions out there…I figured you being pissed at me is better than you blowing up at a reporter when and if they ask an asinine question." Milhow took a deep breath and went on.

"Now I'm not going to lie to you, this isn't going to be easy. They're probably going to ask you some very personal questions about your life and they'll want to know why we should care about your daughter. But just talk about Katie, she's a baby, your only baby, that she might be the only baby you can have because of the surgery you had last year after having her. Talk about how much you love her and what her being missing has done to you and your family. Do you think you can do this?"

"I don't have a real choice in this do I?" asked Jenna.

"No not really."

"Start asking questions than."

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"You think that whoever did this took Katie, because they thought she was Cat's kid?" asked Warrick looking at Grissom with skepticism.

Grissom called Warrick into his office about an hour after piecing this together, Grissom had thought about this carefully and it was the only thing that made sense about why Katie was taken and the ransom demand.

"It makes sense if you really think about it. The kidnappers knew that the suite was under Catherine's name, the person who attacked Jenna and took Katie used flowers that according to Jenna he told her they were for Catherine, the ransom call was a direct call to Catherine and the person's who placed the call asked for ten million dollars, only Sam Braun's children would have access to that type of money. Catherine is his only known child that isn't dead or in jail. I think whoever did this, did it to get at Catherine not Greg or Jenna. We've been working this the wrong way since we got the case, we need to look at who want to hurt Catherine or Sam Braun," said Grissom. Warrick sighed.

"Katie lives with Greg and Jenna, she's with them all the time. Why would someone assume that Katie is Cat's kid?"

"Jenna had been meeting with Catherine to get her input on the opening party at the Eclipse. Jenna could of had Katie with her, someone saw them together and assumed based on looks that Katie was Catherine's. It would explain why they asked for ten million." Warrick sighed and thought.

"But Catherine didn't get any money from Sam."

"People assume Warrick, that's why they took Katie."

"Damn," muttered Warrick. "But why attack Jenna."

"She was there and in his way. I need you to pull all of Catherine's case files and her jacket. Any complaints, people with anything against her at all and get me a list ASAP. I need to talk to Jenna and Greg and let them know, Katie may still be alive because someone thinks they have someone else's baby." Grissom went to leave and almost ran into Ecklie.

"Gil, I need to talk to you about where you are on the case," said Ecklie.

"Not now I need to talk to Greg and Jenna."

"You can't talk to Jenna right now I have her in a press conference," said Ecklie. Grissom almost fell over.

"What!"

"I'm trying to get you something to work with here Grissom and if we can get the public interested in this case you may get more leads." Grissom wanted to kill him right now.

"Actually Conrad you may have done them a great disservice. Excuse me," said Grissom heading out of the lab. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and noticed that he had missed a voice mail from this morning and from about an hour ago. He would listen to them later; he needed to talk to Greg and Jenna.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm sacred," said Jenna. Greg was sitting behind her and he had his arms wrapped around her waist and she was resting her head on his chest.

"I'll be in the next room watching you, don't be scared kay."

"Have you been able to get a hold of Frankie yet?" asked Jenna. Since he had left the hospital he hadn't answered his cell phone and it was starting to eat at Jenna.

"Nope I'm sorry," said Greg.

"Not your fault," Jenna turned his arms so she was facing him and gave him a hug. "You still love me though."

"I've tried not being in love with you and it was very lonely and a bit boring," said Greg. Milhow poked his head into the room.

"Jenna it's time." She nodded and gave Greg another hug; he hugged her a little tighter.

"I'll be here when you get back." Jenna nodded and stepped out the hug and followed Milhow out of the room. Greg paced the room and Sara came in to be with him.

"Holding up?" she asked.

"Barely." He sat down and she sat next to him. "If I tell you something you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Cross my heart," said Sara.

"When Jenna got pregnant she couldn't figure out how because she took the pill. She thought maybe they were just a bad batch…I switched her pills. She had me pick them up from the drug store and I just switched them out for something else that looked like her pills, I only did it once and I knew I shouldn't have done it. I was really worried about her leaving after getting the shit beat out of me and just wanted her to stay and I thought it we had a baby that she would stay."

"Oh Greggo," said Sara. He blinked back tears.

"I know it was a dumb thing to do and it was the worst reason in the world to want a baby and that I shouldn't have done it. But when she found out she was pregnant with Katie she came back…I thank god everyday for that. I look at Katie and realize that I owe her so much and how much I love her and now she needs me and I'm not there for her Sara. It's not fair…it's just not fair." Greg put his head in his hands and started to cry. Sara started ruffling his hair.

"I'm not proud of what you did, but I know how much you and Jenna love that baby and what she means to both of you. To be honest I can't think of another little girl being as loved as her. I know that this is hard, but trust me I know the team…they won't throw in the towel and when Katie comes home you can spoil her rotten, I expect you to. Understand me Greggo?"

"Yes Ma'am. Sara…"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for being a good listener."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jenna got up to the podium and felt herself started to clam up. The room was filled with reporters, mikes, cameras and bright lights. Jenna took a deep breath and looked at the crowd.

"My name is Jenna Bianchi and my daughter Katie Sabrina Sanders was kidnapped last night. We are looking for anyone with any information about Katie to come forward. The LVPD assured me that tips can be called into a hotline and you can stay unknown. My family…we just want Katie to come home safe and sound. She's going to be turning a year old in a few weeks and she needs to be home with her family and the people who love her. Katie is a very sweet, loving and trusting baby and we just want her home." One of the reporters raised his hand and Milhow pointed at him and he stood up.

"Has a ransom been asked for?"

"Yes and we do have it, but we need who has Katie to tell us where she is and where we can drop off the ransom, all me and her father want is Katie back and I promise them they will get what they want with no tricks. We just want Katie home." Milhow pointed at another reporter and she asked her question.

"If you could talk to your daughter what would you say to her?" Milhow went to say something to the reporter about the fact she was asking questions that were off limits when Jenna cut him off.

"Katie-monster its mommy...daddy and I are looking for you and we're going to bring you home soon I promise we miss you so much. But you need to be a good girl until you come home. We love you very much and…" Jenna's eyes started watering and she pushed herself away from the podium and ran out of the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hailie had the TV on for back ground noise and Nora was playing on the floor with Remy. She was a very good baby, other than the occasionally mutterings for mama and dada she was very quite. Hailie was making some soup for her and Nora when the news came on and the reporter started announcing what the news was going to be.

"Breaking news about the kidnapping of Katie Sanders, we will be going live momentarily to a press conference being held with the mother of Katie Sanders." Nora started babbling a bit louder and she heard the baby crawl over to the TV and start to smack at the screen.

"Mama mama!!"

"Sweetie don't do that," said Hailie.

"We have been following the this story all day, eleven month old Katie Sanders was kidnapped late last night from after the opening party at the Eclipse hotel and casino. Her mother Jenna Bianchi was attacked during the kidnapping and she will now be speaking us at a live press conference from Desert Palms Hospital."

Nora hit the TV screen again and Hailie turned off the stove and put the soup in bowls for both of them and she added ice to Nora's soup so it wouldn't burn her.

"My name is Jenna Bianchi and my daughter Katie Sabrina Sanders was kidnapped last night. We are looking for anyone with any information about Katie to come forward. The LVPD assured me that tips can be called into a hotline and you can stay unknown. My family…we just want Katie to come home safe and sound. She's going to be turning a year old in a few weeks and she needs to be home with her family and the people who love her. Katie is a very sweet, loving and trusting baby and we just want her home." _Poor woman, who would do such a horrible thing like kidnap a baby?_

"Mama mama mama!!" Nora was smacking the screen and she was getting whiny and fussy.

"Oh it's alright sweetie, I'm coming." Nora started to whine louder and she hit the screen again.

"Katie-monster its mommy...daddy and I are looking for you and we're going to bring you home soon I promise we miss you so much. But you need to be a good girl until you come home. We love you very much and…" The sounds of someone running away and the voice of a man telling the reporters that there would be no more questions and him dismissing the reporters. Nora went into full out temper tantrum and she started hitting the TV screen harder and just shrieking.

"MAMA MAMA MAMA MAMA!!" Hailie went into the living room and picked Nora up and she tried to calm the baby down.

"Oh shush sweetie…what's wrong? It's alright don't cry honey." Katie was furious, her mommy was right there and she wanted her mommy. _Mommy looked so sad…I miss you too mommy…I wanna come home._ Katie started sucking her thumb and let the nice lady rub her back and feed her dinner. _I wanna go home._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

He sat in his hotel room and watched the press conference and felt his blood start to boil. _That son of bitch…he lied to me! He told me that the baby belonged to that Nazi bitch. _He started to pace the room and couldn't believe that he had been duped like this. He picked up his cell and called his partner. _Pick up, pick up come on pick up you lying son of a bitch!_

"Hello."

"You tricked me you son of bitch! We got the wrong kid!"

"Would you keep your voice down? Hotel's have very thin walls."

"You told me she had a daughter?"

"Yes I did, you assumed the baby, not me," said his partner slightly mocking him.

"You set me up?"

"Well you don't think that people will think that I did this? Especially considering your past."

"You son of bitch."

"Now calm down…if you keep your temper in check we'll have our money and than you can go on whatever crazy revenge mission you want afterwards. Until than you sit there in that room and chill out. Do you understand me?"

"Whatever," he hung up the phone and started to pace again. _God I was such a moron and I got Hailie into this mess now! _That woman and her baby had nothing to do with what he really wanted. _But she was with her and they seemed to be friends._ Maybe he could still get what he wanted through that woman and her kid.

Leo Finley paced the hotel room and fumed that he hadn't gotten Catherine Willows's kid and how much he was going to enjoy getting back at her for ruining his life.

Notes-Leo Finley is from 1000 Days on Earth and needless to say he was really pissed off at Catherine.

Thanks for the reviews, adds and alerts.


	13. Coming together

Coming together

Coming together

"It was uncalled for! I thought you were the handler for them and controlling the questions. Jenna's been through the ringer and to ask her what she would say to Katie that was just cruel and insensitive!" snapped Greg.

Greg was pissed beyond words about what had happened at press conference. He knew he shouldn't have let her go alone, everything in his gut told him he should have told Ecklie and Milhow that he was going to be with her. He heard he reporter asking Jenna what she would say to Katie and couldn't believe the nerve they had. _God they're talking like Katie is dead._ The next thing he knew was Jenna was running past him in tears and down the hall. She had torn her stitches, started bleeding again and was now being treated by a nurse in another room. Greg, his parents, Sara, Nick and Milhow were in the waiting room down the hall. Milhow held up his hands in defeat.

"I know, she was out of line and I'm going to ask that she not be allowed at any other LVPD press conferences in the future."

"And that makes it better?" snapped Noah pacing the room.

"My son and daughter in law have been through enough and I think it's best that you leave," snapped Kari. Milhow nodded and picked up his briefcase.

"I am very sorry for what happened."

"Yeah you're sorry alright! Be sure to tell her that while she's still getting her transfusion and her stitches redone. You have absolutely no idea what you've done to her, she already blames herself for what happened and now… just go the hell away. Hopeful someone will have seen Katie and we'll have her home soon. Just go away!" snapped Greg. Milhow walked out of the room and Greg fought the urge to throw something at him when he walked out.

"Honey go talk to her," said Kari.

"I can't get anything out of her mom, she won't talk to me!" He had tried when she first came out of the press conference and all he could get out of her was sobbing and that she was sorry before they both realized that she was bleeding again. It scared him to see her like this, she was the tough one not him. To see her completely break down like this was beyond him.

"It doesn't mean that she doesn't need or want you with her. She's scared out of her mind and she needs you. When you needed her she was there, you didn't ask her to be there and you wouldn't talk to her either but she was there," said Noah.

Greg nodded; Jenna had been the strong one after he got attacked. No matter how much he pushed her away right after it happened, the times he fought with her, the nasty things he said to her she stuck by him until he stood her up when they were supposed to get married. _She came back though; when she found out that she was pregnant she came back to work things out…Jenna and Katie no matter they have always been there._ A nurse came out.

"We got her re- stitched and we're almost finished with the transfusion. I'm only going to allow one person at a time in the room with her though." Greg stood up.

"Where is she?"

"Follow me please." His mother gave him a hug.

"Your father and I are staying down the street if you need anything from us honey. Be strong ok." Greg hugged her back.

"I'll try." His parents left the waiting room Greg turned to Nick and Sara.

"If you guys wanna…"

"We're staying," said Nick and Sara together.

"Mr. Sanders," prompted the nurse. Greg nodded and followed her down the hall to a private room.

"We gave her something to calm her down, she should be going to sleep shortly," said the nurse. Greg walked in the room and sat down next to Jenna and ran a hand though her hair.

"Jenna…"

"Just go away please," she said softly her eyes closed.

"No I'm not going away. Not till you talk to me, I'm not leaving this room until you do." Jenna opened her eyes and they were red rimmed and she was unnaturally pale.

"I know you don't blame me and I know I tried to fight back for her and that I couldn't have stopped this from happening, I know this isn't my fault. But I can't stop blaming myself for this and I'm scared that if we do get her back she's going to hate me and that she's never going to forgive me for this. I know she's only a baby and that she might not remember, but what if she does?" Greg stood up and careful got into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Katie loves you and she would never in a million years hate you for anything." Jenna looked at his watch it was getting close to seven; time was just flying by much to fast for her.

"She would be getting dinner right now." Greg pulled her a little closer.

"Here's more proof that she loves you. When you feed her she doesn't throw it back at you, I went to work one night with mac and cheese in my hair and didn't realize it till Hodges started picking it out of my hair and wanted to know if I was saving it for a snack." Jenna gave him a small smile.

"She's a daddy's girl hands down though; she has your smile, your eyes, your laugh, the inability to be still for five minutes." Greg gave a small smile.

"She has your personality, you bring her into a room and everyone just loves her and wants to be near her and she sweetie…it's how I fell for you." Jenna sighed she was started to feel groggy.

"I…god I'm tried."

"Don't fight it, you need to rest." Greg was starting to feel the effects of staying up for almost twenty four hours. He yawned and felt Jenna's breathing start to even out and she was sounding groggier by the second.

"She's never been away this long with strangers before."

"I know." Greg looked down at his watch and sighed. _I would be getting ready for shift; Jen gives Katie a bath after dinner and than..._ "You know Katie likes it more when you rock her to sleep than me, you sing better than I do." She yawned and took his hands.

"You're not going to leave after I fall asleep are you?" she sounded so sad and pathetic that he hugged her a little tighter.

"No I'm not going to leave you alone. You stayed with me and I'm going to stay with you just go to sleep ok." He heard her sigh; she snuggled closer to him and yawned again. He felt her breathing start to even out and he thought she had went to sleep until she started talking again in a sleep filled voiced.

"I think I figured out when Katie was conceived…I don't know why I couldn't do it when the doctors asked me too. You asked me to marry you that night, after we had that fight remember?" Greg nodded; Jenna had gotten paint thrown in eyes by some jerk before his inquest about Demetrius James. He had yelled at her when he got her home from the hospital about how dumb she had been to taunt the crank callers and that this was her own fault and in general had been a dickhead to her and he left her alone and blind at the apartment for hours.

"I had the weirdest dream before you came home that night," muttered Jenna who was falling into sleep fast.

"Yeah, what was it?" asked Greg.

"I couldn't see anything but someone kept playing with my hair, told me that everything was going to be ok." Greg looked at Jenna and her eyes were drooping and the sentence trailed off for a minute but she muttered something else before she fell into drug induced sleep again. "Told me that you didn't mean to be so nasty and that you did love me…that you needed me."

Greg frowned looking at her, _was it possible for people to have shared dreams?_ The family told him he had a sixth sense but this was odd even for him. Greg kissed the top of her head and let his hand drift down to stomach, a habit he had gotten into when Jenna was pregnant with Katie and he liked to feel it when Katie kicked. He started to fell exhaustion start to creep in and he closed his eyes and thought about the dream he had before he came home that night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

November 2006

He was pissed beyond words, somewhere he rarely got ever in his life and at someone he didn't think he could ever be that pissed off at. _God damn it I can't believe that she could that stupid and that much of bitch all at the same time,_ thought Greg slamming the door to his car and throwing it into drive. He didn't want to be near Jenna right now, all he wanted to do was yell at her about how she could have been seriously hurt by messing with creeps over the phone. _Does she not realize that he could have just as easily pulled a gun out and shot her between the eyes?_ Greg just drove, he had no clue where he was driving but it was just more distance between him and her. _Because you haven't put enough distance between you and Jenna already. She sleeps on the sofa, you guys don't talk anymore you yell and snap or you just leave._

Greg turned on the CD player and started blaring the Manson cd he had in the car. He didn't want to think about anything right now. He drove out of the city and out to a park near Lake Mead and parked the car, the effects of being up almost twenty four hours was getting to him. He turned the car off, put his seat down and closed his eyes. _God I just want some sleep, just once with no nightmares._

The past few weeks when he had gone to sleep he woke up after a few hours from a nightmare about what happened in that alley, if Jenna was home she would come into the bedroom to calm him down, but after awhile it pissed him off and he just pushed her away and she stopped coming to him. It wasn't Jenna he was pissed at; it was himself for everything that had happened that night. _Such an idiot, I should have waited for backup…could have backed the SUV out of there when he came at me, no I had to play hero. _Greg groaned and got settled in the seat…_don't think just go to sleep._

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes even tighter. He started to get sort of comfortable in the front seat when he heard a noise. He opened his eyes and he was standing in the living room of the apartment. _Fucking hell how did I get home and not remember it_. Jenna wasn't in the living and he headed to the bedroom to see if he could talk some sort of sense into her about how dumb and hard headed she was being about everything. He went down the hall and opened the door to the bedroom and felt himself freeze up looking at her.

Jenna was curled up in the bed holding a pillow and simply sobbing her heart out. She wasn't even bothering to wipe the tears away and her body was shaking from how hard she was crying. Greg felt everything that he had planned to say to her disappear, he didn't know what to do anymore. He felt something go past him and was shocked to see a little girl she couldn't have been older than five simply walk into the room and jump up on the bed like she belonged there. She crawled over to Jenna and frowned. She tucked a stand of curly brown hair behind her ear and she wrinkled her forehead at the sight of Jenna sobbing on the bed. She reached out and started brushing Jenna's hair back and wiping her tears away.

"Oh don't cry, please don't cry anymore…it makes so sad to see you like this." The frown on the little girl got deeper and she seemed to be hearing something she didn't like and she put her head on top of Jenna and kept playing with her hair.

"Of course he still loves you; he loves you so much it scares him sometimes. He doesn't mean it when he yells and acts like this. He missed you so much when you weren't with him for so long. He missed you so much it hurt him too… when you were gone he felt so alone he would wait till he was alone and would cry just like this too. When you were going to marry the other one he cried for hours, he wanted to be with you so much and he didn't know how to. You can't leave him, he needs you so much."

Greg felt his mouth dry up listening to this little girl talk about him. She was right about everything. When he thought Jenna was going to marry Andy he cried for hours staring at the phone wanting to call her to find out why and he couldn't find the strength to do it. He missed her so much after she left Stanford it did hurt.

It worried him though about what the little girl saidto Jenna…_you can't leave._ Had she been considering leaving him, could he blame her if she did? He had felt it somewhere in his heart that she would after what happened to him. That's why when she sent him to drug store to pick up her birth control a few weeks back he switched it out for a sugar pill, but he realized it was a worthless thing to do if they weren't sleeping together it was just one more thing he pushed away. The little girl kissed Jenna's forehead, the crying was dying down and the little girl patted Jenna's check.

"Just go to sleep for now, everything is going to be ok. I promise. You need to rest now." Jenna seemed to roll over and go to sleep after the little girl told her to. She gave Jenna another kiss on the check and looked over at him. Greg felt frozen in his spot looking at her; she gave him a glare, a look not befitting someone with such pretty brown eyes.

"You broke your promise to her." Greg was taken aback by her speaking so harshly to him.

"What promise?" _God who is she…I know her…_

"You promised that you wouldn't make her cry anymore. After you kissed on roof and she was crying then, you promised that you wouldn't make her cry ever again. It's all she does anymore don't you see it? She cries herself to sleep every night on the sofa and she cries in the shower before she goes to work because you don't want to be near her no matter what she does. You promised and you broke it!" The little girl seemed near tears and she went on.

"She was so worried about you that night that she prayed for you…she hasn't prayed in years but she did for you. She doesn't know what to do anymore…she thinks you'll be happy if she goes away. Is that what you want?"

Greg felt something in his heart move, not just for Jenna but for the little girl sitting on his bed in tears. He came over to her and gave her hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried like her heart was breaking. She buried her face in his shirt and cried.

"Hey shush, its ok don't cry sweetheart." Greg ran his hand though the curls and tried to place where he knew this kid. It felt right to hold her, to try to make it better for her. She wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"I've waited so long for the both of you and it won't happen if this doesn't stop, both of you have to stop this…please. I'm tired of waiting."

"Waiting" asked Greg. _God who are you? Why do I feel like I've known you forever?_

"Waiting to meet you," she gave him a little grin and Greg felt the world shift, it was almost like looking a mirror, she had his smile.

"I've been waiting a very long time for you two. I've been watching you both, you need each other…I'm supposed to be with you two." She looked over at Jenna sleeping on the bed. "When she was with the other one and you were with other people, it wasn't right at all. I wasn't going to be if she was with him and not with you. I was so worried that you two would never get together again…but you are and I'm still waiting." Greg looked at her; it was a shock to be talking to…if he understood right, his own child.

"I'm sorry." She shrugged and got off the bed and headed to door. "How long have you been waiting?" She gave him another smile.

"Since the first time you two looked at each other, didn't Nana Olaf tell you 'the soul knows it match even if no one else knows,'" Greg grinned back at her.

"Yes she did." He thought back to his Nana Olaf telling him that everyone had a soul mate, one person that completed them and that when you found them you would just know when the time was right." She gave him a bigger smile.

"She's waiting for you too."

Greg woke up in sweat and looked at the clock, it was close to five and his whole body hurt from the position he was in. He felt like a huge asshole looking back on how he had treated Jenna a few hours ago. _It was uncalled for and shitty…you drag her into your mess and than get pissed off at her for something you did, if you hadn't hit the kid she wouldn't be getting harassed. _Greg put the car into drive and started heading home. _God I was a jerk, she didn't deserve that from me._

He sat in the car for awhile before heading into the apartment; he knew he needed to apologize to her but he just didn't know how. He shifted in his seat and felt something dig into him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he wanted to give her in place of an engagement ring. _She needs to know that you love her so much you can't spend your life without her._

Greg unlocked the apartment around six pm, the sun was already setting and the apartment was dark. He walked into the dark bedroom and saw Jenna lying on her side of the bed with her I-Pod in her ears and Gabriel curled up on her hip and he glared at Greg as if saying

_Way to go dumbass._ Greg laid down on the bed next her and Gabriel jumped off and went to the foot of the bed, watching Greg. He pulled one of the buds out of her ear and pushed the hair away from the ear.

"Can I listen too?" She shrugged and he put the bud in his ear and pulled her close.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone._

She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

He reached over her and turned the I-Pod off. "I'm sorry, that I yelled at you, it was shitty and that's probably an under statement. I just…I don't want to see you get hurt. I can't see my life without you and I don't want to." She rolled over and faced him.

"I'm fine…trust me. I'm going to get hurt, that's life…I would just like it if the hurt wasn't from you." He nodded and took her hand.

"I thought about us going on that trip. I think it would be a really good idea, just us."

"Yeah?" She moved into his arms and put her head on his chest. He felt her start to melt into him and he realized that the last time they had been together was the night before his attack, almost six weeks ago. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace.

"Yeah, just us. You know I love you right."

"When I'm not being a pain in your ass."

"I love you even when you're being a pain in my ass. Jen, will you marry me?" Greg knew if her eyes weren't hidden they would be wide.

"Greg…"

"Just hear me out. I love you, I've always loved you, you're it for me in this life and I know that I don't want to be with anyone else but you and…Jen just say yes please."

"Yes."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I want to marry you." She gave him her left hand and he laughed.

"I got you a necklace instead of ring, because of your work." Greg moved her hair aside and hooked the chain on her neck. "I wish you could see it."

"It will be here tomorrow." Jenna pulled him into a kiss he had wanted for weeks and even with her eye patches on she was still beautiful.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Greg wrapped his arms tighter around Jenna and listened to her breathing. _I love you so much and I love what I have with you, I can't see having this with anyone else but you and Katie. Katie's going to be alright…I just know it._ Greg surrendered to sleep holding Jenna. _Katie needs her bear…she doesn't sleep without it._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"There all nice and clean sweetie," Hailie got Nora out of the bath and dried her off. She seemed a bit fussy during dinner and she was very listless during her bath. Hailie turned off the TV; it seemed to upset her all during dinner. Nora whined and rubbed her face in Hailie's shirt.

"You sleepy sweetheart?"

"Ah bah bah bah!" whined Nora. Hailie got her into a diaper and some pajamas and cradled the baby in her arms. She seemed to feel a little warm to Hailie and she hoped the little girl wasn't getting sick. Hailie picked up a blanket and wrapped Nora up in it. Hailie sat down with Nora and started to rock the baby to sleep. Nora whined and muttered.

"Dada dada!"

"Oh shush sweetie…it's alright." Nora started to cry and Hailie felt so bad for the baby. "I know, it's scary being in a strange place with strange people. You miss your mommy don't you?" Nora just grabbed on to Hailie's shirt and tugged on it.

"Ah Mama mama mama maaaa!" Hailie gave her a hug. _God what a horrible woman to just dump such a loving baby off. I almost hope that Dean doesn't find her mother, poor little thing would almost be better off with out her._ Hailie cuddled the baby and started to sing to the baby.

_Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me  
Say "Night-ie night" and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me_

Nora stopped fussing in her arms and she started to suck her thumb and she held on to Hailie's shirt and a few minutes later she was out like a light. Hailie kissed her on the forehead and she careful put Nora into her bed and went to make herself a cup of tea when the phone rang. Hailie answered the phone.

"Hello," answered Hailie.

"Hey Hal, it's me," said Dean.

"Hey any luck?" she asked.

"I think so, I'm near Reno…I think I saw her at this motel I'm staying at. I may come and pick the baby up either tomorrow or the next morning. I don't know yet. Is Nora ok?"

"A little fussy, but she's a sweetie and very well behaved. You give her mother a good lecture from me about leaving her children." Dean sounded a little sad.

"Yeah I'll do that."

"I'll let you get some rest Dean."

"Hailie…thank you." Leo hung the phone up on his end and felt horrible about lying to the one person who treated him like a human being. _Than again if she had seen the flyers about the local perv I wonder if she would be just as nice._ Leo sat down and thought about his next move. _I can't wait to see the look on the bitch's face._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Grissom walked into the hospital and up the eighth floor where Jenna's room was supposed to be, he couldn't remember what room though. He went up the charge nurse to ask where she was.

"I'm looking for Ms. Bianchi." The nurse flipped though some papers.

"PD?" she asked. Grissom showed her his ID and she frowned.

"She's can't see anybody right now she's sedated."

"Why?" asked Grissom.

"The press jerks upset her so badly she ran out of a room and tore about six stitches and needed about a pint and half transfusion. The waiting room is down the hall, we'll let you know when she's awake. Grissom frowned.

"I need her awake now."

"What part of 'she tore her stitches and got a transfusion' do we not understand? That lady needs a break and now you either go wait in the waiting room or I call security and you wait outside. You pick?" said the nurse. Grissom sighed and headed down the hall to the waiting room. He cursed Ecklie under his breath and wondered what the clowns said to her to upset her that badly. He tried to think about how he was going to explain to Greg that someone may have kidnapped his daughter by mistake.

He was still waiting for Warrick to finish looking through Catherine's records, but Grissom couldn't think of anything in any of Catherine's cases to trigger something like this. He was worried that if the kidnappers figured out they had the wrong child what would happen to Katie. _Will they still ask for the ransom or will they just rid of the mistake? And when the do realize it's the wrong baby will they go after Lindsey._ Grissom had asked Warrick when he was finished looking through Catherine's jacket to speak to Catherine in private and keep her in the loop. He sighed and walked into the waiting room. Nick was pacing around the room and stopped when he saw Grissom.

"Hey Griss," Grissom interrupted him.

"Where's Greg?"

"He's with Jenna in recovery right now."

"I need to speak with him now!" Nick went to say something when Grissom heard a female voice from behind him…_No it can't be._ Grissom turned around and there was Sara holding two cups of coffee from a café down the street.

"Sara?" asked Grissom. She looked at him sheepishly.

"Hello Gilbert." Nick looked between the two.

"I'm gonna see if I can find Greggo." Nick left the waiting room and Sara sat the coffee down on a table.

"What are you doing here?" asked Grissom he was shocked to see her and it threw him. They hadn't ended the relationship and they still talked at least three times a week, but seeing her in person after almost seven months was still enough to throw him off.

"I heard about Katie on the news, I came as friend for Greg." Grissom mentally kicked himself for not contacting Sara about the fact that her goddaughter was missing. _Your thoughtless is astounding at times!_

"Sara I'm sorry that…."

"I know you've been working the case. I called you twice to let you know I was in town."

"I haven't checked my messages yet. Sara I…." He couldn't seem to find words, she gave him hug.

"Just find her Gilbert; they really need her to come home."

"I know." He hugged her back. "It's good to see you."

"You too."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nick looked into the recovery room where Jenna and Greg were. He went into the room and noticed that Greg was sleeping in the bed with Jenna. He was curled up next to her and had his arms around her and was holding her close.

_I can't wake him up, poor guy needs a rest._ Nick walked out of the room and almost ran into Tatum.

"Shit Nicky wanna watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry Tate." Tatum picked up the bag she dropped.

"How they doing?" asked Tatum nodding to the room.

"Finally sleeping. What's in the bag?" Tatum opened the bag and pulled out Katie's stuffed bear.

"It's not evidence anymore I thought they would like to have it back so when they do get her back they can give it to."

"That's thoughtful," said Nick.

"Besides it will tide them over until they do get her home. I know how much it hurts to wanna hold your baby and not be able to," said Tatum looked into the room.

"You have kids?" asked Nick.

"I had a little boy. He would have turned eight in July."

"Do you mind me asking what happened?" asked Nick.

"My tiny four door Corsica didn't stand a chance against an SUV in a T-bone collision," said Tatum with a hint of bitterness.

"I'm sorry," said Nick.

"Why did you get the SVU full of teenagers drunk and tell them to go speeding down the road at eighty miles an hour?"

"Well no but…"

"I know how close you are to Sanders but you can't even begin to fathom the hell those two are going through right now. At least I know where mine is. I need to talk to Grissom; we may have gotten a lead."

"With what?" Tatum pulled out a folder and showed Nick some camera stills of a man in baseball hat and his head down.

"This guy came out five minutes later with the same type of arrangement you found at the crime scene. He is about the same height and weight has the guy we got glimpses of from the security cameras at the casino."

"DNA?"

"Wendy is still working it. I imagine trying to separate DNA is a pain in the ass. Mandy has almost a full print lifted off the broke vase from the room so here's hoping that something comes through. And Grissom is where…."asked Tatum. Nick looked at the still. _God why does that guy look familiar?_

"Down the hall in the waiting room."

"Thanks. Hey give this to Greggo for me," Tatum handed him the stuffed animal and looked in the room they were sleeping in. "He really loves her doesn't he?"

"What makes you say that?" Tatum grinned.

"The way he's all curled up to next to her…you don't hold a person like that and not be in love with them. Nice to see that romance isn't dead." She headed down the hall to find Grissom. Nick looked down at the plushie and went back into the room and put it in the bed with Greg and Jenna, he noticed that Jenna was holding one of Greg's hands and that Greg's free hand was near her abdomen and left them alone. _Yeah I guess romance isn't dead after all._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Warrick spotted Catherine walking down the hall, it was close to two am and he was surprised to see her in.

"Hey Cat thought you were taking the night off?" She shook her head no.

"I just couldn't sit at home. Even though I'm not working on Jenna's case I figured that other cases need attention."

"I need to talk to you for a second." He pulled her into one of the layout rooms and shut the door.

"What's up?" asked Catherine.

"Has Jenna or Greg ever left you alone with Katie in public?" asked Warrick. Catherine raised her eyebrows at the weirdness of the question.

"Well once, we were at the mall and Jenna went to the bathroom and that jerk tried to attack her. But for the most part if I've been around Katie, Greg or Jenna were with her. Why?"

"Grissom thinks that someone took Katie thinking that she was your daughter, not Greg and Jenna's." Catherine gave him another look.

"That is ridiculous Katie and I don't look anything alike. She's a splitting image of Greg and Jenna."

"Grissom does have a point though. Whoever attacked Jenna in the suite knew it was under your name; they placed a ransom call to you and asked you for the money, and Grissom did point out that Katie at first glance doesn't look at all like Jenna, at first glance you and Katie look more alike." Catherine went pale.

"Oh god…do you think that they'll go after Lindsey?"

"They already think they have your kid." Catherine sat down on a stool.

"I almost get Greg killed by blowing up his lab, I could have got him fired when I had him test my DNA against Sam's and now I get his only child kidnapped. Way to go Catherine," she said cynically. Warrick gave her a hug.

"Not your fault."

"Sure feels like it."

"Hey listen to me, we found Nick, we found Lindsey, and we found Sara. Trust me we're gonna find Katie and if she's anything like her father she is driving the guys who took her nuts with the chatter. I shocked they haven't brought her back yet in tears." Catherine let out a laugh.

"I think she gets the chatter gene from both her parents. You have met them haven't you?"

"Greg could talk Jenna under the table," said Warrick dryly.

"Ecklie doesn't know yet does he?" asked Catherine.

"Know what?" asked Warrick with a wink.

"Thank you," said Catherine and she went to leave the layout room.

"Anytime you wanna talk you know where I am," said Warrick.

"Anytime," said Catherine leaving the room and she wondered why she never had taken the chance she had wanted to with Warrick. _Maybe I should…maybe_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Greg woke up and realized that sun was starting to peak through the windows. He groaned and tried to get out the bed and work out a leg cramp. Jenna stirred and moaned.

"How did this get here?" she asked and she held up Katie's stuffed bear.

"I don't know." He looked at his watch and realized it was almost five in the morning. _God why did we sleep so long?_ Jenna was holding Katie's bear and looking at it with tears in her eyes.

"She never could sleep without this." Greg sat back down to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Her bah bah…I think it was the only toy in her NICU crib…they had it wrapped in plastic remember and it took us like an hour to unwrap it." Jenna looked at the bear and she gave it a squeeze and gave him a look.

"It's dirty." Greg looked at the bear that was supposed to be white and it was off white and little pieces of his fur seemed to be clumping in places.

"She was either saving her Fruit Loops or trying to feed him," said Greg picking a piece of blue cereal out of the fur. Jenna hugged the bear a little tighter.

"I was gonna wash it for her…" Greg cut her off.

"You tried to take him away and she threw the biggest fit I had ever seen her throw."

He remembered the look of horror on Katie's little face when Jenna had picked the bear up late in the afternoon before the party and went to leave the room with him. Katie crawled across the floor with lighting speed crying and babbling at Jenna the whole way. She got at Jenna's pant legs and wouldn't let her go. The both looked at the pathetic display in front of them and started laughing; it was the funniest thing they had ever seen and they caved and let her have him back. They agreed to wash him when she went sleep later on that night. Jenna gave him a tired smile and looked back at the bear.

"It smells like her." She handed him the dirty and worn stuff animal and she was right, Katie was all over it. Is smelled like baby powder, Downy and milk. He picked another piece of Fruit Loop off the bear, it was her favorite cereal and he felt himself start to tear up. He couldn't count the times Katie would throw a piece of the cereal at him if she felt he wasn't paying enough attention to her at breakfast and than she would give him that little guilty grin that said. "Yeah I did it and what are you going to do about it?" He wiped his eyes.

"God we spoil her rotten."

"Someone has to," said Jenna taking his hand. He gave it hard squeeze and bit his lip hard trying not to cry.

"I miss her…I want her home."

"Me too," Jenna looked down at the bear. "I don't want to wash it now." Greg nodded, washing it would erase the traces of Katie they had. Greg picked off another piece of cereal and what looked like cookie crumbs.

"God was she trying to feed the bear." Jenna looked at him and grinned.

"She was…I caught her with a cookie and she was trying to put it in the bear's mouth." He snorted and started laughing and Jenna joined him. "She had a teething cookie and she got so frustrated that bah-bah couldn't have the cookie." Greg put his head on her shoulder.

"She's such a dork."

"Wonder who she got that from?" Greg went to say something to Jenna when Grissom and Nick came into the room.

"Is that the bear I got her?" asked Grissom eyeing the toy.

"She calls it bah-bah," said Jenna.

"Tatum brought it here for you guys, it's not evidence anymore. She thought you guys would like to give it back to Katie when you get her back." Greg squeezed the bear.

"Yeah we want her to have it when she gets home." Grissom gave it another look.

"You may want to sterilize the poor thing." Jenna gave him a look.

"It's Katie's, its fine the way it is." Grissom nodded and pulled up a chair and opened up a folder and showed Jenna and Greg a photo. It was blurry and looked to be pulled from a security camera.

"Jenna do you recognize this man?" asked Grissom. Jenna looked at the photo and frowned.

"I'm sorry I don't…do you think this is man who did this?" asked Jenna. Greg stared at the photo hoping to recognize the guy who did this.

"He was seen buying flowers that match the ones we found in the suite and he is about the same build as the guy we saw in the casino tapes. We think this could be the guy." Jenna frowned.

"I can't recognize his face, but I would know his voice anywhere."

"He talked to you?" asked Grissom.

"To get in to the room and he kept calling me a bitch will he tried to kill me…I just can't remember his face. Sorry."

"A voice is better than a face, faces look alike but a voice is distinct." Grissom closed the folder and went to say something else when Ecklie poked his head into the room.

"Grissom I need to talk to you right now." Grissom turned around.

"I'm busy Conrad. Your press hounds verbally attacked our only witness and set back our investigation while she was recovering." Ecklie frowned.

"Now Grissom!"

"Excuse me," said Grissom and he got up and left the room and went into the hall with Ecklie. "What is it, I'm questioning the witness right now. The press hounds upset her so badly she tore a bunch of her stitches and had to have a transfusion. Tell them I said thanks for setting things back."

"Grissom…I need Greg and Jenna to come with me right now to the lab." Ecklie sounded sad which threw Grissom. Ecklie never showed any feeling, unless it was his annoyance towards him.

"Why, I'm in the middle of questioning?" Ecklie looked around and than back a Grissom.

"Day shift got a call about a body dump near Lake Mead about an hour ago. Female, about a year old…her general appearance matches that of Katie Sanders. I need Greg and Jenna to come with me and make an ID on the body…I'm sorry Grissom." Ecklie walked passed him and into the room with Greg and Jenna.

Grissom watched him sit down and start talking to Greg and Jenna, he watched them look at Conrad in disbelief and watched has the broke down, Jenna sobbing and Greg crying right along with her holding his daughter favorite toy.

_Her first and last toy…_


	14. Taken

Taken

"_I heard you finally lost your virginity," said Sara sitting down across from him. Greg looked up at her and frowned. "Your first autopsy…how was it?" Greg shrugged and put the grounded up bone in a dish._

_"It was ok. How about you? How did you do your first time?" asked Greg._

_"I puked," said Sara bluntly. _

_"I didn't puke." Sara smiled at him._

_"Way to go tough guy." He shrugged again. _

_"It was weird you know. Seeing a body all laid out on a table, Doc Robbins just pulling out his insides till he was all empty."_

_"Were you expecting a ball of light?" asked Sara._

_"He said in the end that's all we really are," said Greg._

_"It's what you do with it that counts," said Sara._

Greg sat in the back of the SUV that Nick was driving and thought about what Sara had told him when he was still training and the more he thought about it the more bitter he became.

_What if they didn't get to do anything with it yet? Katie hasn't even taken her first real steps yet, she was still cutting her teeth for god's sakes, her 1__st__ birthday was only a few weeks away and now she's laid out on a table. The day shift coroner is yanking out her inside right now to see what her cause of death was. _Greg just wanted to scream, his baby was alone in a drawer with strangers and he hated the thought that she was alone and that no one was taking care of her.

_God did they beat her, did they suffocate her, was it quick, did she suffer…god did she cry…how could they listen to her cry and hurt her like that?_ Greg hated hearing Katie cry, even it was just her throwing a fit over something retarded he hated hearing her cry. He spoiled her rotten and Jenna teased him all the time that Katie had him wrapped around her little finger. She was right though, all Katie had to do was give him a look and he was ready to jump through hoops for her. Considering they could have lost her when she was in the NICU because she couldn't breathe he promised himself that he would do anything for her when they brought her home.

_It's not fair…it's not fair! Katie didn't deserve this, she's just a baby._ Greg wiped his eyes and Nick looked up at him from the driver's seat.

"Greggo…"

"I don't wanna talk Nick. Not now!" _Maybe not ever._ Jenna looked out the window and held on to Katie's bear. She wasn't crying anymore and she hadn't said anything to him after they agreed to go to the morgue to id the body. Greg reached out and took her hand. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze and kept looking out the window. _God how is she going to deal with this?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_My baby isn't dead; I would know it if she was,_ thought Jenna looking out the window. She had been taken by surprised at the hospital when they told her they found a body that looked like Katie and wanted them to id it. She couldn't help but breakdown, but has she thought it about it she knew somewhere in the heart that it wasn't her Katie they found. _That is someone else's little girl, not mine! I know her; she has too much spunk and fire in her!_

Katie was her little firecracker she always kept Jenna and all her nursery school teachers on their toes. Even when the doctors had been leery about Katie recovering and leaving the NICU in perfect health Jenna knew better. Even at 36 hours old Katie was stubborn, a fighter, someone who was willing to prove everyone wrong. _I know my daughter and she's not dead. _

Jenna had known before the doctors had told her first baby was dead, she felt like a piece of her heart and soul had been torn out…she hadn't felt that yet about Katie. She gripped her daughter's favorite toy tighter and almost smiled. _I know you sweetie and you're going to come home to us!_ _I'm not going to let them give up on you. Even if I have to look for you myself until I'm old and have to have someone push me in my wheelchair I'm not going to give up on you honey._ Jenna felt Greg's hand take a hold of hers and she squeezed it. _I'm gonna find you sweetheart, no matter what I have to do. _

"Jen…Jenna," Jenna looked over at Greg.

"What?" She had totally zoned out and had no clue where they where

"Honey we're here," said Greg. Jenna got out the car and Greg put and arm around her and they walked through the parking garage and through a private entrance behind Nick and Grissom. They went down three flights of stairs and Jenna started to shiver. _Jesus can we turn the AC down?_ Without a thought, Greg took off his jacket and put it on Jenna.

"Thanks." Grissom, Nick and Greg seemed to know the way and Jenna just followed them to a set of double doors. Grissom looked at Jenna before walking in.

"Jen, you don't have to come with us. Greg can make the id." Jenna glared at him.

"No I'm coming too." Grissom nodded gravely and held the door open for them. They walked into the morgue where the day shift coroner Jason Thomas and Ecklie were waiting by a drawer.

"Are you ready?" asked Thomas. Greg couldn't speak, _No I'll never be ready…we're supposed to be buying her birthday presents and not a coffin. _

"Yes," said Jenna pulling Greg's jacket around her tighter. Ecklie nodded and Thomas opened the drawer and a sheet covered a little body that didn't even take up a fraction of the table. Ecklie nodded again and Thomas pulled the sheet back to reveal a little girl's face and Jenna almost broke out in song. It was all she could do to not jump up and down and scream and cry in happiness. _I knew it…I knew it wasn't my baby!!_

"That's not Katie," said Jenna barely hiding the relief she felt. Grissom and Ecklie looked at her and than back at Greg.

"Are you sure?" asked Ecklie.

"I know my daughter, that's not her!" said Jenna.

"Greg?" asked Grissom. Greg couldn't speak, he had been so ready to see Katie on the table he was shocked to see it wasn't her.

"If you want we can get a DNA test rushed," said Grissom calmly.

"You don't need one! That's not Katie," snapped Jenna looking over at Greg for some sort of support.

"You and Greg have been under enormous amounts of stress over the past twenty four hours. Perhaps it will be for the best to get the DNA test just to be sure this isn't your daughter," said Ecklie. Jenna just looked shocked at the men in room, especially at Greg who was just staring at the body of the toddler on the table. _Fucking hell back me up here! I'm not crazy! _

"This is not my daughter! I know what my child looks like and this isn't her," said Jenna. She turned and looked at Greg again. "You can speak up anytime!" Greg just shook his head.

"Maybe we should get the DNA test just in case." Jenna's jaw dropped and she glared at him.

"THAT IS NOT KATIE!! You want more proof that this isn't Katie fine! Can I see her left arm?" asked Jenna. Thomas looked at Ecklie who nodded and he showed them her left arm and Jenna gave them a hard bitter smile. "She doesn't have cat scratches on her arm; my cat scratched Katie when she pulled on his tail a few days ago. You want to know any other identifying marks?"

"It would be for the best if you could give us another one," said Grissom. Greg thought for a moment.

"Katie has a dark spot on her back…sort of looks like triangle." Thomas rolled the little girl over and studied her back.

"No birthmarks of any kind of her back. She also looked to have a least two of her teeth in with two more on the way. Did your daughter have any of her teeth yet?" asked Thomas.

"No she's still teething, one was just starting to come through," said Jenna. Ecklie nodded.

"I'm very sorry about this."

"You're sorry…" Jenna cut herself off and just walked out the morgue. Greg sighed and followed Jenna out of the morgue. For someone who had stitches she could hobble fast and she was headed up the stairs when he caught up with her.

"Jenna." He grabbed her arm and made her look at him.

"I can't believe that you would assume for even one second that Katie was dead. That baby on the table looked nothing like her other than she had brown hair and was white. God damn it Greg…I just…I need some air!" Jenna yanked her arm out his grasp and he went to follow her. "Without you…fucking quitter!" He grabbed her arm again and held on to it tight.

"I'm sorry alright! I just…I'm not quitting on Katie and…"He couldn't find words to express what he was feeling right now and how he was really trying to hang in there." Jenna got out of his grasp again.

"I'll be waiting by the car! Can you find out if that stuffed shirt asshole has any new leads or did they give up on her too?" she shoved Katie's bear at him and hobbled up the stairs and slammed the door on the way out. Greg sighed and sat down on the steps to think. _She was right you know, you heard they found someone who looked like Katie and you were ready to throw in the towel You didn't give up on Nick and Sara even when it looked really hopeless, you can't give up on Katie!!._ He stood up and went to speak to Ecklie and Grissom to see that they weren't giving up on Katie.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jenna hobbled out to the car and realized that it was locked and the keys weren't in Greg's jacket pocket. She gave one of the tires a kick and she sat down on the bumper of the car and pulled Greg's jacket around her tighter. She was still happy that it wasn't Katie-monster in the morgue, but it meant that someone else still had her and they still didn't know anything. A part of her was pissed that Greg had just stood there and was just ready to let them give up on Katie. _He's scared you know. He's seen too many bad things happen all the time to people…people who didn't deserve it. He loves Katie just as much as you do and you have to understand that he wants to hold on to her, but he's seen it happen all to often where it hurts to much to hold on._

Jenna sighed and realized that she had been a horrible bitch to him. _We can't do this alone._ She stood up and went to head back inside to talk to him about what had happened. She started to walk to the door when someone took her arm and turned her around to look at him. Jenna froze in her tracks has she looked up at Andy.

"Jenna…can we talk?" She stared up at him with her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"What…what the hell do you want from me Andy? Did I not make myself clear with the restraining order after you tried to force yourself on me? Your fucking lucky I didn't tell Greg the whole story!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jenna had thought after the mess at the Christening party Andy would just go away and he did for several months. However after New Years he started calling her again at work. Jenna simply hung up on him or let one of the girls tell him where to go. Than he started calling the house phone and leaving messages there. Jenna was grateful that Greg didn't understand the foulness of what he was saying to her Spanish. She saved a few of the messages like Greg asked her to. He handed them over to Grissom who was helping build a harassment case. It came to full blow out last month that forced the restraining order.

Jenna and Katie had gone to the mall with Catherine to do some shopping for party dresses for the opening of the Eclipse. Jenna had to use the bathroom and left Katie with Catherine in the food court. On her way back from the bathroom Andy grabbed her and pulled into one of the side hallways.

"Why don't you answer me when I call you?" he hissed at her. He had a fist full of her hair and his other hand over her mouth. Jenna went to get away but he had the height and weight advantage on her and simply used his body to pin her to the wall.

"Do you like seeing me beg? I told you I was sorry for everything I did, for how I hurt you. I love you Jenna…more than that pissy little bitch your with now." Jenna just glared at him and struggled to get away. _Fucking hell where is somebody when you need them?!_ Andy just gave her a half smile.

"You promised me…you promised that you would always be with me. You promised that I was it for you, that you wouldn't love anyone else the way you loved me. I was your first, everything that you promised him you promised to me first. Everything that you've given to him you gave to me first! You can't take that back!" _Well that changed when I found out who you really were! _ Jenna let out a muffled scream and Andy held his hand tighter over her mouth.

"You promised!" he hissed. Before Jenna could do anything Andy had his hand off her mouth and was kissing her.

Jenna had never considered herself belonging to anyone, she was always own person. However has she was pinned against a wall being kissed by someone she hated more than she thought was possible, it felt like she was cheating on Greg, she belonged to Greg. _I didn't have to promise Greg anything it has always been unspoken that I loved him more than anything. _Andy shifted his weight to let his free hand run down her side and it was that shift that was enough for Jenna to get an arm up to push him off her and to scream for help. Three huge guys that were unloading a truck heard her and pulled him off her and Catherine had chosen just that moment to come looking for her and called Grissom and Brass to take Jenna's statement. She left out the fact that Andy had kissed her and tried to feel her up, she knew that Greg would have killed him and she loved Greg to much to let him do that.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Why didn't you tell him?" asked Andy.

"Because I rather have him here to help me raise our daughter than have him a jail cell for killing your worthless ass. Trust me he would do it too…if he put enough thought into it he could probably get away with it." Andy looked at her pleading.

"It was wrong what I did to you and I just want you to know that I'm leaving Vegas. I paid my bail and after I'm done serving whatever time I get to serve I'm leaving and I won't be back."

"What do you want me to do Andy, clap? Get on my knees and beg you not to go…trust me the sooner you go the happier I'll be."

"I really fucked it up between us didn't I?" asked Andy.

"That's an understatement. You came this close to ruining my life eight years ago, I cover for you to my family and yours and than you thank me by coming back and harassing me in front of my fiancée and insulting him. Say what you will about him, but he's a much better man than you'll ever be!" Jenna started to walk away again and he grabbed her arm again.

"Just hear me out…" An officer in uniform came up to them.

"Excuse me Mrs. Bianchi…would you come with me please." Jenna looked at him and felt a chill go through her. _I know you…where do I know you._

"It's fine. I was just heading inside." She went to get out away from Andy and back into the lab but he held on.

"Please Jenna, just tell me why him?" asked Andy.

"Why do you think Andy? Let me go now!" The officer took a step forward.

"I need her to come with me right now sir!" the officer grabbed Jenna's other arm and felt the chill again and she tried to place him.

"In a minute…I'm already going to jail for breaking the restraining order just give me a minute." The officer's grip tighten on her arm and somewhere in the back of her mind she felt a type of panic go through her and she didn't know why.

"Andy just go… it's alright officer I was just heading inside and he was going to leave."

"Jen…I…" Before Andy could get another word out the officer had pulled his weapon and trained it on Andy.

"She's coming with me right now. I suggest you let her go before something bad happens." Jenna froze up and looked back at the officer and than to Andy. _What the hell…I know you…where?_

"Andy just go…please!" pleaded Jenna.

"I' m que no le deja solo con este monstruo loco!" Andy took a step towards them and before Jenna could react the officer pulled the trigger and shot Andy. Jenna let out a scream that echoed in the parking garage. Andy fell to his knees and the officer fired two more times into Andy's chest.

"Jen…" Andy fell face down and laid there. Jenna went to run but the cop was still holding on to her and he turned the gun so it was to her head.

"If you want to see your Katie-monster again, you'll stop being a stupid bitch right now and come with me!" he hissed. _Holy shit…you…_he jammed the gun into her back.

"Start walking to the car over there." Jenna nodded and went to step over Andy when he moaned her name.

"Jenna…"

"I'm sorry."_ Please understand…my baby needs me._ Jenna walked over to the car and he directed her to get into the driver's seat and he threw the keys at her and kept the gun pointed at her but it was in his lap so it wouldn't catch attention.

"Drive…but don't' do anything that would get us noticed! Just drive where I tell you to. Understand me." He grabbed a fist full of her hair and shoved the gun in her face. "I swear to god you fuck up and not only will I blow your brains out I will make sure that your little angel meets her maker too…UNDERSTAND." Jenna nodded, started the car and left the lab's parking garage unnoticed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Where's Jenna?" asked Grissom.

"She went outside for some air," said Greg sitting down in a chair across from Grissom.

"She gonna be alright?" asked Nick.

"I hope so…she's a bit pissed off at me for second guessing her on the Jane Doe. She thinks that we're giving up on Katie." Grissom's eyes narrowed.

"Greg when she comes back inside, you tell her that even if I have to run the case till I'm feeble in a bed I'm not giving up on Katie!"

"Yes sir. But Grissom do you guys have anything new on Katie, it's been over twenty four hours. Did the guys who want the ransom call back yet? Did the tip hotline work? Just what is going on?" Grissom motion to Nick to shut the door and Nick made sure Ecklie wasn't hovering about and closed the door.

"Greg, we don't think that Katie's kidnapping had anything to do with trying to hurt you or Jenna," said Grissom and Greg frowned.

"Than why take her?"

"We think that whoever took her did so thinking that she was Catherine's daughter." Greg just shook his head.

"What…that makes no sense at all. Catherine and Katie don't look anything alike. If Katie isn't with me or Jenna we have her in daycare or with her mom…I missed the bus somewhere," said Greg.

Grissom filled Greg in on his theory and even showed him the pictures of Katie and Catherine side by side and how in passing she could have been mistaken for Catherine's child. Greg stared at the photos and sighed, he wanted his baby home.

"Did anything pop up in Catherine's case jacket?" asked Greg. Warrick came into Grissom's office and sat down in a chair.

"Anything?" asked Grissom. Warrick sighed.

"I tore Catherine's jacket apart…going back to when she first started man. I couldn't find a damn thing that stood out." Greg frowned.

"Well she pissed someone off!" snapped Greg.

"Could the person just not have filed a complaint?" asked Nick.

"Cat couldn't think of anyone who would stoop this low to take a baby. The guys Sam pissed off are either dead or in jail and they already know that Cat has a teenager not a baby," said Warrick. Greg was starting to understand how Jenna could be this pissed off, he knew that they were doing everything they could, but it still felt like nothing was being done. Greg went to say something when Wendy and Mandy came busting into Grissom's office. Both lab techs looked like shit, but they were grinning ear to ear. Greg knew the expression and feelings they were having. _We did it…it may have taken us all day to get it but we got it and now you can finish what we started._

"Prints from the broken vase!" cried Mandy almost throwing a report at Grissom. "With a match in AFIS!"

"DNA profile that had a hit in CODIS! My profile and Mandy's prints come back to one guy only. Leo Finley…why does that name sound familiar?" asked Wendy. Grissom, Nick, Warrick and Greg all shared a look.

"Greg did you work the Baby Cordelia case?" asked Grissom studying Mandy's report just to be sure it was the same Leo Finley.

"I came in has an assist for a few hours…Jenna and Katie were both sick so I ditched early to help Jen out," said Greg.

"Cat was primary on the case," said Nick.

"And she brought Leo Finley in based on DNA evidence we found in the box with Baby Cordelia," said Warrick.

"Where is Catherine right now?" asked Grissom.

"Working a 415 outside of Frank's restaurant, some officer got jumped an hour ago in the parking lot and was stripped of his uniform and piece," said Warrick.

"Warrick call her in…now! Greg, Nick get Jenna inside now. I believe Mr. Finley may have taken his issues out on the wrong person and now that he knows that he may try to fix his mistake. I'll call Brass and get an APB out on Finley." Grissom got on his phone and tried to get Brass. Warrick went down the hall to call Catherine.

"Come on G, let's bring her in," said Nick and they left Grissom's office and headed to the parking garage.

"Ok fill me in on this Finley guy…I know we found his DNA on the box with the DB and that he lied and had a record for exposing himself to a group of toddlers while higher than a kite…but what else happened?" asked Greg.

"Cat and Jim busted out his lying to his fiancée and needless to say she wasn't too happy that she had been living with a guy who was on Megan's list. I heard through the grapevine she took out a restraining order on him and kicked his ass to the curb. I think he was a bit pissed off with the LVPD," said Nick. He and Greg headed out to the garage.

"While not file a complaint and sue like everyone else," asked Greg trying to remember where they parked the car.

"Because it's different when they lose a family member versus us busting them out for being on a sex offender watch list," said Nick.

"He wasn't convicted of abuse though…hopeful he didn't decide to move up the ladder with Katie."

"He won't make it to court if he did…trust me even lowlife scum in prison have standards and kiddie abuse is something they don't even stand for."

"Doesn't make me feel better in the least," said Greg spotting the roof of the SUV and heading over to it. "Jenna!" called out Greg and he got closer to the SUV and noticed a hand on the pavement near the bumper. Greg got closer and noticed a pool of blood.

"Nick get some help!" yelled Greg and he dashed over to the SUV and turned the person over. Andy was choking on his own blood.

"He…cop… he took her…." Andy barely had any pulse and Greg noticed that he had taken one maybe two in the lung and a third in the gut. Nick was franticly called for EMT's and threw Greg his jacket to try to stop the bleeding.

"We're gonna get you some help Andy, just stay with us," said Nick.

"She chose…she…chose you," coughed Andy and he spit up more blood. He looked up at Greg. "You…find her…." Andy wheezed out again and stopped breathing. The EMT's pulled up and tried to revive Andy and couldn't.

"Sorry," said EMT and she pulled a sheet over Andy's body. Greg stood up and looked at Nick who was on the phone with Grissom.

"Griss….Leo Finley started trying to fix his mistake, he took Jenna." _No…please god not Jenna._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Just came out of nowhere," said Officer Soho holding a rag to his head that was still bleeding. Catherine didn't know if she should offer the man some comfort or try to get him to laugh at how fun the whole thing was. The officer was about Greg's age and was wearing black boxers and a white tee shirt. He had gone out to his car that was in the parking lot of Frank's and got whacked up-side the head. When he woke he was in the alley wearing his underwear and his uniform nowhere to be found.

Catherine took a few more pictures of his head wound and urged to go have it checked out at the hospital.

"Can't believe I got mugged in a parking lot full of cop cars," Soho muttered.

"Could be worse," said Catherine swabbing the wound.

"How?" he asked.

"Your car could have been filled with evidence and stolen in the parking lot full of cop cars," said Catherine.

"What dumbass did that?" asked Soho standing up and walking to the ambulance nearby.

"I'll tell you some other time," said Catherine making sure he got in the ambulance. She watched if drive off and went to get in to SUV when her phone started ringing.

"Willows."

"Cat, its Warrick. Listen we may have gotten a break on Katie's case, but we need you to come in right now."

"What happened?" asked Catherine hoping for good news.

"Just come back to the lab now," Warrick hung up the phone and Catherine sighed, she had been hoping to get home to Lindsey and talk with her to see how she was doing with everything. Sadly that would have to wait till later. She put the SUV into drive and headed back to the lab. _I should swing by the hospital later to check on Jenna…tell her I'm sorry I got her into such a mess._ Catherine turned right and headed back to the lab, while the car with Jenna and Leo turned left and headed out of town.

Notes-

Sara and Greg chat was from season five-Down the Drain

Nick was the one who got his car stolen while it was full of evidence in season six

What Andy said-No I'm not leaving you alone with this crazy person.


	15. Driven

Driven

"_I suck at this," whined Greg. Jenna gave him a smile and a pat on the head._

_"It was your idea." _

_"And you didn't talk me out it because?" asked Greg. _

_"If memory serves me right and it always does…you said let's write our own vows it will be fun and unique and they will be much cooler than that 'for better or worst' sap that everyone else spills out," said Jenna._

_"I was lying," said Greg deadpan and Jenna started laughing. They were home on a Sunday afternoon, Katie had gone down for her nap and Jenna had pulled out the wedding stuff and Greg made the mistake of asking her what she doing. She than sat him down and reminded him that he had suggested writing their vows. _

_"Oh don't be such a baby. If you don't wanna do it we don't have to." Jenna closed her notebook and started flipping through a wedding planner._

_"That's it," said Greg teasing._

_"Unless you want me to pull out my inner Bridezilla and demand that you write about your undying devotion to me and how you'll spend the reminder of your life pining for me and to die miserable and alone should I pass before you. Than yeah that's it," said Jenna turning back to the budget page and scribing something down on the page._

_"Can I use that for my vows or did you already write that down?" asked Greg. _

_"Toss in something about how you'll change any dirty diaper I request from you until you die and I'll let you have it." Greg grinned at her._

_"I have one better than that. Come on I wanna show you something." Jenna groaned and moved her mountain of wedding paper work and followed Greg downstairs where his laptop was set up._

_"I swear if it's porn or something from What the Buck on Youtube I will hurt you."_

_"Oh it's better than porn. Here look at this." He made her sit down and she eyed the Word document._

_"What is it?" asked Jenna._

_"That my fair lady is my soon to be finished book. You are about to witness me writing the last page." Jenna grinned._

_"You found time to work on this when?" _

_"Well considering you run the household, Katie is well-behaved and can sit with her toys for hours on end without getting fussy, I type fast and I did the research for this about a year ago it wasn't that hard. Move over so I can type." Jenna moved over and Greg went back to the laptop. "I need to write the dedication page." _

_"Oh who you dedicating it to…Catherine's mom for all her sweet insight, the Vegas mob gods for the dirty dealings they did? The editor I pay in cookies so he'll deal with all your misspelling?" asked Jenna._

_"Nope." Greg typed quickly and grinned. "Ok read away." Jenna leaned over and grinned reading the page._

_To my ladies Jenna, my partner in crime and Katie, my little miss sunshine. Two of the brightest lights in all of Vegas. _

_Jenna gave him a look._

_"Can't write wedding vows but you'll write that. Dork."_

_"Your dork," said Greg with a smirk. Jenna gave him a kiss. _

_"I want a rough draft of your vows by June," she got up and went upstairs._

_"I'm dedicating a book to you…isn't that enough?" he called after her._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I was miserable and alone without Jenna, she makes me happy…she gave me my little girl,_ thought Greg watching the uniforms tape off the scene. _This freak has my daughter and Jenna and I can't do anything. She went out her alone thinking I had given up on Katie and now she's missing too. God he tried to kill her once already, who's to say he hasn't killed her yet and is dumping her body somewhere…stop that right now. Until you actually see her body on the slab she's still alive and so is Katie. But why them it doesn't make any sense at all._ Ecklie came up to Grissom who was giving orders to the uniforms about how to treat the scene.

"You're telling me that she was kidnapped right out of the lab's parking lot!" snapped Ecklie at Grissom.

"She went outside for air and was taken Conrad. I didn't think that whoever did this would be dumb enough to take her from the lab near the police station," said Grissom barely keeping his temper in check. Greg watched the two men bicker back and forth and it was all he could do to stay quite. _I shouldn't have let her go alone…damn it why didn't I go with her?_ Ecklie turned to Greg at that point and addressed Greg.

"Why was she out in the parking garage alone anyway? You two are damn near married and considering she could have been killed two nights ago you think her significant other would be glued to her side!"

"Well after I seconded guessed her on the id she got a bit pissed off at me and wanted to be alone for a minute!"

"Well that's just great, now we have two missing people and a dead guy," said Ecklie surveying the scene with disgust. The dayshift coroner assistant was checking Andy's body and getting ready to move it. Tate and Ronnie were taking photos of the body and getting shell casings from the pavement.

"Looks like a 9 mil," said Tatum putting the casing in a bag.

"He's been dead less than an hour," said the day assistant.

"Let's get him down to the morgue and get an APB on Leo Finley. Pull the tapes from the garage and see what he's driving and try to find him before someone else gets kidnapped or killed," said Grissom.

"Who's Leo Finley?" asked Ecklie. He started to follow Grissom and Greg back into the lab.

"A person of interest," snapped Grissom.

"Grissom you either fill me in or I pull you and your team from this case!" barked Ecklie. Grissom sighed.

"Leo Finley is a person of interest. We found his DNA from a mouth swab of Jenna's and prints from the vase found in the suite at the Eclipse. Finley is a convicted sex offender and we need to find him now!" said Grissom.

"Anything else you want to fill me in on?" asked Ecklie.

"No. I just want to find a missing mother and her daughter," said Grissom.

"I'll get the APB out," said Ecklie. Greg followed Grissom into his office and Greg slammed the door.

"Greg calm down," said Grissom.

"Some crazy pervert has my daughter and fiancée. He had no issue killing someone to get to her and we have no clue where either one of them are right now! I don't know this guy Grissom. Jenna doesn't know this guy and he's tried to kill her once already. This is my job Griss and if he is after her because of something I did, I will never forgive myself."

"Greg you didn't work his case Catherine did. This is not your fault and we will find her and Katie in one piece." Catherine came into Grissom's office and sat down.

"What's up with the garage, it's all taped off?" asked Catherine.

"It's a crime scene now. Jenna was kidnapped and Andy was murdered in appears to be a misguided attempt to save Jenna from her kidnapper," said Grissom. Catherine's face went white.

"Here…from the lab?" asked Catherine.

"Yes right from the god-damned lab," snapped Greg. Catherine's heart went out to Greg. _Damn it, these people wanted to get even with Sam and me and they have the wrong people in the mess._

"Greg…" started Catherine.

"What the hell did you do to piss Leo Finley off so much he start kidnapping and killing people left and right?" asked Greg. Catherine's eyes got wide.

"Leo Finley? What does he have to do with anything?" asked Catherine.

"We found his DNA in Jenna's mouth after she bit him and we found his prints on a vase in the suite that Mandy pieced together. He seems to be the most likely suspect …but we can't figure out the why in this Catherine. We need you to fill in the blanks here." Catherine sat back in her chair and looked shocked.

"He told me he was going to kill himself…" she muttered to herself. Grissom eyed her and Greg just stared at her.

"What?" asked Greg.

"Yes I would also like to know what you're talking about," said Grissom. Catherine sighed and thought back to what happened between her and Leo Finley in the lab's parking garage.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Catherine headed out to her car she was tired, this case had really taken its toll on her. _Poor baby…at least she's has some peace now._ Catherine thought she heard something behind her and looked. Not seeing anything she turned back around and almost walked into Leo Finley. He was just standing there with a blank expression on his face. Catherine felt a chill go down her spine.

"What are you doing here?" she asked trying to keep her voice even.

"I was waiting for you," he said plainly. _Where the hell is security._

"How did you get in here?" Leo shrugged and started talking like she hadn't asked him anything.

"Can't we talk about something interesting? Me for instance. I'm interesting." _Just keep him calm, you're in the PD parking garage he's not going to do anything stupid._

"Yeah, let's do that. Let's talk about you." He scoffed, looked her in the eyes and gave her a bitter smile.

"For starters, Nora left me. Actually, she threw my stuff out onto the street, got a restraining order on me, notified the neighbors and called my boss. 'Hey, Scumbag. Don't bother coming in, we'll mail you your last check.' So in one fell swoop, as it were, I lost my girlfriend, my livelihood and my place to live. I thought it was going to be different this time. Frankly, I blame you." _Yeah it's my fault that you got so stoned you went outside and dance naked for a bunch of preschool kids and got tossed on Megan's list._  
"I didn't create the circumstances of your life, Leo…" he cut her off and raised his voice.

"You grind up the innocent with the guilty." _Oh shit…_

"Just take it easy. I was just doing my job." _I had a dead baby on the slab and everything pointed at you. _

"I was just doing my job," mocked Leo glaring at her.

"Yeah, I was just doing my job," repeated Catherine.

"I was just doing my job. I was just following orders. Blonde Nazi bitch! You get in there with your big boots and you kick it all apart and you don't care who you hurt. Whose life you destroy in the process." He seemed near tears and was almost yelling at her and the space between them got smaller and smaller.

"Calm down," she said and she started to put her hands up.

"No! It's not fair!" he cried and he got closer to her.  
"Calm down!" she repeated and took a step back.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Leo took another step towards her and Catherine drew her side piece. She still had the safety on, but she could click off in less than a second and shoot in the next. Leo gave a look that dared her.

"You going to shoot me? Would that help you figure out how completely you screwed my life up? Would you sleep better at night? Maybe, I should just save you the trouble and blow my own brains out. What do you think?" _Oh god damn you need some help._

"I think you need to talk to somebody." He looked at her blankly.

"I am talking to somebody. I'm talking to you. So how about this, if I do decide to kill myself, I'm going to come over to your house, and blow my brains out right on your front lawn. As a gift to you and everything you stand for. How does that work for you?" He walked away and Catherine let out a sigh of relief." _I need to get home._ Catherine walked to her car quickly and drove home, she made sure she wasn't followed. She got into the house and quickly locked the doors and armed the alarm. She went up the Lindsey's room and looked into her daughter's room. _Oh honey…I try to help people like you and Inez and sometimes people do get hurt_…_it just happens but has they say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions._ She kissed Lindsey goodnight and went to bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Greg just looked at Catherine shocked, he couldn't believe she didn't tell anyone about this. Grissom looked just has shocked.

"He threatened you at PD and you didn't tell anyone?" asked Grissom.

"I didn't think he would do anything like this," said Catherine.

"You fucked up this guy's life and you just thought he was going to go away!" snapped Greg.

"It was me he wanted," said Catherine.

"Well he thought he kidnapped your daughter!" snapped Greg again and he stood up and started pacing Grissom's office. "What the hell Catherine!"

"Greg, I'm sorry. I honest thought if he was going to hurt anyone it would be me."

"That doesn't fix this Catherine. You should have reported this right after it happened! When Warrick asked you about your cases this didn't pop in your mind?" asked Grissom. Catherine went to say something when Judy poked her head in his office.

"Sorry to bother you sir…the Bianchi family is here. They have the ransom for Katie." Greg looked at Catherine.

"Great that is just great…I have to explain to Clarissa and Frankie that Jenna's missing too. I need to call my parents too before they find out from the news," snapped Greg and he reached for his phone and realized that it was in his jacket pocket and that his jacket was with…Jenna.

"Jenna has my cell phone. She has my PD issued phone with her," cried Greg.

"All PD issued phones have GPS units in them," said Grissom. "I'll get Archie to start tracking it."

"I'll talk to Jenna's mom," said Catherine.

"No. She's my mother in law, I'll talk to her. Unless you want to explain to her that her daughter and granddaughter were kidnapped by a crazed sex offender to who wanted to get back at you for ruining his life!" snapped Greg.

"Greg I am sorry that he went after Jenna and Katie for this but…"

"Catherine go home," said Grissom. Catherine looked at both of them, sighed in defeated and left Grissom's office. Grissom looked at Greg.

"Catherine did mess up by not telling us about Leo to start with but she isn't the one who kidnapped Jenna and Katie," said Grissom.

"I know…"

"I'll start tracking her."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Andy's dead and I didn't get to tell Greg that I was sorry for being a bitch._ Jenna forced herself to stay focused on the road ahead of her. Her body was functioning without her mind and it was freaky how calm she was staying considering a mad man dressed like a cop was pointing a gun at her and every once in awhile he would tell her to turn or some other road direction.

"Left…up here turn left." He snapped. Jenna nodded and merged quickly into the turn lane. She gave him a glance and tried to figure out where she knew this complete stranger. He had sort of red hair, freckles and sort of a guy next door look, _like a crazy Opie from Andy Griffin show._

"Do…do I know you?" asked Jenna trying to keep her voice calm. "Did…did you work for my mom or me? If my mom let you go or…." He cut her off.

"You or your mom hire former criminals?" he asked bitterly.

"My second chair designer Julia got in trouble when she was seventeen for some pot and underage drinking…got probation though. She's been flying right ever since." He gave her sort of a bitter smile.

"That's nice you know that you gave her a second chance. People don't believe in second chances anymore."

"She was a kid…kids did stupid shit you know."

"Yeah I know full well about doing stupid shit!" he muttered.

"I just think that everyone should have second chances you know…everyone makes mistakes. Hell…even my little girl's daddy has been given multiple chances and I'm sure that he's given me a couple of second chances we've been through a lot together. Its forgiveness…it helps people move on."

Jenna knew she was babbling and couldn't help it. She vaguely remembered Greg telling her about some hostage training he went through one day and that if you stay calm and keep them talking you might talk them out of what they planned on doing.

"You think you can forgive me?" he asked.

"Is my baby still alive?" asked Jenna slowing down to meet the speed limit. She was tempted to speed and get caught by the cop in front of them. But this wacko had her and Greg's baby and she wasn't going to piss off the only person who knew where her Katie-monster was.

"Yes…she's with a good person." He told her to turn right again. "I'm not the monster they think I am…at least I wasn't…_they_ drove me to this you know." Jenna didn't say anything and kept driving. He turned and looked out the window and than back at her.

"That bitch got you into this mess…I saw you with her and the baby at the mall. They sort of looked alike and I just assumed when you got up and didn't come back and when she left with the baby it was her baby…I thought you were a freaking nanny or something to the kid." Jenna was trying to wrap her mind at what this madman was going on about.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Jenna and she felt her calm slip and she snapped at him.

"I have never seen you before in my whole life and in less than twenty four hours you have tried to kill me, you have kidnapped my only baby, you killed my ex-boyfriend and while he was an asshole he didn't deserve that and now you're holding me hostage at gun point and while you are a crazy son of a bitch you are not making one bit of fucking sense." He clicked the gun and pointed it at.

"Don't get smart with me! I still have three bullets in this chamber and it will only take one to end things for you." Jenna nodded and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. He eased the gun away from her. "Smart girl…keep going straight." Jenna wiped her eyes on the sleeve of Greg's jacket and caught his scent. _English leather aftershave and Blue Hawaiian…oh sweetie I wish you knew how sorry I am for what I said to you._ Jenna looked around at where she was headed and started to feel her sense of dread deepened. She went to say something to her captor when Greg's cell phone went off.

"What the hell is that?" he snapped.

"My fiancée's cell phone." He took the phone out of Greg's pocket and flipped it opened.

"Hello."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"He has my daughter now?" asked Clarissa looking horrified. Her and Frankie were with Greg in a layout room and Greg was explaining to them what had happened to Jenna. Clarissa and Frankie really weren't speaking to each other but they were here together, Clarissa had two briefcases with her and she sat them on the table.

"But we got the ransom, they just need to tell us where to drop it off," said Frankie.

"We think that Katie and Jenna were kidnapped to get back at another CSI on the team. The kidnappers thought Katie was her daughter and when they found out that Katie wasn't…they took Jenna too," said Greg. Frankie just muttered.

"What's happening right now? What are they doing to find my sister?" asked Frankie.

"Jenna was wearing my jacket that had my PD issued phone in the pocket. PD phones have GPS tracking. So unless Jenna takes off the jacket or something happens to the phone, we should be able to find her soon," said Greg. Clarissa sighed and sat down on a stool.

"I just want my daughter to be safe."

"I know the feeling," said Greg. Nick poked his head into the layout room.

"Hey Greggo can I see you for a minute?"

"I'll be right back," said Greg and he left the layout room.

"Grissom and Archie are logged into your phone and are tracking Jenna and Leo right now. How did her mom and brother take it?"

"About the same way I took it when I found out Katie was missing." Greg followed Nick into AV where Grissom and Archie were setting up to record a phone call. Grissom looked at Greg.

"Are you sure you want to be in here?" asked Grissom.

"I need to know if she's still alive," said Greg. Grissom nodded and flipped open his cell phone that was logged into the system to record his end and they had logged into Greg's phone so it would be on speaker on this end. Grissom called his cell phone and they listened to the rings. _Come on pick up...please pick up. _

"Hello," said a male voice.

"Leo Finley…" asked Grissom.

"Yeah." Nick and Greg exchanged looks. _He wants to get caught,_ thought Greg _He doesn't care anymore._ And that was the worst thing that could happen.

"My name is Gil Grissom I'm with the crime lab. I believe you have a friend of mine with you, Jenna Bianchi. Can I speak to her?"

"She's a little busy right now." The sound got muffled and it sounded like he muttered turn left and than something about going straight.

"Doing what?" asked Grissom.

"She's driving," said Leo calmly.

"Really," said Grissom.

"Yeah it was easier than stuffing her in the trunk of the car. She's very well behaved…than again you point a gun in anyone face and tell them you're going to blow their brains out and the brains of their baby a bitch will do anything you say. Isn't that right?" There was a muffled sound in the background and Greg's heart skipped a beat…_Jenna._

"Leo listen to me, Jenna hasn't done anything to you. She doesn't even know you. Katie didn't do anything to you…you need to tell Jenna to turn around and come back to the lab and we can talk this out in person," said Grissom and it got real quite and Greg found himself holding his breath.

"You know it's funny…me dragging people who are innocent into this mess. Isn't that what you guys normally do?" asked Leo. They heard him tell Jenna to pull the car over and park here. They heard her reply back.

"No…please don't make me do this." Greg looked at the map the GPS had up and it looked like they were in the suburbs of Vegas outside of town. _Where the hell is she?_

"PARK THE CAR YOU FUCKING BITCH!" screamed Leo.

"Now Leo…calm down," said Grissom.

"You tell that bitch I'll be waiting for her," said Leo. The phone sounded like it was being dropped.

"Leo," called Grissom.

"Get out the car!" ordered Leo.

"Please…," said Jenna sounding desperate, the sounds of a slap were heard and it was all Greg could do to not take the phone out of Grissom's hands and start talking, to plea with this man for Jenna and Katie.

"NOW BEFORE I PUT A HOLE IN YOUR FUCKING HEAD!"

"Ok…ok." The sounds of the car doors being open and shut followed and than silence. Greg studied the map the phone wasn't moving anymore.

"Somewhere in the suburbs," said Greg.

"No…not anywhere…Catherine's house," said Grissom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello." Jenna was surprised that he answered the phone. _Who the hell is calling? _Jenna looked around and landmarks were starting to look a bit familiar to her.

"Yeah." He answered like he didn't have a care in the world and was just going for a drive.

"She's a little busy right now." He put his hand over the phone. "Go left up here and than keep going straight!" Jenna nodded and turned into a house development, she felt the panic start to grow even more. _I normally come this way from the north…that's why I couldn't figure out where we were going…but no…why here that makes no sense._

"Yeah it was easier than stuffing her in the trunk of the car. She's very well behaved…than again you point a gun in anyone face and tell them you're going to blow their brains out and the brains of their baby a bitch will do anything you say. Isn't that right?" He jammed the gun into her side and Jenna managed to mutter something that sounded like a yes. He listened to the person on the other end and gave a bitter smile.

"You know it's funny…me dragging people who are innocent into this mess. Isn't that what you guys normally do?" He turned to Jenna again. "Park the car up there!" Jenna looked at the house and felt her heart sink. _No…_

"No…please don't make me do this." He grabbed her by her hair and yelled in her ear.

"PARK THE CAR YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Jenna bit back a cry and pulled the car over and put it in park. "You tell that bitch I'll be waiting for her." He threw the phone on the floor and pointed the gun at Jenna again.

"Get out the car!" Jenna looked at the house and shook her head no. _God she could be getting ready for school…what does this freak want?_

"Please…" He pulled his arm back and backed handed her causing her lip to split.

"Ok…ok." She got out of the car her legs shaking. She was tempted to run, but he would either shoot her in the back, do god knows what to Lindsey in the house, or get back in the car and drive back to where he was holding Katie and hurt her.. He grabbed her by the hair not caring who saw and pulled her up the driveway up to the front door and knocked.

Lilly opened the door and was shocked to see Jenna and a man with the gun. He pushed Jenna into the house and pointed the gun at Lilly forcing her back into house and he shut the door behind him.

"Grandma what's going on?" Lindsey came down the stairs brushing her hair and froze at the site of man with a gun pointed at her grandmother and Jenna picking herself up off the floor. He turned the gun to Lindsey.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I need to speak to Catherine Willows."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where's Catherine?" asked Grissom poking his head into Wendy's lab. Nick and Greg followed behind him. Greg was trying to fight the feeling of panic._ God he has Jenna and probably Lindsey and Lilly right now…what the hell does he want? _

"I think I saw her leave with Warrick," said Wendy.

"Nick get on the phone and tell Warrick and Catherine to get back here now!" ordered Grissom pulling out his own phone and calling Brass.

"Jim we need to get a SWAT team over to 1013 South Firestone Lane. We have a hostage situation. Suspect is armed and extremely dangerous," Grissom paused and started speaking again. "Leo Finley is at Catherine's house holding Jenna and probably Catherine's mother and daughter hostage has we speak. He killed Andy Jamenson in the lab's parking garage. This guy is dangerous, pissed off and has three people to take it out on right now. We need to be very careful about this or people are going to get hurt. I'll meet you there." Grissom closed his phone and looked at Greg.

"I'm going to go with Brass and SWAT to Catherine's house. I need you too…," Greg cut him off.

"Grissom I'm coming with you."

"Greg you can't…"

"I left her alone and that's how this happened…when you get her out of this I want to be there," said Greg calmly hiding the fear he felt. Grissom sighed and looked at him.

"Tell her mother and brother that we found Jenna and we're going to bring her home in one piece. I'll be waiting for you outside." Grissom turned and headed to his office. Greg turned back to the layout room to tell Clarissa and Frankie what had happened.

_Just hang in there honey we're gonna get you home._

_Greg went upstairs and Jenna was flipping through the wedding paperwork again and she gave him a smile. _

"_You got your vows written?" she asked flipping through some papers._

"_Nope." He sat down across from her and looked at the papers she was going through. "What are you doing now?"_

"_I was looking for a quote for the wedding programs and the girls at work wrote some down and I'm picking through them," said Jenna. Greg reached over and took a sheet that was on the table and read the one he found out loud._

"_You married me anyway, and look where I led you."_

"_You led me home, dearest husband. You led me home." Greg eyed her. "And this is from…"_

"_Julia…some book about dragons I'll ask her later," said Jenna flagging a page in a book and sitting it aside._

"_It's sappy as hell," said Greg._

"_I know." He gave a grin across the table._

"_You wanted to use it didn't you?" She eyed him._

"_Yes I did, however you have added your input and ruined it. So now I won't use it. If you are finished, I have to start working on the save the dates." Jenna kicked him the dining room and he went back downstairs to e-mail the publishers he had been put in touch with and thought to himself about the quote he read It wasn't him that led her home, she gave him a home. _

Notes-The quote is from Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman from the Dragonlance book _Dragons of the Summer Flame_


	16. The long way home part one

The long way home-part 1

He made the three of them go into the living room and sit down on the floor. He went over the blinds and yanked the pull cord off them and threw the cords at Jenna.

"Tie them up and don't think about doing anything stupid like not tying them tight!" he ordered. Jenna sighed and took the cords and tied Lilly up first.

"I'm so sorry," Jenna told Lilly as the older woman winced as the cord bit into wrists.

"Oh honey this isn't your fault." He checked to make sure they were tight and he had Jenna do the same to Lindsey. Lindsey was crying and Jenna tried to quite the teenager.

"It's gonna be alright," Jenna had trouble believing that herself. _We're stuck here with a mad man who has a gun pointed at us; no one knows where the hell we are. God damn why didn't I fight back when I had the chance? Katie…this mad man has my baby and I was dumb enough to think he was going to take me to her, now I have an old lady and kid in this mess. Way to go Jenna you fucking moron. _

"Lay down on the floor, hands behind your back," he snapped at Jenna waving the gun at her. Jenna got down on the floor and put her hands behind her back. He dug a knee into her back and tied her hands up too. He pulled her into a sitting position next to Lindsey and Lilly when he was done and started pacing the living room.

"When does she get home?" he asked turning to the three of them.

"What?" asked Lilly.

"Catherine! When does the blonde bitch get home!" he screamed at them.

"I don't know it depends on when her shift ends…sometimes she gets home about now, other times not till four or five in the afternoon," stammered Lilly. That seemed to piss him off a little more and the pacing increased.

"Well than ladies I guess you and I will be keeping each other company this morning." He pulled up a chair and sat down across from them. "I really am sorry about this ladies, honestly this has nothing to do with you three really…I just want her to learn a lesson."

"And what lesson would that be?" asked Jenna.

"That you can't ruin other people's lives and get away it! I just wanted a normal life and she took that from me. She took that from my fiancée too. Nora was a good person, all she wanted was to get married, start a family and just have a life. I didn't want to hurt her…she was so sweet and kind and funny. I wanted her to be happy with me and I was so close to having that! I just made one fucking mistake and it's ruined everything for me. That bitch ruined my life and she hurt Nora, I can't forgive her for hurting Nora the way she did. Never!" He started pacing again and Lindsey was crying softly to herself. Jenna scooted closer to her and put her head on top of hers.

"I'm so sorry sweetie…I didn't think."

"Is he the guy who took Katie?" she asked putting her head on Jenna's shoulder

"Yeah…I thought he was taking me to her."

"Not your fault…do you think it's gonna be ok?"

"I hope so honey," said Jenna. As if answering the girl's question, they heard a voice on a megaphone outside.

"Leo Finley…This is the LVPD. We just want to talk to you…why don't you let the ladies come out first? And we'll have a nice chat after that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I was so stupid Warrick," said Catherine slamming her cup of coffee down on the table at Frank's.

"Cat…he didn't threaten you directly he threatened to kill himself. Yes you should have gone right to Grissom after it happened, but hind sight is twenty/twenty. You could not have seen this wacko going on a kidnapping/killing spree." Catherine shook her head.

"You didn't see the look Greg gave me. If anything else happens to Jenna or Katie because of me I won't forgive myself and neither will Greg."

"Sanders is freaked out of his mind right now he's not thinking right. He's not mad at you, he scared for Jenna and Katie." Catherine sighed and finished her coffee, wishing it was something stronger.

"I'm gonna head home…I need some sleep and I need to check up on Lindsey." Warrick went to pay for the coffee when his phone went off.

"Brown…whoa Nicky slow down." Warrick paused and listened to Nick on the other end. Catherine sighed and listened has a radio went off for the SWAT guys two tables over.

"…Prep is armed and may have multiple hostages. All available units are to report directly to 1013 South Firestone Lane in the Desert Lakes Subdivision. All units wait for instructions upon reporting to the scene." Catherine dropped her empty cup and heard it break on the floor, she started for the door when Warrick caught up with her.

"Cat slow down," he got her outside and she glared at him.

"HE'S AT MY HOUSE WARRICK! THAT SON OF BITCH IS AT MY HOUSE WITH MY DAUGHTER, MY MOTHER AND MY LITTLE SISTER!" Warrick drug her over the car and gave her a little shake.

"Hey listen to me. Nick just told me that SWAT is en route to your house. Grissom is heading over there with Jim. We are going to get the three of them out alive and than Leo Finley is going to spend a long ass time in jail." Catherine put her head on Warrick's shoulder.

"I got them into this mess…I always get them involved."

"And we're gonna get them out," said Warrick.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Greg sat in the back seat with Nick, Brass was driving and Grissom was up front talking with SWAT.

"This is Gil Grissom with the Crime Lab. I am en-route to the scene along with Captain Jim Brass, CSI Stokes and CSI Sanders. The prep Leo Finely is armed and extremely dangerous. We believe that he is involved with the kidnapping of an eleven month old toddler and the murder of a man in the lab's parking garage. We believe that he is holding three hostages right now. Yes proceed with extreme caution," Grissom hung up the phone and looked back at Greg.

"SWAT has a three minute ETA…Ecklie is trying to do something decent for once and keep the media away from the scene. Hopefully that will keep him from spooking and…" Grissom cut himself off.

"From freaking out and killing the hostages…if he hasn't already," said Greg.

"I don't think he intended to kill anyone Greg. Andy simply got in his way and Leo reacted. If Jenna, Lindsey and Lilly stay calm and we don't egg Leo further into whatever breakdown he is having, we'll get everyone out safely." Nick leaned back in his seat.

"I don't think the ransom was Leo's idea. If he was just out to get revenge on Cat, he just would have taken Katie and…well he wouldn't have asked for money," said Nick.

"So Leo freaks out when he finds out that Katie isn't Cat and what why take Jenna?" asked Greg. Grissom leaned back and thought.

"Leo accused us of getting innocence people involved, maybe he's trying to, in some very twisted way, teach a lesson," said Grissom. Brass stepped on the gas and ran a red light.

"The man is crazy Gil, if we wanted to get back at CSI or the LVPD he should have went after the ones he was pissed off with. Not use a toddler, a woman he beat the shit out of, a teenager and an old lady. Not only is he crazy, he's a coward," said Brass stepping on the gas even more. Brass had worked the Finley case and was pissed off that people who had no clue were getting pulled into this.

"What better way to hurt someone than to hurt the ones they love," said Greg. Brass pulled up to Catherine's house that was now surrounded by SWAT and road blocks were being put up. The men went over to the captain of the SWAT team that ordered them into bullet proof vests and behind a car with him.

"We haven't made contact with anyone in the house; so far we've gotten the neighbors out of dodge and blocked off anyone from leaving the subdivision. We were just about to try to talk some sense into him, see if he'll let the ladies go," said the SWAT captain pulling out the megaphone.

"Leo Finley…This is the LVPD. We just want to talk to you…why don't you let the ladies come out first? And we'll have a nice chat after that." They heard nothing from inside the house. The SWAT captain tried again.

"Leo Finley. No one has to get hurt, we just want some proof that the ladies are alive and alright. We are going to send someone up with a cell phone and we can talk privately on that. My man is coming up to the door right now with the phone. No funny business from us alright…we just wanna talk." The SWAT captain waved a man up and he jogged up to the door, set the phone on the front stoop and ran back.

"Ok Leo the phone is there. Either you get it or send on of the girls out to get it. I promise that no one will do anything funny." Moments that felt like hours to Greg passed and the front door slowly opened and Jenna and Leo came outside. Leo was using Jenna has a shield and she had her back to SWAT team. Her hands were tied behind her back and Greg could hear him snapping at her to pick up the phone.

"On your left, pick it up and give it to me!" He held on to her hair so she couldn't run away. She bent down and picked the phone up. He turned her around so she faced the SWAT team, snatched the phone out of her hands and both of them disappeared back into the house.

Greg balled his hands into fists after getting a split second look at Jenna, the bastard had hit her again and blood has drying on her face. Jenna looked out among the SWAT team and saw Greg out there with the others. Before she could react she had been pulled back into the house.

"Well that's one we still have alive," said the captain pulling out his cell phone and calling the phone they just gave Leo.

"Let's see if he's willing to talk." The captain put it on speaker phone and they listened to the rings.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Leo Finley…This is the LVPD. We just want to talk to you…why don't you let the ladies come out first? And we'll have a nice chat after that." He started pacing around the room again and Lindsey scooted closer to Jenna and rubbed her face into Greg's jacket.

"Do you think my mom is out there?" asked Lindsey quietly.

"They probably had to tie her up to keep her away," said Jenna softly. He muttered and they heard the megaphone again.

"Leo Finley. No one has to get hurt, we just want some proof that the ladies are alive and alright. We are going to send someone up with a cell phone and we can talk privately on that. My man is coming up to the door right now with the phone. No funny business from us alright…we just wanna talk." Jenna looked at him.

"Leo?" He turned and glared at her. "You should listen to them…if I remember the movies right this is the part where you get to ask the PD for anything you want." He gave her a bitter smile.

"They can't give me my life back." He walked over to them and grabbed Lindsey and she screamed.

"Come on you're getting the phone," said Leo trying to drag her to the door.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" screamed Jenna.

"Please don't hurt her," pleaded Lilly. Leo looked at the crying girl and tossed her back on the floor and grabbed Jenna instead by her shirt collar and hit her in the face again and she felt her split lip start to bleed again.

"Don't get lippy with me again. Start walking!" He held on to her shirt collar and forced her to walk backwards till they got to the door and he opened it with his free hand and forced her outside where he grabbed her hair and had her squat down and try to feel for the phone.

"On your left, pick it up and give it to me!" Jenna's hands found the phone and she picked it up. He forced her to turn around and give him the phone. She saw at least fifteen officers milling around on the road outside the house. Her eyes skimmed the crowd and she locked eyes with Greg. She went to call his name when Leo yanked on her hair and pulled her back into Catherine's house. He pulled her back into the living room and tossed her back on the floor with Lilly and Lindsey. The phone started ringing the second they were in the living room. He paced and looked at them.

"You know maybe I should answer this call and let them listen to you three beg and plead before I shoot all of you? Or maybe just one of you I'm really not sure yet. They can't give me what I want anyway."

"Please just answer the phone," said Lilly. He clicked the phone open.

"What!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What!" snapped Leo upon answering the phone.

"Leo. My name is Tom Knight, I'm with the SWAT negotiation team. We are prepared to work an agreement out with you, but we need proof of life on everyone in the house with you and we need your word that you are not going to hurt the hostages." The phone line got quite and than he laughed.

"You can't give me my life back."

"Hey listen if you want an island I can do it. It will take time but I can get it. I just want a promise that the ladies are going to leave the house alive and unharmed. Can we talk to the ladies?" asked Tom. They heard a sigh.

"Please say hello to the nice man on the phone." They heard all three of them call out half heartedly to the phone. "Happy?" asked Leo.

"I would be a lot happier if you sent one of the ladies out. Why don't you send one of them out?" Leo sighed.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because if you let one of them go it looks better on you…helps me convince my higher ups to let you have an island and a million dollars. Come on, either way you still have two hostages, we just want one of the ladies for now and if you give us one of them we'll try to give you something you want in return." The phone sounded like it was being sat down. Greg listened closely and he heard some muffled ordering and what sounded like the three women yelling at him.

"No please…let her go instead!"

"Grandma!" Greg looked up to see Lilly being pushed out the house and the door being slammed shut. A SWAT officer went up the yard to where Lilly was screaming.

"NO! LET MY GRANDDAUGHTER GO! PLEASE!" The officer went up and practically carried Lilly down the yard and took her over to an ambulance was on stand by.

"Mom!" called Catherine running up to the group with Warrick on her heels. Lilly looked up her daughter the EMT's were trying to get her to lay down.

"I tried sweetheart…we both tired he just wouldn't listen." Catherine gave her mother a hug.

"Hey dip-shit you still there!" snapped Leo from his end of the phone. Tom fumbled.

"Yes we are still here. Thank you for letting one of them go it shows that we can trust each other a little bit."

"You know maybe I let the old lady go because I didn't wanna hear her scream when I started having my way with the other two in here…hell everyone thinks I'm some sort of sub-human sex pervert maybe I just oughta earn the title. What do you think?"

"I think you don't wanna do that Leo. It will just ruin any chance you have of getting out of here."

"Don't bullshit with me; I'm not getting out of here. I'm either going to jail or the morgue. I may as well enjoy my last hours of freedom…you know the mom is kind of cute, maybe I should start with her first. Come on." Greg heard Lindsey scream and Jenna start to plead with him. Greg finally snapped.

"KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" Tom and Grissom both gave Greg a look.

"Greg," said Grissom with a slight tone and Greg glared at him

"He kidnaps my daughter and than he tries to kill her mother, takes her hostage and I'm just suppose to sit here while he threatens to rape her. No I won't do that."

"I wanna talk to him and that Willows bitch too!" snapped Leo on his end.

"I can't…" started Tom.

"SEND THEM UP BEFORE I START SHOOTING!" Tom glared at Greg has the phone line on their end went dead.

"Way to go," snapped Tom. Catherine went up to them and grabbed a vest.

"I'm going up," said Catherine.

"Catherine," started Nick.

"He is doing this because of what I did to him. He has my daughter and a friend…I'm going up." Catherine started walking towards the house and Greg went to follow her when Grissom put a hand on shoulder.

"Greg…"

"Did you stay out of it when Sara was kidnapped and don't say it's different because it's not? Sara needed you, Jenna needs me and I'm going." Greg got away from his boss's grip and caught up with Catherine.

"Hey," said Greg.

"Hey," said Catherine. She sighed. "I'm sorry that I got you, Jenna and Katie into this mess."

"We're gonna get them out together though…we're family after all," said Greg. Catherine gave him a look.

"God we're gonna be related, when this is over I'm going to drink myself into a coma. Wanna join me?"

"Maybe." They got to the front door and Greg sighed and opened the door and took a step inside. Catherine followed behind him and shut the door.

"We're in here," called Leo causally. Greg and Catherine went into the living room where Leo was sitting in a chair behind Lindsey and Jenna with the gun in his hands. Lindsey's eyes got wide at the sight of her mother and Jenna looked at Greg and he saw that flash of hope in her eyes. It died out when Leo cocked the gun and put it to the back of her head and than he put it to Lindsey's head. He looked up at Catherine and gave her a look.

"I really don't know which one would make you suffer more. Your daughter's death or the death of an innocent woman while her fiancée watches. I mean he would have to live without her and their child and you would have to watch him live with that everyday. His whole life gone and you would be responsible for that. How does that make you feel?" asked Leo.

"You have issues with me, not my daughter, not Jenna and not her daughter. Let them go and you can have me," said Catherine and she took a step forward; Leo pressed the gun into Lindsey's temple.

"I will shoot her if you take another step forward. I will do it just to see you cry, just to see the look on your face when you lose the one thing in your life that matters." Catherine nodded and stayed still. Leo nodded and eased the gun away. Leo looked at Greg and than back at Jenna.

"She looks like you…I didn't see it at first. He told me she had a daughter and when I saw her, she was with the bitch standing next to you. They looked a little alike. I just wanted her to know what it felt like to lose everything."

"Where is she?" asked Greg.

"She's safe…we didn't want to be caught with her so we left her with a friend."

"Who?" asked Catherine. _Grissom was right, a pair. _

"Shut up! You don't say another word…god you have no idea what you do to people?" snapped Leo.

"Listen to me please. You say that Catherine is hurting innocent people, but look what you're doing. Until two days ago my daughter was home safe with me and her mother. The two people you have a gun pointed at and the baby you took from her home don't know you and do you think what you're doing is going to get you back what you lost? Do you really think this is something that your girlfriend would have wanted you to do? Kidnapping children and threatening to kill people; a mother and a teenage girl. You've already killed one person who didn't deserve to die…not like that. You want to be better than us…let them go. Please they haven't done anything to you…let them go," said Greg.

Leo looked at Greg and than back down at Lindsey and Jenna on the floor and than the gun in his hand. He looked back up at Catherine and gave her a twisted smile.

"Sorry it's not your front lawn," said Leo and before either one of them could do anything he put the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger. Jenna and Lindsey both screamed as Leo fell down behind them. SWAT come breaking into the house guns drawn.

"At ease," said Tom studying the scene in the house. Catherine ran over to Lindsey and started claming her daughter down.

"It's alright sweetie…shush it's gonna be alright." Greg reached into his back pocket and pulled an army knife out and went over to Jenna who seemed on the verge of a serious panic attack or going into shock.

"Shush…I got you," He knelt down and careful cut the cord from her wrists. He handed Catherine the knife and looked at Jenna who was trying not to cry He touched her face gently. "Jenna."

"I thought…he told me if I wanted to see Katie ever again…" Greg pulled Jenna into his arms and held her tight and rocked back and forth with her while she cried.

"It's gonna be alright…you're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore." ………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hailie picked up Nora from the crib and frowned, she felt a little too warm to her and she was very fussy.

"What's a matter sweetie. You don't feel good do you?" Nora rubbed her face into Hailie's shirt and whined loudly. Hailie was worried about leaving the apartment with a possibly sick baby, but she did have lessons to teach at Summerlin School for the Blind. The car that picked her up every weekday was on the way and Dean knew that she taught classes on weekday mornings. She got Nora dressed and sat her down with a bottle and thought.

_It could be a cold, babies get them all the time or she could be teething, they run fevers while teething._ _I should take her to see someone, god knows her mother won't._ Hailie picked up the phone and called her friend Susan.

Before she lost her sight Hailie and Susan had worked together for a very rich family out in Reno. After the children got too old for nannies and nurses she and Susan headed to Vegas where Susan took up being a full time nurse at a children's clinic off the Strip.

"Hello," said a slightly sleepy voice.

"Susan, it's me Hailie. I'm sorry to wake you up this early."

"It's alright, I'm still trying to recover from vacation. What's up?" Hailie quickly filled her in on how she had been left with Nora and she was worried about her getting sick.

"Wow poor little thing. It could be a summer cold, I came back early cause the clinic was about to collapse from all the colds and coughs," said Susan

"I hate to be a pest but do you think you could see her? I don't want to give them back a sick baby, personally I rather not give her back at all considering how her mom was willing to ditch her so easily. She such a sweet little baby," said Hailie who heard Nora moving around and muttering again for mama.

"Things slow down a bit right after lunch, bring her in around two and I'll sneak you into a room and give her an exam."

"You are a life saver," said Hailie.

"Hey if the nannies of the world don't care for a kid who will?" asked Susan. They said there goodbyes and Hailie wrote a quick note for Dean to slide under his door about where she was and when she would be home with Nora. She picked Nora up and Nora buried her face in Hailie's shirt and muttered to herself about bahbah and for her mama and dada.

"It's alright, your mommy will be home soon," said Hailie leaving the apartment and heading downstairs to wait for the car the school provided for her.

"Morning," called out Eric who drove the car. Hailie sat Nora down in her lap and drew the seatbelt over both of them and held on to her tight. "Babysitting?" asked Eric.

"Long story," said Hailie rubbing the little girl's head.

The ride was quite Hailie spent the ride trying to calm the fussing toddler and Eric kept looking in the rearview mirror puzzled.

_I've seen that baby before…where?_


	17. The long way home part two

The long way home-part 2

"No I don't want that," said Jenna shaking her head at the nurse offering her pain meds. The nurse nodded and sat the little cup of pain meds down and left the room. Greg pulled his chair up closer to Jenna and took her hand carefully in his. With some help from Grissom, Greg had convinced Jenna to go back to the hospital for treatment and a nurse had just finished treating the cord burns and the split lip.

Warrick had been in the room earlier to take Jenna's clothes and his jacket from her since they were now evidence in Andy's murder, her kidnapping and the hostage situation. Jenna let him take photos of her injuries without saying a word and she even let him test her hands for GSR to rule her out in Andy's murder. Warrick took pity on them though and agreed to come back and ask questions later and he left the room to check on Catherine and her family.

It was horribly quite between them now, to Greg it was worse than Jenna screaming at him, at least than he understood what was going on in her head. He got out the chair and sat on the bed next to her, put his hand on her back and tried to look at her.

"Jenna…" She scoffed and looked away from him.

"I was so stupid to think he was going to take me to Katie! I could have gotten Lindsey and Lilly killed or god knows what because I was so stupid Greg."

"Hey look at me," he made her look at him. "You watched him kill someone right in front of you and then he threatened you and Katie, you really weren't in your right mind to be making rational choices. What happened wasn't your fault." She put her head on his shoulder and they sat there in silence for awhile when Jenna spoke up again.

"I…what I said to you back at the lab; it was uncalled for and shitty. I'm sorry that I said that to you. I know how much you love Katie too and that you wouldn't give up on her either." Greg put an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"I almost did though, I was so ready to see her on that table and when it wasn't her it threw me."

"How many times have you seen other people's kids on the table?" asked Jenna.

"Too many times," said Greg.

"I know you and how your job affects you and that you've seen people get hurt when they hold out hope for too long. I guess I'm trying to say I understand why you acted the way you did." Greg shook his head.

"I shouldn't have been ready to give up on Katie. I shouldn't be ready to give up on our baby; after all if she's anything like her mother she's stubborn as hell." Jenna gave him a small smile and hugged him. Greg pulled her into a tight hug and wouldn't let her go.

"How are they going to find her now?" asked Jenna. "He didn't tell me where she was and now he's dead." Greg thought back on what Leo had told them in the house before he killed himself. _She's safe…we didn't want to be caught with her so we left her with a friend._

_Who,_ thought Greg, _And Katie's been all over the news why haven't they brought her back._

"I don't know," said Greg. "Nick and Tate are going to head over to Leo's known apartment and see what's there. If I know Nick, he'll comb every square inch of the apartment until hell freezes over until he finds something."

"Uncle Nicky…glad he's on our side." Jenna hugged him a little tighter. "When can we go home?"

"When we get Katie back." Jenna nodded and went to say something else to Greg when Sara knocked on the door and motioned to a thing of clothes she had in her hands.

"I know I'm a bit taller than you are, but I figured you would like real clothes versus the hospital gown." Sara came in the room and handed the clothes to Jenna.

"Thanks." She took them and headed into the bathroom to change. Sara looked at Greg and ruffled his hair.

"I miss your long hair it was fun to mess with."

"Katie is hair puller, after a couple of times with her yanking on it I cut it. Besides I save like fifty bucks a month from not needing product." Sara gave him a small laugh

"How's Jenna?" asked Sara. Greg shrugged.

"She says she's ok, but than again I said the same thing after I got beat up." Sara looked at the bathroom door and heard the shower going and looked at Greg and felt sorry for him. The happy go lucky lab tech was gone and in his place was a person going through a hell she couldn't understand.

"She'll be ok…how you holding up?"

"Well considering this the second time I've been witness to Jenna nearly getting killed I'm sort of ok. A little freaked out, I'm just relived that she's ok." Sara nodded and Greg went on. "I just…she could have been killed and if she had been…I couldn't deal if it had happened Sara. When she left last year I lost it. I had trouble sleeping, I couldn't eat…work was the only thing that I had and I just buried myself in it. If something were to happen to her now, I don't think I could take care of Katie if something happened to her."

"Yes you could. You would because it would be what Jenna would want. Just like if anything happened to you, Jenna would take care of Katie. You're a tougher person than you give yourself credit for."

"I'm a basket case right now."

"You're a parent who is missing his child and who nearly lost the mother of his child today. If you weren't a basket case my CSI beacon would be going off and I would think you a prime suspect. Trust me Greggo…it's gonna be alright." Sara heard the shower turn off and she got off the bed.

"You should let her know someday how much she really means to you. She knows you love her, but not how much." Sara headed out of the room and shut the door behind her. A few moments later Jenna came out with wet hair and dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Greg walked over to her and hugged her again wordlessly.

_I'm just happy you're ok and that sooner or later I get to go home with you._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I have this apartment rented to a Dean James," said Willy Hinna unlocking the apartment for Nick and Tatum. Willy pushed a bunch of junk flyers and the note Hailie had left for Dean out of the way and let them in.

"Messy," said Tatum putting her kit down.

"Hey he was on time with the rent, didn't make a lot of noise and would help the blind lady across the hall every now and than. I really didn't care how clean his place was," said Willy.

"You run a background check on Mr. James?" asked Nick.

"It's an apartment in town, not a house in Summerlin. I just want the rent check and quite renters," said Willy.

"Such a good citizen," said Tatum putting on her gloves and clicking pictures of the apartment.

"We'll want to talk to the lady across the hall. What's her name?" asked Nick.

"Hailie Johnsstone, she's blind so I doubt she _saw _anything. She's not home right now, she teaches blind kids in Summerland. I'll tell her about this when she gets home. She's such a nice lady, this is really gonna hurt her. Dean was a nice guy to her…you sure he kidnapped that baby?" asked Willy. Tatum picked up a bottle that was stained with milk and something pink.

"Unless he liked drinking bottles," said Tatum. Willy sighed and left the apartment.

Tatum put the bottle down and clicked some photos of it and than bagged it. Nick sighed and looked around Grissom had sent them to Leo Finley's apartment before the media circus got here; they were busy at Catherine's house swarming.

They had got Leo's current address from his P.O. and headed over while Grissom took Finley's body back to the morgue and Warrick went with Jenna, Lilly and Lindsey back to the hospital. Uniforms had cleared the place before they got in and had the apartment relocked until they got here. Tatum picked up a bottle of cough syrup off the counter.

"Little Nyquil cocktail…nothing shuts up a kidnapped, crying baby faster," said Tatum clicking photos of the bottle and bagging it too. Nick looked through the trash and found a dirty diaper.

"Well at least they changed her," said Nick and he started in the living room. Tatum took the kitchen and they headed for the bedrooms.

"Jackpot," said Tatum opening a bedroom door and while it was mostly junk in the room, Nick couldn't see why Leo would need for a crib in the room. Tatum clicked photos of the crib while Nick started printing it.

"Lot's of little fingers," said Nick lifting some prints.

"Could be from our girl or the crib's pervious owner, when my kid was a baby he used to chew on the bars so check for DNA," said Tatum. Nick gave her a look and Tatum lowered her camera and explained.

"Babies will put anything they can chew on in their mouths, it makes them happy," Nick sighed and started swabbing for spit. "Gee Nicky you would think I asked you to go dumpster diving the way you just reacted."

"This could have lead paint in it," said Nick. Tatum shrugged.

"Kids used to eat lead paint chips all the time and our grandparents turned out ok. You're going to be one of those parents that bubble wraps sharp corners and won't let them have gum until the reach of the age of fifteen," Nick gave her another look and Tatum started picking through the room.

"If he had a crib where is all the other baby stuff? Other than the diaper and the bottle you never know she was here," said Tatum.

"Yeah babies aren't exactly light travelers, worse then woman in some cases," said Nick putting the swabs and lifts into a bag. Tatum frowned.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Nick looking for a diaper bag or something else with his back to Tatum, Tatum shrugged and went to help him when without warning Nick heard a bang and at the same second felt Tatum pushing him down to the ground. Nick got Tatum off him and noticed that her shoulder was bleeding and that someone was running down the hall.

"GO GET HIM!" screamed Tatum holding her shoulder trying to stop the blood flow. Nick didn't want to leave Tatum here alone and wounded but he had no choice and ran down the hall and out the building chasing the shooter down. The guy had a good head start and was running down and alley and jumped a fence, Nick scaled the fence and almost fell. He got back up and when the guy hit a dead end he turned around with gun in hand and shot at Nick.

Nick got behind a dumpster and pulled his own weapon and fired. He hit the guy in the arm. The guy shot again and hit the dumpster and Nick fired again and got the guy in the leg and he went down.

"LVPD! HANDS IN THE AIR AND DROP YOUR WEAPON!" screamed Nick getting out from behind the dumpster. The guy dropped the weapon and glared at Nick. Nick looked at him and remembered him from the casino. It was Scott Latimer the manager of the casino.

"Well Scott…I guess the House does always win!" Nick pulled his cuffs out and cuffed Scott. Nick hauled him back to the car and he heard sirens in the distant and realized that Tatum must have called for back up and hopeful she called a medic for herself. Nick sat Scott down on a curb and Scott glared.

"You know kidnapping babies pisses people off and shooting at officers pisses people off even more. You're just racking it up," said Nick. The officers pulled up and so did the medics that Nick directed upstairs and to the apartment. The officers took Scott after Vega read him his rights. Nick headed back upstairs to check on Tatum.

"Tate," called Nick.

"I'm fine, it's a through and through." She looked back up at Nick. "Tell me you caught that asshole," she hissed when the medic started wrapping the wound and got her on the stretcher. Nick followed them has they wheeled her out.

"I caught him Tate so relax."

"I wanna put my foot in his ass," said Tatum.

"I'll do it for you." The medics got Tatum in the ambulance before Nick could say anything else and he sighed and realized now he had two crime scenes to process and that he owed Tatum a steak dinner after all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"COD is pretty clear, self inflicted gun shot wound to the head," said Robbins who had been called in to help out dayshift. Grissom looked at the dead body of Leo Finley on the table and sighed.

"Send a sample of his blood to tox to see if he was on anything."

"Other than hate and crazy?" asked Robbins.

"I don't expect to find anything either, but I want all bases covered just in case. Have you notified next of kin yet?" asked Grissom.

"I think Brass is looking right now, but to be honest do you think anyone is going to claim him?"

"You never know. Call me when you're finished," said Grissom.

"Will do," said Robbins and Grissom left the morgue so Robbins could work. Grissom headed back upstairs so he could talk with Brass about what was going on when his cell went off.

"Grissom."

"Hey Gris, good news and bad news," said Nick on the other end.

"You found Katie?" asked Grissom hoping that the good news was she was alive.

"No not yet, but I think she was here in Finley's apartment. Tatum and I found a bottle laced with what looks to be cough syrup, a dirty diaper and a crib."

"So what's the good news?" asked Grissom.

"That was the good news, the bad news is when Tatum and I were processing the apartment, and Finley's partner showed up and opened fire. Tatum took a hit in the shoulder and is on her way to Desert Palms."

"She gonna be alright?" asked Grissom, he didn't know the newest member of Swing very well but she was smart enough to get away from Day shift and Ecklie like the plague and Sara had spoken well of her when she went to Swing. So far she had proven to be a good team player and worked well despite her very brash habits.

"She's gonna be alright and we caught our shooter. Scott Latimer, the manager of the Eclipse."

"One of Sam's men?" asked Grissom.

"He should be lucky that Sam isn't alive right now, Vega is bringing him in. I'm gonna finish the apartment and than come back to the lab and deal with the SOB who tried to shot me in the back. Give me an hour and I'll be back," said Nick.

"See you than." Grissom hung up the phone with Nick and called Warrick who was at Desert Palms.

"Brown," Warrick answered.

"How is everything going over there?" asked Grissom.

"I was gonna question Lilly and Lindsey in a minute here and than Jenna. Poor lady needs a minute Grissom."

"I understand," Grissom looked into the waiting room where Jenna's mother and brother were waiting and Grissom kicked himself for not having anyone wait with them and keeping them in the loop.

"Warrick, see if the ladies are up to coming down to PD to make a statement. I have some updates for Greg, Jenna and Catherine."

"Will do," said Warrick. Grissom hung up again and went into the lobby. Frankie spotted him and stopped pacing Clarissa stood up and looked at Grissom.

"Jenna?" asked Clarissa.

"She's going to be ok. I'm having one of the other CSI's bring her back here."

"My niece?" asked Frankie.

"We're getting closer, we believe that we may have the man who helped kidnap Katie in custody," said Grissom.

"What about the man who took Jenna?" asked Clarissa.

"He's dead," said Grissom quietly. Clarissa sighed and sat down. Grissom looked at her and noticed the start of a nose bleed.

"Mrs. Bianchi your nose is bleeding." Clarissa dug out some tissue and wiped her nose. Frankie turned and looked at his mother closely and frowned.

"Were you going to keep me and Jenna in the dark about you being sick again too?" asked Frankie.

"I just found out last week Franklin…I planned on tell you and sister later," she said calmly.

"When? You lied to me and Jen for almost thirty some years about who her father is, why should this be different?" he snapped at her. Clarissa looked at Grissom.

"When will my daughter be here, I would like to speak with her?"

"Shortly, we have to ask her some questions first about what happened. If you and Frankie would like to wait in a more private room we have some upstairs on the fourth floor," said Grissom.

"Thank you," she stood up and walked over the elevator and got on. Frankie muttered something in Spanish and followed his mother. Grissom rubbed his temple and decided to take another pain killer for his headache. _At least we're finally getting somewhere._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jenna and Greg were laying in the hospital bed together talking about Katie's first birthday that was only a few weeks away. It gave them something to talk about that cheered them up slightly and since neither one of them wanted to bring up what had happened when with Leo they went with the safest topic they had, Katie.

"I wanna get her a sandbox," said Greg.

"Why? We live in God's sandbox," said Jenna her head resting on Greg's chest.

"Every time I go to get her from daycare she's playing in the sandbox, she likes it and she pouts so much when I take her away from it."

"I wanna make her a bear cake…I just want it to be our family and friends though. Since she won't remember this one I don't think she'll care about the guest list. Plus I think more than one toddler would cause Grissom a mini stroke and you wouldn't know what to do with more than one crying toddler." Greg pulled Jenna a little closer to him without realizing that he was doing it.

"When she comes home, I wanna feed her Fruit Loops and let her throw them at me," said Greg.

"I wanna give her a bath, with her ducks and her bubble bath. I have never known any child to be so fussy about being clean and you wanna buy her a sandbox," said Jenna.

"Maybe she knows that mommy will let her play with the duckies and bubble bath if she gets dirty." Jenna snuggled closer to Greg and pulled his arms around her tighter.

"Let's just agree that when we get her back we'll spoil her rotten for a couple of weeks. Fruit Loops at all meals, the biggest sandbox we can find, bubble baths at least twice a day and any thing else we can think of," said Jenna. Greg kissed her forehead.

"Agreed." Jenna took Greg's hand in hers and held it and she decided to ask Greg something she had wanted to for awhile, in fact she had wanted to ask him about this since the doctor in Stanford told her she going to have a baby.

"How come you never told me how much you wanted kids?" asked Jenna.

"What do you mean?" asked Greg wondering what she was getting at.

"My pills. I had to stop taking them when…_he_ wanted to have a baby and we were trying for one. I had to stop taking them to get pregnant and was off them for almost seven months before I got pregnant. I was on them when we got pregnant with Katie, the pills looked different when you got them for me but I didn't think anything of it until I found out I was pregnant. Greg, if you did something with my pills…I'm not mad that you did, if you did. I just…if you wanted a baby you could have asked me, I would have said yes. I just didn't know that you wanted that."

Greg realized that Jenna would have made a damn good CSI if life had taken her that way. He thought he had been careful switching her birth control out, but she had suspected something all along and her suspecting was right on. He realized that he just needed to come clean with her about what he did.

"After what happened with Demetrius James, the alley beating and everything I was scared that you were going to leave me and I thought, 'If we have a baby, you would always be there and you wouldn't leave.' And I just switched out one month of them and I know that it was wrong to do and it was selfish of me to not think of you and how you would feel about being pregnant and that it was the worst reason to want a baby, but when you told me that we were gonna have Katie I was so happy. You and Katie, you two have no idea how happy you make me."

Greg looked at Jenna and was near tears. "You and Katie gave me a home and…" Jenna cut him off by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't care that you switched them or why you did, I just wish that you would have told how much you wanted that." Greg looked her in the eyes.

"I've _always_ wanted whatever _that _is with you, only you." He moved a strand of hair behind her ear and went to kiss her when Warrick came into the room.

"Hey guys…oh um Grissom wants us to come back to the lab and do the questioning there. I'll give you two a minute." Warrick closed the door and Jenna gave him a smile.

"Think he wants to rip his eyes out?" asked Jenna.

"Hodges about had a nervous breakdown when Sara kissed Grissom in the middle of the lab. I think Warrick will live," said Greg getting off the bed Jenna got out the bed and slipped on a pair of slippers a nurse had given her.

"I'll stay with you during questioning if you want," said Greg. Jenna slipped her hand in his.

"I would like it if you did."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Catherine, Lilly and Lindsey were sitting in one of the private rooms on the fourth floor waiting for Warrick to get here. When Grissom called him he was about to start questioning them. He told them to come back to the lab for questioning instead and Uniforms took them back to the lab. Both her mother and her daughter had the same bandages on their wrists and Catherine wanted nothing more than to go down to the morgue and kill Finley again.

Lilly paced the room like a cat and Lindsey was staring out into space. Catherine ran a hand through Lindsey's hair and the girl gave her a little half smile before returning to staring off into space. _I really don't know to thank god for saving you or curse him for allowing what happened to happen_, thought Catherine. Lindsey spoke quietly.

"Is Jenna gonna be ok, she's not in trouble is she?"

"No honey, why would she be trouble?" asked Catherine. Lindsey held up her wrist.

"He made her tie us up…her DNA is on the cord, doesn't that make her a suspect if her DNA is on it?" asked Lindsey. Catherine hugged her daughter.

"No, when Warrick asks you about what happened you need to tell him that so he knows why her DNA is there. Ok," said Catherine. Lindsey nodded and Catherine fiddled with a pen on the table.

_Finley's DNA…that's what started this whole mess…science is a bitch ain't it,_ thought Catherine. _If his DNA hadn't been on the box you never would have questioned him and he wouldn't have blamed you for the mess and no one would be here right now._ The door opened and Warrick came in.

"Hey Lil's, Lindsey." He sat down a soda for Lindsey, a coffee for her mom and handed Catherine a bottle of water. He sat down and turned on a tape recorder.

"If you two could tell me what happened this morning you can go home soon and get some rest. Ecklie has cleared your house Cat," said Warrick. _Thank god for small favors,_ thought Catherine. Lilly and Lindsey took turns telling what happened, how Finley used Jenna to get in the house and held them all at gunpoint and made Jenna tie them up. When Jenna tried to protect Lindsey and got a split lip to show for it and how both Jenna and Lilly pleaded to release Lindsey instead.

"She really tried to keep her safe, is she alright?" asked Lilly.

"She's gonna be fine," said Warrick.

"Good," Lilly took a sip of her coffee. Catherine sighed; she hadn't spoken to Jenna since she had been taken to the hospital and she needed to thank her for trying to protect her daughter. Warrick asked a few more questions and ended the interview.

"We'll get a uniform to take you guys home," said Warrick. Catherine looked at her mom.

"Mom, do you think you and Lindsey could head home without me. I need to talk to Jenna for a minute." Lilly nodded and took Lindsey out of the room. _God I have to tell Lindsey that her aunt kept her safe._ Warrick closed the door after they left room and turned to Catherine.

"She and Greg should be here by now. How you holding up?"

"My little sister looked after Lindsey like she was her own daughter. I owe her for that."

"You would have done the same thing if it had been Katie," said Warrick.

"Still…I need to talk to her. Where is she?" asked Catherine.

"She should be in another room down the hall from here. I'll see that your mom and Lindsey get home ok," said Warrick.

"Thanks," said Catherine and gave Warrick a hug. He held her a little tighter than needed and the hug lasted a little longer than they were willing to admit. Catherine slipped out of it and out of the room and Warrick sighed.

_I shouldn't have married Tina…that's all there is to it._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Greg and Jenna got off on the fourth floor and started to walk down the hall when Jenna heard Frankie call out to her.

"Jenna…mom wants to talk to you." Jenna turned around and looked at her older brother and felt her heart go out to him. His eyes were red rimmed with crying and he looked tried and much, much older than her. She went up to him and gave him a hug and he hugged her back and shook his head.

"I'm sorry that I left yesterday. You're my little sister always, no matter what happens," he muttered quietly.

"I know. Where is mom?" asked Jenna wiping her eyes.

"Down the hall, you want me to baby-sit your man for a minute?" asked Frankie.

"Make sure he behaves himself," teased Jenna. Frankie nodded and Jenna turned back to Greg.

"I'm gonna go talk to my mom for a minute." Greg nodded and Jenna went down the hall to the room Frankie told her she was in. Jenna opened the door and saw her mom sitting in a chair nursing a cup of coffee.

"Mom." Clarissa stood up and hugged Jenna; she pulled back after a minute and looked at her face that was sporting a few new bruises.

"My poor little girl," muttered Clarissa in Italian.

"It's just looks worse than it is," said Jenna in Italian. _I want to teach Katie Italian like you and Grandma Sophia taught me, it's going to be something special just between us._ Jenna sat down and her mother sat across from her.

"Honey…I'm sorry that I didn't tell you and Frankie about what happened between me and Sam. It wasn't something I was proud of and really what good has come of finding out. I've hurt you and your brother, but don't think for a second that I regret you. I really did want Frankie's father was yours too…I really wanted it to be. But, you took after me so much I couldn't see either one of them in you. If he had been alive, you would have been his and he would have loved you more than anything."

"He's the only father I knew even if he's dead, it doesn't change how I feel about dad, Sam isn't my father," said Jenna. "Mom are you ok?" Her mother looked very pale and tired all of sudden.

"No," Clarissa paused for a moment before going on. "Honey I started having some fainting spells and went to see the doctor about them. He found a tumor." Jenna shook her head.

"But you had both breasts removed and your uterus and they told us the cancer was gone for good." Jenna felt her world reeling.

"It's in my brain this time." Jenna nodded and collected her thoughts.

"When we get Katie back, I'll take some time off and we'll start treatment shopping." Clarissa took her hand.

"No we won't. Radiation would slow it down, removing it isn't an option and the doctors don't think chemo would work this time. He gave me about a year, two at the most with the radiation." Jenna just felt her heart break has it dawned on her what her mother was telling her and she put her head down on the table and sobbed. She felt her mother come and sit next to her and stroke her hair the way she just to when she was a little girl.

"I know this is a horrible time to tell you and that you've been through so much right now…but telling you later would just hurt you all over again. In a way I rather get all your hurt over with now. That way when you get your little girl back all the pain will be gone. Jenna sat up and looked at her mom.

"You're gonna die…how can you say the pain will be gone?" Her mother wiped her face.

"You're family will be beside you honey. Frankie is still a bit mad at me, but he could never be mad with you and he'll need you to be there. Karen and the children will need you. Your little girl will need you."

"I need you," said Jenna, her mother kissed her forehead.

"Oh la mia figlia…if I thought that you weren't going to be taken care of," her mother trailed off and gave her a smile. "He'll take care of you. I've seen the way he looks at you, like you're the only person in the room. You mean more to him than life itself. I feel ok knowing that."

"Mom…" she didn't know why she couldn't talk and Clarissa stood up and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Ti amo miele, sempre." Clarissa left the room and Jenna found herself frozen to the chair. She didn't realize Greg had come into the room until he sat down next to her and he put an arm around her.

Greg looked at Jenna and wished he could do something, anything to make her stop hurting. Clarissa had come out of the room and went up to him and Frankie and she gave Greg a huge hug.

"My miele needs you…I can't be there for her anymore. I trust you with her." Clarissa went down the hall and Frankie followed her. Greg headed into the room where he found Jenna staring off into space. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"Jen?" he asked and she just shook her head and leaned on him.

Greg sighed and he did something for her that she had done for him countless times, when he was sick, when he had been in the hospital or was just depressed. He put his head on top of hers and sang softly and a bit off key while she cried quietly.

_I think that possibly  
Maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes  
There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
I want to come too  
I think that possibly  
Maybe I'm falling for you_

_No one understands me quite like you do  
Through all of the shadowy corners of me  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never knew._

Catherine looked in on the two of them and sighed. _Poor girl…she needs to be alone right now._ With that Catherine set off to tell Warrick to give Greg and Jenna a little more time. Catherine went walk down the hall when Grissom came up to her.

"I think we may have cracked the case, Nick is question a suspect that tried to shoot him while he was at Finley's."

"God is he ok?" asked Catherine.

"Tatum got him out the way and took one in the shoulder for him. Where are Greg and Jenna?" asked Grissom.

"Give them a few minutes," said Catherine. Grissom nodded and he and Catherine went back downstairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nick walked into the interrogation room and looked at Scott who was sitting in his chair glaring at the wall. Nick sat down across from him and Next to Vega who had arrested him. It took Nick awhile to piece everything together and he looked at the man who probably planned this whole thing out of nothing but greed and he got Finley (who had been working construction at the Eclipse) to help him.

"Scotty…I almost liked you, you were so helpful when I was at the Eclipse investigating. You got me video footage of the place, answered all my questions. If I remember right you were even going to offer a reward for people to come forward and give information about Katie. We're you planning on using the ransom money to pay people this reward?" asked Nick. Scott shrugged.

"Money is money. Really doesn't matter where it comes from." Vega leaned in.

"It does when it comes from the family of a kidnapped child asshole. Where is Katie Sanders?"

"Somewhere…why you didn't find her?" asked Scott with a grin. _Why would I have found her? She wasn't at the apartment._

"You know Scott you weren't always a casino manager. You've worked for Sam Braun since you were sixteen years old, starting as a bell boy. You worked your way up to being his personal accountant for years, before he died though he offered you the job of running the Eclipse with by far one of the best salaries I've ever seen in my life. Why would he do that?"

"I earned it," said Scott.

"You know…you handled all of Sam's books. For his casinos and his personal life, you must have seen some interesting transactions. For example, every year on June 21st over half a million dollars went into a private trust account for Jenna Bianchi. Even after his death the money went into the account." Scott's face went red.

"Sam had it sent up so it went automatically to that account from his private account. I just had to document the withdrawal from his estate each year. He had it listed as a charity so in case the feds or a nose ex or girlfriend came along and saw that withdrawal they would think it was for dying puppies in the third world." Nick chuckled.

"Smart man…must have pissed you off when the casino board voted to give Jenna a rather large sum of cash to work in the casino. You voted against her maintaining her contract with Sam according to the other casino managers and VP's" Scott's eyes narrowed and his face got even redder.

"She was already hoarding over ten million dollars from him and than she has the balls to ask for a million a year for the next ten years making cakes for tourist and party hounds. I thought it was a bad deal." Nick had a feeling he was getting to the heart of the issue.

"Not to mention Catherine Willows, his daughter was slated to get almost five million from his estate after things started running at the Eclipse. She is supposed to be receiving it in payments over the next ten years. That must have pissed you off too? She doesn't even know about this yet, Sam's lawyers are supposed to meet with you next week to discuss the details according to your planner."

"She hated Sam, they fought all the time. She was so disrespectful to him once he slapped her in the casino in front of everyone. And yet he was going to give her part of his estate and possible shares in his casinos, just because he screwed her showgirl mother back in the day," snapped Scott.

"Pissed you off didn't it?" asked Vega.

"You don't even know," said Scott. Nick tossed a file across the table.

"We found your prints and DNA in Leo Finley's apartment on a bottle and a thing of Nyquil. Want to explain that?" asked Nick.

"You tell me," said Scott. "I think you have it all figured out."

"You kidnapped Katie Sanders in order to get the ten million Jenna had 'stashed' away and you used Leo Finley who worked on the crew at the Eclipse to do your dirty work. You convinced him that Katie belonged to Catherine, I'm a little curiosity to find out how you knew about his beef with Catherine?"

"I get final approval on anyone working at the Eclipse, even the construction crew. I was looking over his records and almost didn't hire him because of his record. When I called him in to tell him about it he went into this song and dance about how he needed this job and his whole life. When he mentioned Willows and how she ruined him, well the House always wins Mr. Stokes."

"Blew up in your face when he figured out the baby wasn't Catherine's?" asked Nick.

"I just wanted the money, all that dumbass had to do was sit still and wait. Of course he couldn't and I go to clean up his mess and you and of course you guys are there."

"So where is Katie?" asked Nick. Scott leaned back in his chair.

"I'm not getting what I want, so why should I give you want you want?" Nick grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up out of his seat.

"You tell me where she is or I swear to god I will throw you into a cell and beat your ass," said Nick. Vega grabbed his shoulder pulled Nick off.

"You consider your options and how much fun you'll have in the big house if you don't tell us where she is," said Vega and he pulled Nick out the room. Grissom and Catherine came out of the viewing room to talk.

"I'm sorry Griss…he's just pissing me off. He knows where she is and he's jerking our chain," Grissom thought about the interview and what Scott said and what Leo had told Greg and Jenna.

"_She's safe…we didn't want to be caught with her so we left her with a friend."_

"_Somewhere…why you didn't find her?"_

"Leo said that he left Katie with someone…who does Leo know?" asked Grissom. Nick thought.

"An ex-girlfriend…neighbor lady," said Nick.

"You interview her?" asked Catherine.

"She wasn't home and than Tate got shot and it was just crazy," said Nick.

"Is a uni watching her door?" asked Grissom.

"No," said Nick.

"Why not?" asked Grissom.

"Well she's blind so she couldn't have seen anything," said Nick. Grissom gave him a look.

"So…" asked Grissom.

"Grissom you can't think…" started Nick.

"Just because she's blind doesn't mean anything," Grissom started walking down the hall and Nick trailed behind him.

"You really can't think that a blind lady has her?" asked Nick.

"Just because she's blind doesn't mean she can't take care of her," said Grissom thinking about how people assumed that his mother couldn't take care of him because she was deaf. _It would make sense…who better to have her than someone who can't see._

Nick and Grissom left the lab to track down Leo Finley's neighbor and Catherine went into the interrogation room and looked at Scott. He gave her a leer.

"Hello."

"I wanna know why you did it. Jenna didn't know about the money and yeah my relationship with Sam sucked, but who the hell are you to come after us." Scott leaned forward.

"Do you have any idea how much it sucks to never be seen for who you really are? I worked my ass off and he never noticed…but you and that spic bitch who didn't even know she belonged to him…he would have given you two anything." Scott looked up at her again. "We have the same eyes you know." Catherine looked at Scott and he was right and she curse whatever afterlife her father was in. She looked at the pathetic man in front of her and knew where to hit a nerve.

"Sam knew what was his, never mistake that….you just weren't wanted," said Catherine coolly and she walked out the room ignoring his yells.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh she is such a pretty little thing," said Susan picking up the Nora. Hailie had left school early with Nora for the doctors. She was getting very whiny and fussy, plus she felt a lot warmer to Hailie.

"Oh she has the sweetest brown eyes Hal; boys are going to line up for them." Susan undressed Nora and started the various poking and prodding. "She is running a bit of fever. Any coughing or sneezing?" asked Susan.

"Nope, she doesn't want to eat though and she's been very fussy this morning," said Hailie. Susan gave the toddler a smile and got a pout and she start rubbing one of her ears and whining. Susan made the Nora open her mouth and found the cause.

"I think I found the problem…she has two, no wait three little teeth trying to come through. She's teething, it's normal to run a little fever. She's rubbing her ears, no sign of an ear infection though, the pain in the gums is traveling up to those cute little ears hence the fussing. You just don't feel good do you sweetheart. Let's see if we can ease the pain a bit."

Susan leaned over to a mini fridge they had in the room and got a mini cold rag and handed it to Nora. The baby took it and started to chew on it and Susan picked her up and rubbed her back. The baby rubbed her face on Susan's shoulder and held on tightly to the chewing rag.

"Well it's nice to know that it's nothing serious. So the standard teething relief methods will work?" asked Hailie taking Nora back.

"Yeah the cold rags to chew on, maybe some frozen yogurt, I have some baby Orajel here if you want it?"

"Sure. Can I get a few extra to take home in case her 'mother' is there? God knows she could use the help caring for her," said Hailie. Nora started to whine again and muttered for her mama.

"No matter how shitty a parent acts they always call for them," said Susan getting out the meds and putting them in Hailie's bag.

"I almost hope that Dean doesn't get her and sees that he could take care of her. Any woman who would leave her child like this…well is just a bad mother if you ask me," said Hailie. Nora threw her rag, started to cry and she tried to get out of Hailie's lap.

"Oh it's ok sweetie," said Susan taking her and trying to calm her down.

Katie wanted none of it however, she was tried, her mouth hurt and she just wanted her mommy and daddy. Katie was confused by why her mommy and daddy had just left her alone like this with strange people who called her the wrong name and well nothing was right and she didn't like it right now they were talking about her mommy and that mommy left her. _Mommy…where are you…I want you and daddy._

"It's alright Nora." Hailie took her back after the fit had stopped. "I should get her home. Could you call a cab for me, Eric had to go back to the school after he dropped me off." Susan called a cab company and they told her they would be there in ten minutes. They chatted for a bit about work and the children they cared for now. Susan helped Hailie through the lobby where children were always causing nurses to trip by being underfoot and made sure she got in the cab and watched her go when one of the new doctors came running out yelling.

"Who was that?" demanded the newest volunteer female doctor on staff. Susan sighed.

"She was a friend I was doing a favor for. I was on my lunch and I treated for teething."

"That baby, what did she say her name was!" demanded the doctor.

"Nora…Nora James. What does it matter, we're a free clinic we treat anyone," snapped Susan getting annoyed by the doctor's snippiness. Kelly Downing glared at her and fought the urge to shake the older nurse.

"Have you watched the news?"

"No I was on vacation, this is my first day back!"

"Your 'friend' has a kidnapped baby…Katie Sanders has been missing for two days and you just treated her for teething!" Kelly ran back inside to call the LVPD and tell them that the baby she treated in the NICU had just been at her clinic with an unknown woman.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hailie is a wonderful teacher and I can't imagine her hurting a soul, let alone kidnapping a baby," said Louis Walden the headmaster at the school where Hailie taught.

"We believe that Hailie was duped into caring for the baby and we need to speak with her," said Grissom.

"I let her leave early…she was caring for a toddler this morning who seemed to be a little sick. I assumed that it was a grandchild," said Louis taking off his glasses and realizing his sightless eyes. "I'm sorry I can't tell you what the child looked like. Oh wait one second." Louis grabbed his phone and dialed. "Maria, can you have Eric come in here please? He is back from dropping Hailie off, yes send him in now."

"Where did she go?" asked Nick.

"She said she was taking the child to a clinic to see what was wrong with her." Nick's phone went off and he went into the hall to talk on it. A few moments later a young man with black hair and coke bottle glasses came in.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Eric, this is Dr. Grissom with the Crime Lab. He has some questions about Hailie." Eric looked at Grissom and frown.

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine and she's not in any trouble. But we need a description of the baby with her this morning, can you describe her to me?" asked Grissom. _Please we're so close._

"Little, umm brown hair, kind of curly, like the curls that bounce back when you play with them. The kids were playing with her hair all morning." Grissom pulled out a photo of Katie and showed him.

"Was this her?" Eric took the photo and studied it for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah this is the kid. She was really fussy…crying a lot before I dropped Hailie off at the clinic."

"Thank you," said Grissom and Nick came back in the room and motioned they should step outside. Grissom thanked them both for their time and went into the hall with Nick.

"I have a Dr. Kelly Downing on the line from the Desert Angels Clinic off the Strip. She called the tip hotline and told them that Katie Sanders was brought in and treated for teething. A nurse knew Hailie and treated Katie…or Nora James was the name she was treated under."

"Finley's girlfriend was named Nora. Let me talk to Kelly," said Grissom. Nick handed him the cell and Grissom told the operator to take Kelly off hold.

"Dr. Downing, I'm Gil Grissom with the Crime Lab. I'm in charge of the Katie Sanders case and you have my attention right now," said Grissom.

"Finally someone who will listen, Katie Sanders was here in the clinic I saw her with my own two eyes."

"Are you sure?" asked Grissom.

"Hey, I treated that little girl for her first two weeks of life in the NICU and when I'm not volunteering here, I work with Dr. Minhi, Katie's mother is his patient. Katie is mine and I would know her anywhere," snapped Downing.

"I don't doubt you for a second. Trust me, Katie will be home very soon. Thank you Dr. Downing." She hung up and Grissom handed the phone back to Nick.

"We need to go get our baby back," said Grissom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hailie was laying Nora down in the bedroom with a cold rag to chew on when someone knocked at the door.

"One second," called Hailie and she headed out to the door. "Who is it?"

"Hailie its Willie, listen I have some cops out here who want to talk to you about Dean. Can they come in?" _Oh lord let him be ok._ Hailie opened the door and let them in. One with a deep voice spoke up first.

"Hailie my name is Dr. Gil Grissom I'm with the LVPD Crime Lab." He shook her hand and spoke again. "This is CSI Nick Stokes."

"Hello Miss," he had a slight twang in his voice and he also shook her hand.

"Please sit down," said Hailie sitting down. "You wanted to talk about Dean, he's not in trouble is he?"

"Not really," said Grissom, but his tone had a catch.

"Your voice says otherwise," said Hailie. If Hailie could have seen she would have noted a puzzled look from Nick and a smile from Grissom.

"Hailie did Dean ask you to look after a baby for him?" asked Nick. Hailie listened to Nora in the other room and Grissom heard what sounded like a bell jingling.

"Yes young man he asked me to look after his niece."

"His niece?" asked Nick with a hint of shock in his voice.

"Yes…I…oh dear she's crying again," said Hailie listening to Nora start to cry loudly.

"I'll get her," said Grissom and he left the room. Nick started to ask Hailie how the baby came under her care and Grissom headed down the hall and into a tiny bedroom. A little travel crib was set up and there sat a baby with her back to the door crying. Grissom went closer to the crib and got down next to it.

"Katie," he said softly. She turned around and Grissom gave her a smile, her face was dirty and tear streaked and she looked up at him.

"Hello sweetie." She pulled herself up using the crib bars and motioned at him to pick her up.

"Um…Geegee geegee!" Grissom picked her up and she wrapped her little arms around his neck and hugged him. Grissom hugged her back and kissed the top of head.

"Good to see you too honey," Grissom carried her out into the living room where Hailie and Nick were talking.

"He told me that he was going to get her mother and that it would only be for a few days." She heard Grissom come back into the living room and she turned in his direction. "Oh you got her to quite down, you have children Dr. Grissom?"

"In a way yes I do. We are going to need you to come with us back to the crime lab," said Grissom. Hailie frowned.

"Can I ask why? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of her and she doesn't need to be placed in State care, her uncle assured me that he would be back either today or tomorrow for her," said Hailie.

"Actually her parents are waiting for her at the lab. You haven't been caring for Dean James's niece; you've been caring for Katie Sanders."

"The kidnapped baby?" asked Hailie in shock. "No, that's impossible. Dean wouldn't hurt a fly let alone kidnap a child. Are you sure?" Katie was playing with Grissom's bread and muttering at him. Grissom ruffled the little girl's hair.

"Very sure."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jenna was sitting in the lab's lobby waiting for Greg to come back. He went out front to meet his parents and Sara. Frankie had taken their mother home so she could lay down and rest. Jenna shifted in the chair and played with her daughter's bear; Hodges had found it in Grissom's office and brought it out to her with a cup of coffee.

"I have more samples to run…good luck," he walked away quickly and Jenna shook her head and sipped her coffee. _God I really need to wash this, it's so dirty…god and Greg wants to get her sandbox, I should just wrap it up in plastic again like when she was in the NICU._

"Jen," she looked up and saw Catherine standing their with a carry-out box. "I got you a sandwich."

"I'm not hungry." Catherine sat down next to her.

"And the last time you ate was when?"

"I…I can't remember," said Jenna. Catherine opened the box and handed her the sandwich.

"Eat." Jenna took the sandwich and started eating and she finished it before even realized it.

"Gee and here I though only the guys on nightshift could put food away like that," joked Catherine. Jenna noticed that Catherine had also got her fries and she started on those. Catherine sipped her water, collecting her thoughts before speaking.

"Listen…I…thank you for making sure Lindsey was ok. For not letting him hurt her."

"I couldn't let him hurt her, if it was Katie you would have protected her," said Jenna. "Even if we weren't…you know."

"Related," said Catherine quietly.

"Yeah."

"Jenna," started Catherine and Jenna cut her off.

"It's ok really, it's not your fault about anything that's happened and it wasn't Sam's fault either. Are things between us going to be alright, we're still friends right?"

"I've kind of always wanted a little sister," said Catherine.

"I'll drive you crazy," said Jenna.

"I have a teenage daughter. I'm already crazy." Jenna started laughing when Greg, his parents and Sara came into the lobby.

"What's so funny?" asked Greg.

"We're plotting," said Jenna. Noah went to say something when Warrick came in.

"Greg, Jenna we need to talk," said Warrick. They looked at each other and went over to Warrick. Greg took her hand and laced his fingers through hers she squeezed his hand.

"We found Katie," said Warrick. Greg felt Jenna sag against him and he caught her.

"Is she alright?" asked Greg.

"She's fine," Warrick went on to explain the Finley had left Katie in the care of his blind next door neighbor. "Apparently she even tied a little bell to Katie's wrist so she could hear her. She even took her to a clinic when she started running a fever."

"Fever?" asked Jenna worried.

"She's teething. Grissom and Nick are bringing her in right now, other than being a bit cranky she's alright," said Warrick. Greg turned to Jenna and they hugged each other tightly.

"Our baby, she's coming home?" asked Jenna quietly.

"Yeah, yeah she's coming home." Warrick told them it would be best if they went into one of the private rooms so they wouldn't have to deal with any media hounds coming into the lab.

"I need to tell my parents first," said Greg, noticing that his parents, Sara and Catherine were all looking at them confused. Greg and Jenna headed back over to his parents.

"They found Katie, she's alright," said Greg. His parents hugged them both tightly, Sara and Catherine gave them smiles and hugs after the parents let them go.

"We'll meet you back at your house kjæreste, get things ready for you to come home," said Kari hugging Greg again. He handed her his house keys and his parents left.

"I'm gonna wait for Grissom in his office, I'll see you guys later when things settle down," said Sara heading off. Catherine hugged Jenna again.

"I have to get home to my baby girl…thank you again," said Catherine.

"Anytime," said Jenna. Greg and Jenna looked at each other and headed back up to the fourth floor to wait. They both paced and neither one of them could figure out what to say to each other.

"I'm scared," said Jenna.

"It's going to be alright," said Greg putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I just want Katie."

"I know."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nick took Hailie into integration to ask her more questions and to clarify what had happened. Grissom took Katie into the bathroom to clean her up a little bit. She was very quite and looked very skittish. He sat her down on the counter and got a paper towel wet to wash her face.

"Your mommy and daddy missed you very much, so you be a good girl alright," said Grissom very quietly to her. She looked up at him and muttered.

"Ah mama mama!" Grissom smiled at her.

"Yes, ah mama mama." He picked her back up and took her upstairs to where Warrick told him Greg and Jenna were waiting. He opened the door and Greg and Jenna about jumped out of their skins.

"Katie," said Jenna softly with tears in her eyes holding Katie's bear tightly. Greg walked over to Grissom and touched Katie's hair and she looked up at him confused. _Oh sweetie we missed you so much…we wanna take you home._

"Miss Sunshine, you want some Fruit Loops?" asked Greg. Katie gave her father a huge smile and waved her arms at him.

"Ah dada dada dada!!" Grissom almost dropped her has she tried to crawl out of his arms and into Greg's. Greg took her from him and hugged her tightly and kissed her head.

"Thank you," said Greg.

"It's our job, you know that." Grissom walked out and shut the door. Katie fisted some of his shirt and tugged on it.

"Dada!" Jenna seemed to snap out it and walked over to them.

"Katie-monster?" She turned and looked at her mother and tried to crawl into her arms. Greg handed Katie to Jenna and Jenna looked down at her and kissed her nose.

"I missed you so much," Katie clung to her and tugged on her hair.

"Ah mama mama," Jenna just hugged Katie and didn't say a word. Greg came up and hugged Jenna so that Katie was between them.

"Let's go home," said Greg. Jenna nodded and they headed downstairs to leave the lab. They were walking out of the lab when they went past Nick leading a woman who was blind to the morgue.

"Wait," said Jenna. She handed Katie to Greg and walked over to Nick and the woman. "Excuse me…did you…were you the one who looked after my baby?"

"Jen," started Nick.

"Yes, I am dear," said Hailie who was still reeling from how she could have been tricked like this. Jenna hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, I was so worried about her. I thought something horrible happened to her."

"MAMA MAMA MAMA!" screamed Katie from down the hall and she was trying to get of Greg's arms.

"She did nothing but ask for you dear. Take care of her," said Hailie and Jenna nodded and Nick continued to lead Hailie down the hall. Jenna started to walk back to Greg and Katie.

Greg put Katie down and she was standing on her own holding his pant leg for support. Without warning she let go of his pant leg and started to toddle over to Jenna. The walk was a little wobbly, but she made it to Jenna before she lost her balance and had to be caught. She grabbed her mother's pant legs and grinned up at her. Jenna looked up at Greg who was smiling and was trying not to cry. Jenna picked Katie up and hugged her.

"You want to go home, let's go home Katie-monster." Jenna walked over to Greg and handed him Katie.

"I got to see her walk," said Greg barely hiding his happiness.

"Yeah."

"Let's get her home and see if she'll do it again," said Greg and they headed home.

Notes-Song-Landon Pigg-Falling in love at the coffee shop-Such a sweet song

What Clarissa said to Jenna-I love you honey, always

I have like maybe two more chapters I wanna do, but I'm leaving town for a week so hopefully this very long chapter will tide people over.

Thanks for the reviews, adds and alerts. They make me happy


	18. Friends and memories part one

Friends and memories-Part one

May 2008

Greg shifted in the bed and reached for the alarm clock and noticed it was after three am. He felt a little jolt in his heart for two different reasons, it was May 28th and his baby girl was a year old today. _And we buried Warrick yesterday, he won't be here, he won't be here to joke about what an old man I've become or how I used to dress._ Greg wiped his eyes and reached over to Jenna's side of the bed where she was sleeping. He pulled her close and listened to her inhale and exhale and tried to settle back into some sort of sleep. However the events of the past few days nagged in his head and refused to let him sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Guess who called today?" asked Jenna teasing. Greg was getting ready to head into work and Jenna was feeding Katie her dinner.

They were trying to back into a normal routine for Katie's sake. The first couple of days had been rough and she refused to let either one of them out of her sight for a second and she cried horribly when either one of them left the room and toddled after them. She had night terrors right when she came home and they caved and let her sleep in their bed for her first week home.

She was doing a bit better, she didn't cry anymore if they left the room and was sleeping by herself again. They were still trying to wean her back into daycare, she had a hard time her first day back and Jenna had to go get her because Katie threw a tantrum that reached the point where she threw a toy at another kid and wouldn't quit crying until Jenna came for her and she had to explain to the very pissed off parent of the kid who got clocked with the See and Say about what happened. The parent wasn't quite so pissed after seeing that Jenna still had bruises from her attack and he ended up apologizing to her and to Katie. She was getting better about going back though if one of them stayed for a little bit after dropping her off and today she had stayed the whole day in daycare without a fit or call from a teacher.

"Who called?" asked Greg taking Katie of the high chair and holding her.

"Doubleday." Greg's eyes got wide and he hitched Katie up on his hip.

"Doubleday, the book publisher Doubleday?" Jenna grinned and took Katie back from him so she could give her a bath.

"Yeah and they liked your sample and want to know if you could fit them in when we go to L.A. in a few days."

"And you told them?" asked Greg on her heels.

"That we would meet with them around 3:30 Friday afternoon. I asked them to fax a copy of their proposal for you to look over before the meeting. It should be here tomorrow morning." Jenna started running the bath and Greg got Jenna clean pj's and a diaper for Katie.

"Have I told you how much I adore you and the elite business skills you have?" asked Greg. Jenna put Katie in the tub and shrugged.

"It's a gift. So do you still get the time off when we go in three days?" asked Jenna. Greg had gotten two offers to publish his book the day before Katie had been kidnapped and had asked for the time off to go to L.A and speak with the publishers. Grissom gave him the time off after Greg explained what it was for and he had even wished him luck.

"Yeah, it's unpaid but if this goes how I hope it's going to go than I really won't need paid time off. I really hope this goes well." He helped Jenna wash Katie and she let him get her into her diaper and pj's. He looked at his watch and realized he was going to be late if he didn't get going. He gave Katie a hug and she gave him a smile and fisted his shirt in her hands.

"Dada dada!" He kissed the top of her head and handed her back to Jenna.

"You're sure you want to come with me? I really don't think I'm gonna let them screw me over on this," said Greg.

"My mom thinks it would be a good idea for us to get away for awhile. If Vanessa wasn't taking care of her I wouldn't go, but I trust her and if anything goes wrong they'll call me ASAP. Besides you and money math suck, remember and your mom really wants to see Katie and spoil her rotten even more than she normally does," said Jenna sitting down with Katie in the rocking chair. He bent down and kissed Jenna.

"I'll start helping you pack when I get home tomorrow morning. I love you."

"Love you too. Say bye bye," said Jenna. Katie waved at him and she started to doze off.

……...………………………………………………………………………………………

Greg was a little disappointed to find out he had missed out on a case involving a dead guy that was hidden in a coffin and while at the funeral the DB had fallen out along with the body of the guy who was suppose to be buried. _Just think it could be a chapter if you write another book. _Catherine was filling him in on the case and she just shook her head.

"Got to admit it's pretty clever hiding a body where no one would think to look under someone else's tombstone."

"Well it's not a new technique. In the 1920's Joe Bandano used to dispose of his hits in a double decker coffin," said Greg. Catherine scoffed.

"Oh what is this? More research for your mob book. I hope you're not starting to admire those thugs," said Catherine.

"I don't admire them, but I'm grateful." Catherine gave him a sharp look.

"For what?" He decided to let her in on the news.

"Well my book is done and I have meetings with three different publishers in LA and I fly out the day after tomorrow." Catherine smiled at him.

"Congratulations." They stopped in the break room to get coffee and Catherine sat down. "So how's Jenna? We haven't seen her bring you lunch lately and Bobby stopped by the bakery to see her and she wasn't there."

"She was probably at the hospital with Clarissa; she started radiation treatments a few days after we got Katie home. Jenna has been working from home in case Katie needs to be picked up from daycare…you heard about the See and Say beating?"

"Katie's gonna be ok, still didn't answer me about Jenna," said Catherine. Greg sighed.

"She seems ok. She's sleeping better and Clarissa talked her into hiring a private nurse so she wouldn't be doing everything by herself like she did last time. Jenna and Katie are coming with me to LA and my parents are going to take Katie while Jenna makes sure I don't get taken advantage of when I meet with the publishers. Like I'm gonna let them talk me into giving my book to them for free," said Greg finishing his coffee. Catherine finished hers and stood up.

"She's just looking out for you is all. If I don't see you before you go, good luck," said Catherine heading out. Greg tossed his empty cup out and decided to see what leftover cases he could get from Grissom.

Greg was looking through some evidence from what looked like a simple breaking and entering where the prep got hit in the face with a kendo sword before taking anything. The homeowner a kendo teacher at LVU had been hesitant to hand over her prized sword, but after some talking about how the sword was going to be treated with utmost respect and that it was to be returned she let him have it. Greg was swabbing it and getting ready to take the samples over to Wendy when he heard whispering outside the layout room from some techs.

"Yeah, he was covered in blood and they found him in his office with the gun."

"He's gonna get fired from the lab. It's such a shame he's a damn good CSI too." Greg poked his head out of the layout room and the techs scattered before he could say anything. Archie and Mandy came down the hall looking heartbroken.

"Hey Greg, we need to talk to you," said Mandy. They went back into the layout room and Archie shut the door behind him and they sat down.

"A call came in a bit ago about an officer involved shooting down at PigAlley. They found Lou Gedda dead in his office." Greg's jaw dropped. Lou Gedda was a mob guy the worst kind and Greg was surprised that people weren't in the halls partying, _ding dong the douche is dead_.

"So when are we going to go drinking to mark the occasion?" asked Greg. Archie sighed and looked at Mandy for support.

"Greg… the officer they found at the scene was Warrick. He was found in Gedda's office covered in blood. Dayshift is working the case and IA is asking questions, you worked the case with Warrick when Gedda first popped up; they may come and talk to you. Hodges already went to IA talking about a mystery phone call that Warrick got before he was found with a dead Gedda," said Archie. Greg sat down on his stool and grabbed the table for support.

"No way! Warrick wouldn't kill anybody, yeah he hated Gedda, but he wouldn't do something like this," said Greg. The door opened and some IA official came in.

"Miss. Webster I need to speak with you. I may need to speak with you too Mr. Sanders later on." She left the room and Mandy flipped her off.

"Bitch. She probably wants the fingerprints from the scene. I gotta go." Mandy left the room leaving Archie and Greg alone.

"This is bullshit man! I mean even if Warrick hired a PI to look into Gedda it doesn't mean he killed him," said Archie.

"Whoa what PI?" asked Greg. "I've been picking up light cases all night and have no clue what you're talking about." Archie filled Greg in on the fact that the DB in the coffin was that of a former cop and PI Warrick had hired to follow Gedda around and that the PI had gotten a taped conversation between him and Gedda about how a girl deserved what she got, referring to the girl who had been found dead in Warrick's car a few months back.

"Christ man…I gotta find Grissom." Greg picked up everything from his B&E and put it in the evidence locker and went to find Grissom about what was going on. He nearly ran into Nick in the hallway.

"Sorry I was looking for Grissom," said Greg.

"About Warrick?" asked Nick.

"Yeah I just heard from Archie and Mandy about what happened." Nick got a look on his face like he bit into something sour.

"Nice to see the lab rat gossip circle is still alive, well and willing to sell out team members! I can't believe Hodges went right to IA and…" Greg cut him off.

"First off, Hodges does not represent the lab rats. Second of all, lab rats don't sell out team members. Trust me, if it was something serious they would be the first to stand up for the lab and they aren't happy about IA coming in to question them about Warrick. They don't think Warrick did this at all."

"Sorry G, I just can't believe that Hodges," Greg cut him off again.

"It's Hodges…what did you expect. Yeah he has his moments when you want to believe he's human with feelings, but he's a career dog and if getting in good with IA will help him they he would probably sell his own mother to get a better position." Nick nodded.

"Grissom talked Ecklie into letting us have the reports so we could look over them and hopeful we'll find something they missed. He wants us in the break room when the reports are finished. Until then finish what you have left." Greg looked at his watch, it was almost five am, and he decided to send Jenna a text that he wouldn't be coming home this morning and to start packing without him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They were looking over the DNA, ballistics and autopsy report from the Gedda crime scene and to say things weren't looking for Warrick was an understatement. _Damn it, everything here says he did it,_ though Greg flipping through the crime scene photos that showed Gedda handcuffed to a barber chair and badly beaten. Grissom sighed and sat a report down.

"If this was any other suspect, what would be our conclusion?" asked Grissom. Nick and Catherine looked at the table or at the reports avoiding the question. Greg decided to speak up first.

"That he did it."

"Which is what Warrick told Internal Affairs," said Grissom. Catherine looked shocked.

"He confessed!"

"No, but he didn't deny it. He says he can't remember," said Grissom.

"And we've all heard that one before," said Greg thinking how IA wasn't going to buy it and they were gonna put Warrick in the chair if something didn't change fast.

"And what's that suppose to mean!" snapped Nick sitting up in this chair. _Don't piss him off anymore than he already is._

"It's not supposed to mean anything we're just talking," said Greg.

"Well we can't just sit here and watch him go down," said Nick.

"We're not going to," said Catherine. "He's asked for an attorney, we'll get him a shark." _That's gonna work, I had a lawyer and he copped out and handed over 2.5 million._

"All the jury is going to see is a rogue cop with a vendetta . I've been there before, the jury is gonna be crucify him." Henry came into the room carefully.

"Hey sorry to interrupt, but you need to see this." He handed a report to Grissom. "There were traces of chloroform in Lou Gedda's blood and tissue. Now chloroform goes through the body pretty quickly and gets exhaled. Gedda had to be killed soon after he was dosed in order for it to still be there."

"Warrick went in there with a gun. Why would he need chloroform if he was gonna shoot him?" asked Catherine looking at the report.

"Maybe to get him into the barber's chair," suggested Greg. _Easier to shoot someone if they're sitting still._

"So he intended to torture him?" asked Catherine. Greg went to answer when Nick spoke up.

"No, no way man. Not Warrick." Grissom got a look in his eyes.

"You know exposure to chloroform can result in short term memory loss. Warrick says he can't remember anything that happened when he went into Gedda's office. Where's the tox on Warrick?" Henry looked twitchy.

"There wasn't any drawn."

"Why not?" asked Catherine.

"The arrest report didn't note any intoxication at the scene so no one thought to do it," said Henry.

"Well now there is a reason," said Grissom. He pulled out a tox order form and told Henry to put a rush on Warrick's sample. Henry left the room quickly and Grissom spoke up again. "If Warrick was dosed at the scene, he wouldn't remember anything. Nick come with me, we're gonna start looking through the physical evidence. Greg go help Wendy with the DNA to see if any other DNA was found at the scene."

"Yes sir." Greg left the room and headed back to his old lab. Wendy was snapping at Hodges.

"You're a jerk, I can't believe you went to IA like that and sold him out. You don't even know who called him and now I got IA breathing down my neck to finish up the DNA and they wanna question me about Warrick's past behavior and god damn it just get out of my lab Hodges before I shove this test tube up your ass. No wait, you're so anal retentive the test tube probably wouldn't fit." Hodges sighed in defeat and headed out the lab. Greg stepped in and eyed Wendy.

"Please don't shove one up my ass. I'm here on Grissom's orders. He wants me to help you run samples to see if there is an unknown." He filled her in quickly about what Henry had found and she smiled.

"I knew Warrick wouldn't do something like that. Hopefully we can find something quickly before IA starts hounding both of us." They got to work quickly and started running samples.

"I hate Hodges," said Wendy.

"Isn't that why you're the treasurer of the 'I hate Hodges' club?" asked Greg.

"You know he seemed really sweet when Jenna was in labor and he stayed with her the whole time, but then he turns around and does this or he makes me Mindy Big Boobs!" Greg looked at her.

"Mindy Big Boobs?" asked Greg.

"Long story, let's just work," said Wendy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Guys…Warrick is innocent!" cried Mandy running into DNA about ten hours and countless DNA samples later.

"What?" asked Greg and Wendy together. Nick came up behind Mandy and was grinning ear to ear.

"We found a mole in the department, Daniel Prichard killed the PI and Lou Gedda than framed Warrick. The DA is dropping charges and from what Catherine told me Grissom and Ecklie are trying to talk the Undersheriff into suspending and demoting Warrick." Wendy hugged Greg and started jumping up and down in his arms.

"Down girl!" said Greg taking a step back.

"Grissom is treating the team to breakfast you in?" asked Nick.

"Of course we the lab rats go back to the trenches without thanks," said Mandy.

"I'm too tried to eat a thing," said Wendy taking her gloves off. "I'm going home. See you guys later."

"I'm sure Grissom wouldn't mind if you tagged along," said Greg and Mandy shrugged.

"Actually Mr. Johnson owes me breakfast. I'll take you guys up some other time," Mandy left the lab and Greg followed Nick out.

"Let me call Jenna to tell her Warrick got off and that I'll meet her later."

"Just tell her to meet us at Frank's man, we haven't seen her or your midget since we found her two weeks ago. I was wondering if you were gonna let anyone see either one of them again."

"Jenna wants to have everyone over for dinner next week to celebrate Katie's birthday. But since you miss her and my kid so much," Greg pulled out his phone and called Jenna. She answered half asleep.

"Hello."

"Hey sleepy head."

"Hi…are we still leaving this morning to LA or have plans changed." Greg mentally kicked himself he almost forgot that they were leaving this morning. He had been so wrapped in what was happening that he didn't realize he worked for over forty eight hours. He was physically exhausted, but mentally he was wired from finding out his friend was not guilty and from the prospect of being able to get published.

"Yeah we're still leaving today, Warrick was framed and we got him off. You feel up to breakfast to celebrate?" asked Greg. Greg heard Katie chattering in the background and Jenna trying to get her dressed.

"Well Katie is wide awake, I have no desire to make breakfast for anyone and I would like to see Warrick. So where is everyone meeting?" asked Jenna.

"Frank's."

"Not surprised. I'll meet you guys there." Jenna hung up on her end and Greg followed Nick down the hall to get a ride out with him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They were all gathered around a table at Frank's when Jenna came in with Katie who was very awake and playing with her mother's hair and chattering at her.

"Is she always this chipper so early in the morning?" asked Catherine. Jenna shrugged.

"We normally get up this early to get ready for daycare. I try to be in the office by five. Thank god for Vegas and twenty four hour daycare during the week. Plus she'll be ready for her nap when we take off in a few hours so hopeful we won't have a crying baby on the plane," said Jenna. A waitress came up and everyone placed their orders for breakfast.

"Hey chatterbox haven't seen you in awhile," said Warrick reaching across the table to take Katie's hand. She held on to Warrick's fingers and babbled at him loudly, Warrick gave her a smile. "I see the talking is genetic." Katie just babbled at him even more and Jenna shook her head.

"She gets it from her father." Everyone started laughing except Greg who appeared wounded.

"I'm hurt. You talk ten times more than I do."

"No, it would be physical impossible for her to do that," said Grissom and everyone started laughing again.

"I do remember you offering to pay me by the word," said Greg.

"The lab couldn't afford it," said Catherine.

"Oh that's just mean," said Greg.

"Truth does hurt," said Warrick sipping his coffee. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," said Jenna. She got up and handed her over to him. He stood her up in his lap and started talking to her.

"Hi honey. You being good for your mommy and daddy?" Katie decided to play shy with Warrick and she buried her face in shirt. "Oh you wanna play that way huh?" He started to tickle 

her and she started laughing. It was all fun and games until Katie got a fistful of Warrick's hair and pulled. "Oh ok…I give…I give," said Warrick handing her back to Greg.

"Told you she's a puller," said Greg. The waitress sat down the orders and Greg started to feed Katie scrambled eggs from his plate and everyone started sharing stories about mishaps they had eating here when Greg bit into an eggshell.

Catherine had the best story about when she and Sara went here and they served her real bacon despite her repeatedly telling the waitress if they didn't have turkey bacon she didn't want any.

"She got so pissed off and she just went off and I had to almost drag her out of here. I'm surprised that they let her back in. All she kept saying was 'the poor piggy died for nothing!' I told the cook and wait staff that it was because she had worked over twenty hours straight and had worked a scene at a butcher shop and she was traumatized due to the dead pigs she had to process." Everyone started laughing; Grissom even had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"I know it was lame but it just reminds me what do you have to do to get them to serve turkey bacon in this place?" asked Catherine.

"Turkey bacon isn't going to make the food any better," said Nick.

"Thankfully we don't come here for the food," said Grissom. Everyone muttered in agreement.

"Well as far as I'm concerned there's no where I rather be," said Warrick. Catherine gave a mocking tear noise and Jenna decided to make a mini announcement.

"Actually if you want good food, you have two chances for very good food in the near future. Next Sunday I'm making cake and lasagna for someone's first birthday," said Jenna looking down at Katie who gave her mother a look that clearly said, 'Who, me?'

"When's our second chance?" asked Warrick. "I can't remember the last time I had a decent meal." Jenna grinned and reached into her bag.

"I was going to save these for when we came back, but since the gang is all here." She pulled out a small stack of envelopes and handed each person one. Grissom opened his first and smiled.

"Please reserve the date of September 20th 2008 for our wedding. Bellagio Hotel. I don't think I've processed a scene there in almost five years," said Grissom.

"I don't want to know," said Jenna.

"Wasn't the vic found in a hot tub with a bottle of wine shoved somewhere very uncomfortable?" asked Catherine.

"Lalalala I really don't want to know," said Jenna.

"They could have gone with Paris Las Vegas. I think the room 1075 should have been destroyed after what happened in it," said Warrick.

"Semen on the ceiling I will never know how that happened," said Nick getting a laugh out of everyone.

"It looked like a Jackson Pollock painting from the crime scene photos," said Greg.

"I hate you all," muttered Jenna causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"If you have one for Sara I'll send it to her," said Grissom. Jenna dug around in her bag and got another one and handed it to him. The mention of Sara caused Greg to remember what he was going to ask her before she left last week.

"I forgot to ask her," said Greg.

"Ask her what?" asked Grissom.

"I wanted to see if Sara wanted to be in the wedding party as the best man…well best woman." Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Did you forget that Sara was anti wedding?"

"No she was anti stupid, people doing things based on tradition with no clue why," said Greg.

"God Sara in wedding attire I'll come just to see that," said Warrick.

"So who else in the wedding party Greggo," asked Nick.

"Keep being an ass and it won't be you," said Greg finishing his coffee.

"You have twenty four hours to pick your party or I'll pick it for you," said Jenna.

"And the bridezilla comes out," joked Catherine. A waitress came by and dropped off the check.

"Thanks for coming in," she smiled at Nick and walked off. Nick was barely keeping his jaw shut looking at the pretty red head. Warrick smacked him.

"Don't make me tell Tatum that you're flirting with other girls behind her back, she'll hurt you even with one arm still messed up."

"I take her out to one dinner and everyone thinks were together. I owed her a dinner that was it," said Nick.

"But you look so cute with her," teased Catherine. Warrick grabbed the check.

"I'll take this."

"Well thank you Warrick," said Grissom.

"I owe you guys," said Warrick. Grissom shook his head and gave a smile.

"I'm going home. Try to get some sleep," said Grissom patting Warrick on the shoulder.

"We should get going too," said Greg.

"Plane leaves in two hours, but with parking and bag check and who knows if Katie is on the 'do not fly list' yeah we should get going," said Jenna.

"Thanks for breakfast, wish me luck," said Greg.

"Thought luck was for those without skill," said Warrick.

"It never hurts," said Greg.

"Wave bye-bye," said Jenna taking Katie's hand and having her wave. "Say bye bye."

"Ah bye-bye-bye!" cried Katie wiggling in her mother's arms. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"I'll be damned," said Jenna.

"Well she's up to six words now," said Greg.

"I really don't think bah and gee-gee count has words," said Jenna.

"I say it counts. Bye bye sweetie," said Warrick.

"Uh…bye bye," said Katie.

"Bye," said Jenna. Greg held the door open for her and they left the restaurant. Katie chattering at her.

"Bye-bye-bye-bye!"

"Oh she found a new favorite word," said Jenna getting her into the car seat.

"My mom is going to freak," said Greg getting in the driver's seat. Jenna got in the passenger seat and they were off.

"Think we can teach her hi and she'll have the set," joked Jenna.

"Well we got a three hour flight ahead of us. We can try," said Greg. They got half way to McCarran when Greg's cell phone went off. Greg reached into his pocket and answered it.

"Hello." Katie started to fuss and Jenna turned around and handed her a pacifier and missed the stunned expression on Greg's face. However when he slammed on the brakes and she was nearly flung backwards she turned around and saw that his face had lost all color and was holding on to the phone tightly.

"Where are they taking him?!" Greg did a sharp U-turn and Jenna had to grab her arm rest has she was flung into the seat and Katie's car seat nearly tipped over.

"We'll be there in ten minutes," said Greg and he threw the cell on the floor and hit the gas.

"What the hell was that?" asked Jenna looking at him. His face was still pale and he was clutching the steering wheel with white knuckles.

"Warrick was shot," he said without taking his eyes off the road. Jenna thought she had heard him wrong.

"What?"

"Warrick went out to his car and Grissom was parked nearby and he heard the shots. When he got there Warrick had tried to get out of his car and was bleeding all over the place. They are taking him to Desert Palms right now."

Greg was doing near seventy five and somehow managed to avoid getting pulled over or running into traffic. Greg pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and slammed on the brakes. He threw the car into park and was out of the car and running to the front entrance before Jenna could even get her seat belt off. Jenna turned around and got Katie out of her seat. Katie gave her mother a look that said 'what is going on here?'

"I wish I knew sweetheart." She picked the baby up and headed into the hospital. She walked into the hospital and asked the nurse if she had seen Greg.

"Tall guy, brown hair…he was looking for Warrick Brown. He's a cop," said Jenna. The nurse nodded and consulted a chart.

"Brown was taken up to surgery. Tenth floor and I think I saw the guy you described take the elevator." Jenna thanked the nurse and took the elevator up to the tenth floor. She had to ask another doctor how to find the waiting room and he got her pointed the right way and she found Greg sitting with Grissom who was wearing scrubs and looked horribly shocked to the core.

"He was just lying there," said Grissom softly.

"Gee-gee!" called Katie waving her arms at him.

"Shush," said Jenna. She had a feeling that this wasn't her place and that she should take Katie home. She wanted to be there for Greg, but this really wasn't the place for a toddler to be. Grissom looked up at them and he seemed near tears that shook Jenna to her core. Grissom was a rock the only time she had seen him even mildly upset was when Greg had been beaten and even then he didn't look like this and even tried to crack a joke or two with Greg. Grissom suddenly looked very old and tried to her and her heart went out to him.

"Greg, if you give the keys to the car I'll take her to daycare and come back here later on," said Jenna. Grissom stood up and took Katie from her and held her close. Katie looked up at him and her forehead wrinkled up.

"Gee gee?" She put her hands on his face and looked at him puzzled. Grissom sniffled and held her close before he started to cry softly. Greg looked at Jenna and he seemed just has lost as she was.

"Griss?" asked Greg putting his hand on the older man's shoulder. Grissom handed Katie over to Jenna and wiped his eyes.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Greg handed Jenna the keys.

"Can you go home and call my parents and tell them we won't be coming out?" Jenna nodded and she made herself a mental note to call the publishers to tell them that they wouldn't be coming out. It than clicked in her head that someone else needed to be called

"Do you want to call Sara for you?" Grissom looked at her upon mentioning Sara's name and Jenna wanted to kick herself for causing Grissom to look even more upset.

"No, I'll do it. She should hear it from me."

"Can you just wait for me at home?" asked Greg.

"Sure." Jenna headed out. Katie looked up at her mother has they walked down the hall.

"Bye bye?"

"Yeah, we're gonna go bye bye." She got Katie back in the car and drove her home and she said a pray softly for Warrick.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They sat for hours in the waiting room, Grissom sat still as a statute, Nick paced, and Catherine seemed lost in thought. Greg shifted in his seat and sipped his luke-warm water. Every time a doctor came out they all looked up, but still no news. Greg looked at his watch and it was almost seven in the morning, almost three hours they should have heard something by now. Greg was going to get another cup of water when the doctor came out and looked directly at them. Nick stopped pacing and Catherine and Grissom turned to face him.

"Is he…" asked Catherine and the doctor cut her off.

"I'm very sorry," Catherine fell back into a chair and Nick seemed frozen in place. Grissom just looked at the doctor in shock.

"What happened?" asked Grissom without any tone in his voice.

"We tried everything, but the wound to the neck is just too much. The bullet went through the spine to be honest the only thing keeping him alive right now is life support. He was no brain function at all. I am very sorry." Catherine started weeping in her chair, Nick let out something between a scream and sob and left the waiting room. Grissom looked at the doctor.

"He wouldn't want to be kept alive like that. If you took him off…how long would he have?"

"Not long, I need family consent to have him removed from the machines though."

"I have power of attorney, he didn't have any other family…he wouldn't want it like this," said Grissom. Catherine looked up at him.

"Gil…"

"It's not Rick anymore," said Greg softly. _It's not right, it's not fair…whoever did this…they'll pay. _The doctor nodded.

"I'll get the paperwork ready for you to sign. If you would like to say goodbye he's in room 1023 down the hall and to the right." Grissom nodded and the doctor left. Catherine wiped her eyes.

"I'm gonna find Nicky." She left the waiting room and Grissom stood up.

"Coming?" he asked Greg. Greg snapped out it and followed his boss down the hall to the private rooms. _We just had breakfast together. Warrick was giving me shit about nearly eating an eggshell. We just proved him innocence of murder and now…_The stopped outside his room and it didn't even look like Warrick under all the tubes, it almost reminded Greg of when Katie was in the NICU and you almost couldn't see her from all the tubes. The doctor came up to Grissom and handed him the paperwork to start signing.

"You can go in if you want," said the doctor. Greg stammered and Grissom looked at him.

"Please go in." Greg nodded and stepped into the room and stood next to the bedside.

"Hey man…" Greg hated this. It just wasn't right at all not after everything they went through to prove he didn't kill Gedda. Greg pulled up a chair that was in the room and sat next to Warrick.

_"You just get off shift?" asked Warrick_

_"Uh, Catherine called me. I'm here to help out," said Greg. Warrick looked him over like something under the scope._

_"You look like a man who just rolled out of bed, you alright?"_

_"Yeah. Why?"_

_"T-shirt, sneakers and you're a half hour late. Grissom will rip you a new one he sees you like that." Greg looked at him and raised an eyebrow._

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yeah! It's not a Rebels game. It's a crime scene."_ Greg shook his head.

"I went out that night and blew god knows what on new shirts and new shoes. I think I spent at least two paychecks worth. I think I made some little sales clerk cry from happiness when I was done." Greg drew in a breath and looked around.

"I never really thanked you for the lecture that morning about the clothes and kit. You know I started laying my clothes out after that. When I started dating Jenna she teased me about it. Told me I was like a little kid, now she does it for me."

"You know, Sara and Grissom worked with me most when I was trying to get into the field, but the mini lecture goes on top for helpful advice. It really did come in handy." Greg leaned back in the chair and sighed.

"Thanks for the lecture Rick…I'm gonna miss you telling me what a dork I am, for being there when I got blown up and then when I got my ass kicked, for telling me how whipped I've becoming since Katie came along…I'm just gonna miss you in general. You know I never did thank you for coming out with me on pay day Fridays either…lot of stuff I didn't thank you for. Thanks Rick."

"Greg." He looked up and saw Nick and Catherine in the doorway.

"Adjø meg venn." Greg got up and left the room. He stood outside with Catherine and Grissom while Nick went in. Nick stayed in the room for a minute before he left it crying. Catherine went in dried eyed and sat with Warrick for almost twenty minutes. They couldn't hear what she was telling him but she didn't cry and when she was done she stood up, ran a hand through Warrick's hair and kissed him on the forehead. She came out the room and her eyes started to water. Greg put a hand on her shoulder and she reached up and squeezed his hand. Grissom handed the finished paper work to the doctor and went in the room with the doctor. The doctor started turning machines off and unhooked Warrick from the breathing tube. Grissom didn't say anything; he just stood still watching the heart monitor go down. _55, 35, 15, 2, 0_. The machines started beeping and the doctor turned the monitor off. They saw his mouth move, pronouncing time of death. Grissom nodded and the doctor left the room, he gave them a nod.

"His personal effects?" asked Catherine.

"I turned them over to a CSI Ronnie Lake. She was going to take them to be processed."

"Thank you." The doctor left them and they looked into the room where Grissom was still standing. Catherine went in and touched his shoulder.

"Gil…we should go. We can't do anything else here." He nodded and Catherine took him out of the room.

"Someone…we need to tell Brass and the lab," said Grissom. They all left the hospital together and went to the lab to break the news about Warrick Brown's death. Ecklie sent them all home when they got to the lab, saying that they needed to step back and that by Undersheriff McKeen's orders they were not allowed on this case, they could have the case notes but they were not allowed to process the scene, Swing was taking this one. Nick went to snap at him and Catherine held him back.

"He's right; we're too involved to process this right now. Come on Nick I'll take you home," said Catherine.

"Gil we need to talk," said Ecklie. Grissom nodded and went to his office.

"Can I get a ride with you Cat? Jenna has the car." Catherine nodded and they left together. The ride home was quite each person lost in thought. Greg didn't realize they were at Nick's house until Catherine asked him if he was going home with her later on tonight.

"Sorry." He got out the car and watched as Nick went into his house and slammed the door shut.

"I'll stay with him. Go home," said Catherine. Greg nodded and crossed the street, walked across his lawn and unlocked the front door. He stood in the front entry way for a while listening to Jenna and Katie in the living room.

"Does mommy have to read Peter Rabbit again? If mommy has to read it again she may gag, she almost wishes Mr. McGregor would put Peter Rabbit in the pie." Katie started to holler at her and he heard her smack the book.

"Alright…alright. Mommy will read Peter Rabbit for the thousandth time. Once upon a time under the roots of a fir tree lived a family of rabbits. A mother rabbit and her four children. Her daughters Flopsy, Mopsy, and Cotton-tail and her son Peter." Greg went into the living room and stood in the doorway watching Jenna reading to Katie. _It's not fair…he didn't deserve to go…not like that._

"And when he was done with carrots, Peter started to eat the turnips, when he finished the turnips, he went to eat the lettuce and then," Jenna looked up and saw him standing there. "Hey."

"Hey." Katie looked up at him and smiled showing one tiny tooth and two more that were starting to come through.

"Dada dada!" She pushed herself up and toddled over to him. She was still a little wobbly when walking but she made it to him without falling. She grabbed his pant legs and motioned to him to pick her up. Greg picked her up and tried to ignore the heart ache he felt.

"Hey Miss. Sunshine." He gave her hug and just stood there holding her. Jenna got up and looked at Greg. She could tell just by the look in his eyes it wasn't good. She went over to him and put a hand on his arm.

"You wanna talk?" she asked. He shook his head no and held on to Katie tighter.

"Later," said Greg. He looked down at Katie and kissed her forehead. "Is mommy being mean about reading Peter Rabbit. Come on…I've only read it about a hundred times." Greg went over to sofa, sat down with Katie and picked up the pop up book Sara had sent her for Christmas.

"Once upon a time under the roots of a fir tree lived a family of rabbits. A mother rabbit and her four children. Her daughters Flopsy, Mopsy, and Cotton-tail and her son Peter." Greg got about half way through the story when he started to cry and told Jenna that Warrick was dead.

Notes-Sorry for the delay and breaking up this chapter into two parts…it was getting too long and I wanna to work a little bit on the second half.

I don't know if Warrick is really dead yet, I'm simply basing this off of all the spoilers I've read and the 31 second promo that got released last week. (It sort of looked like Greg was in a hospital room looking at someone). So for all the Warrick fans I'm sorry if you're mad…I was a bit pissed too when he got shot.

What Greg said-Good bye my friend.

Episode tie ins-For Gedda

Greg's lecture is from season 4- Early roll out.


	19. Friends and memories part two

Friends and Memories-part two

Greg quietly got out of bed and pulled the covers around Jenna. He put on his bathrobe and headed down the hall to Katie's room. He walked into the room and pulled up the rocking chair to Katie's crib and sat down. _God she sleeps like her mom, curled up like a ball on her side, I swear I will never understand how they can sleep in such an uncomfortable position._ Greg reached between the crib bars and rubbed her head.

"Happy birthday Miss Sunshine," he said quietly. He sat there listening to the sounds of her sucking on her pacifier and the occasionally grunt or sigh. He took her hand in his and held it. _Your thumb used to be bigger than her whole hand._ _She used to be able to fit into your field kit when you guys brought her home._

He leaned back in the rocking chair and watched Katie roll over in the sleep and pull her blanket closer to her. He felt his eyes start to get heavy and he thought about how he felt bad for Jenna when he first found out her dad had died before she was born and she never got to meet him. _At least if anything happened to me Jenna could tell Katie stories about me and we have pictures of me and Katie together, Jenna didn't even have that for either of her dads. _

"I love you sunshine…you've been a good kid so far, now if we can get through the next seventeen years…especially those ones between the ages of twelve and sixteen I think we'll be ok." He got comfortable in the chair and closed his eyes. _Just for a little bit, then I'll go back to bed. _He fell asleep in the rocking chair next to Katie.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They were getting dressed for Warrick's funeral and Greg was trying to fix his tie and found he couldn't get the knot the way he wanted it to.

"Why is it when I really need to do this?" snapped Greg. Jenna sat her brush down and fixed the tie for him.

"It's going to be alright." She picked the brush up again and finished putting her hair in a bun. She reached into her jewelry box and pulled out a rosary. She went to take off her engagement necklace and stopped. "You don't mind do you?" Greg stopped buttoning his jacket to see what she was asking him. She was holding up a rosary with blue beads and a silver cross.

"No," she took it off and fastened the rosary on. "I didn't even know you had one," said Greg brushing some lint on the jacket

"I got it from my grandmother Sophia…once upon a time I was sort of a good Catholic." Jenna looked over at him and fiddled with the necklace. "You know I could just make sure the food is dropped off at Grissom's and stay at home with Katie instead of bringing her to the funeral."

They couldn't find a sitter for Katie despite all the searching, it was Saturday and the daycare was closed. Everyone else they knew was working, out of town or coming to the funeral. Jenna's mom was sleeping off radiation treatments and his parents and grandparents were due in town, but the decided to drive instead of flying out and got stuck in traffic and were delayed a day so now they had no one to watch her that they knew.

"I explained to Grissom last night and he understood. Lindsey is gonna be there."

"That's different, she's sixteen Katie is eleven months old. I'll sit in the back so if she starts crying I can get her out of the way quickly."

"You don't have too; she's always been good in public," said Greg. Jenna and Greg went into Katie's room where she was in her crib playing with her bear and talking to herself. She looked up and saw her parents and smiled at them.

"Dah dada!" she cried and pulled herself up using the crib bars. Jenna got Katie dressed in a dark blue jumper dress with little black Mary Jane's and she combed her curls and put her hair up while Greg got her diaper bag ready.

"I just, I don't want people to be pissed off about bring her. I went to funeral for my great aunt and one of cousins brought her kid and she cried the entire service and she got chewed out by my great uncle."

"She's always been good, people will understand" Greg kissed her forehead and took Katie from her.

"Can you drive?" asked Greg handing her the keys.

"Sure." Jenna got in the driver's seat and to her surprise Greg got in the back seat next to Katie and started talking quietly to her in Norwegian.

Other than his initial outburst over Warrick's death, Greg had been overwhelming quite and it worried Jenna how he was bottling everything up. Yet at the same time he seemed to be more attentive to her and to Katie than she could ever remember. Things she had to nag him about like picking up his clothes, not tossing them on the bathroom floor, to put his shoes in the hall closet so she wouldn't trip on them in the middle of the night, it all seem to stop since that night.

If they were home and Katie needed changed or fed he jumped right on it before she could move. Even the diapers he called dumpster fodder he changed without complaint. Hell he even cleaned the cat box and put new litter in it, he hadn't done that since she had been pregnant Katie.

She tried to talk with him about Warrick, but really she had no clue what to say to him. The only person she had been close to and had die was her grandmother Sophia and that was natural, she was almost ninety and died in her sleep at home. Jenna had went to get her for breakfast one morning during her senior year of high school and she wouldn't wake up. _That was normal, this is not. Even mom and her illness are normal compared to this._ _I was sad when grandma died and I'll be sad when mom goes but at least I knew it was coming. They had no clue this was going to happen to Warrick. _

"Katie…Katie monster. Som du vet jeg elske du rett?" He reached over and played with a strand of her hair. Katie looked over at him and just smiled at him.

_I should have learned Norwegian,_ thought Jenna.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katie smiled at him and she went back to playing with a teething ring. Greg touched her arm and sighed. _She doesn't care about tomorrow, or next week or the week after that. She's focused on what is going on right now…wish I could_. He really couldn't peg how he felt; it was a combination of being pissed off, sad and hurt over the lost of someone who was family.

Jenna had tried to talk to him but he really had nothing to say, he couldn't put it into words. He had tried and he couldn't tell her how he felt about Warrick's death or how he now worried about what would happen to her and Katie if anything happened to him or the thousand other thoughts that filled his head.

_I wish I could tell you how much I really love you and what you really mean to me._ He was going to take a shower the night that Warrick died and he tossed his clothes on the floor and got in the shower. He heard Jenna open the door and then leave. When he got out he noticed his clothes were gone and in the hamper next to the door. _It wouldn't hurt you to pick up after yourself…she works twelve hours a day six days a week and than takes care of your baby and the house solo pretty much all the time._ He started doing things for Jenna that she did all the time for him and for Katie. _You know I never really appreciated all the stuff she does, even after everything we've been through I never really noticed all the work she puts in and that she just does it. Maybe I am lucky and just don't know it._

He had two close brushes with death: once when the lab blew up and in the alley, Warrick joked that he had more lives than a cat and it had been Warrick had worked both his cases. A part of Greg had hoped he would be able to return the favor for Warrick; however the Undersherriff in a move that shocked everyone in the lab took over the case himself. He took it away from Tatum and Ronnie and gave it to Days and let two new CSI work the case. His logic was that they wouldn't have 'emotional ties' to the case and work it cleanly.

It pissed Greg off that two people who didn't even know Warrick were working his case and they seemed to be getting no where fast. The gun came back with no prints but it was registered to Daniel Prichard. But it made no sense to Greg or anyone else in the department for Warrick to roll his window down on the passenger side for the shooter to toss the wiped down gun in. _Warrick thought the department had a mole higher up than Daniel Prichard…could it be someone we actually know?_

"Uh dah dada!" whined Katie, she had tossed her teething ring on the floor. Jenna went to reach behind her and find the ring when he reached down and handed it to Katie. Katie gave him a grin and she went back to tapping the frozen ring against her car seat.

"Sorry it's a bad habit. Normally I have to find it when she throws it. Thank you," said Jenna.

"You're welcome."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Grissom and Sara had planned Warrick's funeral since his grandmother and mother were dead and they no clue about his father they did everything for him. They decided to hold a graveside service instead of one in a church or funeral home. They had asked Jenna to take care of the food for the wake and she made sure it was set up at Grissom's apartment before they went the cemetery.

When they got to the cemetery a large crowd was gathered. Officers in uniforms, lawyers, judges, other CSI from the lab, lab techs, victims from Warrick's past cases and some of the kids Warrick had mentored in the past. The casket was opened and people were saying final goodbyes to him.

"I'll be right back," said Greg. Jenna nodded and took Katie from him. She reached into her purse and handed him a little white box.

"Could you put that in his coffin for me?" Greg opened the box and gave a little smile. It was a cupcake with white frosting Warrick had always been slipping him money to give to Jenna for his cupcake fix.

"It's a tradition in my family, well not the cupcake but to leave something in the coffin that is special between you and that person. Its how I first met Warrick was with a cupcake."

"Sure. I'll be right back." Greg went up to the coffin and looked in on Warrick in his suit and placed the box on his chest. _He wore that suit to court all the time._

_"Hey Rick how was court?"_

_"Terrible! I hate court, I hate lawyers they should all dry up and die!" _It was all Greg could do to not start laughing at the memory. _Oh he would be so pissed to see all the lawyers here now._

"Hey," Greg looked up and saw Nick standing there.

"Hey,"

"So what's in the box?" he asked.

"A reminder of how Warrick and Jenna first met." Nick gave a sort of smile.

"Cupcake."

"Yeah." Nick shook his head and reached into his pocket.

"Since we're leaving mementos." He pulled out a quarter and put in Warrick's jacket pocket.

"Fare for the ferry man?" asked Greg

"For good luck." They walked away from the coffin and Greg spotted Jenna talking with Valerie Nichols and Katie was tugging on Jenna's rosary and chatting at her.

"You brought Katie?" asked Nick his tone was a bit cold and demeaning. _He's upset over Warrick that's all._

"We couldn't get a sitter for her. Jenna offered to stay home, but I wouldn't let her."

"Oh," said Nick and he walked off to find his seat. Greg sighed and went over to Jenna who was saying good bye to Valerie.

"Ma mama?" Jenna dug into her purse, pulled out a pacifier and popped it in Katie's mouth.

"Just for a little bit." Normally the pacifier meant it was time to be quite or that it was close to naptime. Katie didn't seem to care at all and she kept playing with the rosary. Greg came back and placed his hand on her lower back.

"We need to take our seats."

"Ok." They sat down next to Wendy, Mandy and Archie. Mandy had been crying and it showed in her very pink eyes. She looked over at them and gave a small smile.

"Hi."

"Hey Mandy," said Jenna. Mandy reached over and touched Katie's arm.

"How's our little mascot?"

"She's good," said Greg. Mandy gave him a ghost of a smile, nodded and turned her attention back up front where Grissom was standing at a podium.

"Today we are here to honor the memory of a friend, a colleague, a mentor: Warrick Brown. I could stand here and bore you all with details of Warrick Brown's life. But really the only thing you need to know was he was a good person and he tried to do what was right, he may have made mistakes along the way, but to err is human and in the end he was human like all of us."

"He was by far one of the best CSI that I've had the privilege of working with and I wouldn't trade the years I've spent working by his side for anything. I look out at the people here to today and at some point in time you have all also had the privilege of working with Warrick Brown and if you knew him the way I did, you understood his devotion, his passion for seeing that justice was done for those who could not get it for themselves."

"For Warrick, justice was more than an idea talked about in the courtroom or in the lab. It was something real. Something that no matter how unreachable it seemed, Warrick was able to reach it for those who needed it most." Grissom paused and pinched the bridge of nose. He gulped and looked out into the crowd again.

Greg looked around and noticed that Nick was trying not to cry in his seat next to Catherine and Lindsey who were crying openly, Lindsey with her head on her mother's shoulder. Mandy was sobbing in the seat next to them and Archie looked lost about what to do. Greg felt Jenna slip her hand into his and he gave it a good squeeze and she put her head on his shoulder and he put his head on top of hers.

"And for Warrick, I will seek justice. Not just for him, but to those he was not able to help because his time was cut short. However, I would like to remind people to not let the feelings of sorrow over take them and while we should keep Warrick in our hearts we should continue to live our lives. I would like to close with a reading from Kahlil Gibran and to ask that you keep Warrick Brown and what he stood for close to your heart."

_You would know the secret of death.  
But how shall you find it unless you seek it in the heart of life?  
The owl whose night-bound eyes are blind unto the day cannot unveil the mystery of light.  
If you would indeed behold the spirit of death, open your heart wide unto the body of life.  
For life and death are one, even as the river and the sea are one._

_In the depth of your hopes and desires lies your silent knowledge of the beyond;  
And like seeds dreaming beneath the snow your heart dreams of spring.  
Trust the dreams, for in them is hidden the gate to eternity.  
Your fear of death is but the trembling of the shepherd when he stands before the king whose hand is to be laid upon him in honour.  
Is the shepherd not joyful beneath his trembling, that he shall wear the mark of the king?  
Yet is he not more mindful of his trembling?_

_For what is it to die but to stand naked in the wind and to melt into the sun?  
And what is it to cease breathing, but to free the breath from its restless tides that it may rise and expand and seek God unencumbered?_

_Only when you drink from the river of silence shall you indeed sing.  
And when you have reached the mountain top, then you shall begin to climb.  
And when the earth shall claim your limbs, then shall you truly dance._

Grissom stepped down from the podium and Taps started playing. People got up to file past the coffin and pay the final respects to Warrick. Greg walked in front of Jenna and Katie. Greg and Jenna paused at the coffin for a moment; Katie had been quite the entire service and seemed content with playing with the rosary and sucking on her pacifier. When they got up to the coffin and Katie saw Warrick laying there and she took out her pacifier and smiled at him.

"Bye bye!" she cried. Nick and other people turned around to look at what it was and Greg wished Warrick's coffin had room for him.

"Shush," Jenna said and she put the pacifier back in her mouth. Katie took it out again and threw it at Warrick and it landed in the coffin. _I am not reaching in there to get that._ Greg and Jenna look at each other horrified and hoped that no one saw her toss that at Warrick

"No honey….he's sleeping." Katie seemed to understand what sleeping was, she looked back in the coffin and she waved again.

"Bye bye!" They thought it best to get Katie away from Warrick and get the wake over it. Katie went back to playing with Jenna's rosary and talking to herself. They were headed to the car when Catherine and Lindsey came up to them.

"It was a nice service. I heard from Sara that Grissom spent hours trying to find what to read," said Catherine. Greg nodded.

"I just want this day to be over with," said Catherine. Lindsey hugged her mother and Hodges came up to them.

"This was in the coffin." Hodges handed Jenna Katie's pacifier and she took it and shoved it in her purse. Lindsey started to giggle and Catherine just shook his head.

"At least she shares," said Catherine.

……………………………………………………………...

"Open up," said Mandy trying to coax Katie into eating a banana. Katie refused and Greg had a feeling it was getting close to bed time if she was being this fussy. Only a handful of people were still at Grissom's apartment, the service had been late in the afternoon and it was starting to get late.

"She's just tried," said Greg taking her back from Mandy and sitting her down in his lap, he looked at his watch it was close to nine Katie's normal bed time. It was confirmed that it was bed time when she got a fist full of his jacket, pulled on it and rubbed her face into the jacket.

"Dada dada." Wendy smiled.

"She's too cute for her own good." They were sitting on a sofa at Grissom's apartment for the wake. Archie was talking to Bobby and Henry across the room. Nick was sitting outside on the balcony with Hank the dog, Grissom, Sara, Catherine and Tatum were talking in the kitchen and Lindsey was sleeping in a chair.

Mandy and Wendy had taken up spots on the sofa next to Greg and Katie. Jenna handed Greg a sippy cup she had filled with milk and sat down next to him. Katie took the sippy cup and put her head on Greg's chest.

"Give her about ten minutes and she'll be out like a light," said Jenna.

"Grissom said we could put her in his room on the bed to sleep. He says it's a big bed so she shouldn't roll off," said Greg. Mandy reached over tucked a piece of hair behind Katie's ear.

"So what time can we come over tomorrow?" asked Mandy.

"What?" asked Jenna.

"Tomorrow. May 28th 2008…I have this vague recollection of a year ago watching you scream at Greg over a cell phone while you gave birth to sleeping beauty," said Mandy.

"I do remember lots of screaming and I also remember you threatening to kill a nurse if she addressed Hodges as the father again. She looked a little like a lizard when she first came out, thankfully she grew out of that," said Wendy.

"I decided that day I was going to be drugged when I give birth," said Mandy. Jenna smiled.

"It really did hurt. I'll take her now," said Jenna taking a sleeping Katie off his lap.

"All the way at the end of the hall," said Sara pulling up a chair.

"So…a time?" asked Mandy.

"Time?" asked Sara.

"Katie turns a year old tomorrow," said Wendy. Sara's face seem to go blank and than she turned a bit red.

"I feel like such an ass. I forgot her birthday."

"No, it's alright you and Grissom have been really busy handling everything for…this. Um, if you guys wanna come over I guess around four would be good." Sara went to say something when they heard Nick yelling from outside. Everyone turned around to see Nick and Undersherriff McKeen yelling at each other on the balcony.

"IT'S BULLSHIT!" snapped Nick and he threw down the glass he was holding. Hank slipped inside and went over to Sara whining.

Sara grabbed the dog's collar when she saw Grissom step outside, he was a big baby but he was very protective and she wouldn't put it pass him to go bite someone if they took a swing at Grissom and that's what it was looking like right now between Nick and the Undersherriff. Jenna came out the bedroom and found that everyone was drawn to the three men on the balcony and she looked at Greg confused.

Greg wasn't shocked that Nick was acting this way. Nick had been distant and moody with everyone in the lab. He was still pissed that they hadn't been allowed to work Warrick's case and unless Greg was mistaken Nick had been drinking and that made him even more pleasant than usual.

"Stokes…I understand that you are hurt over the lost of Warrick, everyone here is. But I can't let you on the case. Your display here is more than enough reason to not let you on the case," said McKeen.

"Than put Tatum and Ronnie back on it. At least they knew what the hell they were doing!" screamed Nick. Grissom put a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Nick…let it go," said Grissom calmly.

"Hell no! The case is getting colder by the day and I'll be damned if Warrick becomes a cold case shut away in the files in the basement."

"It's not going to, isn't that right Jeff," said Grissom looking at McKeen.

"Of course not…Warrick was an officer and his case is priority right now," said McKeen. Nick let out a bitter laugh.

"Until some friend or donor to the mayor or sheriff gets killed or kidnapped and then Warrick's case gets put down for that, then something else comes along that the media jumps on that and sooner or later everyone forgets about him. I know how we work!"

"You're lucky that we're not on the clock. Take some time off and think about how your friend would feel to see you acting like a drunken fool," McKeen left and Nick went to follow him when Tatum grabbed Nick's arm.

"Come on…you've had one to many. I'm driving you home," said Tatum.

"I'm fine!" snapped Nick. Tatum stood her ground.

"Don't make me run a sobriety test on you. I either take you home or you find another way that doesn't involve you driving," said Tatum. Nick glared at her and left the apartment. Tatum grabbed her purse and followed Nick out of the apartment slamming the door behind her. Everyone seemed frozen in their places when Katie started crying from the bedroom.

"I think we should call it a night," said Sara softly. Everyone muttered their good byes and headed out. Catherine looked out the window and sighed.

"Well Tatum's car is gone and Nick's truck is still here so hopefully she talked him into a ride. I don't think I could deal with another funeral so soon."

"I'll talk to him later…he wasn't ready to hear anything I had to say," said Grissom. Jenna had gotten Katie from the bedroom and was calming her down.

"If you want I can help you stay and clean up," said Jenna.

"No we'll take care of it, someone needs to go home and get some rest," said Grissom eyeing the toddler who was clinging to her mother.

"We should see if Tatum got Nick home," said Greg picking up the diaper bag. They said their goodbyes and drove home in silence, Katie fell asleep in her car seat and was sucking her thumb. When they got home they notice that the lights were on in Nick's house and Tatum's car was parked in the driveway.

"I'm gonna go over there and check on him. I'll be back in a few minutes," said Greg.

"Sure," Jenna got Katie out of her car seat without waking her up and into the house. Greg walked over to Nick's house and knocked on the door carefully. He didn't get an answer and he rang the bell.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE!" snapped a female voice. A minute later Tatum opened the door and she looked exhausted.

"Do you have any idea how heavy a drunken thirty seven year old man is when you have one good arm? He's fucking heavy," said Tatum. She let Greg in the house and he saw that Tatum had left Nick laying in the living room on his stomach.

"I figure if he pukes at least he won't choke on it. He'll have to clean the carpet though. I was gonna leave him the kitchen so in case he did upchuck it would be easier to clean…but fuck it he weighs a ton," said Tatum. Greg sighed and went over to Nick.

"If you get his legs, I can help you drag him upstairs to the bedrooms." Tatum shook her head and managed to get Nick's legs and Greg took the upper half and somehow they managed to get him to the bedroom floor.

"You're right…fuck him let him get into bed by himself," said Greg out of breath. Tatum shook her head.

"He's getting treated to my father's hangover cure when he wakes up tomorrow morning. I'm going to love every second of it! Well good night Sanders," said Tatum.

"You're staying the night?" asked Greg shocked.

"Well I can't leave his ass like this. Don't worry I won't take advantage of him and I'll sleep in the living room. However…" Tatum walked over to Nick's drawers and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt. "I'm not sleeping in my nice dress or in the nude. He can suffer me borrowing his clothes for tonight and he can suffer the fact I took gas money out of his wallet." Greg shook his head and eyed Nick.

"You sure?"

"Trust me. He's in good hands," said Tatum with an evil grin.

"When you say it like that it makes me worry," said Greg.

"Go home," said Tatum. Greg took the hint and headed back home. He went in and made sure the front door was locked. He went into the kitchen to get some water and saw that Jenna had left the radio on; he went to turn it off when he noticed Jenna sitting in the back yard on the patio. He went outside and noticed that she had a plate of bruschetta, a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Hey," he sat down next to her.

"Hey, Katie's in bed and I found her another pacifier." He looked at the table and noticed that she also had the baby monitor out here in case Katie should start crying.

"Warrick got us those," said Greg.

"Yeah…I almost forgot." Jenna took a bite of the bruschetta. _Italian comfort food_, thought Greg pouring a glass of wine. "I'm starving; don't know why I couldn't eat a thing at the wake. You didn't eat either." Greg took a bite of the bruschetta, despite it being Jenna's cooking he found it had no taste.

_I climbed up a mountain, and looked off the edge  
And all of the lives that I never have led  
There's one where I stayed with you, across the sea  
I wonder do you still think of me  
I carry your image always in my head  
Folded and yellowed and torn at the edge  
And I've look upon it for so many years  
Slowly I'm loosing your face_

Greg broke the silence between them.

"If something were to happen to me…what would you do?" Jenna almost dropped her glass. She sighed and looked over at him.

"You know I was waiting for you to ask me that since Warrick died and to be honest I don't have a good answer for you. I would probably throw myself into raising Katie; I would become one of those super moms who do everything. I would throw myself into my work…I would do everything and anything to try to block out you not being here anymore," said Jenna.

"But would you see other people, would you get married and have a family with them?" asked Greg. Jenna leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Would you?"

_And so many faces I don't know the names  
So many friends now and none of them mine  
Forgotten as soon as we meet  
All of these moments are lost in time  
But you're caught in my head like a thorn on a vine  
To forever torment me, and I wonder why  
Do I wish I've never known you at all_

"I don't think I could. I tried to date other people when we weren't together and none of them made me happy, not like you do," said Greg.

"When I broke up with Andy the second time, everyone tried to set me up on these blind dates. 'Oh go out with this guy, he's great, you guys have so much in common.' 'You need to see other people, move on with your life.' I tried and I kept comparing them to you. I could date, just to shut people up. But to fall in love with them and to love them they way I do you…than no." Greg reached across the table and took her hand.

"Thanks." Jenna got up from the table and picked up the dishes.

"You really think anyone could ever replace you?" asked Jenna. She went into the house and went to wash the dishes when Greg turned her around and kissed her hard, so hard he bit her lip. Jenna broke away carefully and looked up at him. _Oh sweetie._ She could never recall him ever looking this sad or lost in all the years she known him, not even after finding out he killed someone did he look like this.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"I don't wanna lose you."

"You are not going to lose me."

"I've come very close on too many occasions to losing you and I know you could function if something happened to me…if we didn't have Katie…"Jenna cut him off by kissing him.

"You would be fine. You're a lot tougher than you give yourself credit for." She squeezed his hand and went to leave the kitchen. Without warning, she found herself pinned to the kitchen wall and him kissing her hard again.

"Honey…this will not be the last time you get to kiss me," said Jenna putting her hands on his chest and making him take a step back from her.

"You don't know that," said Greg. _Warrick didn't know that this last breakfast was going to be at a greasy dinner by the lab, I didn't think I would have to say good bye to a friend like this._

"I do…come on. Let's go to bed." She took his hand and took him upstairs to their room. He went to take off his jacket when he felt Jenna wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head on his back. "If it was going to be our last night together, how would you want to remember it?"

"Like this," said Greg pulling her towards the bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Uh….uh…dah!!" Greg woke up and realized that he was in Katie's room. _Didn't mean to sleep in here all night. _ Katie was on her stomach and she reaching between the slats and trying to get the pacifier she had dropped on the floor.

"AAHHHH!" Katie was getting pissed off and Greg let out a laugh.

"Well good morning to you too honey." Katie looked up at him and than back to the pacifier on the floor. Greg picked the pacifier up and looked at her.

"You want this?" She pulled herself using the crib bars and motioned at him to give her the pacifier. "Oh I see that's all I'm good for, getting you things you dropped?" He took her out the crib and hugged her. "Can daddy have a hug?

"Ah dah dada!" she hugged him and he gave her the pacifier.

"Don't tell your mother I let you have something off the floor." He changed her diaper and picked her back up. _Still has that baby smell_. "Let's see if mommy is still sleeping." Greg and Katie headed into the bedroom and saw that Jenna was still sleeping.

"You wanna wake mommy up?" he asked quietly. He put Katie down on the bed next to her. Katie sat up and started to crawl on Jenna.

"Ah mama mama." Jenna pulled the blankets over the head.

"Not here…she ran away. Far away to an island where half naked man bring her drinks with umbrellas in them." Katie started to hit the lump under the covers.

"MAMA MA!" Jenna got out from under the covers, grabbed Katie and put her on her chest.

"Did daddy put you up to this? How dare he? He's making you do his dirty work. Ok repeat after me…jerk…can you say jerk?"

"Don't teach her that," said Greg taking Katie away from her.

"Danny tried to teach her to say douche bag. I think jerk is harmless by comparison. Can you feed her, so I can take a shower?" asked Jenna.

"Sure make daddy do all the work." Jenna gave him a look and an evil grin.

"Unless you wanna start making a bear shaped cake you will shut up." Greg shook his head.

"Come on sunshine. I'll make you some eggs." Greg took Katie downstairs and sat her down in her high chair with a sippy cup of juice. He made her some scrambled eggs and sat down to feed her. Granted she was getting better at feeding herself, but he couldn't help but baby her when he was home. Jenna came downstairs after her shower and popped some bread in the toaster.

"I never did ask how Nick was last night. Did Tatum get him home ok?"

"I pity him when he wakes up," said Greg feeding Katie another forkful of egg.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Well Ana you're late  
And Maya, I'm here.  
The boys in the band,  
Decide to appear.  
We walk through the door  
Savor the air._

_Oh god it hurts,_ thought Nick. He felt stiff, sore and he wished someone would stop the pounding in his head. He forced himself off his floor. _How the hell did I get here?_ Music was blaring downstairs in his kitchen and he wished it would stop. He staggered down the stairs holding his head and the music got louder the closer he got to the kitchen.

On top of the noise it smelled like someone was frying something and it made his stomach roll. He looked into the kitchen and someone was dancing in his kitchen and singing with the music. _Are those my shorts?_

_You can call me x,  
You can call me y,  
You can call me z,  
You can come and try.  
Come and try._

_Don't know what you think you're doing to me,  
(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper)  
don't know what you see it's getting to me,  
(Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister)._

The someone turned around and he was shocked to see Tatum in his kitchen. She grinned at him tossed some fried eggs on a plate.

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE! THE EARTH SAYS HELLO!" she screamed at him.

"Oh Jesus Tate please," he sat down on a stool and put his head in his hands.

"WHAT AM I BEING TOO LOUD FOR YOU SO EARLY IN THE MORNING? HOW'S YOUR HEAD…I BET IT HURTS A LOT?" Nick groaned. Tatum sat a plate of food in front of him and the smell almost killed him.

"What's this?" muttered Nick.

"IT'S FRIED EGGS, FRIED POTATOES AND FRIED STEAK. I FIGURED YOU COULD USE A GREAT BIG BREAKFAST AFTER LAST NIGHT. I EVEN FRIED EVERYTHING IN BUTTER JUST FOR YOU!" Tatum sat down across from him with her own plate and started eating.

"DAMN THIS IS GOOD. EAT UP NICKY!" Nick's stomach revolted and he barely made it to the bathroom to throw up. The music turned off and Tatum came into the bathroom and leaned in the doorway.

"When I was sixteen and came home so drunk I crawled up the stairs and threw up in front of my daddy's bedroom door. My daddy woke me up the next morning with Conway Twitty blaring, fried eggs and steak and he screamed at me about how wonderful the world was and that I was gonna clean the house top to bottom. Starting with mess in front his door. Be lucky you didn't puke anywhere." Tatum handed him a damp washrag. Nick took it and looked up at her.

"You're a bitch."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I'm not the one who got trashed at my best friend's funeral. I at least had the self control to wait until my friends and family left my house after my son's wake before getting so sloppy drunk I couldn't even buy brandy. I was that way for a good two years. Trust me, more problems with the bottle than without it. You done tossing your cookies?"

"Think so."

"Good…you have a birthday party to go to later on this afternoon. I don't think they'll be booze there so you should be good," said Tatum.

"Huh?" asked Nick standing up.

"I swear your friend Sanders and his baby mama had this kid like a year ago today. Even I know that...I need to go home and shower. So I'll pick you up around three and we can get your truck and than you can have cake and listening to a screaming toddler that will do wonders for that headache you're nursing."

"I don't wanna go."

"Yeah, you wanna stay here and mope and in generally be a douche bag, unlike how you acted last night. However, this is me bringing out my inner Dr. Cox and Dr. House and I'm telling you that you're going and you're gonna put on a happy face and celebrate the fact that a another human being has somehow survived to turn a year old. If Warrick was here he would probably drag you across the street and force feed you the cake. However that is now my job and you need to thank Sanders for helping me drag you up the stairs. I'll see you at three." Tatum patted him on the check and left. Nick stood there stunned for a second and thought came back to him.

_She took my shorts…oh god she stayed the night. Did we…oh god tell me I did not sleep with Tatum Fritz. Oh sweet god!_ He crawled into the shower and made it has hot has he could. _If Warrick was here…oh he would kick my ass!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Don't stop, keep going. Come on, four times three is_... _four times ... three is ... twelve. Four times ... three is twelve._ Sara woke up in the bed with a start, Hank looked at her confused and he nuzzled her. Sara started petting the dog.

"Sorry I sacred you." She noticed Grissom wasn't in bed and she figured he was either in the shower or tending his bees outside. Since she didn't hear the shower, she figured it was the bees. She got up and headed for the bathroom and the dog followed her and flopped down on the floor. Sara got in the shower and thought about where she was a year ago today. _The hike of a life time._

_She somehow got out from under the car, now it was just about walking. One foot in front of the other that was all she needed to do. Just put one foot in front of the other. God she was so tried…no don't sit down, keep going, come on get up!_

_"Worthless girl, you're not gonna make it!" said a hateful little voice in the back of her mind. _

_"Shut up!" _

_"Why you know I'm right." Sara looked around and saw nothing but sand for miles and miles nothing but sand and rocks and sun._

_God she was so tried…just a minute…only for a minute. She sat down by a dead bush. Lay down…it's only for a minute. She lay down and felt the darkness overcome her._

_"Told you so," said the voice. She felt something wet on her…god was she under the car again, had her walk all been a dream and she was under the car again. She felt like she was being lifted up, moving against her will…god I just wanna sleep…why am I moving. She felt someone take her hand. I know that touch. She opened her eyes and saw the name tag: Grissom. She looked up and saw him looking at her near tears._

_God why is crying over me, I'm not worth it, thought Sara. She dozed off again and woke up in a hospital bed with Grissom by her side._

_"You're awake." He went to touch her arm and she winced in pain. "Sorry…you have first degree sunburn."_

_"Water," she croaked. Grissom leaned over and poured her a glass of water and helped her take baby sips._ _"Thanks. How long…"_

_"You should rest," said Grissom and she shook her head._

_"I can't here. I wanna go home." He frowned at her._

_"Sara you need to stay here."_

_"I hate hospitals and I won't get any rest here…please." She hated how whiny she sounded but she hated being here, she had never liked hospitals, the way the doctors looked at you when you came in with your arm broken for the third time that year and they bought the bullshit story about how you fell down the stairs. She wanted to go home. Grissom sighed and went to say something when Brass came in and gave her a smile_

_"Nice to see you awake," he joked._

_"Nice to be awake," said Sara. _

_"Maybe if you're good they'll let you room with Sander's girlfriend and his baby," said Brass. Sara looked at Grissom._

_"How long was I out?" Grissom looked confused._

_"She's not due till July." _

_"Well someone decided today was the day and about three hours ago she gave birth to a four pound baby girl who is in the NICU."_

_"Is Jenna alright?" asked Grissom._

_"She's in recovery right now." _

_"Nice to know I wasn't the only one having a shitty day," said Sara. Brass smiled._

_"Well all three of you are tougher than you look. I'll leave you two alone and let the others know that you're alright and are 'sleeping'." Brass left the room and Sara looked at Grissom. _

_"I…I just wanna go home right now. I'm really not up to seeing anyone right now." Grissom nodded he understood._

_"I'll find a doctor and see what he says." He kissed the top of her head and left the room." Sara sighed and felt her eyelids start to get heavy again and she tried to ignore the voice that told her she had given up and was lucky this time._

Sara got out of the shower and got dressed. Hank followed her to the kitchen and she dumped a cup of food in his bowl and let him eat. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down to think. _I am lucky…I survived and despite everything and how I am with people, I have friends, good friends…someone even thought enough of me to let me be a god parent to a baby…I am lucky._ The front door opened and Grissom came inside.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," said Sara. Grissom sat down next to her with his own cup of coffee. They sat down in silence for a moment before Sara spoke up.

"So, do you have any idea what to get a one year old for her birthday? I have trouble getting you gifts so I'm drawing a blank for a toddler." Grissom gave her a look.

"What?"

"You forgot too? Katie…" Realization came over his face.

"I did forget."

"I forgot too until last night when Mandy and Wendy were asking Greg when they could come over for cake."

"Do you want to go?"

"She's our god daughter we should be there. I think it's sort of in the god parent rules," Grissom looked at her.

"She likes bears," said Grissom. Sara grinned.

"According to Greg she is also very fond of Peter Rabbit."

"I missed you," said Grissom taking her hand. "I'm happy that you came home…not just for Warrick but for me."

"You gave me a home remember?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh she is just too cute for her own good and I am not just saying that because she's your kid," said Mandy watching Katie try to put the shaped blocks into the right slot. "She was a little funny looking when she came out, it nice to see she grew out of it."

"Thanks Mandy," said Greg helping Katie put a star shaped block in the right opening. Jenna shook her head and helped herself to a chip from the bowl on the table. So far it looked to be just her, Greg, their parents, his grandparents, Julia and Danny, Jonathan, Ofilia and Millia and the lab rats: Mandy, Archie Wendy and to her shock Hodges.

"Well I imagine her not breathing had something to do with the funny lookingness," said Hodges. Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Is it time for cake?" asked Noah eyeing Hodges like he wanted to take him outside and hurt him.

"We wanted to open presents first and get pictures before she got all messy," said Jenna looking at her daughter in her purple sundress and pigtails.

"Oh come on I'm sure that the chocolate cake would look wonderful on the purple," said Greg.

"You wanna hose her down afterward so she can open presents be my guest," said Jenna. Clarissa smiled at her.

"I think we had to hose you down…I could go home and get the pictures."

"Oh please!" said Greg. Katie got another block into the right slot and she happy screamed at Greg. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Oh good job honey." Before he could say anything else the doorbell chimed. Jenna looked at him confused.

"Was anyone else coming?"

"I don't think so." He got up and went to the front door. He was surprised to see Catherine and Lindsey standing there.

"Hey," said Catherine holding up a blue bag. "Start without me?"

"No. Come in." He shut the door behind her. Lindsey headed into the living room and Greg stood with Catherine in the entry way. "I didn't think you would be coming." Greg mentally kicked himself when he saw the slightly depressed look on her face.

"Lindsey wanted to come and I couldn't stand sitting at home. Besides we're family and well what kind of aunt would I be if I missed my niece's first birthday." She held up the bag. "I got her doll."

"Well according to Wendy, Hodges got her the Speed Racer Barbie gift set…so you may have competition." Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"No…she can actually play with the one I got her." They headed into the living room and Jenna looked up from her place on the floor with Katie and smiled at Catherine.

"I'm glad you came."

"Me too." She sat down on the floor with them. Greg and Jenna started helping Katie open her presents. Catherine leaned back against a chair; she felt much better being here around people. She was able to shut out her thoughts about Warrick for the time being.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Catherine looked around at the drain area they had come out of and it was surprising familiar. _

_"Hey ya know something? This is right around where I found Lindsey," Warrick looked at her concerned._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah when Eddie's car ran off the road." She had been horrified to find her daughter in a rapidly sinking car with her ex-husband no where to be found. She had managed to get Lindsey out safely, but the effects of that night still carried on with Lindsey being distant with her and acting out. She really had no clue what to do with the girl._

_"Let's get out of here." Catherine hand Warrick her pack and went to climb up the incline and lost her footing and started to fall backwards. Warrick stepped forward and caught her quickly. She felt like such a goofball for falling and she started to laugh at herself._

"_You all right?"_  
_"Yeah. I think" She shifted her weight and Warrick started to lose his footing._

"_Whoa." They eyed each other for a moment, than another, than another. She wasn't sure if he moved closer or if she did but they were less than an inch apart from each other and when she went to speak up someone called from above them._

"_Hey you guys CSI?" They looked up and saw a sewer worker looking down at them. They broke away and went back to work. _

_Neither one of them addressing what could have happened between them. She wanted to, but she chickened out. Now was not the time to think about boyfriends, the last one she had was screwing the girls in his club and right now her daughter needed her full attention. When she had felt ready to bring it back up, she found out he was married and while she was many things she wasn't going to be 'the other woman' so she backed down. When she found out his marriage was ending, she really didn't know what to do she had wanted to take that step forward. If the relationship went bad it could cost her a friend and teammate. But what if goes well? She was too scared to think of it going well. _

Catherine woke up with a major headache, unlike Nick she waited till she was home and her daughter in bed before hitting the booze. She had gone through a bottle of very good red wine and a couple of gin and tonics before hitting her bed like a ton of bricks. She groaned and reached for the bottle of aspirin and glass of water she had enough sense to put on the night stand before she passed out.

_I should have told him before he was hooked up to a bunch of machines brain dead that I really cared about him. _She downed the water and the meds before getting up. She found her bathrobe and went downstairs. Lindsey was awake and to Catherine's surprise her older sister Kay was sitting in the kitchen with her. Kay looked up and smiled at her.

"Morning…well it's almost afternoon but whatever." Catherine looked at the clock and was shocked that it was almost noon. Catherine groaned and sat down in a chair.

"Hey shorty, mind giving me and your mom a minute." Without argument Lindsey left the kitchen and Kay handed her a cup of coffee. Catherine downed half the mug ignoring the fact she burned her tongue and the inside of her mouth. Kay studied her and frowned. "Wow you are trashed. I haven't seen you this trashed since you and Eddie filed for divorce."

"I needed it," said Catherine. Kay leaned back in a chair with her own mug.

"So I take it you want me drop Lindsey off and let you recover?"

"Drop her off where? She doesn't have dance today."

"She wanted to go to the birthday party of her newly found cousin. I don't think you're in any shape to deal with toddlers in you half hung-over state." Catherine had told Kay about how Jenna was her half sister with Sam Braun. Kay wasn't shocked that Sam had other kids out there; she even teased Catherine about starting a MySpace website trying to locate the other kids of Sam Braun.

"Oh shit," groaned Catherine and she put her head on the table. Kay reached over and gave Catherine a pat on the head.

"You should stay home and rest." Catherine started crying at the kitchen table and Kay got up and hugged her. "Hey. Hey there, we agreed to no crying in the kitchen after that Thanksgiving when I started crying about Josh leaving me and we burned the turkey and we had to eat Indian and we all got sick. Come on talk to your big sister about the water works."

"I didn't tell him and now," Catherine cut herself off and started crying again. Kay got up and got Catherine a paper towel to dry her eyes on.

"Better?" asked Kay.

"Not really," sniffed Catherine. Kay pulled up a chair next to her and hugged her.

"I really don't know what to say to make you feel better honey. I love you, mom loves you, when your daughter isn't in her teenager mood she loves you and I'm sure he knows how you felt."

"I should have told him," said Catherine.

"Honey listen, playing Monday morning quarterback isn't going to make you feel better. Telling you that you have to move on is cliché so I'm gonna tell you that shouldn't put this all on you. He could have told you how he felt considering what you told me about him and when I did see you two together it seemed like he liked you too. So instead of moping put how you feel into this case and you nail that SOB who did this."

"I'm not allowed on the case," said Catherine. Kay gave her a look.

"And that has stopped you from doing something when?" Catherine wiped her eyes again and had to admit her sister was right.

"What if I screw it up and his killer goes free?"

"Don't screw up than. And even if he does, you're a CSI. You know how to clean up a scene."

"Kay!"

"Just a suggestion."

"I would have done Eddie if that was the case," said Catherine quietly so Lindsey wouldn't hear. Kay hugged her again.

"Well go take a bubble bath, drink lots of water and get some rest. I'll take Lindsey to get a gift for her new cousin and drop off at her new auntie's house. I'll even pick her up afterwards and let her stay at my house to get her out of your hair," Kay stood up to leave and Catherine spoke up.

"I'll take her."

"What?"

"I need to go out and not sit here letting my brain run wild. Besides I would be a piss poor aunt if I didn't see my niece on her birthday." Kay kissed the top of her head.

"Good girl."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh it's so cute!" cried Mandy. Catherine snapped out of and saw that her gift had been taken out of the bag. It was a stuffed fairy doll that made rattling noises when you shook it and little wings that crinkled. Katie was trying to get into the box at the doll.

"Hold on a minute and we'll take it out of the box," said Jenna handing the doll to Greg.

"Why do I get to open the boxes and assemble the toys," whined Greg.

"Cause that's what daddies do," said Wendy.

"These last ones are from mommy and daddy," said Jenna giving Katie a box. Katie fumbled with the paper but she was able to get it off with help from Jenna.

"We got some shovels and a bucket and all sorts of other stuff to play with outside," said Jenna. Katie looked up at her and frowned, Greg bent down and picked her up.

"What is something missing? Maybe it's outside, let's go outside and see what daddy put together."

"You could have done the cake," said Jenna standing up. The group headed outside to the backyard. Near the patio was a mini sandbox filled with sand

"What is that?" asked Greg. He sat her down in the sandbox and Katie got the biggest smile on her face. "Is this what you are always begging me to play with at daycare? Happy birthday Katie." He kissed the top of her head. Katie was too engrossed in the sandbox to pay attention to her father.

"So is this the one year's version of a car?" asked Hodges.

"I think so," said Jenna bending down to take Katie out of the box.

"Oohh," whined Katie.

"We're gonna have some cake and dinner and than you can play in your sandbox till you fall asleep in it," said Jenna. They headed back inside and Greg got Katie in her high chair and Jenna got the bear cake from the kitchen. Everyone was around the table getting ready to sing when the doorbell rang. Jenna put the candle out and Greg went to the door and found Sara and Grissom standing there.

"Did we miss anything?" asked Grissom.

"Presents. But you're in time for flaming cake and dinner." They came in and Sara handed Greg a box.

"I know how much you enjoy Peter Rabbit so we got her the other books by Beatrix Potter. Have fun reading Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle," said Sara with a grin. Greg rolled his eyes.

"Jenna does bedtime 90 percent of the time. She's going to have loads of fun."

"I'm tried of the bear staring at me with its little candy eyes," cried Hodges from the dining room. Grissom looked worried.

"Hodges is here?"

"He was here at eleven while we were still getting ready."

"I'm very sorry," said Grissom. They headed back into the dining room.

"Hey," said Catherine looking at Grissom and Sara in surprise.

"Not every day your god children turn one," said Sara taking a seat.

"Ok. Round two." Jenna relit the candle and they got half way through the song when the door bell rang again.

"If it those guys peddling god door to door again you tell them we worship the beast know has the Desolate One," said Jenna putting the candle out again. Greg went to door again and found Nick and Tatum standing outside. Nick looked like hell with dark circles under his eyes, Greg was shocked to see him here.

"Hey."

"Hey Sanders. Sorry we're late. Someone is a cranky bear after a nap. Isn't that right Tiny Dancer?" asked Tatum looking up at Nick.

"Sorry man, I…" Greg cut him off.

"Look forget it, it's been a rough couple of days for everyone. If you wanna go home and chill it's cool." Tatum stepped on Nick's foot before he said anything.

"No. Betty is going to stay here, give the baby his gift, eat cake and smile. Isn't that right. Especially since Sanders was so nice last night to come over and help me drag your heavy ass upstairs."

"Yeah…thanks man." They came into the house and Tatum handed Greg a bag.

"I heard your kid likes See and Say."

"She likes beating people with them," said Greg.

"Maybe she can knock some sense into Betty here."

"I'm counting to ten and the cake is being lit with or without you," called Jenna. They went into the dining room and everyone was surprised to see Nick.

"Hi," said Jenna.

"Hi," chirped Katie. Everyone looked at her.

"Oh do it again. Hi," said Kari getting close to her granddaughter.

"Hi."

"Oh good girl you have the set," said Jenna. "You learned it backwards but that's ok."

"Are we having cake anytime today?" asked Hodges.

"You really are a mood killer," said Grissom.

"Ok…no one else is coming right?" asked Jenna with the match.

"No," said Greg. Jenna lit the candle again.

"Good because I'm not lighting this again."

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Katie, happy birthday to you," sang the group.

"Ok, blow," said Jenna showing Katie how to blow.

"Hi!" cried Katie.

"No sweetie, blow out the candle," said Greg.

"Hi." Hodges leaned over and blew out the candle. Everyone glared at him.

"What?"

"Greg, get me another candle so our daughter can blow out her own candle and my frying pan. The good one."

"Cast iron?" asked Greg.

"She said the good one," said Clarissa.

"Hodges you are now on field rotation for the next five weeks," said Grissom.

"But…" protested Hodges. Tatum looked up at Nick and grinned.

"Aren't you glad you came now?"

"Yeah." They relit the cake and Katie was finally able to blow out her own candle after Hodges was sent outside with the threat of being made to work ten weeks of field rotation when he blew the candle out again. _I hope you have lots of birthday's sweet heart,_ thought Nick watching Katie try to eat the cake with her fingers. _I wish you were here man._

Unknown to Nick, everyone was pretty much thinking the same thing.

Songs- The Bravery-The Ocean

Soho Dolls-Stripper

Both songs are on the Youtube fanfiction list. If you can't get to them let me know and I'll try to send them to you.

Episodes mentioned

Viva Las Vegas-Warrick wishing lawyers dead

Dead Doll-Sara's walk in the desert

Down the Drain-Catherine and Warrick moment

For Warrick-Well not sure, it's what I've made out from the spoilers tossed out that Sara comes back and the Undersherriff is controlling Warrick's case.

Tatum is my own personal Dr. Cox.

Thanks for the reviews, adds and alerts.


	20. A happy place

A happy place

_"How did you know that you really liked me?" asked Jenna. They were sitting outside watching Katie play in her sandbox one night before Greg went into work._

_"Why do you ask?" Jenna shrugged. _

_"We were talking at work about when we knew that we had fallen for someone. Sammy is winning with her story about how her husband walking six miles in the rain to meet her for their first date."_

_"So it's a contest?"_

_"A little bit…come on tell me. Please," whined Jenna. Greg sighed and looked over at Katie who was discovering that the sand didn't need to stay in the box._

_"It was when you drove me crazy against my will," said Greg._

...

September 1997

"Come on…it's so funny to hear you do it," pleaded Greg. Jenna threw her tea bag away and looked at him.

"Do I have to?" asked Jenna.

"Pretty please, with sugar on top." Jenna rolled her eyes and when she started talking it was with the Boston accent that Lucy the front desk lady had.

"Oh darling I would answer the phone, but if I hear one more complaint my poor head is going to explode and who is gonna clean up my brains?" Greg started laughing and Lucy came out of the bathroom and looked at them.

"What's so funny?" asked Lucy.

"Nothing," said Jenna sipping her tea. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You kids," she left the break room and Jenna and Greg looked at each other and started laughing.

"You kids," they said together and Greg smirked.

"Ok jinx, buy me a root beer." Jenna sighed and went over to the pop machine and made a show of putting the change in. She pushed the root beer button and the display showed that it was sold out. Jenna looked at the machine horrified and went to speak when he shushed her.

"No. No talking until I get my pop." She mouthed the word 'but' and pointed at the display. "That is not my problem, rules are rules and the rules of jinx state that the person who is jinxed can't talk until they buy the jinxer a soda. It's gonna be a fun day." Greg left the break room and he heard Jenna kick the pop machine and than give it a good shake. _Oh this is going to be a fun day…I wanna make her talk now just for the extra soda and the pinch I'll get out of it. _He sat down at his desk and Jenna came and sat down at hers and he leaned over and smirked at her.

"Hey Roberto is out sick today isn't he…maybe you should call him and see how he's doing?" Jenna looked around and when she was sure no one was looking she flipped him off.

"Such language and it's not even ten yet." Greg went back to his work and grinned. _Oh just you wait…oh I'm gonna break you so bad._

It was getting close to lunchtime and she still hadn't broke yet despite his best efforts, he threw Skittles at her, teased her, sent Barb over to her and she still hadn't talked yet. He remembered that his chair had been squeaking lately and he decided to use it for making Jenna talk. He leaned back in his chair and started to rock back and forth in it.

"Squeaky chair, squeaky chair, squeaking just like a squeaky chair should." Jenna looked at him and smirked. She leaned over and turned her cd player on and Greg groaned.

"Oh that is so over kill…please turn it off or it's gonna be stuck in my head all day." She had the Spice Girls in the player and _Wannabe _was playing. Jenna started dancing in her chair and Marv started singing. Greg threw his hands in the air.

"This is unfair warfare and it is overkill for the chair squeaking." Jenna shrugged and Mitch came over to them.

"Guys we're gonna have a quick meeting about workplace safety before lunch. I'll see you guys in the conference room in ten minutes." Mitch walked away and Greg smiled.

"Oh boy workplace safety!" Jenna rolled her eyes and headed to the conference room. Marv looked at him.

"Boy you are playing with fire and she's gonna win."

"Oh I have just started," said Greg and he headed to the conference room. _Oh she's gonna break and I will love it._ They were all sitting in the conference room and Mitch was stressing the point about how the littlest thing could really hurt your fellow worker.

"Does anyone here have any stories about getting hurt in the workplace?" asked Mitch and Greg saw his moment and raised his hand. Jenna looked at him and was mouthing the words 'no'.

"I don't have one, but Jenna was telling me earlier about someone losing their fingers in a blender. It was really tragic."

"Jenna, sweetie would you like to share." She shook her head no, but Mitch wasn't having it. "It's alright, you can tell us." She stood up and looked at Greg who was barely hiding his glee. _Oh this is it she's gonna talk!_ She sighed and her eyes started to water and she just shook her head no. Laura leaned over and gave her a hug when she took her seat.

"It's alright, we understand," said Mitch and he went on with the lecture and Jenna looked over Laura's shoulder at Greg and smirked. He couldn't believe her. _She pulled out the big guns-fake crying. Oh this is war now._ Mitch dismissed them for lunch and Jenna went outside for lunch and Greg followed her and sat down across from her.

"What's a matter?" Jenna just looked up from her sandwich and shook her head. "Did Timmy fall down the well Lassie?" Jenna shook her head and kept eating her lunch.

"Jen…seriously is there something you wanna tell me." She just looked at him and he reached over and took her hand. "Come on. Jenna you can tell me anything." He started laughing and he waited for her reaction. It wasn't what he expected, she suddenly looked really sad and she picked up her lunch and went inside leaving him there. _What the hell was that?_ Greg finished his lunch and went back inside, Jenna was working away and she didn't look at him when he came in.

_God I'm so bored…I haven't talked to her all day._ _Maybe I took it a little too far with the mocking and teasing._ _It's so not fair, I jinx her and she's driving me crazy._ He looked over at Jenna who was still working in silence and he got up and left their office and went down to the break room for the security staff and bought a root beer from their pop machine and went back upstairs to their office. He sat the can of pop on Jenna's desk and she looked at the pop and back up at him. _What am I supposed to do with that,_ was the looked she gave him.

"Buy this from me," said Greg. She leaned back in her chair and shook her head. _All right two can play this game. _Greg got down on his knees and pointed to the pop.

"Please buy this from me, I haven't talked to you all day and it's be weird and I'm bored….I'm so bored I wanna hang myself with your chain of paper clips. So please buy this from me." Jenna grinned and she dug out fifty cents and handed it to him and he took the pop back.

"Hey," said Jenna.

"Hello." Jenna shook her head.

"I take my break in twenty minutes, you really wanna hear the story about the blender that nearly killed someone?" asked Jenna.

"Yes I do."

"Ok, twenty minutes." Greg went back to seat.

"Jenna."

"Yes."

"Let's never play jinx again."

"Ok." Marv laughed from his desk.

"Told you she was gonna win." Jenna grinned at him and kept working and Greg looked at her. _You know…no…it would be weird if it went there, she's my friend._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

September 2008

Greg paced the room and thought about how he hated not talking to her for an afternoon and he wondered how he spent all the years in between not talking to her.

"Dude you're gonna put a hole in the floor with all the pacing, just chill out," said Archie putting on his jacket.

"How much longer?" asked Greg. Danny looked up from the mini DVD player.

"Since the last time you ask, which was five minutes ago, you still have an hour till the ceremony so just relax man."

"I'm just nervous…I mean this is it. I'm really getting married," said Greg. The guys had just finished getting dressed and now it was just waiting. _Oh god this is it…I'm gonna do it._ Archie sat down and started playing with his DS, Nick came out of the bathroom and sat down by the window and Danny was watching a movie.

_"When you meet someone you have a connection with…and yeah Dawn was a ray of sunshine in my life and it meant a lot." _Greg sat down next to Danny to see what he was watching and Danny paused the movie.

"Dude you can't watch this you haven't seen the whole series and it will ruin everything."

"Danny I'm in a cold sweat right now so I either sit down and watch this movie or I keep pacing and have a panic attack and we have the wedding in a hospital," said Greg.

"What are you watching anyway?" asked Nick.

"The British edition of The Office, Megan got Julia hooked and now I'm suckered in." Danny unpaused the movie and a guy was talking in front of a camera.

_"I don't know what happy ending is, but life isn't about endings is it? It's a series_ _of moments." _ They cut to a woman crying in the backseat of a car and the guy talking over her.

_"Life just goes on."_

"Oh come on Dawn don't go back to Florida with that asshole!" cried Danny.

"You know they can't hear you," said Nick.

"I don't care, you probably yell at football games on TV and they can't hear you," said Danny. Greg watched the car drive off and than it cut back to an office party where the guy who was talking to the camera and two other guys were talking. The girl who had been in the car, (Greg assumed this was Dawn) come up to the first guy and after a moment of staring at him she kissed him in front of everyone.

_"Hey she's got a fiancée_," said a guy in a red sweater.

"_Um not anymore_," and she kissed him again and they left the party together. Danny turned off the DVD and smiled.

"Ok I'm happy now. They got together." Greg shook his head and started pacing again.

"As your best man I'm telling you to sit down. It's gonna be alright," said Archie. Greg continued his pacing, he had asked Sara to be his best man, but she turned it down nicely.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

June 2008

Greg asked Sara out to lunch a few weeks after Warrick's funeral to see if she would like to be his best man. To be honest Greg was surprised that Sara was still in town, she was having trouble getting her job back with the lab despite all her years of being a good CSI, the years previous complaints and the way she left were really hurting her now. They sat down for lunch and Greg asked her before the waitress could bring back their drink orders.

"Wow…me? You want me to be your best man?" asked Sara.

"Well, best woman or person if you prefer. I really don't know what politic correct term I should be using," joked Greg. The waitress sat their drinks down and Sara took a sip of her tea.

"I'm gonna have to say thanks but no thanks on this one Greggo. I really think Archie should have the title. He seemed a bit bummed out when you made me and Grissom godparents or just kept putting my stuff at the end of the queue just to mess with me." Greg laughed, Archie said he didn't care but he did seem a bit upset when he found out that Grissom and Sara were going to be godparents.

"Ok. Still room in the wedding party if you want in," said Greg.

"Why not ask Nick?"

"He's been kind of distant lately so I'm not sure how to ask him." Distant was really the only way to put it. Nick said he was ok, but the fact that Warrick's case was getting cold wasn't helping anything and even other CSI from different shifts were noticing the difference in him. Tatum was so pissed off with Nick she hadn't told him yet that she was thinking about switching departments.

"He just needs some time," said Sara.

"I hope." They had lunch and Greg left to get ready for work. That night when Mandy asked Greg for another save the date because she lost her and Nick overheard he gave them a look and was shitty to Mandy the rest of the night and wouldn't talk to Greg until shift was over and they were in the locker room.

"So you're going ahead with the wedding?" asked Nick.

"Yeah," said Greg. Nick gave him a look and slammed his locker shut.

"Must be nice." He left without another word and the next night when Grissom handed out assignments Greg found out that Nick had switched so a case that they were suppose to work together had him working with Catherine and Nick working solo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Earth to Greg," said Danny. Greg snapped out of it and realized that Danny was holding Katie.

"Julia brought her in so Jenna could get dressed." Danny sat her down and Katie toddled over to him.

"Up-py?" she motioned up at him and he picked her up.

"Thought no one was supposed to be cuter than the bride," said Nick looking at Katie. She was dressed in a white dress with a blue sash that was the same color of the vest he and the other guys were wearing and her hair was pulled back with a little butterfly clips.

"Oh she can't help it that she's so cute," said Greg and he tickled her.

"Noooo," she whined and she wiggled to get down. Greg sat her down and she toddled over to Nick.

"She learned no," asked Archie.

"It's her new favorite word," said Greg. Nick picked her up and sat her on his lap and started talking with her. Greg watched Nick playing with Katie and he wondered if Nick really was ok with all this and being here.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

July 2008

Jenna was addressing the invitations to the wedding after Katie had gone to bed and Greg sat down across from her.

"Hey. Can we talk?" asked Greg. Jenna sat aside a finished invitation.

"I didn't do it," she looked up at him and had feeling that it wasn't going to be good, anything that started with 'can we talk' never ended good for anyone. She sat everything aside and rubbed her hand. "I can't feel my fingers so what's up?" Greg sighed; this was going to be hard than he thought it. He took her hand and started to rub the fingers.

"How would feel if we were to push back the wedding back…say sometime next year? Maybe March or April." Greg wanted kick himself for look of hurt that crossed her face.

"Can I ask why?" _Oh shit now she thinks you don't wanna get married._

"It's just with everything that has happened the past few months…"

"With Warrick and the investigation?" asked Jenna. They had been able to prove a mole was in the department but proving who was not going well and now everyone was under investigation at the lab.

"Yeah and everything has just been weird lately with the team and I just don't think it would be right to have the wedding now." _You mean things with Nick have been weird_. Jenna sighed.

"Sweetie I understand how much your friends mean to you, but if we push it back, well there is no telling how my mom is going to be in a few months." Greg wanted to kick himself again; Clarissa had been doing alright with the radiation treatments. But Jenna was right her mom might not be alright if they push things back by six months.

"How about we scale back?" asked Jenna.

"Scale back?"

"Yeah…we cut the guest list from over one and fifty to just your grandparents, our parents, Frankie and company, Danny and Julia, Jonathan and Ofilia, and Archie and Mandy. And instead of the hotel we just get a JOP and get married here in the back yard and we just have a nice dinner out somewhere. And in six months if people are up to it we can do something with all the fanfare. " Greg kissed her forehead.

"I really love you."

"Hey it's for better or worse right." Jenna looked over at the pile of invites and sighed. "You get to help me write a letter explaining the change in plans."

"I knew I was gonna have to do something in return. I'll start word of mouth tonight. I'll see you later." He kissed her again and finished getting ready to leave. When he went to leave he saw her staring at the pile of invites sadly. "Jenna…"

"It's alright…I understand. You have a good night." He left the house, got in the car and fought the urge to slam his head into the steering wheel.

When he got in to work he found out that he was working with Tatum on a murder/suicide near Henderson and he went looking for Tatum. He found her in the locker room cleaning out her locker. She was transferring to Crimes against Youth and Family and tonight was her last night here with the lab.

"Figures they give me the murder/suicide on my last night here. I'll meet you in the garage; just give me a minute to dump my stuff in my car." Tatum left the locker room and walked passed Nick without a word. Nick watched her go and looked at Greg.

"What is she doing?" _Well someone missed the train._

"Tatum is transferring out of the lab; it's her last night here." Nick almost choked on his coffee.

"What?"

"Yeah she's going to be working with Crimes against Youth and Family after tonight. I got to go; we're working her last case." Greg grabbed his vest and left the locker room and missed the stunned look on Nick's face about Tatum leaving.

They spent over three hours at the house working the scene and then they headed back to the lab and were working in the layout room looking over photos and papers collected from the house.

"So even though I won't be working with the lab anymore can I still come to your wedding? I bet you two throw a hell of a party, I mean your kid's birthday party was a blast a wedding shouldn't be a stretch," joked Tatum. Greg sighed; the word of mouth may as well start.

"Actually Jen and I are sort of pushing things back," said Greg.

"Not getting cold feet are you?"

"Well we just decided that with everything going on here and with people that we would just have our family and a few others some where quite." Tatum sat down her notebook and looked at him.

"So you're telling me that the really cool wedding that so far seems to be the social event of the LVPD year is not going to happen because you don't wanna piss people…or should I say a person off?" _Damn she sounds more upset about this than Jenna did._

"We just don't want people to think we're being disrespectful and we're still getting married, just not how we planned." Tatum scoffed and went to say something when Nick came into the layout room and shut the door.

"Tate we need to talk." Tatum took off her glasses, cleaned them and than looked at her watch.

"Oh my god it's Nicholas Stokes and I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. It's only a month or so after the fact that you want to talk. What do I owe this wonderful honor?" asked Tatum in the most cynical tone Greg had ever heard come from her.

"About you leaving, we need to talk about that." Tatum turned her attention back to the evidence on the layout table.

"I cleared it with Ecklie and my boss two weeks ago. Why do you care anyway, it's not like you've acknowledged me in weeks?" Tatum logged another piece and Nick spoke up.

"Greg can you give us a minute?"

"Oh no, stay Greg…maybe with a man here Suzie here will explain why I was good enough to sleep with but not good enough after the fact to even speak to in the hallways?" Greg wished the floor would sallow him, he thought something had happened between them but he didn't think it was that serious.

"Tate…" started Nick but Tatum cut him off.

"I didn't expect a relationship with you afterwards, but I did expect some respect from you. Even the dead hooker got a phone call from you the next day asking to go out for breakfast. However, you ignore me; you won't work cases with me and in general have been a giant asshole to me. I'm sick of it and you." Tatum took off her gloves and glared at Nick.

"I'm not going to tip-toe around you anymore the way everyone else in the lab does. You're an asshole and because everyone is so worried about you, people have started rearrange their lives so they don't piss you off." Tatum turned to Greg. "Tell Vicki here about your wedding, oh wait you're not having one now because you don't want someone getting their panties in a twist and think you're being disrespectful to the dead guy."

"Tatum," said Greg trying to head her off upon seeing how red Nick was getting in the face.

"Don't even talk about Warrick like that!" snapped Nick. Tatum took off her lab coat and threw it on the ground.

"Don't worry Susan you won't have to talk to me anymore. I'm done…good luck Greg and fuck you Nick." Tatum walked past Nick and headed out of the lab. It took Nick a second to get himself back and than he started to follow Tatum and calling after her. Tatum ignored him and left the building with Nick right on her heels. Wendy came by to collect the DNA samples from the case and watched the pair leave the lab.

"And I thought it was gonna be a slow night. What was that about?"

"I don't even wanna know." Greg handed her the samples and went to finish what was left. He finished up everything by the time his shift ended and headed home to take a nap before picking Katie up at daycare. He was just getting ready to get into the bed when the doorbell started going off. _I swear if it's the Jesus peddlers again I'm telling them that I worship The First of the Fallen and the Spoiler of Virgins and I'm tried after a night of doing his evil deeds and to leave me alone._

Greg went to the front door and was surprised to see Nick. Outside of work he really didn't see Nick very much anymore.

"Hey."

"Hey Greggo can I come in?" asked Nick. Greg let him and they went into the living room. Jenna had just left all the invite stuff on the table and Nick picked up one of the invites and studied it. "These are nice, Jenna has good taste." Greg shrugged.

"I was really hoping she would go for the orange and black instead of the white and silver but she outranks me," said Greg trying to joke. Nick smiled a little and sat down on the chair.

"Tatum said you guys were changing your wedding plans. Is that true?"

"We just thought it would be better if…" Nick cut him off.

"Don't. Greg get married."

"We are."

"No. Get married the way you planned to get married with the chapel and the tuxes, with the big white dress and the girls in the other colored dresses…what the hell are they again?" asked Nick.

"Bridesmaids," said Greg.

"Don't put your life on hold because I put my life on hold. Or in Tatum's words, 'don't screw your friends over because your hell bent on alienating everyone around you on the path to self destruction.'"

"She said that to you?" _Damn._

"Yeah something like that and lots of other things that I'm not going to repeat, I'm sorry that I've been sort of a jerk lately…it's just…I understand why Sara left now."

"Are you gonna leave too?" asked Greg.

"This is my life and until we find who killed Warrick I can't go anywhere. I'm gonna go try to get some sleep, you should do the same. I'll see you tonight." Nick stood up to leave and Greg called out to him.

"You know, I still need one more person to be a groomsman. It's really either you or Hodges."

"I'll have to think about…I'll be at the wedding though. Night Greg." Nick left and Greg called Jenna at work.

"Hey honey, have you started calling to cancel stuff yet?" He heard her sigh.

"No. I was going to during lunch."

"Don't."

"What?" asked Jenna.

"Don't cancel anything. I wanna get married with all the fanfare."

"You sure?" asked Jenna barely hiding her excitement.

"Yes." He pulled the phone away from his ear when she started screaming on her end.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Just be happy that it's 'no' and not some four letter 'f' word," said Nick holding Katie.

"Speaking from experience?" asked Greg.

"My nephew at my mom's birthday party one year. We're all singing happy birthday and he just starts chanting it in front of everyone. My dad looked like he wanted to die on the spot." Everyone started laughing and Katie wiggled out of Nick's lap and wandered back over to Greg. He picked her up and started pacing.

"Car is out back, Mexico is a few hours from her," suggested Archie.

"Do you want the moms and the bridesmaid to kill you?" asked Danny. Greg hugged Katie.

"If you guys wanna elope we'll get Jenna and you guys can sneak off," said Nick.

"We tried that before and failed. Why do you think I'm here now," said Greg.

"You only have forty minutes till the ceremony so just mellow out," said Archie. Greg adjusted Katie on his hip.

"So how was your mommy doing this morning?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_"That was it…I don't talk to you and you fall for me. I wish I would have known that sooner," said Jenna and she got Katie out of the sandbox to get her ready for bed._

_"It's was the fact that I couldn't talk to you and I really wanted to and I couldn't imagine not talk to you ever again." Jenna shook her head and headed in the house with Katie. "How did you know that you like me?" _

_"Well…if I have to pick just one moment…"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

June 1997

_Oh happy birthday to me, I'm gonna go home, take a hot bath, drink cheap wine, eat some cheesecake and watch some chick flicks…wow I'm so pathetic,_ thought Jenna sorting some forms on her desk. She looked over at Greg and saw that he was trying balancing a pencil on his nose.

"Bored?"

"You don't even know," said Greg. Barb came over and slammed a bunch of folders on her desk.

"What's he doing?"

"He's testing the effects of gravity on a pencil in different environments for physics," said Jenna. Barb look unconvinced and gestured to the folders.

"I need you to stay late tonight and sort these out of me."

"Didn't Mitch give that to you last week?" asked Jenna.

"Well as your superior…"

"You are not my superior," said Jenna getting Greg to snicker.

"I can give work to whoever I want and I want you to do them tonight," said Barb.

"It's my birthday and I made plans and I'm not staying to do a job Mitch gave you." Greg looked over at Jenna and Marv turned around to watch.

"It's not your birthday," snapped Barb.

"Would you like to call my mom and ask her? She swears it was this day."

"As your superior…"

"Not my superior."

"I want to know your plans," demanded Barb.

"She can't because she doesn't know yet it's a surprise," said Greg. Jenna, Barb and Marv all turned to look at him. _What?_ "We've had this planned for weeks now, isn't that right?"

"Oh yeah," said Jenna. Barb glared.

"This is getting done tonight and someone who isn't me is doing this!" snapped Barb. Marv took the folders.

"I need the overtime." Barb glared and went back to her desk.

"So what time should I pick you up?" asked Greg.

"What?" asked Jenna.

"So I can pick you up and take you out for your birthday. Why didn't you tell me that it was your birthday? I told you mine."

"Didn't think about it."

"Six good for you?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her and went back to balancing the pencil on his nose. _Yeah dinner with your crush and his girlfriend. Happy freaking birthday to me._

When they got off work Jenna went home, took a shower and started tearing through her closet for something to wear. _It's not a date, it's not a date. You're going out with a friend and his girlfriend so just chill out. _She pulled out a pair of black jeans and a blue dress shirt. She heard him knock on the door and she answered it. Greg leaned in the doorway wearing jeans and a gray tee-shirt.

"You look nice."

"Thanks." _Not a date remember it's not a date._ They headed out to his car and Jenna was surprised to not see Dana. "Are we picking Dana up or is she meeting us later?"

"Actually Dana has plans so it's just us. I know a place that has a really good drink special and they make really good burritos."

"Sounds great." They went out to dinner and after she told Greg her original plans he insisted that they go rent bad movies together and have a bashing fest. They were in the middle of watching Clueless when Greg fell asleep on her shoulder, she went to get her drink and he was slumped on her shoulder. _He's so cute when he's sleeping._ He was drooling and even than she didn't have the heart to wake him up. She did though when she reached for the remote to stop the movie. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her.

"Oh shit I'm sorry. So how did the movie end?"

"She got the guy of dreams." _Which only happens in the movies._

"Cool. I should go home before I really fall asleep. Happy birthday."

"Thanks." He left and Jenna starting picking up and she smiled to herself. _This is the best birthday and non date I've ever had. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_I drool on you and you fall in love with me," said Greg._

_"You were so cute," said Jenna. _

_"I want a different moment," whined Greg. Jenna shook her head._

_"Besides I just realized something."_

_"What was that?"_

_"It's not only in the movies where the girl gets the guy of her dreams." She kissed him and went to get Katie her sippy cup. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mom can you tie me up?" asked Jenna. Her dress tied up in the back like a corset and it needed to be tied. Clarissa stood up and started lacing her up. "Can you make it a little tighter?"

"Do you want to breathe?" asked Clarissa.

"Breathing is over rated." Everyone started laughing and Clarissa pulled the ribbons a little tighter. Ofilia finished her make up and looked over at Jenna.

"Oh my god you look so pretty."

"You think?" asked Jenna. She smoothed out her skirt and looked in the mirror. She had gone for a white dress with the corset ribbons being purple along with the underskirt.

"If he doesn't try to drag you up to room after the service I will be shocked," said Ofilia.

"Why do you think Frankie and I disappeared for twenty minutes before the reception?" asked Karen in a whisper. Jenna started giggling and Clarissa shot them a glare.

"I know what you two did, it messed up your hair." Karen went beat red and Jenna started laughing even harder. Jenna sat down in front of the vanity and started to put the rhinestone pins in her hair.

"Danny and I waited till we were married," said Julia putting on her shoes.

"You guys were married after dating for two months," said Jenna.

"Still waited." Jenna laughed and started putting her jewelry on.

"Oh that is so pretty where did you get that?" asked Karen pointing to a charm bracelet she was putting on.

"It's from Greg's mom and grandma. When she and Papa Olaf first came from Norway they didn't have money for a real ring so he got her this instead." Jenna looked at the charm bracelet and smiled looking at all the little charms it still had the first charm he ever got for Nana Olaf, a little silver heart with a red stone in the center.

"So is it your borrowed or your old?" asked Julia.

"It's my old, my mom's necklace is borrowed, the dress is very new and I have a blue garter on. I got everything covered right?"

"Yes miele you got everything covered so relax."

"I'm fine," lied Jenna.

"You know we could be on our way to Mexico before the guys realize anything," said Ofilia and Clarissa smacked her.

"Oh no you don't joke like that."

"Mom I'm not bailing. I'm just nervous is all." _Why…I really wanna do this. I love Greg and I've wanted this since forever._ She got on her shoes and someone knocked on the door. Karen opened it and the wedding planner for the hotel came it.

"We need to get people lined up in a little bit is everyone ready in here."

"Yeah just give us another ten minutes and we'll start lining up," said Jenna. She started pacing and her mother grinned at her.

"I was a pacer too before your father and I got married. You look very beautiful…I wish he could see you." Clarissa started to tear up and Jenna hugged her.

"Now if you start crying, than I'm gonna cry and soon we'll all be crying and ruin the really nice make up job." Her mother laughed and fixed the chain of her necklace.

"It's going to be alright." Frankie came in and did a double take looking at her.

"You know that you will not be allow to re-enact Like a Virgin in that dress?"

"Don't pick on your sister today," said Clarissa and Frankie pouted.

"But it's the last time I'll ever be able to pick on her before she's married."

"Behave," said Clarissa and she went to the bathroom and the wedding planner came back in and told them it was time to start lining up. Frankie looked at Jenna and gave her a grin.

"How you feeling?"

"Scared shitless."

"You wanna go to Mexico."

"I was thinking farther away…India…China maybe. That cave where Osama Bin Laden is hiding. They still haven't found him and so I don't think they'll find me." Frankie gave her hug.

"Why are you scared shitless?"

"It's just…what if I suck at being married and we end up hating each other? What if he cheats on me? What if we end up those old people that have nothing to say to each other after they get married?"

"Do you hear yourself?"

"Yes."

"Do you hear how crazy it sounds?" asked Frankie.

"No," said Jenna.

"Ok…Greg loves you and you're not going to suck at being married. If he ever does cheat on you Jonathan and I will kill him and the odds of you not talking to each other is so slim it's unreal. Come on, it's going to be alright." Jonathan poked his head in.

"We ready to get this show on the road?" Jenna took a deep breath.

"Let's do this."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone was taking their seats and Greg was watching them from the side hallway. The preacher came up him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's almost time are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be."

"Young man if you want to stop this now would be the time before the bride sees you." _Why are you telling me this?_

"No I'm good." The preacher and Greg walked out together and took their places up front. Greg looked and saw that Millia, the official babysitter had taken a spot up front with Katie, Anya, Jordan and the newest member of the family Maria. Greg saw that Katie was starting to doze off and Greg smiled at the sight of her fighting sleep. _She's going to sleep through her parents getting married; I can embarrass her for years with this story._

Greg spotted Sara and Grissom and Sara gave him a small wave and he gave her wave back. He spotted the lab rats taking up two pews and Wendy nudged Mandy who looked at Greg and wolf whistled at him. Henry looked horrified at Mandy and Hodges just shook his head and started reading the wedding program.

He spotted Brass taking a seat next to Grissom and he said something to Grissom and it looked like Grissom was going to start laughing and Sara nudged him and gave him that 'behave' look she gave him all the time. Catherine, Lilly and Lindsey took their seats and she smiled at Greg.

He looked to see if he recognized anyone else when he saw Tatum come in and take a seat. Greg's jaw almost dropped looking at her; he really didn't think she would come today considering what people in the lab had been saying about her, looking at her proved all the rumors right. Greg recognized the guy who sat next to her to be another officer from PD and clearly Tatum's date from the way he had his arm around her. Before Greg could take another look around the music for the wedding party started up.

_Oh god this is it…oh god…_Greg had to lock his knees together before he fell over. The music cued up for everyone to start walking down the aisle. His parents and grandparents came down first, his dad looked as terrified as he did and his mom looked like she wanted to drag his father down the runner so they could get on with the wedding. Once they were seated Jonathan escorted Clarissa to her seat, she looked at Greg and gave him a smile. _She asked you to take care of Jenna and you're going to do that for her._

The wedding party came next; Archie and Ofilia were in the lead followed by Nick and Karen and than Danny and Julia. _Oh god…don't freak out now._ Before Greg realized it everyone had taken their places up front and those in the pews were standing waiting for Jenna and Frankie. He realized the music had changed for Jenna's walk and it felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Oh god, oh god, oh god…don't trip, don't faint, don't throw up, don't start crying like a bitch during your vows,_ thought Jenna watching everyone walk until it was just her and Frankie. His grip tighten on hers and he smiled.

"You couldn't have the traditional 'Here comes the Bride' could you?"

"I like this song."

_Your love is better than ice cream  
better than anything else that I've tried  
and your love is better than ice cream  
everyone here know how to fight  
_

_And it's a long way down  
it's a long way down  
it's a long way down to the place_

_Where we started from_

"You ready."

"Yeah." He took her arm and started walking her down to Greg. She looked at him and she couldn't help but smile at how cute and scared he looked. She smiled at him and he gave her that sheepish smile that still made her weak in the knees.

_Your love is better than chocolate  
better than anything else that I've tried  
oh love is better than chocolate  
everyone here knows how to cry_

_Oh my god she is so wow,_ thought Greg seeing her next to Frankie.

_It's a long way down  
it's a long way down  
it's a long way down to the place  
where we started from…_

Jenna and Frankie were in front of the preacher and the preacher looked at them.

"Who gives this woman away?"

"Her family does," said Frankie his voice cracking a bit. He took Jenna's hand and gave it Greg before taking his seat next to his mother. Jenna took her place on the left and she looked at Greg.

"Hi."

"Hello," he said and he noticed her hands were shaking and he held them tight. _She's just as freaked as I am._

"We are gathered her today to watch two people join their lives together: Gregory Hojem Sanders and Jenna Daniella Antoinette Bianchi. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be married today please speak now or forever hold your piece." Greg waited for Hodges to say something when Archie leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry about Hodges, Mandy, Wendy and Jacqui threatened to kill him if he said anything." Greg couldn't help it and he started to laugh. Jenna looked confused and his mother looked like she wanted to kill him.

"Tell you later," mouthed Greg and Jenna bit back a snicker and the preacher shook his head and put his hand over their hands.

"The left hand is the hand of the heart and we come together today to watch you join your hands in marriage. Marriage is not just about what happens here today, it is what will happen the rest of your lives. You two are asking for a life time of commitment and understanding from each other. You will each give a piece of yourselves to each other and carry that with you from this day forward. I would like to read the piece the couple selected for today that expresses what they will be asking of each other.

_"Still," Morrie said, "there are a few rules I know to be true about love and marriage: If you don't respect the other person, you're gonna have a lot of trouble. If you don't know how to compromise, you're gonna have a lot of trouble. If you can't talk openly about what goes on between you, you're gonna have a lot of trouble. And if you don't have a common set of values in life, you're gonna have a lot of trouble. Your values must be alike._"

"You are asking for a lifetime of respect and of compromise from each other and it is that commitment that will keep you going no matter what you face." The preacher turned to Greg and spoke to him.

"Greg, do you take Jenna to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her for has long as you both shall live?" Greg had zoned out and Archie elbowed him in the back.

"Oh yeah totally," answered Greg and Jenna started laughing and his mother looked like she wanted to kill him. "I mean I do." The preacher just looked at them and turned to Jenna.

"Jenna, do you take Greg to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him for has long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Jenna. They were grinning at each other and didn't realize the preacher was speaking to them again.

"Do you have the rings?"

"What?" they asked him and people started to laugh.

"The rings?" Archie elbowed him in the back again and handed him the rings.

"Dude get it together," hissed Archie. Greg took the rings from him and he handed Jenna his ring and they looked back at the preacher.

"If you would repeat after me please. With this ring."

"With this ring," said Greg

"I thee wed and pledge to love thee from this day forward."

"I thee wed and pledge to love thee from this day forward." Greg took Jenna's left hand and put the ring on. She told him she would wear her ring like a normal person when she wasn't working. Jenna repeated after the preacher and despite her hands shaking she was able to get the ring on his hand.

"I understood that the couple wanted to say something to each other. Who would like to go first?" Greg froze up and felt Jenna tighten her grip on his hands.

"You want me to go first?" she asked quietly.

"If you could that would be great," whispered Greg.

"Well I really tried to come up with something to say and I really couldn't find what to say to tell you how happy you really make me, about how much I love you. So you are just gonna have to take what Ingrid Michaelson said about love." Jenna took a deep breath and started singing.

_If you were falling, then I would catch you.  
You need a light, I'd find a match.  
Cuz I love the way you say good morning.  
And you take me the way I am._

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater.  
Your head is aching, I'll make it better.  
Cuz I love the way you call me baby.  
And you take me the way I am._

_I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair.  
Sew on patches to all you tear._

_Cuz I love you more than I could ever promise.  
And you take me the way I am.  
You take me the way I am.  
You take me the way I am._

"I get the sweater song?" teased Greg when she was finished.

"Well what do you have to say Sanders?" asked Jenna. Greg felt himself start to get nervous and Jenna shook her head. "You don't have to if you don't want to," she said quietly. He smiled and he didn't care that if what they thought what he said to her was lame, it was just for her.

"I love you and you don't know how happy you make me. You've given me a home, a family, something to get up for in the morning. I know that things between us haven't always been easy and that I've hurt you in the past but I promise to make up for that and to try to make you as happy as you've made me." _Oh god don't cry,_ thought Greg watching her eyes water up. Her smile got even bigger and she just shook her head and looked back at the preacher.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Greg really didn't need to be told twice and he wrapped his hands around her waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck and stood up on her toes and he kissed her. And neither one of them heard everyone start clapping or cheering, or the preacher introduce them as Mr. and Mrs. Sanders. When they finished she looked at up at him.

"Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind," said Jenna.

"This is true love. You think this happens every day?" said Greg quoting another line from the Princess Bride. Ofilia poked Jenna.

"You two wanna walk and talk downstairs to reception, I'm starving." Jenna looked over and Katie was sound asleep on the pew with Millia.

"It explains why she was so quite." Jenna went over and picked her up.

"Hey sleepy head." Katie rubbed her eyes and let her head fall on Jenna's shoulder.

"Oh mom is going to have so much fun with her later on," said Greg

"Think she's gonna let you live after the laughing fit you had up there?"

"If she wants more grandkids then yes."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe you started laughing during the ceremony," muttered his mom during the mother-son dance.

"It was funny," protested Greg.

"Honestly I don't know what she's going to do with you."

"Well she married me so I guess she has plans." His mother started to laugh. "See when it's funny you can't help it."

_Be a simple kind of man  
Be a something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh won't you do this for me son if you can  
(if you can?)_

The song ended and Greg led his mother off the dance floor so Jenna and Frankie could dance. Frankie looked a bit sad taking the lead out with Jenna, Greg saw her say something to him and Frankie gave her a small smile.

_Que Sera Sera  
Whatever will be will be  
The future's not ours to see  
Que Sera Sera  
What will be will be_

"I'm very happy for you sweetheart," said Kari and Greg hugged her.

"You gonna be alight?" asked Greg.

"I just gonna miss my baby."

"Mom," groaned Greg.

"Don't worry; I have Katie to dote on right now so you're off the hook." Jenna and Frankie finished their dance and Frankie took Jenna over to Greg and he looked a Greg.

"You take care of her. She was my first little girl alright."

"I'll take care of her," said Greg. Jenna took Greg's hand and they went back on the floor and they started to dance.

_I don't want this moment  
To ever end  
Where everything's nothing, without you  
I wait here forever just to,  
To see you smile  
'Cause it's true  
I am nothing without you_

_Through it all  
I've made my mistakes  
I'll stumble and fall  
But I mean these words_

_I want you to know  
With everything, I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know  
As I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

"I think your mom is gonna cry," said Jenna.

"She's really happy," said Greg.

"Me too."

"She may not be so happy when she sees what we do next."

"Well she hasn't killed you yet…you sure you wanna do it?" asked Jenna.

"We worked on it for weeks and well it does fit us," said Greg.

"So you wanna be buried in that suit?"

_With everything, I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know  
As I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

The song faded out and they pretended like they were gonna leave the floor when Original Prankster by The Offspring started playing and they started doing a tango and the look on his mother's face was priceless, the look of 'oh my god why are they doing this' crossed her face, his dad was laughing and Clarissa shook her head and smiled at them. The song finished and everyone was clapping and cheering for them. The dance floor opened up to all the couples and Jenna put her head on his chest and Greg kissed the top of her head.

"I'm really happy too," said Greg.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Nick looked around the room until he saw Tatum at a table by herself, he saw her date get a page and take off. He really needed to talk to her about everything. She looked happy; she had this glow about her. He saw her turn to talk to Jacqui and he saw that she was starting to show. His grip tighten on the glass he was holding. _Why didn't she tell me when she left the lab? _

_She did though…in a way._

July 2008

"Tatum! What the hell!" snapped Nick once they got into the parking garage. Her outburst in front of Greg was uncalled for and her dragging Warrick into it was unforgivable. _Does she have any idea how hard the past few months have been?_ She turned around and glared at him.

"I don't like being disrespected and that's all you've done since having sex with me and I don't have to put up with it. A position opened up with Y&F, I put in, I got it and now I won't be reminded daily of fact that I trusted you, slept with you and than got screwed."

"That is a load of shit!"

"Is it…is that why you avoid me in the lab? Why you switch cases the second you find out I could be on the scene? Was the sex that bad you have to go to such lengths to push me away? Well wait, it's not just me you treat like shit now, you treat Sanders like shit, Willows…is Grissom next?"

"You don't even…"

"Don't you dare say I don't understand what you're going through! Trust me I do, I know what it's like to lose someone you really care about and to not be able to make it right for them. Believe me, I have been on your path and it's lonely and it hurts everyone around you. If you wanna self destruct that's fine, just stop dragging people into it." Nick looked at her speechless and Tatum went on.

"I really liked you for some unknown reason, I would like to blame alcohol for me liking you and for letting you sleep with me not once but twice in one evening, sadly I have been sober for almost two years now. However you just may drive me back to gin and brandy for thinking that you were a decent man, the first decent one I have met since high school."

"Look I'm sorry for what happened, it was wrong of me to not talk to you and to be an ass to you…"

"You've been an ass to everyone," said Tatum starting to look a bit sad. "I just got a special dose of it." Nick felt like a jerk for what had happened between them, she didn't deserve the way he treated her. She had been there after Warrick died, it was nice to have someone to talk to and not feel like he was being burden on.

"Tatum, look…don't quit the lab. Let's just talk this over."

"Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself and anyone else who comes along." She looked pissed at herself for saying that and turned to get in her car.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Nick.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything…I'm sure everyone will know sooner or later. Bye Nick," she got in her car and left him alone. _What the hell does that mean…no…no way!_

By the end of August the lab techs and swing shift were talking about how Tatum Fritz was knocked up and that's why she left the lab and went to Y&F where it was safer to work than the lab in her condition. He wanted to call her and froze every time he started to dial her number. He didn't know what to do anymore.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Tatum, can we talk?" she looked up and just sighed.

"Fine outside than, we're not going to cause a scene on their day," she nodded her head in Greg and Jenna's direction.

"Right." She stood up and grabbed her jacket. Nick followed her outside till they were in front of the Bellagio fountains. She leaned against the railing and crossed her arms across her chest.

"So talk," said Tatum. Nick sighed, he didn't know what to say, he couldn't get a thought in his head to stay looking at her. Up close she didn't look happy at all or maybe it was just being near him that did it.

"Why didn't you tell me," he blurted it out before he could even think. It had been bugging him that he had to find out second hand from Ronnie and Henry that she was pregnant.

"It wouldn't change anything."

"What wouldn't change?" asked Nick.

"This, us…I wanted to talk to you when I found out and you shut me out. You didn't care about me till you found out I was leaving. I left and soon everyone found out and everyone called or got a hold of me somehow…everyone but you."

"Well it's a shock to the system," said Nick even though he knew it was a poor excuse. Tatum just shook her head.

"You couldn't talk to me because…just forget it," she went to walk away and Nick stopped her.

"Look Tate…I need to make this right between us somehow." She took a step back and scoffed.

"What would make this right? You wanna take care of me, my baby, someday have the wedding and the house with the picket fence? Would that make this right?"

"Yeah." She turned around and looked at the artificial lake and shook her head.

"No it doesn't." she turned around and she seemed near tears. "I really did like you, I let you know things about me that I haven't told anyone and the only reason you're saying what your saying now is because you feel some sort of male urge to take care of me, you 'need' to make it right you don't 'want' to."

"Tate just hear me out," he took a step towards and she took a step back.

"You…you don't really care about me. If you did, even a little you wouldn't have acted the way you did afterward, you would have gotten a hold of when you found out, you would want to, not need to. I'm not gonna make you do something you don't want. It's not fair to me, or you, or it."

Nick felt hallow inside, she was right though. He was still hurting over losing Warrick, he was focused only on his work right now. He felt guilty being with Tatum, she made him laugh, she made him forget how he let his friend down. She was wrong about one thing though.

"I care about you Tate, I'm just not in a good place right now. I'm sorry." She wiped the tears quickly from her face.

"Not your fault, I'm sorry you're not who I thought you were." She walked away towards the parking garage.

"I'm sorry too," he muttered quietly and he head back inside to the wedding.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You think she makes him happy?" asked Sara looking out on the dance floor where Greg and Jenna were slow dancing again.

"I think she makes him very happy," said Grissom. They sat their in silence for a few moments before Sara spoke up again

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Are you not having a good time?" asked Grissom.

"Out of Vegas, do you wanna get out of Vegas?" Gil Grissom was a man who wasn't surprised often and when he was it shocked him.

"Sara…"

"Let's just go, pack our stuff and go back to San Francisco. We were happy there…like them," she looked back at Greg and Jenna who were now kissing.

"I don't know," said Grissom.

"You're not happy here and I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I miss the Gil Grissom who liked to throw dummies off of buildings and watch them fall."

"I miss the Sara Sidle who liked me to tape her up." Sara started to laugh at the memory and Grissom smiled at her. "I need to think about it. I love you, but I can't drop things here just yet. Please understand that."

"I do." Sara looked around the ballroom and grinned.

"You didn't tell Jenna or Greg about the guy found here dressed like Jackie O a few years back did you?"

"I wanted them to have a nice day."

"I think they are," said Sara watching them kiss again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The last of the guests left around midnight and Jenna was handing Katie off to his parents.

"So we'll meet you tomorrow night to fly out?" asked Jenna.

"Yes sweetheart. Don't worry she's in good hands," said Kari. Greg kissed the sleeping toddler on the forehead.

"Night baby." His mother ruffled his hair.

"We'll see you in the morning," said Kari and they left. Jenna turned and gave him that smirk he loved.

"So you wanna see the really nice room we get to have till noon tomorrow?"

"I do."

"Oh now you get it right," said Jenna taking his hand and heading to an elevator.

"I was nervous," protested Greg. They took the elevator up to the 12th floor and headed to their room. Jenna went to go into the room and Greg stopped her.

"Since I'm trying to get things right." He picked her up and carried her over the threshold.

"I thank you for not dropping me," said Jenna once he sat her down.

"You're welcome. So we have a huge decision to make," said Greg.

"What is that?"

"Do we open gifts first or pass out from exhaustion on this really huge bed?" Jenna started laughing.

"Ten bucks says Hodges got us 'The Newlywed game' circa 1960." She started looking through the boxes for one shaped like a game and Greg came up behind her and started pulling at the ribbons that laced the back of her dress.

"I wanna open this gift." Jenna turned around and grinned.

"Such a dork."

"Your dork," he muttered before kissing her and pulling her away from the wedding presents and to the bed.

Notes-Sorry for the _really long_ delay there was a lot I wanted to cover and I had an incident where this story got corrupted and I lost everything. Thankfully I had all the other chapters saved but this one and had to rewrite the whole thing. You can only imagine the crying/screaming that happened.

Wedding Reading-Tuesdays with Morrie by Mitch Albom.

Danny was watching The Office-Christmas Special that was the series finale in England.

Songs used in order

Ice Cream-Sarah McMahan

The way I am-Ingrid Michaelson (Or the Sweater song, as my fiancé calls it)

Simple Man-Shinedown

Que Sera Sera-Doris Day

With me-Sum 41

Original Prankster-Offspring

I _finally_ got the youtube link to work from my profile page so all the songs are there.

Nick and Tatum…that's another story.

Thanks for reading/reviews and adds


	21. Imperfect

Imperfect

Imperfect

Five years later

"Where's mommy?" asked Greg when he saw Katie sitting in the living room alone watching cartoons and eating a bag of Oreo's. Katie stopped in mid bite.

"Mommy said I could have the cookies," protested Katie. Greg squatted down next to her and took a cookie. He somehow doubted his daughter's claim about being allowed to have the whole bag of cookies in the living room in front of the TV.

"Because..." prompted Greg.

"She said she had to go upstairs and do something very important and if I left her alone I could have them all and watch Dora," she finished the cookie in her hand and went for another one and Greg took the bag away.

"Why don't go outside and play. I'll go see what she's doing."

"But," pouted Katie.

"No buts." Katie smiled at him.

"You look very nice." Greg had just come from court and was still in his suit and tie.

"Just because it works on your mom, it's not gonna work on me."

"Really?" asked Katie.

"Really, go outside." Katie groaned and Greg watched her go out back and to her sandbox. Greg headed upstairs to see what Jenna was doing that was so important for her to hand Katie free rein of the house. He looked into the bedroom and didn't see her. The bathroom door was shut and he knocked on the door.

"Jen." He didn't hear anything and he opened the door and found her sitting on the floor next to the bathtub with her head in her hands and she was trying not to cry.

"Hey, hey what's up?" asked Greg sitting on the floor next to Jenna. She just shook her head and wouldn't answer him. Greg touched her shoulder and she started crying.

"I can't…I can't do _this_ again Greg. It hurts too much." He looked down and saw the pregnancy test on the floor; positive. He leaned over and wrapped an arm around her and let her cry. He sighed he knew how it hurt to be here, he just never realized how much it hurt her until last year.

"Oh honey. It's gonna be alright." She wiped her eyes and looked at him and he hated to see the look of hurt and loss in her eyes

"You said that the last three times and it's gotten us where? Two miscarriages and a stillborn. I don't know what to do?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

He didn't know either; they had starting trying for another baby after the wedding and started on fertility drugs that December. They could get pregnant; getting the baby to term was another issue. Jenna had two miscarriages in two years and after last year when Jenna had gotten pregnant for the third time since Katie and they almost made it to term when she went into another early labor and the baby, another girl had been stillborn. It hurt to explain to Katie that the baby they had named Brianna, was with Nanny Clarissa, it hurt even more to see Jenna become a ghost of herself. She wouldn't talk to him or anyone else. She dropped weight and had no interest in her work or anything else.

"Is mommy gonna be ok?" asked Katie one morning while Greg was trying to get her ready for preschool, Jenna was sleeping and hadn't been out of bed for almost a week. Greg was going to call in a shrink tomorrow morning and see if anything could be done. He had tried and he didn't know what to do anymore to reach her, it was like she was just quitting on him.

"I…I don't know honey." He sat down next to Katie at the table. "She's just very sad."

"Oh…cause of Brianna?"

"Yeah, she really misses her and it just makes her really sad." Greg was determined not to let the four year old see him cry and he kissed her forehead. "Come on, we're gonna be late. Go upstairs and get dressed. I left your clothes on the bed."

"Kay." She headed upstairs and Greg threw the dishes in the dishwasher and got Katie's lunch around and she still wasn't back yet. He headed upstairs and heard Katie in his bedroom. He peeked in and saw Katie on the bed talking to the lump he assumed was Jenna.

"Mommy…you need to get up. Mommy." Katie sighed and put her head on the lump. "Mommy there's something you need to know, when you're in bed, daddy lets me drink beer and wear my kitty ears and drive Uncle Nick's truck. He also not very at picking things that match or making sandwiches…he cuts them into rectangles mommy! Rectangles!" He thought he heard the starts of a laugh and he saw Katie disappear under the blankets and Jenna talking.

"Hi Katie-monster."

"Hi mommy."

"Daddy cuts them into rectangles huh?" He hadn't heard her talk in weeks and he wasn't going to interrupt.

"Yeah and looked what he's making me wear!"

"Did you tell him that the plaid skirt and the monkey shirt don't match?"

"Daddy's a boy and they don't understand." He heard her start to laugh again and Katie spoke up. "He also can't do hair…will you put my hair up." He heard her sigh.

"Yeah go get me the brush and ties." Katie crawled out from under the blankets and went into the bathroom. Jenna sat up in the bed and looked at Greg.

"The monkey shirt with the plaid skirt?"

"They both had blue in them," said Greg defending himself. Katie got back on the bed and Jenna started brushing her hair, she divided it into sections and gave Katie two braided pig-tails. Jenna kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"Go put on the white shirt with the blue sleeves and that will match."

"I can't reach it, it's in the closet," said Katie. Jenna got out of bed and went into Katie's room and found the shirt. Katie put it on and smiled.

"Thank you mommy." She hugged her and Jenna bent down and hugged her tighter. "Oh don't break me."

"I love you pumpkin." Katie went to walk downstairs and Greg stopped her and looked at Jenna.

"How about we play hooky today?"

"What's that?" asked Katie.

"We stay home and be lazy and we don't go to work or school just for today," said Greg.

"Can we mommy…please?" Jenna looked at Greg and gave him a hint of smile.

"What did you have breakfast?"

"Frozen waffles," said Katie and Jenna looked at him horrified.

"You gave my baby frozen waffles!"

"And frozen pizza, soup in can, spaghetti from a box," rattled off Katie. Jenna shook her head.

"Go get the mixing bowls and flour and I'll make you some real food." Katie ran down the stairs and Jenna looked at Greg. "Frozen waffles and rectangle sandwiches?"

"I'd tried…and failed epically according to her." Jenna hugged him and he held her close, she hadn't let him near her in weeks either.

"I'm sorry," said Jenna.

"Don't scared me like this anymore, please." Jenna went to answer and was interrupted.

"Can we put chocolate chips in the waffles!?" called Katie.

"We'll talk later." She went downstairs and she made them waffles with chocolate chips while Greg called Katie's school and told them she was sick and he called Catherine and told her he wouldn't be in tonight.

"Jenna's functioning," said Greg.

"Really?"

"She's out of bed and making homemade chicken nuggets and fries."

"Wow. What did you do?"

"I dressed Katie in plaids and solids."

"Oh Greg. I'll call in Nick for you and explain what's going on. And Greg."

"Yeah."

"She's gonna be alright."

Greg hung up and looked in on Jenna and Katie rolling the chicken in spices and smiled at her. They spent the day just hanging around the house and watching movies with Katie. They put Katie to bed later on that night and Jenna looked at Greg and hugged him again.

"I'm sorry for everything," said Jenna and Greg looked her in the eyes.

"I was scared out of my mind for you, please don't do this again."

"I just…I know how much you want kids and I can't give you that and it hurts and I was just scared that you weren't going to stay and…" he kissed her and just held her.

"I would rather have you and I almost lost you. Ok, don't think that I would give you up for anything." Jenna nodded and they went to bed. When Greg got up the next morning, Jenna was out of bed, dressed, getting Katie ready for school and getting ready for work. _She's back._ When she came home that night they talked some more and agreed, no more fertility treatments, no more trying. In the future they decided that they would start looking into adoption or see if they could get a surrogate, that it would be easier on both of them this way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I know I've told you that before and I also told you I would support any decision you made. If you wanna keep this and see what happens I'll support it, if you wanna call Minhi and have him end it now I'll understand that," said Greg. He just wanted her to be ok; he couldn't stand seeing her sink back into that depression she had been in. She looked at test on the floor and sighed.

"I don't wanna tell anyone until we're sure this one is going to be ok. Not your parents, not Katie, no one. I'm going to make an appointment with Minhi for tomorrow morning to see what he thinks. If this doesn't work this time…we'll just cross that bridge when we get there." Jenna looked at the test on the floor and picked it up. "Here's hoping."

"Here's hoping," said Greg.

They didn't tell anyone for months; even though people started guessing when Jenna started putting on weight and was starting to show and that he was calling and checking up on her all the time when he was on shift.

"Greg…Jenna's pregnant again isn't she?" asked Archie one night when they were looking over tapes from a robbery at a nearby gas station.

"Well we…she…yeah."

"I thought you guys were gonna stop trying the 'old fashioned' way."

"Well we weren't trying and here we are."

"How's she doing so far?" asked Archie.

"Ok." Archie gave him a look and Greg caved. "She taking care of herself but she really isn't 'excited' about it yet and we're almost four months in to it."

"Well do you blame her for holding back the happy dance? I mean you guys have been trying for what four years now and it's kind of been one let down after another for you guys, especially for her."

"Not really, I just keep hoping this isn't going to end up like Brianna once was enough. Dealing with the miscarriages was easier than actually seeing a baby," said Greg.

"How do you feel about number four?" asked Archie.

"Scared out of my mind…we're seeing the doctor after shift for the ultrasound."

"I still won't be able to clear up the picture so don't even bring it in." Greg grinned.

"You tried to clear up Mandy's didn't you?"

"She made me sleep on the sofa when I couldn't."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Five months later

"So they made mommy go to sleep so she wouldn't feel anything and they took the babies out of her and now you have a little sister and a little brother," said Greg. He was walking down the hall with Katie to the room where Jenna was recovering.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Is that why mommy got so big because there was two of them in there?" Greg almost started laughing from the dead serious tone coming from the five year.

"Yes honey."

"Oh…why couldn't they both be girls?"

"Because," said Greg. He really didn't have any clue how to explain 'why' to her. He thought explaining how the baby got to be there was hard enough. Katie looked up at him and wrinkled her forehead.

"Not gonna tell me are you?"

"I'll tell you when your older."

"When?"

"When you're thirteen," said Greg. She made a face at him and just held his hand. Greg poked his head into Jenna's room. "Hello." Jenna sat up in the bed and Catherine looked at him from her chair and smiled at Katie.

"Hello sweetie."

"Hi Aunt Cat, hi mommy." She let go of Greg's hand and jumped in the bed. "Where are they? I got them a present," she pointed at the gift bag he was holding.

"The nurse had to get them from the baby room and they'll be here in minute. You have to wait a minute," said Jenna. "I see Daddy got you dressed alright...but really honey…skulls?"

"Aunt Julia and Uncle Danny did it," said Katie proudly of her shirt with skulls and crossbones.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Jenna. Catherine just laughed.

"Well I'm gonna go meet Grissom, Sara and Emily at the airport. You be a good girl, you're a big sister now, kay."

"Kay."

"See you later Greggo," said Catherine and she headed out. Katie put her head on Jenna and Greg took Catherine's seat.

"So how are they?" asked Greg. Jenna played with Katie's hair.

"Since you left an hour ago, ok. So what did you get me?" Greg shook his head and pulled a bag of Skittles and a can of Pepsi out the bag.

"For mommy." He than pulled out a little pink bear and a little blue bear. "For them."

"I picked them out," said Katie.

"Thank you sweetie," Jenna kissed Katie on the top of her head.

"Well I think this is the place," said a nurse peeking in. "I think I have something you guys want." She pushed two little beds and put them next to the bed. She looked at Katie who was staring at them with her mouth open. "Here you are sweetie; I'll come back and get them when you want some sleep." She left the room and Katie crawled over Jenna to peek at them.

"They're so little."

"Well you were littler," said Jenna.

"Uncle Nick said I had to be in box when I was born."

"Because you were so little they didn't want you getting sick so it was a special box," said Greg looking at Katie and recalling how worried he was about her.

"Can I hold one them please? I won't drop it, I practiced with my baby at home," pleaded Katie. Greg looked at Jenna and she smiled at him and nodded.

"You have to sit very still," said Greg. Katie nodded and took up her spot next to Jenna and he picked up one of the twins.

"Ok now you have to hold the baby's head carefully…remember we talked about the soft spot on the head?" She nodded gravely and Greg put the baby in her arms.

"Katie-monster say hello to your new sister Melissa," said Jenna.

"She got your tan," pouted Katie looking at her mother than back at the baby.

"Well Toby didn't so don't feel bad," said Jenna. "She has your daddy's big ears though so it's ok."

"My ears are not big," said Greg picking up Toby to stop his fussing.

"They are a little bit," said Katie quietly holding the baby. Greg just looked at her with his mouth open.

"Oh I'm hurt…well you just remember where you got that curly hair Miss Sunshine."

Toby was sleeping again and Greg put him back in the bed. Toby was a splitting image of him, curly light brown hair, brown eyes and both them were fair skinned and it was freaky to see his mom pull out baby pictures of him and compare them with Toby, if not for the age of the photo you couldn't tell them apart. Melissa had Jenna's dark complexion along with the dark brown hair.

"My arm hurts now," said Katie. Jenna took Melissa back from her and held her for a minute before handing her to Greg.

"They should wake up in a little bit for dinner. So tell me about your day Katie-Monster."

"I went shopping with Aunt Julia and Uncle Danny…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katie was sleeping in the chair on the other side of the room, Toby and Melissa had been taken back to the nursery to sleep and it was just them. Greg pulled up his chair next to Jenna's bedside and took her hand.

"Hey."

"Hi," said Jenna she leaned back in the bed and looked at her left hand. "I miss wearing ring, damn fat fingers." She fiddled with the chain it was on now; she had stepped out of the kitchen and was more focused on the business end of things and could wear her ring like a normal person. He squeezed her hand.

"Oh don't worry I take it and have it resized for you. So how you feeling?"

"A little sore, a lot tired, relived." She smiled at him and yawned. "You gonna take Katie home and go to bed?"

"I think we're gonna stay here with you. Is that ok?" She shrugged and settled in to the bed.

"I hate hospital beds."

"You get to come home tomorrow and sleep in your bed," said Greg stroking her head.

"Sleep…with twins. You are a funny man."

"Than I suggest you sleep now while we have nurses on call to take care of them." Jenna yawned again and Greg watched her fall asleep. He leaned back in the chair and noticed that Katie was curled up and Jenna was trying to do the same thing in her bed. He toyed with her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Night baby." He leaned back in his chair and soon dozed off.

_"Was it worth it?" asked Jenna before wheeling her in to surgery for the C-section._

_"Was 'what' worth it?" asked Greg. Jenna shrugged._

_"This, being with me despite me driving you crazy and well everything?"_

_"Duh," said Greg. Jenna took a deep breath and watched the doctors around her prepping. He felt her hand tighten in his._

_"I'm scared."_

_"Nothing is going to happen I promise," said Greg. The doctor Minhi came up to Jenna and gave her a shot._

_"Now we're going to ask you to breath into the mask and count backwards from ten. Can you do that?" She nodded and the mask went on._

_"Ten, nine, eigh…"_

_"She's out." Minhi and the other doctors started the C-section and Greg just held her hand and watched her to make sure she was ok. _

_You were worth it baby, every imperfect, happy moment was worth it because it was you. _

Fin

Notes-I plan on posting a preview of my Nick and Tatum story here and I may pick up what happened with Greg and Jenna before I'll hold your hand 1 and 2 and maybe some one shots about Greg the dad.

I hope everyone who read liked the story and will keep reading.

Thanks for the adds, reviews, and just for reading.


	22. Preview

Preview-Brick in the wall

AN-This is the preview for the Nick/Tatum fic that I will be working on next.

Please let me know what you think. Thanks

Preview-Brick in the wall

June 2008

Nick really didn't know why he was here, of all the places in the world he could go he was standing here on her doorstep. He knocked, hoping he wasn't waking her up; swing didn't start till four in the afternoon if he remembered right. He heard footsteps come to the door and open it. Tatum looked through the screen at him confused and opened the door.

"Wow you really want those clothes back huh. Come in I was washing them." She opened the door and let him in. "I'm almost sorry that I borrowed them to sleep in. If I knew you were gonna hound me about them." She turned to say something else and Nick started crying and fell against Tatum. She was about Nick's height but he weighed a lot more than she did and her arm was still messed up from bullet wound a few weeks back she started to sag under his weight.

"Hey, hey what's going on here?" He just kept crying and Tatum sighed and hugged him. "Bad case? Bad day? Bad month…bad life?" He let out something between a laugh and a sob. "I hate to be a bitch here, but you're very heavy and my arm hurts." He straightened up and wiped his eyes.

"Sorry, it's just…it's been a shitty day." He sat down in Tatum's living room and looked around. Her apartment was neat but lived in. Papers and magazines were piled on the table, clothes were sitting in a basket were on the sofa with hangers nearby, a half finished glass of iced tea was sitting on the table, pictures were on a shelf to his right. He looked over to study the photos and noticed one of them was of Tatum and a little boy. _This must have been her son._ He was a splitting image of Tatum, bright red hair, blue eyes and fair skin. He was dressed in a karate outfit and both were grinning into the camera.

"That's Joey," said Tatum sitting a glass of ice tea in front of him. Nick took the photo off the shelf and studied it closer.

"How old was he?" asked Nick.

"Five," she took the photo away from Nick and put it back on the shelf. Nick thought back to Tatum telling him that her son would have been eight this year and he did the math in his head and was shocked to realize that Tatum would have been eighteen when she had him, just a kid herself.

"Were you and his dad together?" Tatum tossed a folded shirt onto the sofa.

"Nope, I got my positive test back and he got a full ride to Yale. Nice trade off huh?" Nick shook his head and sipped his tea and Tatum folded a pair of pants and looked at Nick.

"So do you mind me asking why you had such a shitty day? Most people who come to me in tears are people from group," said Tatum.

"Group?" asked Nick.

"AA, I'm a sponsor."

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Well it's not public knowledge. It's not tattooed on my forehead that I was a lush. You're avoiding my question by the way. What made your day so shitty?" She moved the clothes aside and sat on the sofa with her legs curled up under her. Nick sighed and told her about the new CSI that he had been paired with, the counselor who was trying to 'help them move on' and the fact that Warrick's case was getting colder by the day and other than the new in house investigation nothing was going forward.

"It's just…"

"You feel like shit because you can't do anything with the case and it pisses you off that someone who doesn't know anything is telling you to move on and that it feels like your friend is being replaced all at the same time." Nick stopped in mid sip and nodded.

"Yeah. It's just shitty you know. I mean I understand why we had to bring someone new in and yet it just feels like they want us to forget about him. And I hate shrinks, I know they mean well but…"

"They're pricks," suggested Tatum and Nick let out a small laugh.

"I swear if I hear them say one more time 'I understand what you're going through' I don't think I should be held accountable for what I do," said Nick.

"I had to go to one after Joey was killed and she told me she understood even though she didn't have children and she never lost anyone close to her. At least when I tell people on a case I understand at least I'm honest, I do understand." Tatum sipped her tea and an uncomfortable silence came between them. Nick fiddled with the glass in his hands.

"So...your kid did karate?" asked Nick looking at the photo again. Tatum gave him a half smile.

"He was my little bad ass. He got his white belt that night and I swear I had to pry it from his hands when he went to sleep." Tatum leaned over Nick and she brushed against him when reaching for the photo. "This was the last picture I got of him." She leaned back on her side of the sofa and looked at the picture.

"What happened to the guys who hit you?" Tatum scoffed.

"Four teenagers in the SVU, they were charged as teenagers. One is in a wheelchair for life, the driver and the other kids who somehow didn't get a dent on them did some time, 13 months was the sentence. They severed seven in teen prison-good behavior and their probation finished up this year. So they get to go on with their lives like nothing happened."

"Sucks when the law screws you over," said Nick. Tatum sat the photo down.

"We can't win them all." The dryer buzzed and Tatum got up and went into a little closet and pulled out his shorts and tee shirt that she borrowed. She folded them and went back and handed them to him. "I believe these are yours." Nick took them back from her and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Well I wasn't going to leave them dirty. That's just bad manners." Nick shook his head.

"Thanks for listening to me; I really didn't want to talk to that shrink and…"

"You didn't want to bother anyone else?" asked Tatum.

"I guess." Tatum patted his head.

"Oh Betty you're so thoughtful." Nick didn't think about it and he hugged her and it felt, right, somehow to be this close to her. Tatum went to step away and their eyes locked and neither one of them could remember who made the move first but they were kissing and Nick dropped the clothes on the floor and wrapped himself around her. He couldn't remember the last time it felt this good to be with someone. _Kristy…almost eight years ago that was the last time it felt right._ She tasted sweet tea, something warm and comforting. Tatum broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Nick, I'm not sure this is the right time for _this_."

"I don't care…I just…I wanna feel _something_ Tate," he kissed her again and he felt her put her hands on his chest and neither one of them could remember getting to the bedroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nick woke up with a start and realized he wasn't in his bedroom, Tatum looked over at him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just a bad dream." Tatum sighed and settled in to her side.

"We get all the bad dreams; you think anyone else gets them?" Nick laid back down. She was the first person to not try to coddle him after he woke up from a nightmare, he didn't want to talk about them or even think about them. He reached over and brushed some of her hair back.

"Don't know, nice to know I'm not alone though." Tatum shrugged and dozed back off. Nick tried to go back to sleep and couldn't, that feeling about this being right was gone. Instead he felt a sense of guilt, _your best friend is dead and you're sleeping with a co-worker nice way to remember him._ Nick shook his head and got out bed and started to get dressed.

"You leaving?" asked Tatum half asleep. _Shit._

"Um yeah…is that ok?" she gave him a shrug and a half smile.

"Not dating me, not married to me. I won't tell if you won't tell. We're friends; I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya Tate." Nick left the bedroom and headed out. Before he left he picked up the clothes she washed for him. _Smells like lilies…like her._ He left her apartment and drove home, he wanted to feel something and he felt empty. _I can't…not now…I need to focus on work, finding who killed Warrick…I can't._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

July 2008

_Leaving…she's leaving the lab._ Nick had just found out that Tatum was quitting the lab and going to work for the Youth and Family department. He took paperwork tonight because it didn't require that much thought and people left him alone and he needed to be alone with his thoughts. Something was tightening in his chest and he wondered if he was having a heart attack, _she can't go…stop her._ Nick sipped his water and tried to breathe.

_She's an adult and it's her decision to go._

_That's bullshit and you know it…you pushed her to go._ Nick shook his head and filled in a form and moved on to the next trying to push this next train of thoughts away.

_She's been trying to talk to you for weeks now and you walk away, it's not right…she thought you were friends. This isn't the way you treat friends._ _You…you like her, it felt right._ Nick slammed the paper work aside and went to see if Tatum and Greg were back from there case. He spotted them in a layout room and he felt his chest get tighter and something in the pit of his stomach looking at her and he went into the layout room and looked at her and Greg working. Her long red hair was pulled back and she was wearing a pair of reading glasses, she eyed him and than turned back to her work.

"Tate we need to talk." Tatum took off her glasses, cleaned them and than looked at her watch.

"Oh my god it's Nicholas Stokes and I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. It's only a month or so after the fact that you want to talk. What do I owe this wonderful honor?" asked Tatum. Greg looked back and forth between them and stopped working.

"About you leaving, we need to talk about that." Tatum turned her attention back to the evidence on the layout table.

"I cleared it with Ecklie and my boss two weeks ago. Why do you care anyway, it's not you've acknowledged me in weeks?" Tatum logged another piece and Nick felt like she punched him in the gut. _She's right…why do you care._ Nick looked at Greg and he really didn't want to explain to Greg what happened between him and Tatum.

"Greg can you give us a minute?"

"Oh no, stay Greg…maybe with a man here Suzie here will explain why I was good enough to sleep with but not good enough after the fact to even speak to in the hallways?" Nick knew his actions were uncalled for and she was calling him out on them and he needed to explain himself.

"Tate…" started Nick but Tatum cut him off.

"I didn't expect a relationship with you afterwards, but I did expect some respect from you. Even the dead hooker got a phone call from you the next day asking to go out for breakfast. However, you ignore me; you won't work cases with me and in general have been a giant asshole to me. I'm sick of it and you." Tatum took off her gloves and glared at him.

"I'm not going to tip-toe around you anymore the way everyone else in the lab does. You're an asshole and because everyone is so worried about you, people have started rearrange their lives so they don't piss you off." Tatum turned to Greg. "Tell Vicki here about your wedding, oh wait you're not having one now because you don't want someone getting their panties in a twist and think you're being disrespectful to the dead guy." It was below the belt and demeaning to bring Warrick into this and he felt his temper start to creep.

"Tatum," said Greg in a low tone.

"Don't even talk about Warrick like that!" snapped Nick. Tatum took off her lab coat and threw it on the ground.

"Don't worry Susan you won't have to talk to me anymore. I'm done…good luck Greg and fuck you Nick." Tatum walked past him and headed out of the lab. It took him a second to get himself back and than he started to follow Tatum and calling after her. _She had no right to do that no right at all…I was going to explain myself but fuck her too._ Tatum ignored him calling out to her and she left the building but he wasn't going to let her get the last word.

"Tatum! What the hell!" snapped Nick once they got into the parking garage. Her outburst in front of Greg was uncalled for and her dragging Warrick into it was unforgivable. _Does she have any idea how hard the past few months have been?_ She turned around and glared at him.

"I don't like being disrespected and that's all you've done since having sex with me and I don't have to put up with it. A position opened up with Y&F, I put in, I got it and now I won't be reminded daily of fact that I trusted you, slept with you and than got screwed." Another dig below the belt…it hurt but she was right, he couldn't admit it though.

"That is a load of shit!"

"Is it…is that why you avoid me in the lab? Why you switch cases the second you find out I could be on the scene? Was the sex that bad you have to go to such lengths to push me away? Well wait, it's not just me you treat like shit now, you treat Sanders like shit, Willows…is Grissom next?"

"You don't even…"

"Don't you dare say I don't understand what you're going through! Trust me I do, I know what it's like to lose someone you really care about and to not be able to make it right for them. Believe me, I have been on your path and it's lonely and it hurts everyone around you. If you wanna self destruct that's fine, just stop dragging people into it." Nick looked at her speechless and Tatum went on.

"I really liked you for some unknown reason, I would like to blame alcohol for me liking you and for letting you sleep with me not once but twice in one evening, sadly I have been sober for almost two years now. However you just may drive me back to gin and brandy for thinking that you were a decent man, the first decent one I have met since high school."

"Look I'm sorry for what happened, it was wrong of me to not talk to you and to be an ass to you…" _It was mean, you didn't deserve that from me…it's just…_

"You've been an ass to everyone," said Tatum starting to look a bit sad. "I just got a special dose of it." Nick felt like a jerk for what had happened between them, she didn't deserve the way he treated her. She had been there after Warrick died, it was nice to have someone to talk to and not feel like he was being burden on. _It was nice to feel something good for a little while._

"Tatum, look…don't quit the lab. Let's just talk this over." _Don't leave, even when I wasn't talking to you it was nice just to see you, to know I could talk if I wanted to._

"Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself and anyone else who comes along." She looked pissed at herself for saying that and turned to get in her car.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Nick.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything…I'm sure everyone will know sooner or later. Bye Nick," she got in her car and left him alone. _What the hell does that mean…no…no way!_

By the end of August the lab techs and swing shift were talking about how Tatum Fritz was knocked up and that's why she left the lab and went to Y&F where it was safer to work than the lab in her condition.

He wanted to call her and froze every time he started to dial her number. He sat outside her apartment trying to work up the nerve to go to her door, he tried to get the cases he knew Y&F would be on and yet she wasn't at the same scenes.

_What would you say anyway? Sorry I treated you like shit and knocked you up and haven't spoken to you in almost two months._ _You need to make this right._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Look Tate…I need to make this right between us somehow." She took a step back and scoffed.

"What would make this right? You wanna take care of me, my baby, someday have the wedding and the house with the picket fence? Would that make this right?"

"Yeah." _I wanna be with you doesn't that make it right?_ She turned around and looked at the artificial lake and shook her head.

"No it doesn't." she turned around and she seemed near tears and he felt something inside tear. "I really did like you, I let you know things about me that I haven't told anyone and the only reason you're saying what your saying now is because you feel some sort of male urge to take care of me, you 'need' to make it right you don't 'want' to."

"Tate just hear me out," he took a step towards and she took a step back. It was more than a physical step away, she was mentally and emotionally trying to distance herself from him and it hurt more than anything he ever imagine something hurting.

"You…you don't really care about me. If you did, even a little you wouldn't have acted the way you did afterward, you would have gotten a hold of when you found out, you would want to, not need to. I'm not gonna make you do something you don't want. It's not fair to me, or you, or it."

Nick felt hallow inside, she was right though. He was still hurting over losing Warrick, he was focused only on his work right now. He felt guilty being with Tatum, she made him laugh, she made him forget how he let his friend down. She was wrong about one thing though.

"I care about you Tate, I'm just not in a good place right now. I'm sorry." She wiped the tears quickly from her face. _Oh god…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

"Not your fault, I'm sorry you're not who I thought you were." She walked away towards the parking garage. He let her go, fought that urge to run after, get down on his knees and beg her to really hear him out, to take back what he said, to wait for him.

"I'm sorry too," he muttered quietly and he head back inside to his friend's wedding,

Like?


End file.
